


Existence Begins With You - It's a Wonderful Life

by Cpaz



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Action/Adventure, Experimental Style, Gen, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Near Death Experiences, Shinjuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 93,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpaz/pseuds/Cpaz
Summary: One year later: things have changed. Friendships have been divided. Depression has deepened. But on one average day, the worst thing happened. My killer decided to meet me for a talk. Next thing I know, I'm not in Shibuya anymore, with an all too familiar marker on my hand.(oops next chapter gonna be late)





	1. Neku - Day 0

**Author's Note:**

> AN/disclaimer: the following features an experimental writing style attempting to keep the manga-esque dialogue of the original game but also use descriptive paragraphs of traditional writing. It's also not affiliated in any way with Square-Enix, and is a fan interpretation of a potential continuation of the original story.  
And obviously spoilers from the original material.

"The World Ends With You," these were the words of a man I once respected. Now, I feel more alone than ever before.  
My name is Neku. Neku Sakuraba. I was a part of an incident here in Shibuya almost a year ago. Life since then has- changed. In a word.  
After the game, I gained three friends, a girl named Shiki, a hipster who dubs himself "Beat," and his sister Rhyme. Together the three of us coped with the nigh traumatic experience that was the "Reapers Game," and hung out a fair bit.  
I'd be lying if said traumatic experience didn't help me in some way. I'd opened up a little since then, just enough for me to be socially applicable.  
Regardless me and my friends lived in peace for almost a year.  
But now, things have changed. Shiki and I are no longer on speaking terms, I haven't heard from Rhyme in almost a month and Beat refuses to acknowledge my concern towards the subject and doesn't want to talk about it.  
The day things really went awry, I was wondering Shibuya, headphones on my ears to try and clear my head, if only for a moment.  
I was wondering the Scramble Crossing at the time, pacing about. When suddenly I hear A voice. A voice that had been so distinct, so clear in my mind its scarring.

?: Why, hello, Neku.

I turned around slowly, and I meet the eyes of my killer. The one who deceived me a year ago. Composer of Shibuya, Joshua.

Neku: ...How... How the hell...  
Joshua: Hee Hee, what an apt response. I expected nothing less from you, Neku.  
Neku: Shut up! How the hell- no, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!  
Joshua: ... Why don't we discuss this over a bowl of ramen?  
Neku: *?*  
Neku: *What? Does he think this is some game?*  
Neku: *Of course he does...*  
Joshua: To put my being here in short: I've... been thinking, and honestly... Wanted to speak with you.  
Neku: *And I should trust you why? After all, you KILLED me!*  
Joshua: So Neku? What do you say?  
Neku: In short: you an idiot. Why should I listen to anything you have to say?  
Joshua: Again, apt response! Can we go for three? Neku: ...  
Neku: *Freaking priss... Then again, I could, just, listen*  
Neku: Alright... But on one condition.  
Joshua: Oh? And what might that be?  
Neku: We go to the Ramen Don.  
Joshua: Well. That was my plan! Great minds think alike eh?  
Neku: *Laying on the kiss-ass a bit much aren't we?*

With great hesitation. Both Joshua and I headed to the Ramen Don a ramen shop in Dogenzaka.  
When we approached the shop we were greeted by the friendly shop owner/cook Ken Doi.  
Joshua and I had a small history with the restaurant and its owner. So when we entered, he was surprised to see Joshua, having not seen him since the game. Meanwhile I was a frequent customer with Shiki and the others.  
The doors closed behind us.

Doi: Irasshai! Welcome!

I wasn't even able to respond.  
Suddenly someone crashed through the doors. Joshua turned and was suddenly stricken with terror.  
I wasn't able to turn around. *Bang,* *Bang,* *Bang,*  
It was too late...

...

...

...

I groaned as I arose in an unfamiliar place. My head throbbing in pain.

Neku: Wha- what?

I tried to shake off my pain and get a good look at my surroundings. I was by a subway station. People crowded the streets, people were pouring in and out. I could see a pair of tall buildings ominously towering in the distance.  
One thing was for sure: I wasn't in Shibuya anymore.

Then my phone rang.

Neku: ...

Part of me knew what it was. But to be sure I opened my phone...  
"Head to the towering square, 30 minutes, fail and face extinction."

Neku: ...How? Why? What- THE HELL!?

Day 0: Prologue; Peace interrupted


	2. Joshua - Day 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EBWY: Joshua Day 0  
AN/disclaimer: the following features an experimental writing style attempting to keep the manga-esque dialogue of the original game but also use descriptive paragraphs of traditional writing. It's also not affiliated in any way with Square-Enix, and is a fan interpretation of a potential continuation of the original story.  
And obviously spoilers from the original material.

Joshua was walking down the streets of Shibuya.  
Today was special. He was intending on meeting with an old friend. Well- Joshua considered him a friend. Whether or not that was actually the case he didn't know. Honestly, he didn't care. He was ready to meet him again.  
It had nearly been a year since he'd last seen him too. Joshua took a long needed rest after the- "incident."  
Back in the "Shibuya River," before Joshua had left to the RG, Hanekoma had stopped him.

Hanekoma: You sure he's going to want to see you?  
Joshua: Listen, I've waited for nearly a year to see him. And a little hesitation, even on his part, that won't stop me.  
Hanekoma: But, if you recall, you caused much mental turmoil for him.  
Joshua: ...  
Joshua: A... mistake, on my part. One that I toyed with, yes, but won't be trying again. Or at least, any time soon.  
Hanekoma: Whatever you say... Boss.  
Joshua: Now, if you excuse me. I've got a date. 

Joshua wasn't certain how this would end up. But one thing was clear. No harsh first impressions. That would wreck him.  
Joshua continued past 10-4. It was lively today. So many different folk wondering to and fro. The weather was nice. A little warm, but breezy.

Joshua: *If i'm right, he should be at the crossing.*

Joshua was almost there, when his phone rang.

Joshua: ...???

A call? Who would- no, who COULD call him? The caller id was unknown. With hesitation, Joshua answered.

Joshua: Hello? Who is this?

A distorted voice replied.

???: Your friend is at the crossing. You, Composer, are standing in front of 10-4. Let it be known; We've much to discuss.  
Joshua: Who is this???  
???: Hmph, wouldn't you like to know?

The mysterious caller hung up. Joshua felt, strange. It was a feeling he'd not experienced since. Long ago. One word. "FEAR." Not just being scarred, no, pure fear of the unknown. But there was another part of him that felt an adrenaline rush.  
Needless to say, Joshua was different. He wasn't human, per say. He was The Composer. The Composer that governed the Reapers Game in Shubuya. A purgatory for those who've died and wish to fight for their lives.  
None the less, Joshua continued towards the crossing. This time at a faster pace.  
Once he reached the Scramble crossing he immediately spotted him. Crossing the street in front of him. Joshua decided to meet him at the end of the street.  
Once Joshua waited, and finally he walked past him, he didn't seem to pay attention. Joshua merely rolled his eyes, not entirely sure what to expect.

Joshua: *Typical...*

Joshua turned to him, deciding to begin playing it up a bit.

Joshua: Why, hello, Neku.

Neku, Sacuraba. Joshua's old partner. His old friend was right in front of him. After almost a year too.

Neku: ...How... How the hell...  
Joshua: Hee Hee, what an apt response. I expected nothing less from you, Neku.  
Neku: Shut up! How the hell- no, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!?  
Joshua: *Well this is going nowhere fast..*  
Joshua: ... Why don't we discuss this over a bowl of ramen?  
Neku: ...  
Joshua: *I swear I never get tired of his responses.*  
Joshua: But to put it in short: I've... been thinking recently, and honestly... Wanted to speak with you.  
Neku: ...  
Joshua: So Neku? What do you say?  
Neku: In short: you an idiot. Why should I listen to anything you have to say?  
Joshua: Again, apt response! Can we go for three???  
Neku: ...  
Neku: Alright... But on one condition.  
Joshua: Oh? And what might that be?  
Neku: We go to the Ramen Don.  
Joshua: Well. That was my plan! Great minds think alike eh?  
Neku: *grumble*

And so they were off, two teenage kids wondering into some ramen shop.  
When they approached the shop we were greeted by the friendly shop owner/cook Ken Doi.  
Joshua and Neku had a small history with the restaurant and its owner. Doi was surprised to see Joshua. Presumably due to the fact he's been MIA since the game.  
The doors closed behind them.

Doi: Irasshai! Welcome!

Before anyone could get a word in. Someone crashed through the doors. Joshua turned around and time seemed to slow. A man was pointing a gun a Joshua.

???: Die...

Joshua knew that voice, he was suddenly stricken with pure terror. He was the one who called him.  
*Bang,* *Bang,* *Bang,*  
Joshua, with two bullets passing through his chest, fell backwards. Everything became fuzzy. He tried to see the man clearly but he was losing consciousness fast. Before he knew it. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Joshua awoke in a cold sweat, chest searing with pain. Gripping it, he began surveying his surroundings, he appeared to be in an alley.  
Out of the corner of his eye. Joshua spotted someone lying at the end of the alley.  
Joshua ran towards the person. His vision still blurred. It was a girl. She was a blonde and wore an orange top, she also wore a black beanie.

Joshua: What-? Im-impossible...

Joshua had turned her over to reveal an older Rhyme from what he remembered.

Joshua: Well then.

Joshua stood and starred at her for a moment.

Joshua: This just keeps getting more and more interesting...

Prologue- Rudimentary kindness


	3. Neku - Day 1

A familiar scene wandered through my mind.

Shiki: Neku... Don't kill me...  
Neku: ...  
Neku: I have too...

I lifted Shiki using Psychokinesis. Attempting to tighten my grip... But I couldn't. I couldn't kill someone...  
I was forced to kill her. A Reaper had said she could get me out of the game if I did so, if I failed, i'd be erased. It was a trap I should have seen a mile away...  
There was more incentive though. The Reaper told me Shiki was a spy for the them. Knowing nothing of this chick who ran up to me and requested to stick together, I attempted to kill her.  
Just as Shiki let out a loud gasp. A voice intervened. It was Mr. Hanekoma. Or i referred to him: Mr H.  
He told off the Reaper, calling out her implicit rule breaking. I released Shiki, and that was that.

Hamekoma's words still wonder my head to this day as one of the most important lessons I had learned. "Trust your partner."

...

Neku: Day 1

I arose in an unfamiliar place. My head throbbing in pain.

Neku: Wha- what?

I tried to shake off my pain and get a good look at my surroundings. I was by a subway station. People crowded the streets, pouring in and out of the station. I could see tall buildings ominously towering in the distance.  
One thing was for sure: I wasn't in Shibuya anymore. I was scratching my head  
Then my phone rang.

Neku: ...

Part of me knew what it was. But to be sure I hesitantly opened my phone...  
"Head to the towering square, 30 minutes, fail and face extinction."

Neku: ...how? Why?? What- THE HELL!?!?!?!

A sharp pain thrust through my right hand. It was so sudden I dropped my phone.

Neku: Arg!! ... DAMMIT!!!

My fears appeared to be realized. I was in the Reapers Game. Again. I wasn't sure how or why. But one thing I thought for sure: Joshua and I were in the Ramen Don. He was involved, somehow, and the next time I saw him, he'll wish he were dead.

Neku: *ok... Calm yourself*  
Neku: ...  
Neku: *partner... I need a partner!*

I scanned the area.

Neku: *"towering square..."*

I took a closer look at the towers in the distance, one stuck out. Literally, as it was the tallest building in the area. To the west, it looked like two towers, one towering the other, with a central piece connecting the two. It seemed like the tallest tower in the area.

Neku: *It's the best lead I've got... Besides, I need to get a move on before the noise get a move on me.*

I ran as fast as I could towards the large tower.

I was almost there when...  
*WHAM*

Neku: Arg!!

I fell backwards, I hit an invisible wall. Immediately I searched the area for a reaper. He must have been hidden well. Suddenly I was panicked. The only way there and there was frickin' wall in my way!

???: Hey!!

I heard a voice call out to my right.

???: You a player?!?!

Desperately searching for the voice, my hopped up and yelled back.

Neku: Yes! Who-where are you?!

I suddenly see a girl running towards me amongst the crowd, kinda short, she had short dark hair, and a face that was currently fearing for its life. Understandably so, seeing as Noise were chasing her.

???: Pact NOW!!  
Neki: A-alright!!

Realizing I'd yet to properly equip myself; I searched my pockets to find... Cards?? Six cards to be exact, each featuring their own symbol. One of a slash, one with dozens of small slashes, three with a projectile of sorts, and one of a bolt of lightning.

Neku: *What the hell do I do with these?!?*

Before I could try to think, a blinding light shone around me and the girl.

Before we could get our bearings we were blinded again.  
Suddenly I was alone, with the noise.  
I grabbed the card with the slash symbol and wielded it. Bracing myself for the battle about to ensue.  
The Noise were frogs (of freaking course), three of them, each symbolizing a different element. One was on fire, another iminated cold air, the last one was normal, just a plain frog. He charged.  
Leaving little room to think I flicked the card through the air towards he frog, and I felt it. I used a psych.  
I slashed the frog that charged me and it went flying backwards. The other two charged.  
I pulled the card with smaller slashes and swung it through he air...... Nothing.  
The fire frog kicked me in the face. Which stung like hell. The other frog stopped close to me and breathed frozen air. I dashed out of the way.

Neku: Damn useless card!!

In anger I threw the card at the fire frog. It stopped in front of me in midair. Still spinning from the throw.  
The frogs jump again.  
Finally, the card suddenly exploded, the vest way to describe it was as if a a dozen long, invisible blades were in a spring loaded trap that just went off, the frogs were met with a flurry of blows, two of which were erased.  
The last frog I hit before leapt again by my side. Just as it was about to hit me, it was erased. I guess I've got whats-her-face to thank for that.

The next moment I was back near the skyscraper. With the girl on her knees gasping for air.  
I reached for hand. 

Neku: You okay?

The girl looked up. She had deep blue eyes, at the time, I wasn't sure why that detail stuck out. Something about them were off-putting.

???: Just... Tired.  
Neku: Well, get used to it. Your In the Reapers Game. But you already knew that, right?

She starred at me for a second, with an ominous blank expression. Then she realized something.  
She knew about pacts, right? So she must have known about the game prior. 

???: AH!! The mission!!

It hit me too.

Neku: Right! To the tower!  
Neku: But wait! ... *The wall.*

The girl didn't listen. She already ran past were the wall was. Slightly confused. I rubbed my head, and noticed my hand. "9:37."

Neku: *Crap!!*

I ran off after the girl. While running past were the wall was, I noticed a hooded figure. He starred at me, with a look of mild disinterest. Nodded and began walking away.  
Figures...

Once we reached the tower I checked the timer. Gone...  
I collapsed onto my knees, gasping for air.  
The girl lay'd next to me.

???: S-so, crazy day huh?  
Neku: Enough of that, who are you? And how do you know so much about the Reapers Game? Have you been here before?

She starred blankly at the pavement for a moment.

???: My name is R-Rikka.  
Neku: Neku...

We were silent for a second. Then I noticed a detail that I'm surprised I didn't see before. Rikka had a small pair of silver headphones around her neck.

Neku: Erm- nice headphones...  
Rikka: Oh these? I only wear them while exercising.  
Rikka: Why do you-?

She paused, presumably noticing my headphones, those large old things. Also the fact I was wearing mine.

Rikka: Ah-

I pulled my headphones down.

Neku: Yeah, I wear mine fairly often...  
Rikka: I-I see...

I could tell she was feeling uncomfortable around me. Honestly, I couldn't blame her.

Neku: ...  
Neku: Listen, Rikka, there's an important saying when it comes to the Reapers Game.

Neku & Rikka: "Trust your partner..."  
Neku: ...  
Rikka: ...

That caught me off guard. But before I could say anything we had company. The winged variety.

Neku: Reapers...  
Rikka: What?!? Go away!!

This Reaper was thin. He was in a long multi-colored overcoat. His long silver hair covered most of his face. Revealing a horrid smear of a grin.

???: Herh... Well then! This an interesting development!  
Neku: ...  
Rikka: ..?  
???: Listen to me kids and listen to me well. You stand NO chance against Ol' Copperhead.  
Rikka: C-c-copperhead?  
???: Yep, she's a badass!! And she'd kick your asses in an instant!  
Neku: I see, so this Copperhead- was it? The GM?  
???: Yep, she, in a word, doesn't take kindly to veterans. So kid. Watch your back.

The animated Reaper, summoned some noise, extended his wings and flew into the distance.  
The two of us braced. I pulled out a card. Meanwhile Rikka pulled out a small scarf out from under her faded purple tanktop. On it were notably familiar pins.  
With a blinding flash, we were separated again. This time there were two lizard-esque creatures. Both white with slimy looking hands that faded into gray starting at the arms.  
I at my card, the bullet card. Having little ideas, I aimed and focused. Nothing.  
The lizards quickly slivered towards me. I between them as they lept for an attack. 

Neku: How the hell do I use this thing?!?

This was getting old. I knew how to use Psychs. But for some reason I wasn't understanding it.  
In frustration I tried throwing the card towards the lizards who were already charging again.  
Upon throwing the card, it accelerated and homed in, flying towards the lizard in from of me. The card smacked it square in the face, knocking it backwards. The card returned to me.  
I starred at the card for a moment. I forgot the other. lizard. Whose tail grabbed my leg and threw to his side. I landed on the concrete, my breath escaping me for a second. Pulling my three bullet cards, I braced.  
I threw the three cards in quick succession. They homed in. Erasing one of the noise.  
With its friend left, I grabbed my last card out. A card of a lightning bolt. I tried to focus. But nothing.  
The lizard lunged and wrapped his arms around me. I dropped the card. The lizard was beginning to tighten his grip. Pain bursted through my spine and chest. I reached for my pocket and pulled a card. The spring loaded death machine? Alright, I could work with that. I flicked it into the air and it floated with the momentum of the flick spinning it rapidly. Suddenly the card exploded around me. Slicing the lizard noise to pieces. It was erased.  
I took a deep sigh of relief. It was over.  
With another flash. I appeared back by the tower. Rikka at my side.

Rikka: WOAH!! TH-THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!!  
Neku: Hey! Calm down! It was just noise. The Reapers can summon them too...  
Rikka: I see...  
Neku: ...  
Neku: *Just ask about the pins...*  
Neku: Soo, you can use psychs??  
Rikka: Pardon? Oh! My pins... Yeah, when I woke up, these were in my pocket.  
Neku: I see...  
Neku: *But, why am I using these cards?*  
Rikka: You, seem confused.  
Neku: hmph.. Say, Rikka?  
Rikka: Um, y-yeah?  
Neku: You, probably have little reason to trust me, but as I said before..

Neku&Rikka: "Trust you partner-"  
Neku: Ok. WHAT THE HELL??  
Rikka: W-What?  
Neku: This IS your first time here right?  
Rikka: Yes, why?  
Neku: Then how exactly do you know so much about the Game, let alone that phrase?

She lowered her head. As if it were a sore subject. But I wouldn't have that.

Neku: Rikka! If your hiding something you need to tell me. This is extremely important!!  
Rikka: ...  
Neku: Fine, if you can't tell me that. I have one other question.  
Rikka: ... Shoot...  
Neku: Have you seen a kid roughly my age, Pearly hair, looks like a damn priss.  
Rikka: Uh... N-no, not that I remember. Sorry...  
Neku: It's, fine...  
Neku: *Maybe Joshua isn't here, maybe... Maybe he's behind all of this... He IS the composer after all. He damn well could be behind this.*  
Neku: *But of all the things that could happen, and now of all times... I'm brought back to the Reapers Game...*  
Neku: I... still don't understand...  
Rikka: What?  
Neku: Why- Why am I here?

Day 1: Hells Game


	4. Neku - Day 2

Neku: Day 2

I awoke in a drowsy state. Everything was hazy. I rubbed my eyes and was slowly regaining consciousness.

Neku: ...

The previous day was hell. An unorganized, messy, hell. One that I was still trying desperately to wrap my mind around.

I let out a sigh.

Neku: *What do I do know?*

I strengthened up and pondered.

Neku: *I'm most certainly not in Shibuya...*  
Neku: *Next step is to understand where we- CRAP!!*

I had almost forgotten! I turned around to find Rikka. She was listening to her headphones on the sidewalk.

Hesitantly, I walked over, and sat next to her.

Neku: Hey...

She wasn't listening. I elbowed her. She took notice.

Rikka: Oh-! N-neku! Was it?  
Neku: Yeah. Rikka, right?  
Rikka: Yeah...

We were never properly introduced, after the insanity of yesterday. We were both silent for a few moments. Then our phones buzzed.

Neku: !!!  
Rikka: ???  
Neku: The mission!

I opened my phone. "Reach the park's haven, 25 minutes. Fail and face extinction."

Rikka: "park's haven?" Well that could mean a number of th-things.  
Neku: ...  
Rikka: But, if i'd wager a guess, it could be one of the parks?  
Neku: Hmph  
Neku: It's a start.  
Rikka: ...  
Rikka: Well?  
Neku: Well...?  
Rikka: Go ahead, lead the way!  
Neku: ...  
Neku: Erm- Well...  
Rikka: Yes?  
Neku: To make a long story short: I'm not from here.  
Rikka: O...k? Were from?  
Nelu: Shibuya. As a matter of fact, my last memory before this week began was there.  
Rikka: Eh? You're saying you... D-Died... In Shibuya, but woke here?  
Neku: Thats exactly what I'm saying...  
Rikka: Damn. Thats just... Strange.  
Neku: *You're telling me.*  
Rikka: So, wait... You really don't know w-where you are?  
Neku: No, actually. 

Rikka: Well...

Rikka pondered for a second, seemingly trying to peice something together in her head. 

Rikka: I can explain.  
Neku: I'm all ears...

She turned and pointed to the tower.

Rikka: But f-first we head to No. 1.  
Neku: *"No. 1?"*

Rikka darted off towards the skyscraper. I chased after her. Not exactly knowing what I was doing or why. After all, we had a mission, and I intended to see the week through.

After approximately five minutes of running, we reached the tower from yesterday. The tallest point in the district. Rikka outstretched her arms towards the building in a welcoming manner. 

Rikka: No. 1!  
Neku: What exactly IS No. 1?

Rikka turned to me, frown on her face.

Rikka: Shinjuku Metropolitan building No. 1?  
Neku: ...

I could do very little aside from stare back. Trying to piece what the everliving hell was happening. Then it hit me...

Neku: Wait- Shinjuku??

Rikka nodded her head and turned to look at the building. 

Rikka: Y-yes.

She turned back to me. This time with a cheery face, arms spread wide.

Rikka: W-welcome to Shinjuku!!!  
Neku: ...

Her grin faltered into concern.

Rikka: one Tokyos largest shopping districts?  
Neku: I realize this.  
Neku: What I don't understand, is how did I end up here?  
Rikka: Your guess is as g-good as mine...  
Neku: ...

Rikka's expression went from concerned to dumbfounded when she seemed to realize something.

Rikka: Oh crap.  
Neku: What now?  
Rikka: I just realized!  
Rikka: Shinjuku has two major p-parks. One is behind No. 1, the other...  
Rikka: It's on the other side of the railroad track...  
Neku: What? That like, on the other side of of Shinjuku isn't it? 

Rikka nodded.

Rikka: What should we d-do???  
Neku: *The reapers... Their known to go big or go home. So then-*  
Neku: Which park is bigger?  
Rikka: The N-Natural Gardens of course.  
Neku: Then that's our next stop. 

Rikka darted towards the assumed direction of the park. Meanwhile, part of me, an estranged part of me, saw Shiki. As Rikka waved to follow her before she darted. I saw her. The two are similar, to put it lightly. I was sure once I got to know her I'd see less similarities... At least, I'd hoped.  
I followed Rikka towards the station. 

After another quick jog through town, we finally reached the park. It was, quiet, essentially a large bunch of grass dotted with tress all around. In passing I noticed a few landmarks, creeks, and brooks. 

Once we were fairly deep in the forest, Rikka turned to me, panting.

Rikka: Well... *pant* we're here... *pant*  
Neku: You should- *pant* you should slow down for a second...  
Rikka: ...  
Neku: Listen. We may have an idea as to where we need to go, but we don't know anything specific. There's more to this, I'm sure. 

Rikka starred at the ground for a minute, panting excessively. I was growing impatient. 

Neku: Rikka!  
Rikka: Huh? W-What?  
Neku: If we could speed this up, that'd be great!  
Neku: ...  
Rikka: ...  
Neku: And I hope you realize I don't know-  
Rikka: The Gardens! It's considered a sort of haven here in the park.

I decided to not interject anymore.

We ran towards the Gardens, Rikka leading the charge.  
Eventually, the forest opened up into a massive open slab kf pavement and gravel. With a thin line of trees on either side, with two plots of grass cut out among the pavement, with flowers dotting the edges and their center. As the pavement continued farther back, it got thinner, and led to an intersection.

As we stood there, in front of a rather sizable rose bush, I checked the timer... 2 minutes... 

Neku: DAMNIT!  
Rikka: C-Calm down! Yelling is only going to make things worse!  
Neku: Well what the hell do you SUPPOSE we do?  
Rikka: I-I- well...  
Neku: Yeah, that's what I thought. So shut up and let me think!!!  
Rikka: I...

I cracked. I was going to lose. I was going to become "extinct." Scanning the area, didn't unveil any noise. Which in and of itself was an oddity. 

Suddenly two figures leaped out from the trees. One male the other female.

The girl had muddy brown frilly hair, pulled up in a ponytail with large strands of hair falling down both sides of her face. Her face was sharp and seemed like it's normally very stern. But she looked overjoyed, with a disturbing smile. She wore a brown plaid dress shirt, her long sleeves rolled up, and a black leather vest. As well as Short jeans.

The man seemed like a grouch. His hair was of decent length for a man, and was a dark brown. He had rectangular glasses, and some scruffy facial hair. He was dressed in a dark grey buttoned up shirt. He carried something, big in the pocket of his black dress pants.

The two skidded next to us, the girl by me, the man by Rikka.

(Girl): *scoff* THAT ALL!?!?  
(Man): Please, don't antagonize them!

The two were getting their bearings. While Rikka and I simply starred, jaws dropped.

(Girl): Eh? Oh. Hey, Shourin?  
Shourin: *Pant* yeah, Jess?  
Jess: I think theses two can not only see us, but are verrry flabbergasted.  
Shourin: Ah. Well-

Shourin pulled that something from his pocket. Revealing it to be a large revolver. He pointed it at us.

Shourin: Well? Introductions? Make it quick.  
Neku: Er-! Um- Neku.  
Rikka: R-R-Rikka-  
Rikka let out a short gasp.

Rikka: We're players?

Shourin's face lit up in shock. Jess simply chuckled.

Jess: At last!!! More lackeys!

Needless to say, hearing Jess' fairly deep voice and her light hearted tone. She didn't set well with me.

Neku: What was chasing you?  
Jess: Pfft "Was?"  
Shourin: Ah-! 

Shourin raised his aim towards the tress line. Suddenly an army of noise bursted out from within. 

Shourin fired a flurry of shots at the noise. He erased a few. The rest simply dodged mid-air. Then things got even stranger. Jess got a devilish grin. One that was eerily familiar. Her eyes became a blood shot.  
Jess kicked off the ground towards the mid-air noise. She gripped a lizard by the neck tightly. I could hear the snap from the ground. She spun and threw the disappearing corpse of the noise at a nearby frog noise at the speed of a bullet. Both noise were erased.

Jess began to fall down, but grabbed a nearby tress branch. She was still pleased with herself, and no longer blood shot.  
She was REALLY not sitting well with me...

Neku: Wha- how-? The- the hell???

I was flustered, confused, and most of all, anxious.  
Suddenly I saw my hand. The timer was gone.

Neku: !!!  
Neku: Rikka the timer!!!  
Rikka: Wha-!  
Rikka: I guess... We were too s-slow today??  
Neku: ...  
Neku: *More like these wackjobs were faster...?*

I was certain we had no more than 2 minutes. Even by the games standards that's close. Though, I had closer calls.

Neku: So, you two know your way around the reapers game?

Shourin looked uneasy towards Jess, had some twigs and leaves caught in her hair. She crossed one of her arms, with the other fiddling with her strands of hair. 

Jess: Yeah. You, *could* say that... Hehe...

Dammit she was a female Joshua!! The way she grins, the disturbing, cheery tone in her voice. She was older than Joshua, even if not by much. I couldn't give an exact age...

With his realization in mind. I stepped back.

Neku: Rikka... Lets go.  
Shourin: Whoa there...

Shourin raised his gun towards us. Feeling heroic and stupid, I got in front of Rikka.

Neku: Hey!!!  
Shourin: Listen kid. You two have yet to properly explain yourselves.  
Jess: SHOURIN!! You jackass. They're players! They obviously figured out today's clue!

Shourin and I stood off for a moment. He lowered his gun.

Shourin: I guess...  
Jess: Damn straight!

She turned to us. 

Jess: So sorry about my imbecile for a partner.  
Rikka: I won't lie. I cant really blame him. I still not sure about everyone here...  
Jess: Well you both better get over it. If you want to survive let alone win, you're going to have to trust people.  
Rikka: True but-  
Jess: But nothing! Being skeptical is one thing- it's another to write off other players entirely, that's what'll get you killed here...  
Rikka: I g-guess...

There was a brief awkward pause. 

Neku: Well- if I can point out the elephant in the room: how did you fight the noise.  
Rikka: Oh that's r-right! They didn't disappear!  
Neku: Yeah, into their separate planes. I know those rules haven't changed at least.  
Jess: ???  
Shourin: ???  
Jess: It's how we've been fighting them. What, Is there some other way of fighting them?

Silence filled the air, the wind not quite as breezy as the day before. 

Shourin: Well, regardless I think its about time we-  
???: HEY!!!

All of us turned towards the masculine speaker. Another reaper, hooded like the other one, this time in a sort of flame pattern. 

Neku: *What? Is there some kind of dress code now?*  
???: You know what, I won't beat about the bush. You're all dead. Rule breaking requires harsh punishment. 

The man summoned noise, and fell back into the trees . All of us braced. With a blinding flash, I was alone, again.

I was cornered with small black leech like creatures, dozens of them. They were almost shaped like, notes? They had large yellow eyes; if you could call them that.  
The small fry seemed to be guarding a few larger noise. I couldn't see then very well through the shroud of small fry. But they were bigger than the average noise I'd seen.

The large noise emerged. They were like the small fry, but obviously larger. They were skinny and had arms and legs. As well as razor sharp claws. They had blood red eyes, and they were starring right at me.

Charming.

I was petrified. But stuttering, and with great anxiety. I reached for my cards.

I pulled the lightning card. I still hadn't figured out how to use it. I thought for a second. I used the slash card as if it were a sort of blade. I threw the other card like they were bullets. Then I had to focus for the spring loaded razor blade, bomb, thing...

So I held the card in front of me, put on my headphones, and tried to focus. Nothing. The two noise were moving towards me. While the small fry were beginning to swarm around my feet. I had to do something. Fast.

In a mixture of anger and confusion. I threw the card. With great force. I seemed to grow heavy as I was throwing it.

With great effort, it slipped from my hands. Suddenly a great flash of lightning surged across the brick road. It struck through one of the noise, and caught some of the smaller noise.

The card flew back into my hand. As light as it was before.

With the other noise charging towards me. I swapped for by blade-card. I proceeded to slash the noise a multitude of times. The rest of the small fry were caught in the attack. But the big one was still standing.  
I hopped back as the noise slashed its claws at me. He had caught me a little. But the pain shot through my chest. I felt like it'd reopened a wound.  
Suddenly I saw Rikka. But, not entirely. It was a blurry image of her fighting the same noise. How could I see into the other world? We locked eyes. We looked at out respective noise a locked eyes again. I gestured towards my noise and nodded at hers.  
We nodded. We both proceeded to attack each-others noise.  
As i had hoped, it worked. Both noise wailed in pain and were erased instantly. I was catching my breath, and then was blinded once more.

I opened my eyes and we were back in front of the rose bush. Shourin and Jess were waiting.

Jess: Hey there.  
Shourin: Interesting. So you really do handle noise differently.

I scratched my head. Realizing I still had my headphones on, I pulled them down.

Neku: So. What now?  
Rikka: Who cares-! HOW DID I SEE YOU?!?!

Rikka had become notably flustered. Rightly so. I was equally confused. Then it hit me.

Neku: Ah! Our sync rate!  
Rikka: Our what?  
Neku: Our sync rate! When our attacks sync together our planes might've been brought closer. I think...  
Jess: Well. That was, almost, sound logic.  
Neku: Shut it.  
Jess: Ooh, feisty!

The chick was pissing me off. Saying that smart-ass remark all with a grin. I was about to retort myself, but things quickly became hazy.

All at once. We collapsed to the ground.

Day 2: Where to go.


	5. Neku - Day 3

Neku: Day 3

I arose in a drowsy state. Releasing a loud yawn. Rikka was beside me, still asleep. We were at No. 1.  
I sat there. On the edge of the street. Wondering how I even managed to end up in Shinjuku. It seemed impossible. One moment, Joshua and I were in Dogenzaka. Eating at the Ramen Don. Suddenly with loud bangs that still rings in my ears. I awoke in Shinjuku.  
Regardless, Joshua was involved. I was sure of it.

Rikka arose rubbing her eyes, moaning.

Rikka: Oh, what time is it?  
Neku: Time to beat this game.  
Rikka: R-right... Do we have the mission?  
Neku: Erm-

*Beep* *Beep*

Neku: Yes?  
Rikka: "Construct a vision by the station, 50 minutes, fail and face extinction."  
Neku: The hell are we constructing?  
Rikka: A v-vision? I think?  
Neku: *Ok, and just how do we do that?*  
Rikka: Where we go is clear enough at least.  
Neku: *The station.*  
Neku: *But aside from that I'm making no sense from this.*  
Rikka: ...  
Rikka: S-so. To the station then?  
Neku: Huh? Oh- Right! 

Both of us darted off towards that station. As we got closer, I noticed something that wasn't there before. A rather large grid of metal beams that towered over us.  
It was half the height of No. 1, so while tall, it was on even ground with many of the other buildings around it.  
Rikka and I approached the what looked to be construction site.

Rikka: H-holy... C-c-crap...  
Neku: No kidding.  
Rikka: Did this th-thing appear overnight?  
Neku: Seems so.

The construction site was vacant. People seemed to occasionally glance at it, if even. But most just walked by, ignoring its existence.

Neku: We should try and climb up.  
Rikka: Fu- WHAT?!?  
Neku: Uh- The tower- Us- Climb up?  
Rikka: Y-yeah. U-uh. N-no! Hell no!! I c-can't climb that!  
Neku: Well suck it up. We're both screwed otherwise. Because, you know, the mission? 

Rikka was becoming visibly pale, sweat beginning to form on her forehead. It seems she had a fear of heights. Understandable. But not something to worry about now. Especially now.

Neku: Well?  
Rikka: I-I- uh-  
Neku: Great. Lets go.  
Rukka: Wha-?

I walked into the construction ring. Pulling Rikka along.  
We began to climb a latter that ran up part way of the tower. Both of us became extremely uneasy as we climbed. 

We reached our first flat wooden flooring. Taking notice, there were wooden floorings scattered all around the tower.  
That's when I saw him. Across from me far up, was Joshua. He seemed to be talking to someone above, across from him. He stepped back, ran and leapt to another board across the building.

Neku: That- that bastard!!  
Rikka: Whoa, w-what?  
Neku: I saw him! Joshua is here!!  
Rikka: Oh, g-great? Either way w-we should-

Rikka made the mistake of looking down.

Rikka: Wha- wha- who? No. Nonono.

Rikka backed into the center of the wooden board, her eyes were fixed on the edge as she breathing began to increase in speed. 

Neku: Hey! Just- er- breathe...

Rikka didn't seem to notice me. I sighed.

Neku: Right- we can sit down for a second.

I paced the platform as Rikka regained her bearings. Joshua was here. Though who knew what that meant.  
As we ended up waiting for a few minutes, Rikka had a mild panic attack. I tried my best to calm her, but it was obvious that even once she calmed down a little, she was deathly afraid of heights. 

Rikka: C-c-can't we j-just go back down??? 

I narrowed my eyes, looking up where we last saw Joshua. 

Neku: If only. 

Neku: Listen, that guy is bad news. But also has influence over this game. I don't know that means he also has influence over Shinjuku, but we can't miss the chance to confront him. 

Rikka: What m-makes you so sure he'll c-cooperate? 

My expression soured a little, recollecting past memories... 

Neku: Let's just say, for the sake of keeping things simple, we have a history. 

Rikka: L-like, what d-do you mean? 

Rikka: Kinda l-like a c-c-co-

Neku: I'm gonna just stop you there. 

Neku: That guy's been too much of a prick in the past for me to even consider him an acquaintance...  
Neku: I mean, he has done alot for me and my friend. But what he did, not only to me, but my friend? It's something I consider unforgivable. 

Rikka: So, l-like an "I hate y-your guts" kind of history? 

Neku: There you go. 

After that quick chat, we climbed up the nearby ladders. There we were faced with the jump Joshua had made. The next board was farther away, but thankfully it was below us by a little. On that board was a ladder that seemed to stretch up to the rest of the building.  
The two of us starred at the large gap between us. Or at least I was. Rikka had begun starring at the wooden floor instead, stammering under her breath.  
I grabbed Rikka's hand. And stepped back.

Neku: I'm going to jump.  
Rikka: N-n-w-  
Neku: Rikka- If we don't we can't catch up to that kid. We need to do this.  
Neku: *If nothing else, I need to do this*

Rikka lowered her face, her short hair covering her eyes. Now streaming tears.

Rikka: I- I can't...

I had realized this fear was wrenched deep. But at we still had no time for this.  
I wrapped my arm around Rikka. 

Neku: Trust me. Just this once. 

Rikka paused for a second. Her head still lowered, she nodded.

Neku: Right. Hold on tight.

Rikka then held on for dear life. I wasn't even ready to run yet.

Neku: Ack-!

Stepping back to the edge of the plank. I was determined. I jogged up Rikka trotting along. We jumped, grabbing each other in midair in fear and despiration.  
Time seemed to slow as we held our breaths, waiting for the result.  
The two of us stumbled into the plank across and broke into a roll, gasping for breath. Rikka wiped her eyes of the tears that blurred her vision.

Rikka: T-t-thanks.  
Neku: Sure thing.  
Neku: Just, next time: don't hold on so tight.  
Rikka: T-there had b-better not be a next t-time!!!  
Neku: *Only in a perfect world...*

The two of us stood up and continued climbing the ladders.

Finally after much struggle. The two of us climbed to the top of the tower. Which revealed the open sky with an extremely bright sun to boot.  
The top was one large sturdy wooden platform, thankfully.  
However, at one of the ends was Joshua, some other person, and noise surrounding them.

At the moment, I didn't care about the noise, I just starred at Joshua. Wielding his phone in his usual attire. I didn't give it any throught before, but he hadn't aged a day.

A clenched my hands. Baring my teeth in pure rage.

Neku: *That bastard brought me here again. I should just kill him now. The noise are nothing*

Rikka stepped forward.

Rikka: Hey, um, s-shouldn't we help them?

Then Joshua's partner turned around. Revealing a familiar face. One I hadn't seen in months. Rhyme was standing next to Joshua. She wore an orange sweatshirt, and a black undershirt, she also wore her usual black beanie hiding part of her short blonde hair. The necklace give to her by her Brother, Beat, still hung around her neck.  
Wielding two cards in hand. She was waiting. Starring.

Our eyes locked. Both of us starred in awe at the circumstance of the situation.  
Regardless. I ran towards the noise, Rikka following. Swipe after swipe I knocked the noise out of my way. I noticed some were coated in static by simply existing.  
But I wasn't in the sleuthing mood.  
I yelled in anger as the gang of noise grew thicker. I pulled out my lightning card, throwing with such force, it surged through he crowd with ease.  
Once I reached the heart of the beast, with Joshua, and Rhyme. I skid to a halt.

Neku: What- *pant* The- *pant* Hell-  
Joshua: Honestly Neku, we need to stop meeting like this.

Joshua's tone wasn't sarcastic. I realized he was actually threatened by the situation.  
It struck me. Where was Rikka?  
Upon immediate inspection. She was lost in the crowd of noise. Then we heard a voice. 

???: Ahem.

All went silent, even the noise. I turned to find a tall hooded figure, grabbing Rikka by the mouth with a single hand, hanging her over the edge of the building.

???: Hmph. Well now.  
Neku: Hey. What are you doing?!?!

Her grin melted, but the sarcasm was prevalent.  
She shrugged, cocking her head in amusement.

???: Ensuring your attention.

Her voice was deep and feminine. She pulled back her hood to reveal her long silky red hair, and her penetrating copper colored eyes.

Neku: Copperhead...  
???: Well, you've heard of me. Tch. Just call me Mitaka.  
Joshua: Very well. "Mitaka" mind telling us why you have one of our own captive?  
Neku: "our" own?

Joshua scowled out of the corner of each others eyes. 

I couldn't stand to look at Rikka's eyes. The presence of absolute fear plagued her.  
I grit my teeth, unsure of what to do. Normally by this point a glimmer of hope presented itself.  
Mitaka let out a sigh.

Mitaka: I see then. You value this one yes?  
Mitaka: As I said I. I require your attention.  
Joshua: Well. A GM should be able to gain the attention of every player without taking hostages. Why do you need to go through such an effort anyway? Shinjuku sure is sloppy by comparison...  
Mitaka: ...  
Mitaka: "Yoshiya Kiryu" correct?

Joshuas face darkened, the smug grin from his previous remarks had faded.

Mitaka: Yes. You have quite the reputation on you.

Rhyme stepped forward. But I noticed something off about her. Something in her eyes. It had been a year since our last experience in the Reapers Game. She bad died, lost her entry fee, whatever it was, and been brought back to life by Joshua... She couldn't have been any older than 12 at the time. But just by wear and tear alone, she looked like she aged a decade.  
Rhyme raised a card at the GM.

Rhyme: Safely place her down, and leave us alone. 

Rhyme: Please.

Mitaka: Is that a threat?  
Rhyme: Do you want it to become one?

Mitaka scowled. She looked at Rikka tilted her head and smirked. She then turned her gaze back to us.

Mitaka: This one has a desperate fear of heights. Possibly due to her death? And The blonde girl over there, you have secret kept deep. And the queer boy...

If it wasn't for the tension in the air, Joshua might've been flattered. 

Joshua: I assume you're referring to me?  
Mitaka: But of course.  
Joshua: Fair enough.

Joshua had a strange look of accomplishment on his face. I raise my eyebrow. Starring at him. He shrugs.

Mitaka: Either way. I need to make an example of what I'm capable of. So the others will take me seriously.

All was quiet. The three of us braced for any move she might make.  
Mitaka looked at Rikka once more.

Mitaka: You said want me to put her down?  
Neku: Of course-!!  
Joshua: Shut it Neku!!

Mitaka bellowed in laughter. She brought Rikka back over solid ground.  
I could hear Rikka sigh through the GM's tight grip.  
But Mitaka curled her arm around, and threw Rikka over the edge.  
Rikka was immediately screaming in horror.

Neku: No!!! 

Joshua and I ran to the edge. While I leapt off; Joshua faced Mitaka, phone in hand.

Joshua: Neku-! 

I dove for Rikka. Who was waling in midair. I quickly caught up and grabbed Rikka, pulling her to my chest. Hoping she wouldn't have to see the rushing ground approach. And awaited our demise.

But as the ground grew closer. I felt myself lose consciousness midair.

Everything went black, meters before we hit he ground.

Day 3: Secrets


	6. Neku - Day 4

Neku: Day 4

I awoke in a cold sweat; lunging upright. I was on the sidewalk near the subway.  
Cars drove by, with people walking past, as if life was just as plain as the day before.  
My heart stopped. I immediately stood up and looked around me. Where was Rikka?  
I turn towards a nearby mom and pop cafe. Inside by a window seat was Rikka. Blankly starring at a glass of water.

Then my phone vibrated. A reminder?  
I checked my phone to find that I'd gotten the mission text 10 minutes ago.  
It read: "Question everything, 120 minutes, fail and face extinction."  
Neku: *What the-? Forget it. I'm tired of asking...*

I ran inside after her. There was an all to familiar decal notifying that players were visible in the shop.  
The inside reminded me of the ramen don... It was homely, and smelled of a fresh meal.  
Regardless. I didn't care. I hastily walked towards the table where Rikka sat. 

Neku: Rikka...

She was silent.  
I lowered my head. My entire body trembling from fear, anger, and sadness.  
I clenched my fist, pounding it on the table.

Neku: RIKKA!!

Rikka flinched, but didn't move aside from that. She continued to be mesmerized by her glass of water. Which glimmered in the morning sun that shone through the window.  
I sighed, and sat down across from her.  
My eyes widened when I saw Rikka's eyes. They where lifeless. Empty. It seemed to reflect her very being.   
But- before I got too deep in thought, I heard a voice from behind. 

???: Your- Neku, right? 

I let out a sigh.

Neku: Just turn around now if you're looking for a fight.  
???: Actually, I think I can help you... 

I was officially intrigued.   
I turned around in my seat to get a better look.  
This was a woman with dark toned skin, a black tank top with equally black overcoat and fedora. I, honestly couldn't pin down what exact style she was going for. My best analogy is cowboy meets punk. Although, for as punk as she seemed, she wore a warm, welcoming smile as she approached. 

She stood at the end of our booth. 

???: Are you two having trouble? 

I glanced back at Rikka, who was still just as stoic as before.

Neku: You could say that.   
???: Well- since you have as much time as you need, let me get you all something. 

She walked over to the counter and placed an order, and returned with some mugs of coffee. 

???: Would either of you like sugar?

I eye the coffee sceptically. 

Neku: I'm- good, thanks. 

???: Oh, well. Ok then.  
Neku: But you can start with who you are if you don't mind. 

The woman placed fedora on the table, revealing, her curly jet black hair. She took sip of her coffee, and proceeded to briefly choke on it from how hot it was. 

???: Ow- excuse me-

She pulled over a chair. 

???: So, you want to know who I am-?   
Neku: Wait- no, hold on. I think I have a solid guess.

She reclined, intrigued by my cocky nature. 

???: Do you now? 

Neku: Your Shinjukus guardian aren't you? 

A cheeky grin appeared on her face, clearly flattered. 

???: My my. So you do. Well- almost. I'm reffered to as the "senior" guardian. Basically, that means that I'm about to retire. 

Neku: Guardians retire? 

???: Well- if we can find a replacement. 

She picks a coffee grind from her teeth and flicks it away. Her voice soured suddenly. 

???: Thats why I've been "almost retired" for, what? Coming on five years now?

Neku: Jeez. 

???: You're telling me. 

The woman reach her hand over the table to me ready for a handshake. 

???: The name's Sunako Katou. Although, most people just call me Sun. You can call me that if you want, I don't mind. 

Sun continued to drink her coffee as I pondered how strange it was that guardians can retire. 

Sunako: So, who's the fine lady? 

I looked back over at Rikka, who was still staring blankly at a glass of water. 

Neku: She's- I mean, I think she's-

Sun is slowly nodding along with me stumbling through my words. 

Neku: I think she's traumatized. Or- something like that. I haven't seen anything like this before. 

Sun, in a pensive position and mutters to herself. 

Sunako: I see...   
Sunako: Well, lets start from the beginning shall we?

I briefly explained our current situation, the previous day, Rikka and her nearly constant nervous stuttering, as well as the how we've been fighting the noise.   
For the most part, Sun looked like she had a grasp on the situation, until I mentioned the bit about the noise. 

Sunako: I'm sorry- rewind for a sec- you don't need to split into planes to fight the noise?   
Neku: Nope, but the reapers seem to think it's our fault. They think we're "Rule breakers" or whatever. 

Suns face turned from confusion to concern.

Sunako: Well, that's disturbing. There has been an increased number of "cheaters" this time around... Thank you for the notice, I'll let the appropriate people know. 

She stands up, preparing to leave. 

Neku: Hey- what about my partner? 

Sunako: Hrm? Ah yes-

She turns to me a places a hand on my shoulder. 

Sunako: I think she wandered in here and just sort of zoned out of the world for a bit. I don't know what caused it, but she definitely has some inner turmoil brewing. Reach out to her. After all, you two need to talk fornthis mission after all. 

I recalled the mission: "Question everything." So it's referring to our partners?

Neku: One last question.

Sunako: Please be quick.

Neku: I'm using cards instead of pins this time around? What's up with that? 

Sun scratch her head, trying to think of how best to word the oncoming explanation. 

Sunako: To put it simply: cards are for veteran players, while pins are for newcomers. The cards are meant to be a handicap, to vets and they normally get killed off early in the week because of it. Both are forms of psychs, but the cards are much more difficult to master.

My mind goes back to when I was referred to as a "Psych genius".

Neku: So- nothing to worry about then.

Sun smirked. 

Sunako: I guess so. 

Neku: Well, thanks for the help.   
Sunako: It's nothing! Just remember me if it turns out you can't make it out! Maybe take my place? 

Neku: Eh, I have plenty to live for, sorry. But if I find anyone who might fit the bill, I'll send 'em your way. 

Sun lets put a sigh and smile. 

Sunako: Well, thanks anyway. 

Sun grabbed fadora and began to walk to the exit, but seemed to remember something and turned around briefly. 

Sunako: Dammit- I almost forgot.   
Sunako: If you ever happen to find the noise symbol inside a building, take a photo of it.   
Neku: I'm sorry?   
Sunako: You'll be rewarded with a one use psych that'll likely be used to make your job easier.   
Neku: Huh. Thanks.

She smiles, waves, and exits the cafe, and I pull Rikka out as well into a nearby alleyway. I let her set down against the wall. I check my hand for the time... 68 minutes. I clench my fist and bare my teeth in frustration. I punch the concrete wall. 

Neku: WOULD YOU WAKE UP?!?

A single tear fell from Rikka's face. Still, she was silent.  
My frustration was nie at its peak. I grabbed hold of Rikka.

Neku: WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE YOU BI-!!

I was aptly slapped. I looked back at Rikka. All but to see her face flushed with emotion. Tears poured from her eyes.  
She raised her head to reveal her face. Now full of anger.

Rikka: H-h-how DARE YOU!!

Rikka the slapped me again, then again, and again.  
After the fifth slap I grabbed her hand.

Neku: Enough!!

Both of us backed away from each other. Silence.

Rikka was leaned against a building, sitting on the ground. She was sobbing.  
I sat next to her.

Neku: Rikka, just- What's wrong.  
Rikka: ...   
Neku: Listen- I probably know better than anyone the risk of keeping emotions bottled up. I want to help, but I can't if you don't let me in. Let me know what's wrong.

Rikka stare was mezmorizing, and she was starring at the ground. Something about her composure was disjointed, like she was clearly unstable and could fall over at any moment, break down, and scream. It was almost like watching a jenga tower slowly loose its balance. But in this case, I wasn't going to just stand and watch. 

Neku: Rikka, please-

She turned to me, eyes red from the sobbing, with a glare that could peirce straight through anyone. 

Rikka: Oh, aside from n-nearly falling to my d-death. All but to lose c-consciousness the second before we crash to our d-death- Gee. I dunno!!

Her sarcastic tone wasn't appreciated.

Neku: That, wasn't exactly what I was referring to...  
Rikka: Th-then, what are you referring to? Exactly?  
Neku: Your fear of- Well, heights.

She turned away. 

Rikka: Oh, please. Don't t-tell me your not afraid of heights?  
Nelu: I'm sure everyone is, at least a little. But yesterday you showed that it affected you in a much deeper way than I could have imagined. 

Rikka lowered her head. The tears beginning to stream again. I was clearly hitting a sensitive spot. Then it donned on me.

Neku: Rikka. Does your fear of heights have to do with your death?  
Rikka: ...

She was silent.

Rikka: N-n-not, m-mine... Not really. 

Rikka: Neku. S-Something I haven't mentioned yet, is that I'm not an only child.  
Neku: *We've both failed to disclose a lot*  
Rikka: I'm the middle child of three. My eldest sister, M-Maya, and my young brother, Koto.  
Neku: I see...  
Rikka: Well. My sister, she was in university. She was damn good.  
Neku: What was she?  
Rikka: She was almost a Physician...

Rikka: S-she had- Issues. Issues that s-stacked onto o-one another. A-and before any of us could realize, s-s-she was in a deep depression.

I stayed silent... 

Rikka: Eventually. She, apparently, couldn't live with herself anymore.  
Neku: She- she jumped...?

Rikka nodded softly. Head still lowered. She shuttered.

Rikka: I w-was t-there... W-when s-s-s-she-

She caught her breath, clutching the side of her head in frustration.

Rikka: I-I was on my way home from school. W-when I get a c-call. F-f-from M-Maya.  
Rikka: She said: "What is life beyond a pile of miserable events. Which I face daily, and get nothing more than hell from it."  
Rikka: I-I t-told her it w-was ok. T-that she could bounce back from t-this- slump... She l-laughed in some s-sarcastic manner. Telling me that I was only t-telling her what she wanted to hear... A-after that. She hung up on me.  
Rikka: I-I r-ran to her apartment b-building. I got there just as s-s-she-

Rikka buried her face in her knees, shuttering and sobbing.

Rikka: E-e-even t-three years later. It's still p-painful.

I decided to try and change the subject before she got anymore emotional.

Neku: Rikka. How do you know so much about the Reapers Game?  
Rikka: I-I-I..

She began to shake irritably, and began to take deep breaths.

Rikka: I- see things... L-like-  
Neku: Like "I see dead people," see things?

She glanced at me quizzically.

Rikka: Y-yes... Ever since I was born, I-I've seen people wondering the t-town. People that no one else sees. I thought I was going c-crazy.

I was silent. Immediately my mind wondered to Joshua. Mr. Hanekoma said Josh supposedly saw players while he was clearly alive. It seemed to be a similar case if not he same with Rikka.

Rikka: S-so... I talked to them.  
Neku: Who? The players?  
Rikka: Who else? M-most understood me. Felt my p-pain. My loss.  
Neku: Not to open anymore wounds. But how much loss have you had?  
Rikka: My mother, and my sister. Both suicidal.  
Neku: I'm- I'm sorry... I shouldn't have-

Rikka shook her head again in dismay, and finally turned her messy, tear filled face to me.

Rikka: What about you?  
Neku: ...

Visions of that night flashed through my head. The day my relationship with Shiki went sour.   
I was alone with Shiki. We were bith sitting on a bench in Dogenzaka, just talking. Then the conversation turned to Beat and Rhyme.

Shiki: I hope they find Rhyme... 

At the time, I was skeptical as to why Rhyme disappeared. I never drew any sound conclusion.

Neku: She'll come home when she's ready.  
Shiki: But- Neku. Aren't you worried.  
Neku: Part of me yes. Another part says not to worry. Things will work themselves out.

Shiki stomped her foot in frustration, standing up from the bench.   
For some reason I normally found her getting flustered both hilarious and adorable. She seemed like a child. Well, her actual appearance that is, her black under-shirt, with a green blouse, white skirt with lettings, and her neck-length, coal black hair and metal frame glasses.

Shiki: How- how could you be so heartless!?!?  
Neku: Whoa! What-?  
Shiki: So your telling me. That there isn't a point to worrying about Rhyme??  
Neku: I never said-  
Shiki: Why?!?! Rhyme ran away, disappeared, or worse is dead!!

I shuttered at the thought of death. That normally meant the Reapers Game. Having Rhyme put back through that again? I grew nauseous at the thought.

Neku: She can't be dead...

Shiki stepped back, she seemed almost insulted.

Shiki: Beat's in unimaginable pain right now. Have you even talked to him?  
Neku: The ass won't say a word about the subject.  
Shiki: Neku!!  
Neku: What? It's true! He's been secluded into his own little world. He reminds me of myself... And that isn't a good thing. At all.  
Shiki: Oh shut up. You're not that bad.  
Neku: Says you. Before... The incident. I was, alone, and proud of it. Too grossed on my independence, wrapped up in my fantasies. I never actually thought to-

We were both silent.  
Shiki scoffed.

Shiki: "The incident." You talk like it was traumatizing, yet you seem thankful you experienced the reapers game.  
Neku: Hey. I met you guys. Didn't I?  
Shiki: But was it worth it?  
Neku: ...

Shiki's voice had turned sour.  
That cut deep. Up till then. I thought me and Shiki were, special, I guess. And I still hope it's so. But clearly we have our own fair share of issues.

My mind rushed back to reality. Rikka still starring at me longingly for an answer.

Neku: Erm. Woman issues... But I guess that's putting it lightly.

Rikka let out a small chuckle. Which was refreshing to hear after the day so far.

Rikka: Well? Who's the lucky lass?  
Neku: Her name is Shiki. We met in the reapers game too.

I realized how strange that was. My, er- "girlfriend" and I met in purgatory. 

Rikka: I hope it works out.  
Neku: Same...

We were silent. We both leaned against the building behind us. It felt nice. A cool breeze rushed through the alleyway. Nobody could see us. Just the two of us, catching our breaths, after a heavily emotional experience.  
Then I realized something. I jerked forward.

Neku: Wha-?   
Rikka: What?  
Neku: Our- hands.

The timer was green, and counting up. Did I mention it was also green? Rather than the red we were accustom to.

Rikka: Wait- w-w-what?!?  
Neku: *What now?? Is this some trick?*

I checked the message again: "Question everything, 120 minutes, fail and face extinction"  
Immediately I got another text.  
"Trust your partner, they're your life, your salvation. Give in, let them understand you. Otherwise, extinction is imminent."  
It suddenly, mostly, made sense.

Neku: We already finished. I think...  
Rikka: How?  
Neku: We pretty much dumped our life stories onto each other. Right?  
Rikka: I-I guess?  
Neku: "Question everything..." That must mean, question your partner.   
Rikka: I don't s-see any relation to Shinjuku. Nor have I seen anything out of t-the ordinary today.  
Neku: *This whole day is out of the ordinary...*  
Neku: It seems like we've finished. But the timer...  
Rikka: Maybe it's g-green for a reason...  
Neku: Is-Is today a sort of throwaway mission???  
Neku: *Something is very wrong about this. It feels far too sloppy to be intentional.*

A voice called out from the entryway to the alley.

???: Well done!!

The two of us hopped up. Bracing for an attack.  
The voice was a familiar reaper. His grin shone through his hood, which he promptly pulled back. Revealing his long silver hair and almost crazed bright green eyes.

???: Bakanuju, at your service!

I scoff.

Neku: The reaper from day one... What do you want?  
Bakanuju: Just to see how you're fairing with today's mission. You seem to have it in the bag.

The reaper's smirk faded, almost as if he remembered something.

Bakanuju: Also, don't let us catch you breaking any more rulez.

The asshole emphasized the "z."

Neku: Breaking... "rulez"?  
Bakanuju: You didn't fight the noise inside their respective planes.

I shook my head.

Neku: I didn't think it was a choice.  
Neku: Besides, we already explained everything to Sunako. 

He reaper grunted. He floated back and summoned some noise, a wolf and grizzly noise, to be exact. 

Bakanuju: Defeat these noise then.  
Neku: Will do...

I shared a glance with Rikka, she nodded.   
The two of us ran forward.

I ran towards to wolf, as i approached, i kicked off the gound spiraling over the wolf, upon my descent, I let lose my spring loaded razor. It cut the dog up pretty bad, but i simply snarled at me once the flurry had stopped. 

Crap. 

The wolf charged at me, jaw agape ready to use me as his new chew toy. I tried to roll out of the way, but it cought my by the foot, next thing I knew, he was shaking me about like I was full of stuffing.

Shortly after, the noise let me loose, tossing me aside on the pavement. I could feel the asphalt burn on my arms. I grimaced, standing up and pulling a few bullet cards from my pocket, and waited.  
The wolf circled around me slowly. Like it had some idea as to what I was plotting.  
I flinched. The wolf flinched.   
I stepped back. The wolf stepped forward.

Neku: *Dog's smarter than I gave it credit for...*

In the background i heard Rikka struggling with the grizzly. She was on its back, trying to pull cars, signs, whatever was available towards them with telekinesis.

I also caught the reaper snarling at us. 

Neku: I swear I've no idea how we're doing this.

The reaper grunted. He floated back even farther and disappeared.

The wolf, now behind me, chose then to charge. Hearing the snarl from behind, I sidestepped, tossong my cards like 1-2-3. Each igniting in a fast, blue ball of fire, after letting them loose.  
The wolf was erassed, howling from the pain as it disappeared. 

I was about to catch my breath, then I remembered what Rikka was doing. 

A car flew straight into the grizzlys chest throwing it back a fair ways, but it threw Rikka even further.  
I darted over towards her as she was staggering to her feet. 

Rikka: Th-this guy's tough...  
Neku: Seems like it, you ok? 

She gave herself a brief look over and nodded as she stood. 

Rikka: Just a s-scratch. 

With a throw like that, I highly doubted it. But before i could say anything else. Rikka flinched. 

Rikka: Duck! 

Rikka threw out her hand towards the charging beast and seemingly out of nowhere, a large chain extended alongside her arm. Seeing it approach, I hit the deck.

The chain cut through the already worn down grizzly easily. It disappeared with roar that was muffled by static. 

Rikka: Are you alright?   
Neku: Yeah. 

Rikka: So... We are b-breaking the rules?   
Neku: Thats what i don't get, yesterday, everything was normal, aside from those two creeps.   
Rikka: Yeah, and they could fight without having to worry about the planes either right?

I nodded.   
It was obvious that whatever was happening, the reapers didn't know about it either.   
A similar situation occured in Shibuya with the higher ups loosing control. With a math fetishist, and his lackeys. Thankfully, Joshua and I put a stop to that. 

I was about to say something. But I fell to the ground instead. Rikka followed. Both of us lost consciousness.  
...

Day 4: Halfway point;


	7. Neku - Day 5

Neku: Day 5

I staggered up to my feet, scratching my head. I checked the time. "7:00 AM"

Neku: Damn...

I saw Rikka next to me, except, she wasn't "sleeping" in the traditional sense. More of like a zombie if anything. It was unsettling.  
The whole town seemed like a wasteland. I sat back down, put my headphones on, and let myself get lost in my thoughts.  
What the hell has been happening exactly? Joshua, Rhyme, Rikka. Those two creeps Jess and... Shourin was it? They were the most unsettling.  
Then the whole fighting noise without planes. This was simultaneously good and very bad. It meant that Rikka and I could coordinate properly, but also that the reapers had a thin grasp on the rules of their own game. The past two days have the most horrifying, stressful days in a long time. So overall. Not a fun week.

I sat there, listening to déjà-vu on repeat. Before I knew it, Rikka stumbled awake.  
I pulled off my headphones, stood up, and crossed my arms.

Neku: About time.

Rikka shook her head. She scratched her head and looked around her.

Rikka: It's rather quiet today isn't it?  
Neku: Heh. Sure, but imagine there being people, but they spout crazy, cultish phrases when you try to talk to them.  
Rikka: Erm. Is this taken from personal experience?  
Neku: You have no damn clue.

With that, we stood in silence. Unsure of what to make of the situation. Speaking of déjà-vu, I was experiencing a ton of it.  
Back when Shiki and I were in the reapers game in Shibuya, we were both unsure of each other. But with Rikka, it was familiar, but also different. I couldn't put my finger on it, but simultaneously: I felt as if I could trust Rikka with my life. At the same time I felt she threatened my very existence.

Rikka: O-oh!

Rikka pulled out a handful of cards, much like my own, but each one featured a different symbol. Whether it be a cross of previous symbols, or a completely new symbol.

Rikka: I keep forgetting to give you these, or it's always a bad time...

Rikka handed me the cards.

Rikka: Some of the noise d-dropped them whenever we fought.  
Neku: It's a similar case with pins.  
Rikka: Really? I've yet to find any pins...  
Neku: You mean aside from the starter pins?  
Rikka: Yeah...

Rikka tugged on her scarf that was concealed under her tank top, revealing the pins she'd been using up to this point. 

Rikka: Say, Neku?  
Neku: Hrm?  
Rikka: Do we have to fight other players?  
Neku: ...  
Neku: Not if you don't want to...   
Rikka: Like you with that kid you're chasing..?  
Neku: Yeah... Er- maybe...

I was definitely unsure of what I was supposed to do when I found Joshua. Why is he in the reapers game? And why is Rhyme with him?  
Our phones buzzed, rushing me away from my thoughts.

Neku: Hey-  
Rikka: Fun...

We both opened out phones: "Cleanse the tunes by the isles. 90 minutes; fail and face extinction."

Neku: *"Tunes" ? "Isle"? What could possibly be the connection between these two?*

With a high pitched squeal, a pain surged through my arm. Rikka experienced it as well.

Rikka: Timer... So, where t-to from here...  
Neku: Well...

Rikka appeared in deep thought. One arm across her torso, the other leaning on her crossed arm. Her feet shifted with an unusual anticipation, her energy built until she hopped into the air.

Rikka: I GOT IT!!!

I was taken aback for a moment by the sudden outburst of energy.

Neku: By all means...

Rikka coughed and readjusted herself.

Rikka: Well, when I was... Alive... My family and I ate at this fancy restaurant. And when I s-say fancy, I don't mean it lightly.  
Neku: o-ok?  
Neku: ...And??  
Rikka: Well, I bring it up because we're close by.  
Neku: Um- Do you want breakfast?  
Rikka: Yes! Well... No. Not there, but we should be able to "cleanse our palette." There, s-so to speak...  
Neku: Alright then. To the- ah...?  
Rikka: Trinity isle!   
Neku: *Right next to Hawaii...*

Sarcasm aside. I begrudgingly followed Rikka towards the "Trinity Isle." As corny as it sounded.  
We approached the building when we stopped.

Neku: Hey, why did we stop? Aren't we going in?  
Rikka: Y-yeah. It's just- a wave of nostalgia hit me. I haven't been here since b-before...  
Neku: Yeah, right... So, er- do we just walk in? Or will we need a reservation to even enter?   
Rikka: Oh son of a-!

Rikka stopped herself and kicked a nearby wall.

Rikka: Crap! I c-completely f-forgot!  
Neku: Well, let's hope its empty then.

We entered the building, it was almost full.  
A sort of pedestal for the host to sign people in was in the middle. Behind the host was a door, presumably to the kitchen. To each side of the host was an entryway to split sections for customers to eat.  
Rikka whimpered in defeat. 

Neku: Do you think we can get in?  
Rikka: I. Freaking. Called it.

I starred at Rikka for a moment. Then began to whisper.

Neku: Ok. Your assumptions aside, how do we get in?  
Rikka: Hrm... Ah!  
Rikka: Back when w-we would be eating here, we would notice some people only come in to use the restroom.   
Neku: Restroom- Rikka that's actually pretty good!   
Rikka: I'm just surprised that you didn't think of it earlier.  
Neku: ...  
Neku: Is that a compliment?

Rikka shrugs nonchalantly. I merely let out a sigh.

I begin moving towards the small counter in-between the two sides. The man observes us with intrigue.

Neku: Excuse us sir. We need to use the restroom. Where would they be?

The man frowns.

Man: Only paying customers may use the restroom.  
Neku: What? But-!

The man's face quickly turns into a glare.  
I sigh.

Neku: Fine.  
Rikka: That's the last time I c-come here with my family.

The man raises an eyebrow. Observing Rikka for a moment. Both of us had frozen, his stare was concerning.  
The man's eyes widen.

Man: M-Miss Tamagawa!! I had no idea! You normally are dressed up with your family- I deeply apologize. Please.

The man gestures down the left side.

Man: Please: go right ahead.

Rikka looked surprised. But nodded appreciatively.

Rikka: T-t-thanks...

We continued started into the left side.  
It was an open room, tables spread throughout. Directly to the right of this sides entryway was a ramp that descents slightly downwards. A wooden sign wrote: Restrooms.

Neku: They even make the restrooms look nice...  
Rikka: Let's j-just do what we came for and leave.  
Neku: I'd say I'm way ahead of you, but I'm still processing even being in a building with this class of people. 

We moved down the slope a little. I then scanned the room for any noise. Nothing. The grimace. But not before a nearby table begins to eye us. I duck, pulling Rikka with me. 

Neku: This is a change of pace.  
Rikka: How-?  
Rikka: Oh! We're v-visible here...  
Neku: Yeah.  
Rikka: Wait. If they can see us, doesn't that meant they can see us fight the noise?  
Neku: I mean, it'd help if we could find any noise...  
Rikka: R-right... 

I peeked out and took notice of a table off in the center of the room. It related four younger people two male, two female. As well as an older man, who's glare was strong as he scanned the room, seemingly looking for someone. The younger folk were dressed in an- interesting fashion. They looked straight out of a music video. Two of them were deep in a conversation, while the other two seemed like they could care less about being there, as they fiddled with their phones. 

Rikka: Oh- that's "Cleanse Your Palate" 

I nearly fell over from how Rikka startled me. I regained my composure and retorted. 

Neku: "Cleanse Your Palate"???   
Rikka: Yeah, they're a m-metal band. Once they hit the mainstream, they d-decided to make a statement on idol culture and it's destructive nature.  
Neku: That's- actually pretty bold. 

Rikka: They have their m-manager over there to thank for that. 

I glanced at the gruff man starring around the room. 

Neku: What's his deal then?   
Rikka: I dunno. If only we could get a closer look.

I began to try to look all over the roon to maybe find some way over to the bands table. Then it hit me. I slowly turn to Rikka. 

Neku: You- you like metal? 

Rikka raised an eyebrow. 

Rikka: Y-y-yes... Why? Is there s-something wrong with that?   
Neku: N-no! I just- I mean- I didn't see you as the type-  
Rikka: Oh? Then what exactly is my type then, Neku?   
Neku: I- ah-  
Rikka: I'll have you know, I have an appreciation for any music th-that allows for such explicit self expression. Metal just so happens to be one of the most expressive. 

Neku: I- Whatever you say... 

I returned my glance to the manager. 

Rikka: Hey- Neku-  
Neku: Look I wasn't trying to say you can't like metal, you can like whatever you-  
Rikka: What??   
Neku: ... 

Rikka clearly stopped caring about the previous conversation. 

Neku: Never mind. What is it? 

Rikka pointed at a strange symbol near the chandler on the ceiling. I had to squint to see it clearly. It was a noise symbol. 

Rikka: Isn't th-that-?  
Neku: Yeah, give me a sec. 

I pulled out my phone and took a photo. 

Neku: ...  
Neku: Well? Shouldn't somethings happen? 

Suddenly I got a text: "invisibility. Hide yourself from everyone and everything for a moment."

Neku: Score!  
Rikka: How do we use it? 

That, I didn't know for sure. I was pondering how I might activate the psych, then Rikka snagged my phone. 

Rikka: L-let me try.

Rikka grabbed my shoulder and focused. Next thing I know, I cant see her anymore, and I'm being pulled along. 

Rikka: Stay quiet, and follow my lead.   
Neku: But I can't see-

I felt the grip on my hand tighten. That's when I noticed that I was also invisible. 

Rikka: I'll g-guide you.

Rikka proceeded to lead me through the crowd of tables until we reached the band. We slid underneath with the long tablecloth masking us further. We began to hear the half of the band that was conversing. 

Boy: So your saying that we don't need the money. Right?  
Girl: Yeah. Especially if it's that guy who wants to buy us out.   
Boy: I know, I feel the same. But Aika, they-

The girl, apparently named Aika, spoke in an even softer tone. 

Aika: (Screw them Honoka, Jiro and Karen clearly don't care enough to be involved in this decision.)

I assumed they were talking about the other half of the band that was playing with their phones.  
The manager chose this time to speak up. 

Manager: Would you two shut it? He coming back.  
Aika: I hope you know what your doing. I also hope you understand our wishes...   
Manager: Kid, I'm your cheerleader in this game. I want nothing more than you to give the finger to these asshats. Trust me, I'm on your side. I just need to play this right so they don't plan some hostile takeover.

The table went quiet as another set of feet approached. As if on cue, the other two put away their cellphones. 

Man: Hello again, Masaya. I hope the meal has been pleasant. 

Masaya: We didn't eat. I just want to know why you invited us here to begin with. 

The man chuckles and we hear the crinkle of paper as he pulls something out and clears his throat. 

Man: Ahem-  
Man: Shiwa Records has taken notice in your little supergroup. We've come to make an offer.

We see the girl clench her fist from under the table.

Man: We an initial offer of ten mill-  
Masaya: We're not interested. 

The two cell phone enthusiasts began to mutter among each other. 

Man: I'm, sorry?   
Masaya: You hear me. Look, it's nothing against you or your label, it's just that we're more comfortable being independent. No need for censorship, or mandating how theses guys should or shouldn't act. It's just a personal preference. 

The man is silent for a moment. But we could feel the tension increase from underneath the table. 

Man: That- is exactly why you -should- sign on with us.   
Masaya: Oh? Please explain.   
Man: These kids, they clearly are letting the attention get to their heads. If you all do sign on with us, we can accommodate any and all freedoms that you might desire

Aika: So long as we're your dolls to pamper an audience that doesn't know any better... Right? 

The man sighs, clearly frustrated by their lack of cooperation. 

Man: You should look at the bigger picture: imagine what you can accomplish with this kind of money in the long run-  
Honoka: We're not doing too bad ourselves, thank you.   
Aika: Besides, you're thinking of the long run, I guarantee we'll make next to nothing off of record sales, knowing how you all treat your artists.

Masaya: Now now, let's not chastise the man. Do you at least have a contract we can look over? 

The man hesitantly hands a small stack of papers over to the bands manager, who begins flipping through. 

I take this moment to ask Rikka a question. 

Neku: (This is an awful lot of tension for a record signing.)   
Rikka: (It's because labels like that guy's from have it out for successful independent artists.)   
Neku: (I dunno, something still feels off. I can't put my finger on it though.)

Masaya tosses the paper back. 

Masaya: Ok, yeah. That's a load of bull. 

The mans tone soured. 

Man: I'm- sorry? What did you expect??? You band is being targeted by- god, who knows who. Parents? Activists? Fans of bands or celebrities they mock? The fees in security alone for concerts would be-

Masaya: I'll stop you right there. We're perfectly capable of financing our own small scale security crew. Plus we're smart about where we book. Play it right, and the owners offer their own security, free of charge. But I think I've heard-

Suddenly the other side of the table piped up. 

Jiro: How much was it? The offer?   
Man: Erm- ten million yen? 

The table went quiet again. 

Karen: Maybe we should talk this over in more detail before jumping to conclusions.   
Honoka: Like hell we will! Didnt you just hear what Masaya explained-?   
Jiro: The same guy that will get replaced if we say yes? Or course he's going to trash talk the other guy. 

I glanced at Rikka with a look of caution, and realized we were visible again. 

Neku: (its getting worse.)   
Rikka: (Yeah, I notice it t-too.)  
Neku: (Do you think-?) 

Rikka pulled out her player pin. 

Rikka: (Only one way to know for s-sure, right?) 

As I was grabbing my pin, Rikka was already in a trance. I decided to wait. The table above me, however...

Honoka: Masaya has been with us from the beginning! You think he doesn't know what he's talking about?   
Jiro: I never said that. I said he has obvious benefits for keeping us with him.   
Aika: Same for this sleeze of a representative. 

Man: Now hold on there-

Karen: You both need to take a backseat for a minute. We're a part of this band too, we have a right to at least be heard!!!   
Man: Oh, I'm sorry, it seemed like you were both so busy on your phones- I didn't have the heart-  
Other boy: Oh bullcrap! 

I shook Rikka to hurry up. 

Rikka: (Huh- wha?)   
Neku: Anything?   
Rikka: (Oh yeah at least a d-d-dozen. But, it was weird.)   
Neku: (How so?)   
Rikka: (It's like, they weren't exactly there yet. B-but, slowly becoming more clear?)   
Neku: (The hell?) 

Suddenly amongst the yelling above us, I began to hear familiar static ring in my ears. 

Neku: Oh shi- MOVE! 

I pushed Rikka out from under the table and threw myself out from underneath as well, just as a dozen noise crashed onto the table, collapsing it.   
Then it got weird. The band, manager, and label rep all stood there arguing still, with an ominous energy emanating from them. They were like a noise power plant. 

Neku: Rikka-  
Rikka: I see it too.  
Neku: Then how do we stop it? 

I could see her take a few steps back out the corner of my eye. 

Neku: Everything alright?   
Rikka: I- yeah. I'm just-

She covered one of her ears. 

Rikka: The yelling... 

I looked back at the group of people, it was getting loud. Very loud in fact. Almost like they were all at the point of screaming.  
I took a few steps forward and broke into a sprint, making a running leap over a frog noise.   
I pulled out my blade card and backhanded the frog, sending into another nearby flaming frog.  
Deciding now was a good a time as any to give one of these new cards a go, I grabbed a card that looked vaguely like a whip. Trying to pick up on the trend, I flicked it towards the wolf noise in front of me. A light shone from my card and a silver chain extended from the card and whipped the wolf across the face, staggering it momentarily. With the blade card in the other hand, I tried using the momentum from the previous attack, spinning around and going for a strike, erasing the wolf.   
I take a second to regain my bearings. Before i knew it though, there were a swarm of frogs on either side. 

Neku: Son of a-

Before I could finish my clearly relevant and intelligent thought, the noise charged. It was like two waves were about to crash into each other, and I was right in between.  
I stumble into a sprint towards the ever growing argument in front of me.  
I wasn't going to make it.  
...  
Or so I thought. 

Rikka: Neku!!! 

As I was freaking out, a table slams into my back, sending me flying ahead. I grab on and ready myself. Just as the noise were about to make a splash, i kick off the table, frogs flying all around me.  
I pull my blade card back out and go to town on any frog noise headed my way as I continued to elevate. I kept tried to keep this up as I began my descent, but there aren't any noise around the group of arguing musicians.  
I hit the ground, hard, trying to roll to mitigate any damage to my self. But it still hurt like hell.  
I look back and grimace.   
They're still coming.

Neku: Rikka! 

I couldn't see her among the ever growing swarm of noise.   
Where were they coming from?

Suddenly, what I could only describe as a ball of fire burst through the swarm and stopped in front of me.   
Rikka stood gripping her headphones to stay on her head. She looked pissed.   
She turned around and summoned a microphone on a stand. 

I was very glad I had my own headphones on. 

Rikka let out a scream that shattered any and all glass in the room, including the windows, it also took out a massive chunk of the swarm in front of us.   
Rikka turned to me. 

Rikka: Stop them! 

I snapped back to reality. 

Neku: R-right. On it! 

I turned back to the group. They were essentially a ball of static at this point, and they were growing tendons instead more noise.  
I get a crazy idea.   
I run up to the orb and throw the spring blade trap, letting it start to rev up. I kick off the ground and as I'm right on top of the orb I throw the lightning card, letting start to charge and spark. Finally, as I slide down the orb, with its static biting away at me, i kick off the orb and pull out all three bullet cards in one hand and the blade card in the other. I throw the bullets, but before they launch, I give them a good smack with my blade, making them glow a concerning bluish color.  
All at once, everything went off. The spring blades, the lightning, and the bullets. All of which exploded in a glorious light of fire and blue energy. As well as the horrible shriek of static that followed.  
Everyone doubled over from the static, including the band and managers. I hit the ground with a loud very audible thud, Rikka turns towards us all gripping both side of her headphones, and all the noise behind us dissipates.   
After a moment the static goes away. Leaving an eerily silence in the room, which was emptied during the fight. Although, we saw a few stragglers that were injured during the encounter.   
I slowly stumble to my feet, as i see Rikka pushing through the no longer screaming people rushing towards me. 

Rikka: Oh god-  
Rikka: N-Neku-? Are y-you OK? 

I groan as I regain my balance. My head was throbbing from the impact and everything looked blurry and sounded like pins poking at my eardrums.

Neku: I've- been better-

I keel over again, my headache forcing me to double over. 

While I'm on the floor, barely able to hear, I do see the group of musicians check themselves and each other. The producer walks off after a word or two and a bow. The four young adult musicians proceeded to hug it out. They even pull in their manager, who, while hesitant, accepts the embrace.

I check my hand since I've nothing better to do on the floor. Gone. Mission accomplished. I guess.   
I notice as my hearing slowly returns to me, Rikka is trying to chat my ear off. 

Rikka: -th-then I saw you fall and I know that w-w-was a big fall, especially when I heard you hit the floor-!

She gasped for a second, letting out a deep breath not long after.

Rikka: I was- worried...

Neku: Not gonna lie- so was I.

I sit up, half smiling, still clutching my head.

By the entrance of the room, we see the restaurant owner with a look of fury, as well as Jess and Shourin pushing him aside. 

Rikka: Is that-?   
Neku: Oh god-

I decide to save myself the trouble and just fall back over.  
Rikka narrowed her eyes at me, then turned to the approaching duo.

Rikka: H-Hey! Have you all been doing well? 

Shourin raises his revolver at Rikka. Causing me to jolt back up.   
Rikka raises her hands. 

Rikka: Of c-course... 

Neku: Hey! What's the big idea?!?   
Jess: We have questions. We -hope- you have answers. 

Both of their demeanors were tense. For both our sakes, I complied. 

Neku: What do you want? 

Jess: A bunch of reapers got the jump on us earlier today, saying we "Broke the rules."   
Rikka: Y-You mean "RuleZ"?   
Jess: Shut it. 

Neku: Get in line. Your all not the only ones who are being wrongfully accused of whatever by the reapers. 

Jess raised an eyebrow. 

Jess: I see...   
Shourin: How can we trust them for sure? That reaper did mention them by name.   
Neku: What?   
Rikka: A reaper knowing p-players by name... That's new.  
Jess: Hence our suspension. 

Jess leans on Rikka, who's still holding her hands up, and pulls out her player pin. But something was off about it. It was... Inverted?

Jess: Listen: I want to trust you both. But I'm just having a hard time finding a reason to do so.

Neku: Trust is a two way street right? Let's start with putting the gun down.

Jess sighed and gestured to Shourin, who lowered his weapon. Immediately Rikka moves closer to me, knocking Jess off balance. 

Jess: Rude.   
Rikka: Bitch.   
Jess: Feelings mutual I see. 

Jess scratched her head as an awkward silence befell the room.

Neku: So- what about that reaper? You know his name? 

Jess: It was- It was... Um.   
Shourin: Baka- something.   
Jess: A befitting name for him, honestly. 

Rikka and I shared a glance.

Neku: Bakanuju... 

Suddenly, we all began to fall over. Most of us realizing what was happening. Jess even let out a remark as she fell. 

Jess: OH SOn of a-.... 

We his the ground with a thud. My head was going to feel like hell in the morning. 

Day 5: Uncertain Boundaries


	8. Neku - Day 6

Neku: Day 6

Amongst all the things to wake up to, Rikka's face extremely close to my own was the last thing I expected.

Neku: AH!  
Rikka: Wha-?

Rikka drowsily awoke. Meanwhile, I had stumbled backwards into the middle of the road. A car suddenly drove into- er- through me, as if I wasn't even there. 

Neku: Arg-!

I stagger to my feet, trying to shrug the feeling of mild pain that I'm not even sure was real. 

Neku: Gah- DAMMIT!

I dash back to the sidewalk by Rikka, who is starring in amazement.

Rikka: W-w-wow...

I was leaning on the closest building I could reach. Then I remembered yesterday.

Neku: Grah...

I lay on the sidewalk, frustrated with life. Rikka looks towards me.

Rikka: Yeah, s-so... What the hell?  
Neku: I-... I don't know anymore... 

Rikka scratched the back of her head.

Rikka: S-so we can fight the noise out in the open, and we have a crazed reaper with our names in his head.   
Neku: Like I said. But even with the reaper that has a hard on for a snake, we still only have two days left. We're almost out of this hell hole...

Rikka crossed her arms pensively in thought.  
I leaned on the building. We both were silent for a moment...

Our phones ring.

Neku: ah-!

I flinch upright. Rikka and I then pull out our phones. 

The daily instructions of death wrote: "Reap the player trespassers at No. 3, 90 minutes, fail and face extinction."

I stand and begin to walk in circles on the sidewalk. 

Rikka: R-r-reap?  
Neku: Player trespassers?  
Rikka: R-REAP!?!?  
Neku: No. 3?  
Rikka: Neku, do they mean they want us to kill?!?!

I hesitate. Unsure if I wanted to only make an assumed situation worse.

Neku: That's... What it sounds like...  
Rikka: Oh m-my god...  
Neku: What they're asking, IF that's what their asking... It's far too aggressive for the reapers game.  
Neku: At least, they never force players to kill other players.  
Rikka: S-s-so w-w-what d-do we d-do???

Rikka breathing was uneasy. I turn to her and reach out.

Neku: Er- Rikka, hey- Calm down, It could just be weird word play for noise-  
Rikka: C-calm? C-CALM?!?! WHAT THE HELL NEKU? WE'RE BEING ASKED TO KILL AND YOU W-WANT M-M-ME TO B-BE C-C-C-C-

Rikka grasped at her chest, began breathing sporadically and fell to her side.

I flinch.

Neku: Son of a- RIKKA!

I ran to her side and made her face me. She was appearing to have a panic attack, and a heavy one at that... I pulled Rikka to the side of the building I was leaning on and propped her back to it. I placed my hand on her shoulder.

Neku: Rikka, listen, slow your breathing. It's obviously going to be difficult- But you have to try!

Rikka jerked a nod. I return the nod. With one last heavy gasp, she breathed in a smaller breath, in an attempt to regain control of her nerves.  
Gradually, Rikka began to slow her breathing to a normal pace. She sighed heavily.

Rikka: Th-th-thanks... 

I pat Rikka on the head and sigh myself.

Neku: No problem.

I sat back down next to her against the building. 

Neku: So- ah- If you don't mind; do you have a speech impediment?  
Rikka: H-how could you t-tell??? Heh. 

Rikka: Believe it o-or not... This is normal f-f-for me.

I nod. Gesturing her to continue.

Rikka: I'm- honestly not sure what it is... But it's been constant though m-m-most of my life. But b-b-because my mother or father weren't around t-too often-

Rikka loses her train of thought, like she was lost in a memory.  
She nods to herself. Then perked up, seeming a bit annoyed.

Rikka: I-it's always w-w-worse when I'm nervous or s-s-stressed.  
Rikka: You s-should see me before I take a test. I'm a j-jittering, stammering mess...  
Neku: That sounds... Unpleasant.

Rikka lowered her head slightly, and mumbled.

Rikka: Imagine h-having your sister k-kill herself, then see how screwed up your anxiety gets...

The mere idea made me shutter... I couldn't personally imagine going through that.  
It seemed that Rikkas venting calmed her down a little. I stand, reaching my hand down to her.

Neku: Ready?

Rikka nodded and grabbed my hand. I pulled her up.  
I glance at my phone.

Neku: So: there's more than one government building here?  
Rikka: O-oh yeah. Dozens of them.

I began to look for any similar buildings to No. 1.  
I saw about five other buildings of similar size.

Neku: *Damn, how are we going to find No. 3 out of six buildings?*  
Rikka: H-hey N-Neku?  
Neku: Sup?  
Rikka: I think N-No. 3 is east of No. 1, and northeast of the station. I-if memory s-s-serves correctly.  
Neku: Oh. Well that saves a lot of hassle.  
Rikka: What I'm here f-for!   
Neku: Let's go!

We both run east towards the station. Once we reached it we turned northeast.

Upon reaching what I assumed was No. 3. It was mostly similar to No. 1, the exception being the enormous, inky reaper logo smeared across the building. On top was, who else, Copperhead herself, Mitaka. Her legs hanging off the side of the building looking intently down at us and I presumed the rest of the players.  
Rikka pulled on my arm.

Rikka: L-let's go.

I nod.  
We walked inside the building.

Inside was as one would expect for a building with the adjective "government". It was an open room. A front desk was stationed across from us, beside the only visible emergency exit. The walls were plastered with an almost muddy yellow, with seats lining them. 

We stepped forward. Aside from the secretary at the desk, we were the only ones there.  
Rikka leaned towards me, her voice lowered.

Rikka: It's p-pretty ominous in h-here...  
Neku: Yeah...

We wondered to the front desk. I place a hand on the desk.

Neku: We're players here to remove your "trespassers." 

The secretary observed both of us. She nods, and grabbed her desk phone, and dialed some number.

Secretary: Yes. Yeah, they're here.

She listened for a second more, then hung up. She tilts her head behind her to the doorway directly to her right, our left.

We dashed through and began climbing the stairway, Rikka whimpered quietly before stepping up the stairs.  
After roughly six flights, we heard sounds from the hallway on the floor we just entered.  
We both stop dead in our tracks. We each leaned to one side of the entryway to the hallway. Slowly we peered around the corner.  
We saw nothing. But the sounds coming from down the hall were loud as hell.

Neku: *What the-?*

Next thing I knew, Joshua and Rhyme stumble out into the hallway, Rhyme leading in front.  
Beads of sweat actually dotted Joshua's face. He flicked his hand. A horizontal pillar beamed out the hallway from where they came.  
I blink. Rikka staring at me expectantly. I gesture to wait, and observe.  
Rhyme stumbled forward, but catches herself.

Rhyme: DAMMIT YOSHIYA!  
Joshua: How many times do I have to say- JOSHUA!  
Joshua: Just- for the sake of my sanity PLEASE just call me Joshua.

An mischievous grin smears Rhymes face.

Rhyme: You realize that you're just giving more incentive to not call you Joshua... Right? 

She elbowed a clearly frustrated Joshua. 

I couldn't help but grin.

Joshua: I- Wha-?

Joshua had clearly been trying to multitask. He turned back quickly, arm thrown towards whatever was coming around the corner.  
A reaper rounded be corner and met a face full of demon pillar. He dissolved instantly.

Joshua turned to Rhyme while walking past her, visibly annoyed.

Joshua: Such sass, Bito.

The two walk towards our doorway. I glance at Rikka and nod.

Neku: JOSHUA!

Joshua leapt back next to Rhyme, hand sweeping hair from his face.

Joshua: Neku.  
Neku: Er-  
Neku: I mean- Yoshiya.

Joshua's face turned beat red. Whether it was his anger or him actually blushing, I wasn't in the mood to care. 

Joshua: Listen here, you dick-  
Joshua: All I wanted was nice lunch with an old friend, whom. I, perhaps, might have left things with in a rather premature manner.  
Joshua: Furthermore: I even suck up the partnership of Mrs. Assumption here. Only, and I repeat, only to reunite with said old friend.

My glare only intensified.

Neku: Yeah right. Like I'm supposed to buy that?   
Neku: I'm here because of you!

Rhyme eyed Rikka, and mumbled.

Rhyme: What's with Neku getting paired with lookers?   
Rikka: I-I BEG YOUR P-PARDON?!?!

Neku: I bet you're the intruders here. Having just killed that reaper.

Joshua scratches his head.

Joshua: Guilty is charged. But what was that about me killing you?  
Neku: Wha-? You're kidding right???   
Joshua: My dear Neku: that is the single most idiotic thing you could possibly suggest. 

I cock my head slightly. Clearly he was trying to screw with me. Right?  
Joshua chuckled. 

Joshua: Heh. You're not putting two and two together I see. If you're dead, that must mean I must be dead as well.  
Neku: Please- you can see the dead! You could easily blend in. You've done it before-!

Joshua, eyebrow raised, shows me his hand. A red timer counted down. My eyes grow wide.

Joshua: Why would I kill myself? Seriously. Far too messy.

I wince at the thought.  
Rikka was trying to argue with Rhyme. Who is starring at Rikka blankly. She began walking towards me and Josh.  
Next thing I knew, Rhyme was hugging me.

It surprised me how much she'd grown. She was still Beat's little sister, but she'd clearly been through a lot recently.  
Rhyme: I've... Missed you.

I'm initially surprised. But I eventually embrace Rhyme's hug.

Neku: So have I-

I step back gripping Rhyme's shoulders.

Neku: Where have you been? Beat, Shiki, and I, have been worried sick!

Rhyme lowered her head. Joshua was messing with a strand of hair, glancing at me awkwardly as if I shouldn't have asked.   
Silence filled the room for a moment.

Rikka: Er- N-n-not to intrude. B-but don't we have a mission?

I let go of Rhyme.

Neku: Y-yeah...  
Joshua: I wasn't kidding.  
Neku: Huh?  
Joshua: We're the intruders.

Joshua spread his hands out a grin on his face.  
I looked at Rhyme, then at Joshua, then back at Rhyme.

Neku: S-so...  
Rikka: N-no...

Rhyme, with a half hearted smile, raised her hand for a hand shake.

Rhyme: Good luck!   
Neku: But- we can't-  
Rhyme: I can't think of another way...  
Joshua: Hrm? What? Are you giving up Rhyme?  
Rhyme: I can't fight my friends... So yes.

Joshua ponders. He stares at me and lifts his phone towards me.

Joshua: Then I will.

I brace myself.

Neku: W-what?!?!

Thoughts rushed through my head. Unsure of what to do. I glance at my palm.  
"23:10"  
I ease slightly.

Neku: Fine.

I raise a card towards Joshua.

Neku: You wanna fight?

Joshua narrowed his eyes.

Neku: I'll give you a fight.

Rikka steps back. Eyes widened.

Rikka: Y-you can't be serious!?!?  
Rhyme: Honestly! Think of what you're doing! Just for one second! The reapers are on our asses-! 

Joshua's expression was grim. He stared at me with an indescribable malice that flowed through his gaze into mine. He was mad, Joshua was truthfully, honestly- Mad? Hurt? Betrayed? I wasn't sure. I don't think I cared, personally.

Neku: Well-?

As I spoke, Joshua darted forward, thrusting his arm. A demonic pillar shone from behind him and aimed straight towards my face. I rolled aside. I pulled out a card Rikka had given me. The card was a spiral of what appeared to be wind. Taking a blind shot in the dark. I threw the card to Joshua's right, arcing it. It quickly began to increase in speed, and revolve around Joshua. Tiny gusts of wind seemed to try and swipe at Joshua, a few hit him. Upon taking notice, Joshua, mildly bloodied, summoned a pillar around him to cut through the whirlwind. With the flick of the wrist, Joshua leaped from the pillar of light, summoned his phones antenna, and swung three times in succession. I sidestepped the first vertical strike, but the following two were lightning fast horizontal stikes that got once in the arm and the opposite side of my torso.   
I girmanced from the pain, gripping my side. 

Neku: Arg-!  
Rikka: Neku!  
Rhyme: Yoshiya! That's enough!

Joshua flinched. For a brief moment, I saw a spark in his eye. He flung his phone towards Rhyme. Tables, chairs, and vases, that lined the halls flew in her direction.

Rikka: Look out!

Rikka jumped into Rhyme, pushing both of them to the floor. The airborne furniture flew overhead.

Neku: What the hell?!?!

Joshua wasn't even responding. Again, his phone is aimed to me. This time, I lunge to the side, throwing the lightning card at Joshua. It sheared thought the air, with the force of the throw. But Joshua, ever the graceful prick, side stepped.

Neku: Listen to me for once will you-!

Before I knew it Joshua was running towards me. I pulled my three bullet cards and threw them one at a time. But Joshua weaved around them like they were nothing but a mild inconvenience. Once close enough, he flicked his phone through the air, the antenna slashed across my chest. It wasn't too deep. But it hurt like hell.

Neku: D-dammit...

Everybody was silent as I fell to my knees. Rikka looked horrified. Rhyme was yelling a Josh, who was on one knee, panting.  
A flash from the opposite end of the room blinded everybody briefly. Who else to stand in front of me but Copperhead herself, Mitaka. She stood clapping, with a smirk.

Mitaka: Well, isn't this a predicament.

I glared at the GM. As did Joshua, sweat beading down his face while gritting his teeth. More real emotion, he was full of surprises today.

Mitaka: Now what am I to do with you two?

I tried to stumble to my feet. 

Neku: The hell did you sa-?

I was met with a sharp slap to the face, knocking me down. Mitaka turned to me. 

Mitaka: Watch your tone!!  
Mitaka: As I was saying: the two of you fought with psychs, outside your zones? Tch, hardly appropriate.

I struggled to my feet.

Neku: P-please-  
Neku: I could take you the old fashioned way if I knew how to fix it.

On the other side of the room, Joshua appeared to have an epiphany. He wretched, coughing up a little bit of blood. Before standing, wiping his chin.

Joshua: So: that's it.

Joshua flicked a few strands of hair that had fallen to his face. He looked at me, completely serious.

Joshua: Neku, Mis Copperhead seems to have a connection with the oddities surrounding this game.

He turned to Mitaka, smirking with certainty.

Joshua: Isn't that right? Copperhead?

Mitaka stood in consideration, her eyes narrowing.

Mitaka: Do go on... 

Joshua: Certainly-

In a flash, Mitaka appeared in front of Joshua, giving him a swift kick to the face. He collapsed to the floor. 

Rikka had edged to my side, checking my wounds.  
Things only got worse, as per usual. A reapers appeared next to Mitaka. It was Bakanuju, in all of his asinine glory.

Bakanuju: Fantastic Copperhead! May I... Dispose of these pests.  
Mitaka: Hrmph. Not yet, while I appreciate your enthusiasm, I must protest.  
Bakanuju: Wha-? But-!  
Mitaka: What did I just say?

Another reaper appeared behind Mitaka. This time, it was a blonde haired woman.

???: Heh, go on brother- do it.

On the other side of the room, I could hear Joshua let out a loud groan.

Bakanuju: Er- I- But-!

Bakanuju seemed to spaz out of proportion for a moment. But he then charged at me and Rikka.  
Rikka, now visibly angry, jumped in front of me. Rather than using a psych, or something viable. She proceeded to punch the reaper square in the face. A loud pop was heard from Bakanuju's face. 

Rikka: THAT'S FOR FRAMING US- REAPER BASTARD! 

Rikka gripped her now sore right wrist. Meanwhile the reaper was grasping his face, covering his probably now broken nose.   
Before the he could complain, the reaper was suddenly impaled by a hand. It was Mitaka.  
I should note, that when I say impaled, I'm not talking about grabbing the heart and pull it out sort of gross deal. Much like noise, it was almost like a portal of static coming from his chest. That doesn't make it any less painful mind you. 

Mitaka: What. Did. I. Say?

The reaper fell to his knees. Then on his already broken nose and faded away.

Everybody merely starred wide eyed for a moment. The exceptions being Mitaka who was unamused, and the apparently. sister reaper, who stood with an unnervingly wide grin.

Mitaka: That was far too much to show to players.

She chuckled to herself. 

Mitaka: Then again none of you are anywhere near normal.

Mitaka: Consider this a freebie, since we had some- internal issues. But. I fully expect you two-

She eyed Rikka and I. 

Mitaka: To face me tomorrow.   
Mitaka: Two trouble makers like yourselves must be dealt with appropriately. 

I stood up, leaning on Rikka as support. 

Neku: If you really want to fight us- why not now?   
Mitaka: I could- but that wasn't the goal of today's mission. 

Rhyme, who was helping Joshua up, chimed in. 

Rhyme: Then what's this about a "freebie"? 

The sister turned and hissed. 

???: Don't speak unless spoken to!

In an almost comical fashion, Rhyme drops Joshua, pulling out a card and holding up against the reaper. 

Rhyme: You wanna try me? Go ahead. I already have nothing to live for.   
Joshua: Urg- you idiot- don't-

Mitaka: I'm tired of antagonizing these players. Goodnight. 

Mitaka snapper her fingers, and we suddenly all collapsed to the floor.

Day 6: Hateful Feelings


	9. Neku - Day 7

I dreamt of a nostalgic memory. One that made me feel almost warm inside.  
Shiki and I had beaten Higashizawa, the first GM I faced as a player.  
We stood in a bright pure white... Area... To this day I don't know exactly where. It relayed a feeling of melancholy I couldn't shrug the whole time I was there.  
Shiki and I reveled in our victory, all for it to be cut short by the conductor of Shibuya, Megumi Kitaniji. He told us that Shiki had won the reaper's game. As only one of a pact could return to life. The other would fend for their life for however many more weeks they could last. We decided that once I returned, we would meet. As maybe, more than just a stalker and her prey.

Neku: We'll meet at hachiko.  
Shiki: I'll be waiting, every day until you finally win.  
Neku: And this time, I want to see the real you.  
Shiki: That's a promise!

Suddenly Shiki began to ascend, her hand slowly slipping from me as she rose. I think I even recalled a tear or two from Shiki. To her, that could have been the last she would ever see of me.

Then she was gone...

There was more to the story, but just that bare memory is one of the few that still gets to me... 

...  
...

Neku: Day 7

I didn't care anymore. I was ready to end it. I wanted to take Rhyme, rid myself of Joshua for good, and maybe, just maybe, see Shiki's face again, and apologize for acting like a jerk. At least part of me liked to think I wouldn't be the only one.  
I lay on the sidewalk near the subway. Rikka beside me on her hands and knees, pale faced.  
She slammed her fist on the asphalt.

Rikka: D-dammit!!

I just starred at the morning sky. Shinjuku was noticeably more relaxing than Shibuya. Tourists were abundant, but not nearly as noisy.  
I felt a familiar pain return my face and side.  
I flinched, mostly out of surprise. I was getting used to thisnpain, sadly enough.

Neku: Geh-

I sat up, and propped a knee.

Neku: So. Crap day huh?  
Rikka: Y-ya th-th-think?!?!

I couldn't help but chuckle. Rikka's stutter was simultaneously adorable and hilarious.  
I gripped my face, trying to hold it together. I felt scars from yesterday. My laughter only increased.

Neku: PFF-!  
Rikka: N-neku?!? It's n-not funny! 

I bursted out laughing. Rikka grinned, but furrowed her brow, clearly concerned.

Rikka: H-hey! It- it's going to be f-f-  
Neku: P-please, heh, just- just shut up!

We both suddenly burst out laughing, like two crazy people. I was thankful no one could see us...

After a good minute of straight laughing. Both Rikka and I were laying on the sidewalk. Catching our breath.

Neku: Phew!  
Rikka: I never knew I could laugh s-so hard!  
Neku: Heheh... Well, sometimes you gotta laugh at how stupid life is.  
Rikka: Too t-t-true...

Our phones rang and buzzed. "Reach the station, and face extinction."  
Rikka and I starred at each other. Then turned to the station entrance.

Neku: So down there?  
Rikka: Yep.  
Neku: *Why not just kill me now?*

We both wondered into the subway. It was dimly lit, and empty. Rikka and I looked around.

Rikka: Every s-stop is-  
Neku: Abandoned...

I started to wonder on the platform, towards the tracks.

Rikka: N-Neku!!

I turned around towards Rikka. Before her stood another hooded reaper. Though this reaper wore a traditional hoodie, rather than a duster.

Rikka: Wh-wh-wha-???

I approached slowly, pulling a card from my pocked, trying to conceal my hand from the reaper.

Neku: What do you want?

The reaper turned his gaze to me.

???: Well. It's the last day isn't it? Reapers can fight players directly today. As can the GM.

Neku: So your here to fight?

The reaper pondered. He shook his head.

???: Nah.

He turned back to Rikka.

???: I didn't know the Tamagawas were still kicking.  
Rikka: W-we aren't- Not anymore... 

Rikka glared at the figure. He didn't actually seem hostile.

???: Heh. Name's Zethube. But I'm known as the "Serpent."

Zethube turned away from Rikka, patting her on the head.

Zethube: Your sister had spunk. You know?

Rikka stood silent.

Zethube: You would have made a good reaper you know. 

Zethube disappeared through the darkened station.  
I pondered his words.

Neku: *"Reaper???"*  
Rikka: ...  
Neku: Rikka. Was you sister-?  
Rikka: My mother was a reaper.

Silence emptied into the station. I stood across from the girl I had my trust put into this whole week. Now, it was suddenly put into question.  
Rikka starred ahead of her in a blank trance.

Rikka: But she b-became even more than that. Sh-she became the conductor after years of helping with the game.  
Rikka: My s-sister, she w-was just a reaper.  
Neku: And you?

She shook her head.

Rikka: No. I'm nothing.

More silence.

Rikka: I-I should apologize.  
Neku: ... Why?  
Neku: I mean, aside from the "not being honest" part. 

The teenage girl faced me eyes flaring with anger.

Rikka: I don't r-regret withholding my heritage, Neku. That's my problem, and m-mine alone.  
Rikka: I regret not being completely honest about my sisters death. It's not right. Not f-for her...  
Neku: What did I miss?  
Rikka: You s-see-

She took a deep breathe, and swallowed.

Rikka: My mother, s-she didn't originally want to be a reaper. B-but, they had apparently used my s-sister and I as leverage, incentive. My mother didn't want to put us in danger. So sh- she accepted.  
Rikka: Time passed. My mother was p-promoted. She t-tried to keep it a secret. But me b-being able to see the game. I s-saw her one day, and she saw me.  
Neku: Did you have a falling out?  
Rikka: No. I was m-mad. But she- she offered me a job.  
Neku: To be a reaper?  
Rikka: Yes. I refused, of course. But I wasn't exactly the s-same after that...

I recall her family begin regulars at that restaurant.

Neku: So... Being a reaper pays well?

Rikka shook her head.

Rikka: Not b-being a reaper. But c-conductor? Yeah. It has its p-perks.  
Rikka: But b-being apart of the reapers g-game, or under the c-composers th-thumb, you can get into t-trouble. If you betray them-  
Neku: You're erased.  
Rikka: B-but what if you escape them?  
Neku: Er- is that possible?  
Rikka: Yes. My mother b-betrayed the reapers, and evaded erasure. Then, a bounty was placed on her. Because of this-

Rikka caught her breath.

Rikka: She k-killed herself in front of No. 1.  
Neku: ...  
Rikka: As for my s-s-sister...

She shuddered.

Rikka: When she called me that day. She actually w-waited for me. I ran up to the roof, and we t-talked.  
Neku: And?  
Rikka: A-a-apparently, she was a reaper. She also had a b-bounty on her head. S-something about extremely sensitive information. I c-couldn't say a thing to her. I was s-sp-speechless.  
Rikka: After th-that, sh-she j-j-jumped...

Tear began to form in Rikka's eyes.

Neku: Rikka... How did you die?  
Rikka: I-I... I stood there. My sister just killed herself. When you're a r-reaper, you don't get a s-second chance like we do. And my f-father had left to S-Shibuya w-when I was about two. I was alone. L-left with no other reason to live.  
Neku: Oh god- Rikka- did you-?  
Rikka: I f-followed my s-s-sister...

Rikka gasped for air once more.

Rikka: I jumped...

Rikka had lied to me. Withheld the fact that her family was a part of the reapers game. Suddenly everything became clear. I knew what I had to do.

I gripped Rikka by the shoulders. A single tear steamed down my face, I pulled her in for a hug.  
The two of us embraced for at least a few silent minutes. I grew more emotional. While Rikka continues to sob.  
After which we sat on the nearby benches in an attempt to calm ourselves. 

Neku: Rikka.  
Rikka: Yes?  
Neku: Do you hate the reapers?  
Rikka: W-what kind of stupid question is that?  
Neku: Yes or no?

Rikka's face grew grim. She barred her teeth.

Rikka: I'll k-kill every last one of those bastards if I can.  
Neku: Then think. Your in a special position. You can help players in a way no other person can. Talk to them. Understand them. Help them through the reapers game.  
Neku: Rikka, you have a reason to live.

Rikka starred off into the railway for a moment. Them something struck Rikka.

Rikka: W-wait! Don't we have a mission?

She was clearly trying to pivot away, but I understood I was probably prying a bit much.

Neku: Right...  
Rikka: F-first copperhead.  
Neku: Then. The new players.

Rikka paused for a moment, then nodded.

We continued down the tunnel. After a while, we found an old lady quietly knitting on a bench.  
We glanced at each other.

Neku: So?  
Rikka: I th-think she's harmless.  
Neku: Likely story. 

To say I was suspicious was an understatement.

Rikka: I'll g-go talk to her.  
Neku: Huh? You sure?

Rikka scratched her head, pondering a moment. Then faced me with newfound determination. 

Rikka: I'm d-done fearing the reapers. I can face them.

If yesterday was any indication, Rikka can do literally anything if you piss her off enough. She even decked a reaper in the face she was so pissed off. It was nice to know at least one of us had our heads on straight.

Rikka walked towards the old woman, who was seemingly unaware of her presence.

Rikka Kneels down to one knee. I cocked my head.

Rikka: Hey. A-are you ok.

The old woman appeared startled. She looked at Rikka.

Woman: Oh. Why yes- yes I am, thank you.

But the woman gave her an eerie look. With her grip on the needles tightening to an unnerving extent.

Rikka seemed to have realized something, and grit her teeth.

Rikka: You bitch-

Rikka extended two fingers and thrusted her hand upward. A spire of ice erupted from the ground. The old woman was seeming vaporized. Yet, immediately behind Rikka, stood Mitaka, now furious.

Mitaka: So I see you have a grasp on my tricks. Lovely.  
Rikka: R-really? That's something most players understand b-by day one!

Mitaka lunged her arm towards Rikka, with claws that were tipped with some purple substance. I had two guesses.  
Rikka sidestepped, barely avoiding the attack.  
I charged. Pulling out a card, I chop Mitaka on the side of her torso. She recoiled, gasping for air, and grimaced.

Mitaka: Damned kids...

Mitaka began to change, or so I thought.  
The blonde reaper materialized beside her. Mitaka glowing with a static like energy. 

Rikka turned me.

Rikka: You handle the reaper flunky. She's mine...

Rikka's stutter was gone. In its place was pure determination. Though even I knew it was too good to last.

I charged at the reaper. Throwing the lightning card ahead of me. I held my bullet card in one hand, firing as I charged, and my slash card in the other.

Neku: *Almost there!*  
Neku: *Just these two...*  
Neku: *Then it's back to good old Shibuya!!!*

An idea hit me. Before I got too close. I quickly put my slash card away and pulled out a new card. This one was a golden card. It was also a slash card. Just holding it took an excruciating amount of effort. But made me feel- I don't know how to describe it... Maybe, almost, godlike.

To open, I threw three bullets cards in succession, while I threw my other arm, wielding the golden sword card, at the reaper. As I flung my arm through the air, time seemed to slow. My arm pulsated in pain. The card grew in weight. An enigma of energy emitted in front of the card shaping itself into a medieval style blade. I screamed in pain, anger, whatever you would call it, as my arm came down upon the reaper with a slam on the concrete. 

Rikka had been doing pretty well against Mitaka. Up until Mitaka swiped her arm. She stumbled backwards grimacing in pain, trying to get a look at her arm. But before she could properly assess anything, Mitaka was in her face yet again.

Mitaka: What? Can't handle a reaper?  
Mitaka: Tell me. Would your mother have had an easier time with me?

Rikka flinched. Another pillar of ice erupted from the cold concrete at their feet.  
Mitaka tried to step back, but the edge of it smashed into her upper body. Sending her backwards through the air.  
Rikka ran to catch up to Mitaka. Once below her, Rikka flicked her arm upward. From beside her a chain came into existence and flew upwards. Rikka aimed her bloody and scarred arm at Mitaka, and up through Mitaka. A loud shriek of static was heard. Temporarily deafening us all. Following which, Mitaka's scream filled our ears.  
Mitaka began to slide down the chain that impaled her, as she faded into a pile of static.  
I turned to Rikka. The reaper fading behind me, her arm stretched out for Mitaka.

Reaper: My- my dear... Copperhead...

The dedicated reaper faded away. She and Copperhead, were extinct.

... 

Or so we thought. 

From the static, something emerged. Long and scaley. It hissed at us as it slithered out. It was a giant copperhead snake. 

I ran to Rikkas side and noticed her gripping her arm where a strange purple liquid poured from it. 

Neku: That- looks rough.  
Rikka: Oh- it's nothing, just ex-

She grimaced, sweating beating down her now pale face. 

Rikka: -Excruciating pain.

Before us stood Copperhead. With the poisonous venom dripping from her teeth. Her long, slimy tongue licked up the poison like it was candy.  
A very loud and distinct hiss was directed towards us. 

Neku: Can you last one more fight? 

Rikka nodded through the pain.

Neku: Right-

Rikka and I pulled our headphones on, and cranked the volume. 

Neku: -then one more time!

Rikka and I split to either side of the snake in an attempt to divide its attention. Copperhead slammed its tail in front of me, trying to squash me like a bug. Meanwhile, it tried to take a bite out of Rikka. Thankfully, she saw it coming, sidestepped, summoned a large psychic sword, and proceeded to swing it across the snakes head. I could hear the deafening hiss of a royally pissed off snake from the other side.

Deciding to do my part, pull out yet another new card. The last one Rikka handed to me. It had an image of a what seemed like a vortex of some sort? Only one way to be sure. I flick the card in front of me, expecting a small tornado to appear. Instead, a pillar of wind blew directly upward, knocking the snakes lowed half into the air. It's attention was now fixated on me. 

Getting a grasp on the idea; I step back, and flick the card downwards. Suddenly, a large gust of wind blows me into the air spiraling out of control. I swap out for the blade and whip cards respectively and try and go for a grab on the snakes snout.

Copperhead sees my attack coming, however and begins to move out of the way, but something catches her attention before then. She's distracted long enough for my whip to wrap around her snout and give a good tug towards me. As I'm doing this, Rikka launches herself into the air by means of her ice pillar.

Together, we sync up a massive slash psych, aiming for the neck just below the head.

As we fly towards copperhead, however, a purple gas emits from her nostrils.

Internally, I was panicking. Rikka's presumably already poisoned, I wasn't sure how much more she could take. Of course, this is where the crazy ideas appear. As quick as I can, I grab a bullet card from my pocket and fling it at Rikka. It collides, and she's sent off course out of the way of the poison. Hell bent on still contributing, she summons a chain to help assist on the opposite side of her neck. With a massive spin to build momentum through the purple shroud, I create a massive tear in Copperheads scaly neck. Rikka's chain impales her yet again.

I hit the ground, bellowing in pain from both acidic coating of poison on my skin and the impact.

Everyone was worn down and in pretty rough condition. Rikka and I were poisoned, copperheads snake head was. close to falling off, and we were all on the ground in pain for one reason or another.

Mitakas form shifts. Returning to a humanoid figure. But this was still different. She was pure static, like a blank canvas of a person to be written onto.

Her voice was equally as indistinguishable. 

Mitaka: You- you don't know what you've done-  
Mitaka: The rule breaking, the brutal violence. 

The gm clutched her head in despair. 

Mitaka: You cannot- I will not- let you leave unpunished.

With me being the closest, she hauls ass towards me. Barring, what I think are still copperhead teeth, but her form was almost shapeless. 

As she stood in front of me, preparing to bear down on me, I'm helpless to do much of anything. The poison has essentially paralyzed me and even if that wasn't the case, I was too broken to move effectively. 

She grabbed my arm and held me up, leaving me to stare into her static maw of nothingness. I can hear the sound of static overtake everything as I'm pulled towards her face.  
But suddenly, she stopped in a jolt. I hear the sound of rushing foot steps behind her. As I'm quickly pulled away I can hear the sound of fading electricity. 

Everything was blurry, but Rikka stood with another familiar figure standing not too far behind. I heard a shout of encouragement and Rikka proceeded to do something I thought was impossible, she mixed psychs.  
A chain spun around her with immense velocity, an ice pillar formed and was broken up and the chain became dotted with shards, she pumped a few bullets to make it glow that concerning blue color.  
She proceeded to hold out a pin. It was the average joe slash psych pin. But the chain got sucked into it, and the pin changed in appearance. With a swift flick of the arm, the chain extended, launching into Mitaka, who threw me back to the ground. Just like that, Mitaka was disintegrated.  
I, meanwhile, fell into unconsciousness. 

... 

Day 7: Regret

...  
...

For a moment. Everything was white, nothing but. Not long after, however, Rikka and I awoke. It was, indeed, a white corridor, of sorts.  
A boy sat on what appeared to be nothing. He seemed to be my age. Biting his thumb. He whistled.

???: Ho-o-oly HELL!!!

Rikka and I stood. Extremely groggy.

???: The two of you know How. To. Party!!

The boy coughed and straightened. He adjusted his tie, and flicked come of his charcoal black hair out of his face and pulled his sunglasses up. 

???: Yes, anyway. Congratulations on winning the reapers game!  
???: But, ah, you understand, only one of you sorry sods can return to life...

I flinched. Rikka began a coughed fit.

Rikka: Wh-wh-wha-?  
???: Oh, but I'm getting ahead of myself...  
???: First your entry fees.  
Neku: *WHAT??*  
???: "Neku Sakuraba." Let's see... Ah yes!

The boy snaps his fingers.  
A row of what I can only describe as pods rolls along and stops at an empty pod.  
Next thing I know, Shiki Misaki. Quite possibly one of the only people I gave a damn about, appeared inside the pod. Unconscious.

Neku: You FU-!  
???: Rikka Tamagawa! Congrats! You have been chosen to return to life!  
Rikka: Wha-?

I run to the boy and punch him across the face. He flinched. But swatted me away like a fly. I go flying backwards.

Rikka was gripping her head in disbelief. 

Rikka: WHAT!?!?  
???: Let's not forget! Neku, this is a special case.  
???: You're currently in the beginning of a series!!!

???: Seeing as you're a veteran. You know the drill. You can either give up. Or play again-

Rikka: I want to become a guardian!!!

Silence filled the room. I starred at Rikka wide eyed. She had the same face of determination. The boy looked... Disappointed.

Neku: Are- are you sure about that??? 

Rikka gave me a familiar menace. The very same look she gave the last time I questioned her. But one that said "trust me." 

Rikka: Very. 

???: Ah. Oh-- very well...

He pulled a phone out of his coat, and talked to someone.

???: We have a guardian volunteer. Ye- yes... I know... 

He put his phone away. Rikka vanished in a static flash. He turned to me yet again, but this time with a look of disgust. 

???: Now you.  
Neku: Go to hell...  
???: Your partners volunteering doesn't change the facts.  
???: You're playing again...

The boy's face was crazed. He was enjoying this far too much.

???: Now: let the games begin.

Before I could even ask about the previously mentioned option, the boy snapped his fingers. Everything went dark.

Week 1: Tall Obstacles


	10. Joshua - Day 1

Hanekoma: Composer...  
Joshua: Yes? What is it?  
Hanekoma: I've been noticing a change in your behavior since- The incident...   
Joshua: ...  
Hanekoma: I realize its a sore spot right now. But just know, if you need to talk... Well, I've been known to give killer talks.

Hanekoma lit a big grin across his face. Joshua couldn't help but join him.

Joshua: No, I'm fine... I've just- been doing a lot of thinking...  
Hanekoma: Hrmph, well, alright. Just remember boss-  
Hanekoma: You're most certainly not alone. But you know, there can be an almost serene feeling of solitude spilling your guts to a friend. But that isn't you, is it?

Joshua furrowed his brow and frowned. Hanekoma was in a judgmental mood today. 

Joshua: Like you know me...

Joshua turned away, placing has hand on his forehead in agitation.

Joshua: Now please, Hanekoma, leave me to my already dwindling thoughts...

Hanekoma, grin now gone. Exits with a bow.

…

Joshua- Day 1

Joshua awoke in a cold sweat. Chest searing with pain.  
Gripping his chest Joshua began surveying his surroundings, he appeared to be in an alley.  
Out of the corner of his eye. Joshua spotted someone lying at the end of the alley. His vision still blurred, he ran towards the figure.  
It was a girl. She was a blonde and wore an orange zip-up sweatshirt, and a black tank top, she also wore a black beanie. With a unique bell like pendant around her neck.

Joshua: Is this-? No. No- that wouldn't make much sense...

Joshua turned her over to reveal Rhyme, she was older than he remembered, just how long ago was the incident? It seems Joshua had lost track of time. But it still felt lkke yesterday. 

Joshua: Well then.

Joshua stood and starred at her for a moment.

Joshua: This just keeps getting more and more interesting...

Joshua shook Rhyme awake. She rolled over, groaning. 

Joshua: Hrm, it has been a year, hasn't it? 

Rhyme, in a drowsy manner, stood up. She wobbled and leaned against the alley wall to brace herself. 

Joshua: Hello there.  
Rhyme: H-... Huh?  
Joshua: *Ah. Right. She doesn't know me. I revived her. But we've never actually met in person.*  
Joshua: Hello, Rhyme.  
Rhyme: How-? ...  
Rhyme: Have we met?  
Joshua: Well. I've met you. You haven't met me.  
Rhyme: Pardon-?  
Joshua: *cough* Where are we?

Rhyme looked around. Suddenly she was startled.

Rhyme: Good question... Definitely not where I remember being last...   
Joshua: Yes. That's obviously why I'm asking. 

Rhyme narrowed her eyes.

Rhyme: Well that's my answer.

There was a brief awkward pause. Joshua sighed and walked forward. 

Joshua: I think we should explore a bit to get a full bearing as to where we are.  
Rhyme: Right...

Joshua and Rhyme slowly exited the alley to find a vast open city. People crowded the streets. There were also skyscrapers in the distance.  
Suddenly both Joshua's and Rhyme's phones rang. 

Joshua: ... *Is This where I think it is?*

Rhyme yielded a look of absolute terror. She starred at her open phone. "Head to the towering square, 30 minutes, fail and face extinction." Joshua, peeking over Rhymes shoulder, saw the message and immediately opened his phone. Yep, reapers game.   
As if on Que. Pain shot through their arms.

Rhyme: Arg!  
Joshua: ... (A timer)...   
Joshua: Rhyme?  
Rhyme: Rrg... Yes?  
Joshua: I think we should make a pact.

Rhyme lowered her head. She was silent.

Joshua: Something... Wrong?  
Rhyme: How...  
Rhyme: How am I here??? In this game-? Why can't I-

Joshua was silent as well. He didn't really know what to make of the situation. The game was meant to be that impact-full. To make people respect what they have, change them for the better, so to speak. Rhymes reaction, while understandable, was disappointing, to say the least. 

Joshua: *sigh* Listen. If we want to live. We need to form a pact. Otherwise we're walking targets.   
Rhyme: Y-yeah... You're right.

And with that a flash of light surrounded the two.

Joshua: "Pact confirmed." Hehe.   
Rhyme: Um. I realize it's a little late to ask this but... Who are you?  
Joshua: My name: Yoshiya Kiryu. But most people just call me Joshua.  
Rhyme: I can see why.  
Joshua: Hehe. Well, let's not just wait here. We've almost figured out where we are!

Joshua pointed off in the distance. 

Joshua: Those towering figures seem to be the primary point of interest.

Joshua started running down the street. Normally he wasn't one to put in any effort. But this was far too much a fascinating set of circumstances to pass up.  
In a matter of minutes, Joshua reached a subway station. He looked about, and pointed at the skyscrapers. 

Joshua: There.  
Rhyme: *pant* where? *pant*  
Joshua: Right over there.

Joshua pointed to the biggest tower in the area. It was a pair, one towering the other, with a smaller central tower connecting the two.  
Joshua turned to Rhyme expectantly with a grin on his face.

Joshua: "Towering square." Now, what might that mean?  
Rhyme: The tallest area?  
Joshua: Close. Tallest area seems right. But square likely means something, slightly different.  
Rhyme: Like?  
Joshua: Most would head over there first. Due to the strange structure and height. But- towering square could refer to the place with the most people.   
Rhyme: I... think, I see.

Then Joshua felt it. He turned around and starred into the distance. Noise.

Joshua: *Damn, they're quick to jump aren't they?!*

Rhyme noticed as well.

Rhyme: Joshua! Ready yourself!!

Rhyme braced and pulled cards out of her pocket, she looked at them confused for a moment, but readied herself. Joshua had some too. However. He instead simply looked at the the cards quizzically. Joshua threw the cards aside and pulled out his phone, and braced. With a flash, Joshua was alone.

Joshua glanced around, noise to his sides. Three in total. All of them small, dog-like creatures. All of them anxious.  
Joshua lifted his phone. Aimed, and focused.  
Nothing happened.

Joshua: Wha-?

One of the dogs ran at Joshua, leapt and snapped at his arm. Joshua gracefully stepped out of the way.  
Joshua, using the twirl as an attack of opportunity, flicked his phone through the air, an almost rapier like-antenna extended, slicing the noise. It retracted automatically. 

Joshua: I see I'll need to exhort more effort than normal.

But the dog snapped again before he could react, this time catching Joshua by the arm. Noticing a bike that was left on the sidewalk, flicked his free hand, and the bike flew into the noises side, releasing him.  
Joshua twirled his phone by the strap, letting his antenna extend. Once the dog was rearing for another snap, he grabs the phone out of the air, and uses its momentum to jab it into the noise.   
Upon erasing the noise, Joshua spun around to face the noise, spinning his phone again. 

Joshua: And then here were two. Heh...

Joshua felt a large adrenaline rush. He stretched his arm out, began to levitate, and lifted a car into air. He threw it into the two dog-noise, erasing them.  
Joshua gripped his bitten arm, and let out a sigh.

Joshua: That was entertaining. I wonder how my partner handled herself...

Joshua was blinded and reappeared by the station, Rhyme next to him, panting.

Rhyme: Whew... I know I'm a bit rusty, but- I don't remember these cards existing...   
Joshua: Neither do I...  
Rhyme: Oh? You've been through the Reapers Game too?

...

Joshua was silent, pondering his response.

Joshua: You- could say that, yes.

Rhyme starred at Joshua. She seemed sympathetic. Which caught Joshua off guard.

Joshua: Well, shall we?  
Rhyme: Oh! The mission! Lets- wait...  
Joshua: Huh?

Rhyme observed her hand, Joshua followed. The timer was gone.

Joshua: I guess we were a tad slow. Hrm..

Joshua pondered who might have beaten them to the goal. Then it hit him.

Joshua: Hehehe... I guess Neku beat us to the punch eh?  
Rhyme: Neku?!?! You know him-? He's here?!?!   
Joshua: Why, yes. We're, acquaintances...  
Rhyme: But- how is he here?   
Joshua: If I'm not mistaken, he came with me.  
Rhyme: Wow... I'm not alone then... 

Joshua almost took offense to that statement.

Rhyme: So then, Joshua, how did you get here?  
Joshua: ...  
Joshua: Honestly, I'm not even sure...  
Joshua: But what about you Rhyme?  
Rhyme: ...  
Joshua: Last I checked, you had a bunch of friends to tend too. 

Joshua was about to ask again. When more noise appeared. With a winged hooded figure behind them.

???: hehehehehe. A- HAHAHAHA!!!!  
???: HOT DAMN!!! I've NOT felt this GREAT in a LOOONG time!!!

The hooded figure appeared and sounded female. Her cloak was short. She had boots with tall heels. A strand of blonde hair was hanging out from under the hood that was covering her face.

???: Welp. You'd all best be praying and BEGGING for mercy!!!  
Joshua: I'm not sure about praying, but you seem like you'd be a great beggar.  
???: You-! YOU LITTLE SHI-!!

She cut herself off, breathed heavily, and waved her hand toward them. The noise advanced towards them.

???: Assholes aren't even worth it... 

Joshua: Pitiful. Well I'd hate to rain on you parade. But...

Joshua levitated next to Rhyme, who could do nothing but watch. Joshua waved his arm towards the noise. A small pillar of light appeared and obliterated a single noise.

Joshua: ???  
Rhyme: Wha-?  
Joshua, smirk now gone, waved his arm again with much more force. Another single, even weaker, pillar appeared. Erasing another noise.

Joshua: What-?  
???: HAHAHAHA!! You idiot!! You think we don't know you? Pfft. Well, let it be known, Mr. High and Mighty. Your powers don't pack anywhere close to the same punch beyond your district.

Joshua lowered himself to the ground slowly. His face deadlock in a glare at the reaper's hidden face.

Joshua: Well then I guess I should get used to this place then...  
???: You're not in Shibuya anymore. Welcome to OUR TOWN!!! Welcome...

The reaper twirled around towards the skyscrapers in the distance and spread her arms wide. 

???: To SHINJUKU!!!

It suddenly struck Joshua. It was so obvious!

Joshua: Yes, yes. A towering set of skyscrapers. Most likely No. 1. Also the much more suburban feel. Definitely Shinjuku.

Joshua, smirking again, flashed his arm towards the reaper. This time not even a small pillar appeared.

Joshua: ...

It was that feeling again. Fear.

???: Pffft AAHAHAHA, FOOL, IDIOT, IGNORANT BRAT!!!

Joshua tightened his hand into a fist. He was actually losing it.

???: Later morons!

The reaper flew away. Summoning more noise.  
...  
The noise circled the two. Rhyme braced herself. Joshua stood in silence.

Joshua: No...  
Rhyme: Joshua, ready yourself!!!  
...  
Joshua: Enough!!!!

Joshua flew into the air with blinding lights appearing around him, the concrete shattering from underneath his feet. Dozens of enormous pillars of light shone around Joshua. Erasing all the noise surrounding them. 

With the sounds of shattering glass in the distance, both Rhyme and Joshua blacked out.

Day 1- Power Lost


	11. Joshua - Day 2

Joshua- Day 2

Joshua arose slowly. His head spinning. He was by the station.  
He recalled his outburst from the previous day.

Joshua muttered to himself in frustration. 

Joshua: Well that was- Problematic... 

Joshua scratched his head with his hand in pocket, deep in thought. He wondered how he could explain this to Rhyme, his partner, who happened to be waking up next to him.

They were both quiet. Yesterday having flustered them both.  
Rhyme's beanie had fallen off while she stood up. Revealing not only her short, smooth, blonde hair. But a scar on the side of her head that caught Joshua's attention.   
Rhyme took notice of Joshua's intrigue, scrambled for her beanie, and put it back on.

Joshua: So. Rhyme. You know Neku, right?  
Rhyme: Y-yes, why?  
Joshua: Well, by any chance. Has he mentioned me while you all were together?   
Rhyme: Erm. Well. Not really.

Rhyme appeared to be pondering the question. She came to a realization.

Rhyme: Oh! I actually think he did.  
Joshua: Go on...  
Rhyme: Well, Beat, my brother. Asked about a snobby kid who was with Neku during his time in the game.  
Joshua: *Snobby?*  
Rhyme: I think Neku did mention your name. But nothing else.  
Joshua: You sure?

Rhyme scratched her head, nodding.

Rhyme: Yeah...

Joshua knew better. Neku would likely tell his friends most everything. Or at least, those whom he trusted. She was hiding something back. 

Joshua: So-  
Rhyme: Please. Answer my question first: Just who the hell are you exactly?  
Joshua: Pardon?  
Rhyme: Don't screw with me. Yesterday? The hell?  
Joshua: Ah, Neku IS rubbing off on you!  
Rhyme: Yoshiya!! Please. Just, tell me.  
Joshua: ...

Joshua took a deep breath. 

Joshua: I am who I am. And who I am is not clear, even to myself. So, in turn, who I am, needs no explanation, as I couldn't properly answer.

Rhyme: Huh? That-

Save by the bell, their cell phones went off.  
"Reach the park's haven, 25 minutes. Fail and face extinction." Joshua pondered the instructions for a minute, as did Rhyme.

Joshua: *"Parks haven..."*  
Rhyme: Perhaps "Parks haven" means the central point of a of a park? Kinda like yesterday..  
Joshua: Perhaps.

Just then, Joshua got a crazy idea.

Joshua: Say, Rhyme.  
Rhyme: Yes- Yoshiya?   
Joshua: ...  
Joshua: Let's ignore the mission.

Rhyme paused for a moment.

Rhyme: Are-are you freaking mad?  
Joshua: Well, perhaps in some sense, but that's a discussion for another time.   
Rhyme: Why would we just ignore our only chance for survival?  
Joshua: Please. At this point Neku is our only chance.  
Rhyme: ...  
Joshua: So. We ignore the mission, and find out more about this place. What makes Shinjuku "tick"? 

Joshua placed his chin in his hand.

Joshua: And maybe, we can find out more about those in control...   
Rhyme: Well... What do I get in return? I'm sure there is some stupid penalty for not finishing a mission.  
Joshua: Well... We find Neku.  
Rhyme: I'm pretty sure if we just follow the mission we would easily find him...  
Joshua: Hehe. Indeed.

Rhyme shifted a little. She was clearly uncomfortable with the idea of the situation. Joshua was also was relieved she was ignorant of the existence of points in the reapers game, seeing as she never made it that far. She wouldn't have been nearly as willing

Rhyme: Alright. What do we do then?  
Joshua: First off: Why are you calling me by my real name?  
Rhyme: Oh... Because, I thought it would be more-  
Joshua: Well stop it.  
Rhyme: What? But-  
Joshua: You heard me. Cut that crap out.   
Joshua: Please?

Rhyme stiffened. Her expression became frustrated. 

Rhyme: Yoshiya. Listen to me. I don't like being screwed with. And if yesterday is any sore indication: you're not *just* screwing with me. It's something almost manipulative. Calling you by your "real name," gives me some sense of authority. Because clearly, you seem to have a god complex.

Joshua paused, ignoring that last part. 

Joshua: Oh- *I'm* screwing with *you*? 

Rhyme merely smirked in response.

Rhyme: "Indeed."   
Joshua: ...   
Rhyme: So. Are we going to do- whatever- Or are you going to change our plans again?

Joshua was impressed with Rhymes resilience towards his antics. He couldn't just aggressively push her along similarly to how he did with Neku. He needed to be more methodical.   
Joshua shook his head. 

Joshua: No. Nothing changes. Let's scope the city then?  
Rhyme: Right. Just don't get lost.

A grin forms on Joshua's still mildly perplexed face.

Joshua: Hmhm. Alrighty then.

The two continued towards the large tower.

Upon reaching the tall building. Joshua's attention was driven towards a pair of individuals. A couple.

The guy was a bit scrawny. His hair was thick, but clean. He was wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. He also wore thin rectangular glasses. 

Guy: So, what do you want to do?

The girl was short. Her neck length hair fluttered in the wind. She was in shorts and a tank-top.

Girl: I guess we could wait here for a while.  
Guy: Yeah. That sounds nice. Just take in the fresh air.  
Girl: Especially considering the weather has been murder recently.  
Guy: Ahh. Refreshing...

Joshua grinned.

Joshua: Ah, to be young and in love.  
Rhyme: Right- I doubt you can relate.   
Joshua: I'm sure you'd be surprised. 

Joshua: In more ways than one.

Joshua had noticed something odd about Rhyme. She was much less, friendly, than he'd remembered.

Joshua: Say, Rhyme?  
Rhyme: Yeah?  
Joshua: I never asked my question.  
Rhyme: That being?  
Joshua: How did you die?  
Rhyme: ...

Rhyme simply stared at the building. She appeared to be holding back painful memories.

Joshua: So?  
Rhyme: Well- Where do I begin?  
Joshua: The beginning, would be nice.

Rhyme shot a glare at Joshua, and muttered.

Rhyme: Shut it.

Rhyme stood for another minute. Joshua let out a sigh.

Joshua: Hold that thought. (You reluctant broad.)  
Rhyme: Huh?

Joshua followed the couple, who had begun to walk away.

Joshua: I almost forgot the point in listening in on their conversation.  
Rhyme: That being?  
Joshua: We might learn more of this place. And why we're here.  
Rhyme: But why them?   
Joshua: Well, why not them? 

Joshua caught up with them and began walking beside them.

Guy: No. 1 has been crowded recently.  
Girl: Yeah. Odd considering it's a government building.

Joshua: "Government building"?  
Rhyme: "No. 1"?  
...  
Rhyme: It seems there's quite a bit we don't understand.  
Joshua: You're just now figuring that out? 

Guy: I've also been hearing rumors.  
Girl: Like?  
Guy: Well. There has been a bit of ruckus by the station.  
Girl: Go on...  
Guy: Ruckus like murder...  
Girl: Wow. How horrible...  
Guy: Some abductions too. It's crazy.

Joshua: *Whistles* This place is screwed up.  
Rhyme: No kidding.   
Joshua: Wonder why it's by the station though...  
Rhyme: Point of interest maybe?   
Joshua: What? To the game? 

Rhyme shrugged. 

Rhyme: Maybe. 

Guy: Then there's these strange cards...

The boy pulled out the cards he was referring to. He and Rhyme looked at each other. They were the cards that they both found on their persons yesterday. 

Girl: Tariff cards?  
Guy: Not sure. I think it's just another fad. It'll pass like everything else.

The two walked off. Joshua stayed behind to think. Rhyme merely observed him, arms crossed.

Rhyme: What are you thinking?  
Joshua: That I should have kept those damned cards.  
Rhyme: But what about them specifically?   
Joshua: As I said. I should have kept them. I can't make any hypothesis based on a seconds worth of observation from yesterday.

Rhyme sighed and reached into her pocket, and handed her cards to Joshua.

Rhyme: Here. Observe. But give them back. I need them to live. 

Joshua paused for a moment.

Joshua: Sure thing.

Joshua observed the cards. The first thing that came to mind. Pins and psychs. But with cards.  
They were thick. Each card featured a symbol. Much like a pin. But they felt different than a plain card. They felt powerful just holding them.

Joshua returned the cards to Rhyme.

Rhyme: So?  
Joshua: I think... I'm still not certain. But you use these to fight, right?  
Rhyme: Yeah. Don't you?

Joshua grinned and shook his head, and pulled out his phone, swing it in circles by the strap which was wrapped around his index finger.

Joshua: No. I use this.  
Rhyme: I... Don't want to understand.  
Joshua: It's much akin to a psych. But it's a phone.  
Rhyme: That- reminds me. You never answered me.  
Joshua: Answered what?  
Rhyme: "My" question...  
Joshua: Ah. Yes. Well.  
Rhyme: Spit it out.  
Joshua: Well you could start with an attitude adjustment.

Rhyme furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes.   
Joshua pinched a strand of his hair, and grinned.

Joshua: Well. I'm... Only human.  
Rhyme: Yesterday begs to differ...  
...  
"Only human."  
...  
The thought made Joshua chuckle. He turned to the buildings in the distance and a thought came to him. 

Joshua: The tall building.  
Rhyme: Yeah? What about it?  
Joshua: It's called No. 1. Right?  
Rhyme: That was said by someone, yes.   
Joshua: Does that mean there are more?  
Rhyme: What ? Government buildings?  
Joshua: Precisely. Next question: Are they connected?  
Rhyme: I'd assume in some capacity, given that their, oh I don't know, government buildings-  
Joshua: No no no. To the game.  
Rhyme: Oh. Oh!! No. 1 is considered the focal point for Shinjuku! So that means...  
Joshua: It means that the reapers and the composer might be connected to them...  
Rhyme: I think I'm catching on.

The two turned back to No. 1. Joshua observed the floors of the building. All of them were tinted black.

Joshua: If only we could have a look inside...   
Rhyme: Can't we just walk in?

Joshua cocked his head and stepped forward, squinting his eyes.   
Joshua realized. There was no decal on the building. They could walk through with ease.

Joshua: Let's go-

Joshua froze in his tracks. Everything was becoming hazy. He tried to continue speaking and walking. But he and Rhyme fell over unconscious. 

Slowly, the two were losing consciousness.

Day 2- Only Human


	12. Joshua - Day 3

Joshua: Day 3

Joshua awoke to a voice. An unflattering, almost patronizing voice. A voice he would have normally commended solely on how much hatred he felt towards it. One issue though: he was trying to sleep.

Rhyme: Yoshiya. Get up.

Joshua: Er- But- I was just starting to have fun...

Rhyme placed a hand on her head and sighed.

Rhyme: Please. Just get up...

Joshua stood up, wiping his pants clean. 

Joshua: So, where is the starting point today?

The two observed their surroundings. They were at the station. Nearby was- something that wasn't there before...  
A tall building. That was, as a matter of fact, under early construction. It was a large skeletal structure for what would become a new building.

Joshua pondered for a moment.

Joshua: Someone's compensating for something.  
Rhyme: You think it's the reapers?  
Joshua: Was there any doubt?  
Rhyme: Not much.

Joshua raised an eyebrow and shrugged. 

Rhyme: But then what is it here for?

Then the phones went off, signaling the daily mission. "Construct a vision by the station, 50 minutes, fail and face extinction."  
The timer started. Rhyme flinched. Joshua didn't, having already grown accustomed to it.

Both players glanced at each-other. "Construct."  
They both looked up at the large metal construction.

Joshua: Well?  
Rhyme: Well...  
Joshua: It looks worth investigating. No. 1 can wait for today.   
Rhyme: So... Ladies first?

Rhyme gestured the way, a smirk on her face. 

Ouch.

The two started their ascent up the large metal beamed construction. The noise count was, well, none. No noise were present. All that was, was a mild gust of wind as they scaled the tower. Ladder after ladder, they rose slowly.  
Eventually, the duo were met with a large gap. They stood on a large wooden board that lay on one side, with another board supported slightly lower across the construction.  
Joshua pondered.

Joshua: a much more physical mission today isn't it...  
Rhyme: Is that a problem?   
Joshua: Well-  
Joshua: Never mind that, how are we going to get across?  
Rhyme: How else? Jump, of course.

Joshua sighed, flicking a strand of hair out of his face.

Joshua: More work. My effort could be used... Elsewhere.

A mischievous grin formed on Joshua's face. Glancing at Rhyme. She sneered at him.

Rhyme: Y-yeah. Sure. How about I go first.

Joshua shrugged.

Joshua: Why not?

Rhyme nodded. She stepped back, bracing for the jump. She flinched when a sudden sound hit her ears. 

Joshua: Wait!

Rhyme skid to a halt, flailing her arms in an attempt to rebalance herself. She turned around in frustration. 

Rhyme: What??  
Joshua: Don't fall.

...

Rhyme: Yoshiya...  
Rhyme: You're an ass. You know that?  
Joshua: The absolute best! 

Rhyme rolled ger eyes at the remark. She braced, preparing to tune out whatever Joshua will spout. She broke into a dash, leaping across the gap. She braced for impact.  
Rhyme collided into edge of the board, the wood creaking and snapping slightly, gipping onto the edge with all her might.

Joshua: Rhyme?  
Rhyme: I'm fine!!

Rhyme pulled herself up slowly. When she regained her senses. She sat down, gasping, grabbing hold of her pendant.  
Once Joshua made sure his partner wasn't going going to fall, he sighed, and braced for the jump ahead.  
With a loud, high pitched grunt, Joshua leaped across the board. Upon impact, he tripped and rolled across the floor. The composer slammed his feet to the board before he slid to the edge. He sighed, and collapsed into a moan next to Rhyme.

Joshua: Heh- Refreshing-? Isn't it? 

Joshua felt a hand smack the side of his face.

Once the two were calm. They climbed the next ladder.  
On the roof of the construction site was one large flat wooden board.  
It was quiet, the exception being the wind, gusting with dominance, bellowing as the only sound they heard.  
Joshua stood by the ladder they had climbed up, starring out at Shinjuku. Mesmerized at the peaceful, quiet city. All while Rhyme finished climbing up the ladder.

Joshua: You know, you never did answer my question.

Rhyme pulled herself up, standing next to Joshua.

Rhyme: That was?  
Joshua: How did you die?  
Rhyme: ...  
Rhyme: I'm... Still fuzzy as to how it happened...  
Joshua: Well?

Rhyme lowered her head, mumbling to herself.

Rhyme: ...He wasn't there that time...

Behind them, a familiar sound echoed behind them. A small dog-like noise appeared. It barked at the duo.  
Joshua and Rhyme glanced at each other.

Rhyme: Clearly this is a trap...  
Joshua: Was there any doubt?

Rhyme: Ok. So we wait for the rest to reveal themselves. Then we strike.

A smirk appeared on Joshua's face as he flicked his hair out of his face. 

Joshua: Whatever you say.

As they had expected: noise began to appear one by one. The two stood in the middle of the now creaking wooden scaffolding as the noise began to slowly creep in. Thankfully it was still pretty sturdy.   
After a while Joshua flinched, glancing at his timer, "13:47." He then turned to Rhyme.

Joshua: Rhyme?  
Rhyme: Yes?  
Joshua: Why haven't we been sucked into our planes???

The two stood in silence, pondering the question. Eventually, the noise had crowded up.

Joshua: I think that's all of them...  
Rhyme: You sure-

Rhyme froze her gaze locked. Joshua followed her sight. Neku and a short haired brunette stood on the other end of the scaffolding.  
Joshua scoffed.

Joshua: Well well well- Look what the dead cat dragged in.

Neku ran through the volley of noise, pummeling as many that got in his way. His yell got more and more clear as he got closer. With a heave, Neku flung a card that shot through a large group of the noise. He skid to a halt in front of the two.

Neku: What. *pant* The. *pant* Hell.  
Joshua: Honestly, Neku: we need to stop meeting like this.

Joshua's tone was only slightly sarcastic. The crowd of noise was holding the rest of his attention.  
Neku flinched, looking around the crowd of noise. The trio heard a sound from the crowd.

???: Ahem.

All went silent, even the noise. Joshua turned to find a tall hooded figure, grabbing the young girl by the mouth with a single hand, hanging her over the edge of the building.

???: Hehe. Well now.  
Neku: Hey. What are you doing?!?!

Her grin melted, bit of her sarcastic tone was prevalent.  
She shrugged.

???: Ensuring your attention.

Her voice was deep and feminine. She pulled back her hood to reveal her long silky red hair, and her penetrating copper colored eyes.

Neku: Copperhead...  
???: Well, you've heard of me. Tch. Just call me Mitaka.  
Joshua: Very well. "Mitaka" mind telling us why you have one of our own captive?  
Neku: "our" own?

Joshua scowled out of the corner of each others eyes. 

Joshua peered into the girl's eyes. The presence of absolute fear plagued her. Joshua almost felt a sense of déjà-vu.   
Mitaka let out a sigh. 

Mitaka: I see then. You value this one yes?  
Mitaka: As I said I. I require your attention.  
Joshua: Well. A GM should be able to gain the attention of every player without taking hostages. Why do you need to go through such an effort anyway? Shinjuku sure is sloppy by comparison...   
Mitaka: ...  
Mitaka: "Yoshiya Kiryu" correct?

Joshua's grin had faded.

Mitaka: Yes. You have quite the reputation on you.

Rhyme stepped forward. Joshua noticed a look on her face much darker than what he had previously experienced from her. A look of pain and malice. But one of power and determination.  
Rhyme raised a card at the GM.

Rhyme: Safely place her down, and leave us alone. 

Rhyme: Please.

Mitaka: Is that a threat?

Rhyme shrugged. 

Rhyme: Do you want it to become one?

Joshua felt the impact with that remark. He couldn't help but feel some ounce of pride. 

Mitaka scowled. She looked at the girl tilted her head and smirked. She then turned her gaze back to the trio.

Mitaka: This one has a desperate fear of heights. Possibly due to her death? And The blonde girl over there, you have secret kept deep. And the queer boy...

If it wasn't for the tension in the air, Joshua might've been flattered. 

Joshua: I assume you're referring to me?  
Mitaka: But of course.  
Joshua: Fair enough.

Joshua had a strange look of accomplishment on his face. Neku raised his eyebrow and stared at him. Joshua shrugs.

Joshua: *Honestly, the nerve of some people...*

Mitaka: Either way. I need to make an example of what I'm capable of. So the others will take me seriously.

All was quiet. The trio of players braced for any move the reaper might make.  
Mitaka looked at girl within her grasp once more.

Mitaka: You said you want me to put her down?  
Neku: Of course-!!  
Joshua: Shut it Neku!!

Mitaka bellowed in laughter. She brought the girl back over solid ground. But Mitaka curled her arm around, and threw her over the edge.  
The girl was immediately screaming in horror.

Neku: NO!!!

Both Joshua and Neku charged to the edge. Neku leapt off, seemingly in some bravely stupid attempt to catch her midair. Joshua stopped in front of Mitaka, phone in hand. 

Joshua: I want to know something: how did you merge the noise's planes? That goes against the very nature of the noise living a dual existence. 

Mitaka cocked her head.

Mitaka: Of all the things to ask, you ask me that?

Mitaka chuckled to herself. She snapped her fingers together. Even more noise appear.

Mitaka: I guess it doesn't matter anyway, i don't know what you talkin about so I'll just be rid of you. 

Joshua grimaced at the sight of the army of noise. Before he knew it, he and Rhyme were back to back.

Joshua: Damn...  
Rhyme: Go any magic aces up your sleeve this time?

It suddenly donned on Joshua.

Joshua: Rhyme, do you have any spare cards?

Rhyme handed an extra slash card she had obtained from their previous fights to Joshua.  
Joshua focused on the card, and what he wanted to do with it.  
The card burned in his hands. His eyes flickered with a newfound energy.

Joshua: Rhyme?  
Rhyme: What?  
Joshua: Duck.

Rhyme ducked.  
That feeling of axileration appeared once more within Joshua as he flung both his hands out. Dozens of miniature vertical pillars erected from all sides. Most of the noise were vaporized immediately.  
Stragglers scattered around them.  
A lizard noise charged.  
Rhyme skid in front of Joshua, throwing a card at the noise. It surged through the noise and into a few noise behind it. The lizard noise was erased, while the group behind was damaged and staggered, but still kicking.  
Joshua, with a familiar and welcome grace, twirled around Rhyme and threw another pillar, which faded much more quickly than he would have liked. His power seemed to be degrading again.

Joshua: We can't keep this up.  
Rhyme: You mean you can't?

Joshua grimaced.

Joshua: Fine. Maybe I'm out of my element here.  
Rhyme: You know: one day, I'd love to know just what your "element" is...  
Joshua: Just finish off the noise.

With a grin Rhyme dashed towards the last few remaining noise. With a hop, Rhyme planted her foot in a frog and kicked off with a backflip. She twirled around midair turning back to the frog and threw a card that formed a boomerang out of pure energy.  
The boomerang struck and erased the frog and hit the noise behind Rhyme. With the noise now staggered, she turned to relay an axe kick to the gut. She finished it off with an uppercut from the blade card.  
The last noise, a lizard, leapt over the carnage falling towards Rhyme. She sidestepped, and pulled out a new card. She proceeded to launch a flurry of blows to the noise all over. It was erased within seconds.  
Rhyme turned to Joshua and Mitaka, who still standing off. 

Mitaka: You know, even though the zones seem to be no longer important, sync rates are just as if more even more important now. Standing around doing nothing is certainly not helpful to either of you. 

Joshua: Mitaka- Oh,sorry, I mean, "Copperhead." Need I remind you the precedence of self control of one's own authority? I think I should report you to Shinjuku's Composer, then we can see who has the sass in abundance...

Mitaka's grin faded. She snapped her fingers, and Joshua and Rhyme collapsed to the hard wood flooring.

Day 3: Questions


	13. Joshua - Day 4

Joshua: Day 4

Joshua awoke to a kick in the head.

Joshua: Ow...

And whom was to meet him there but Mitaka.

Mitaka: Well.  
Joshua: Well.

Joshua was more cocky than usual. He had intimidated the game master enough to force them into the next day. Why? He didn't know. Still, Joshua intended to keep up this momentum, and his pride with it.

Joshua: To what do I owe the pleasure?  
Mitaka: You threatened the GM. Needless to say, I was curious as to who would be stupid enough to do that. Then it hit me...  
Joshua: Oh. Please: continue..   
Mitaka: You had powers.  
Joshua: You already knew this.  
Mitaka: Yes. But who else knows? With that in mind. No- with your partner in mind...

Joshua glanced at Rhyme, who was asleep behind him on the sidewalk.

Mitaka: I've constructed this mission, especially for you.

Joshua's confidence was maybe a bit too high. He was certain he could face whatever Mitaka threw at him. He scoffed at the GM.

Joshua: And what, pray tell. Will be so "special" about this mission?  
Mitaka: You'll learn soon enough. Just know, the counter is supposed to be green.

Joshua's smile faltered upon hearing this.

Joshua: I... What?

Igboring his question, Mitaka disappeared.

...

Silence filled the streets of the early morning Shinjuku, leaving Joshua to ponder his still lingering questions.

Rhyme awoke with a jerk upright. She looked all around, flustered. She was expecting to find the hostile GM. The second she realized they were alone, she leaned back and let out a sigh.

Rhyme: She got us good, didn't she?

Rhyme approached Joshua, who was still deep in thought.

Rhyme: Yoshiya?  
Joshua: Hrm? Oh, Rhyme. I apologize-  
Rhyme: (Sure you do.)   
Joshua: I was thinking about what our feline of a GM told me.  
Rhyme: She talked to you?  
Joshua: Yes. Apparently, this mission is going to be different-

Almost as if on que, their phones rang. "Question everything, 180 minutes, fail and face extinction."  
Aside from the strange description, there was something else. On their hands, when the familiar sting from the timer struck their hands, they noticed it was green and- counting up? Upon seeing this, Joshua had a double take.

Joshua: Oh? This is- different...

Joshua pondered. This mission was apparently specifically tailored towards him. He connected the dots.  
Copperhead wanted Rhyme to know about Joshua's being a composer.  
The idea internally frazzled Joshua. He knew that for the benefit of them both, they best get along. Even then, that was difficult. Joshua thought Rhyme's attitude problem was, odd, to say the least. Especially considering that she was nothing like that a year ago. It didn't help that she clearly hated his guts and questioned every little action of his.   
These thoughts picked at his brain with a particular question: what happened to Rhyme over the course of the year?

Rhyme: "Question everything," Obviously this must be referring to- hrm...

Rhyme pondered in deep thought.

Joshua: Say, Rhyme?  
Rhyme: What?  
Joshua: What did Neku say about me?  
Rhyme: I don't know what-  
Joshua: Rhyme, Rhyme, Rhyme- I'm not an idiot. I know he's said something about me. I didn't need to be there, but I know. I made a rather large impact on him, and- vice versa.

Rhyme was silent, wondering what to say.

Rhyme: He's mentioned you- I think...  
Rhyme: It's definitely been a while since we've spoke.  
Joshua: That's another thing I wanted to ask. What happened to you since last year.

Rhyme rubbed her arm, pacing. Joshua crossed his arms and merely starred, awaiting a response.

Moments passed.

Rhyme: You know, before I answer my question: I'd like to know something.  
Joshua: *sigh* That being?  
Rhyme: It's one you've never answered: Who- no- *What* are you?  
Joshua: This again-?  
Rhyme: The flying, the lasers, the sudden outburst of emotions. You're not normal Yoshiya. Why?  
Joshua: Oy vey-  
Joshua: We're not getting anywhere fast with this it seems...   
Rhyme: Seems so. 

... 

Rhyme: So what now?   
Joshua: Good question. If neither of us want to talk, I can see us failing this mission.  
Rhyme: But then, why is the timer counting up?   
Joshua: It's likely a race with other players or some crap.  
Rhyme: Now that is different.   
Joshua: It's tacky is what it is.

It was odd, Joshua hadn't been on the other side of genuine GM antics. They did indeed, suck. 

Joshua: Maybe... This has some bearing to the rest of the week?

Rhyme shrugged. 

Rhyme: I dunno how though. This seems geared towards someone specific. Or maybe-

Rhyme stops herself, glancing at Joshua. 

Rhyme: Maybe she's buying time for something.  
Joshua: That- wouldn't be the first time I've seen a GM go rogue. But this? It feels intentional. What with the fancy new timer and all. 

???: I mean, good guesses all around! 

The duo stopped cold. They turned around to see an interesting character standing before them. 

???: My name is Sunako Katou. But please, just Sun will do. 

Joshua eyed her up cautiously. She wasn't in the usual reaper attire. But rather, she has a style of her own. Not seeing any immediate threat, he crosses his arms, shrugging. 

Joshua: Be mindful that little miss sassy over here doesn't like nicknames apparently. 

Joshua gestures to Rhyme who gives him a menacing look. 

Sun: Well- Ah- Right. I just wanted to say hello! 

Rhyme and Joshua exchange sceptical looks. 

Rhyme: "Hello"?   
Sun: Yeah! Well- I guess I should explain a little-

Sun: You see, I'm Shinjukus guardian. 

Joshua's face lit up. 

Joshua: Finally, something familiar and that makes sense! 

Sun blinks. 

Sun: I'm making my way around to introduce myself to all the remaining players today and give them some advise. When I overheard your conversation about how this game is being ran, it caught my attention. 

Joshua raised an eyebrow. 

Joshua: So you know what's happening?   
Sun: Ah- not quite.   
Sun: But I do share your confusion and concern. Being the guardian, the guys upstairs don't normally tell me much of anything. 

Joshua: Not even the composer?   
Sun: They used to... But then they up and cut me off years ago. I couldn't tell you why.   
Joshua: Talk about irresponsible... 

Rhyme: But anything about the weird things going on in this game? 

Sunako shakes her head. 

Sun: Sadly no. I've heard a few things here and there, but I've yet to get anywhere near the full picture. 

Joshua: You... Mentioned you had advise to share, yes? 

Sun: Oh! Right! Well, something important to note are the small reaper sigils near missions. Take a photo of it, and you get a perk for the day. They get pretty tough to find though. 

Sunako reached into her pockets and pulled out a card that looked oddly familiar. 

Sun: I believe at least one of you are veterans, yeah? 

Rhyme raised her hand. Joshua kept quiet.

Sun: Well, to put it simply, these cards are basically pins, but more difficult to use. A handicap, so to speak.

Joshua sinply rolled his eyes. His goal wasn't to follow the missions. That would get them nowhere fast. He instead, opted to change the subject. 

Joshua: Say, Sun. Would you mind keeping in touch with us?   
Sun: I'm pretty sure that's the idea of being a guardian.   
Joshua: No no no- I mean-

Joshua leans in. 

Joshua: (*keep in touch*.) 

Sun gjves Joshua a concerned look. 

Sun: Like, what? Actually meet up with you guys? 

Joshua nods. 

Rhyme: But- what for? 

Joshua stays pensive for a second. Then turns to Rhyme. 

Joshua: To figure out how to escape.

Sun steps back, eyes widened. 

Sun: Your crazy. How in the everliving hell do you think you can escape the reapers game???   
Rhyme: I would really like to know too. 

Frustrated, Joshua puts his finger to his lips. 

Joshua: Not here you idiots. Let's just say I have an idea I'd like to run by you Sun.

Sun's eyes narrow. She gives some thought for a second, and nods. 

Sun: I'll at least hear what you have to say. Ok?   
Joshua: That's all I could ever ask for. 

Silence sets in amongst the group. 

Sun: Unless there's anything else you needed to tell me I'll be off now. 

Rhyme: Oh- Wait! 

Sun turns back around. 

Rhyme: If you see Neku, a friend of mine. I think- he might need some help. 

Sun raises an eyebrow.

Sun: How so?   
Rhyme: He sort of- jumped off a building to catch his parter last we saw.   
Sun: Hrm. Thats concerning. I'll be sure to keep an eye out.  
Rhyme: You should be able to recognize him by his headphones.   
Joshua: But- don't mention you saw us. Ok? 

Sun starred blankly at Joshua, even more confused than she already was by this unconventional situation. 

Sun: Why?   
Joshua: Call it a hunch- but I suspect if Neku knows you were talking with us, he might not take kindly to you...  
Rhyme: "Us"...? Really?   
Joshua: Really really. 

Sun blinks and turns back around, waving to the duo. 

Sun: I'll see you around then.  
Joshua: Don't forget-  
Sun: I won't. 

Joshua waits until Sun walks down the street out of sight. Where he then turns to Rhyme and leans in.

Joshua: (We should find somewhere private)

Rhyme nods.  
The two try and scan the neaby area for anywhere that might look secluded and hopefully as a result, out of the reapers reach.

Joshua noticed an alleyway nearby with an unlabeled building. He gestures towards it and runs in. 

It was a musty little room. Probably a maintenance office or something of the like. 

Joshua: There's no reaper marking, so should some random living person walk in, we can just ignore them. 

Rhyme gets a look at the room. She stops and points. 

Rhyme: Yoshiya-  
Joshua: I swear Rhyme-

Before them was an empty sleeping bag, but littered around it were pins. Not just any pins. They were player pins. Joshua's eyes widened.

Joshua: A reapers den...   
Rhyme: But- why is this here? Don't the reapers have their own places to stay? Do they normally keep the pins of the players they kill? 

Joshua's mind was on the fritz. He knew very well what this ment. He'd experienced it once before back in Shibuya. 

Joshua: We- we need to leave.  
Rhyme: But no one's here. Maybe they-  
Joshua: *Now*. 

Joshua was pushing Rhyme out. But just as they were leaving, someone caught his attention. It was a smell. A *very* distinguishable smell. It reeked. 

He hesitated. That's when Rhyme pushed him into the wall and moved back inside. 

Rhyme: Yoshiya, something worthwhile has to be here. Maybe they have some information.

Rhyme picks uo a file next to the sleeping bag and opens it. 

Rhyme: Maybe something like-

Rhymes eyes widen. She starred horrified at whatever was in the file. 

Joshua: What?   
Joshua: What is it?

Rhyme was unresponsive.  
Joshua sighed and walked to her side. That smell still itching at him. It was familiar in some way, he felt he had forgotten it on purpose.   
Once he got a good look at the folder, he took a deep breath. 

It was Neku. 

A file on him, at least. It yielded details on his physical condition as well as mental. It also listed a series of specific attributes. Some of which were circled, highlighted, or marked with a question mark.  
Joshua looked at the other folders around the bed. Grabbed one and opened it. It was himself. Same song different tone. As if on impulse, Joshua lit the folder on fire. At least some of his powers were working. 

Joshua: Crap- crap!   
Rhyme: What the hell are you doing!?!?   
Joshua: Right- My bad! 

Rhyme ran over and tried to stomp the flame out. Thankfully it had burned up entirely. Frustrated, Rhyme turned to Joshua. 

Rhyme: What did it say.  
Joshua: I'm sorry, I didn't get a good look before-

Rhyme held up her hand, rubbing her tempels with the other. 

Rhyme: Just- shut up. 

Joshua flinched a little. Internally, he was impressed with how authoritative Rhyme was able to become, externally, he knew he screwed up. 

Rhyme: *What*. *Did*. *It*. *Say*?

Joshua wasn't sure how to sliver out of the conversation.  
Then it hit him. That smell. 

Joshua: Good god. 

Joshua ran deeper into the room. Rhyme chasing after him. 

Rhyme: HEY!!! 

Rhyne junped on top of Joshua pulling him to the floor. 

Rhyme: Answer the question you son of a-! 

Then they both saw it. In the back of the room, amongst the boxes and equipment was the remains of- someone. Almost like someone had literally sucked the life out of them. 

Rhyme: That's-

Joshua was trying to get up, but he wasn't particularly in the ideal conditions to shove off someone who likely had much more muscle than him. Which, granted, wasn't saying much of anything. 

Joshua: I knew this wasn't just a reapers hideaway but- this is inhuman... 

Joshua tapped Rhyme on her side to get off. With great hesitation, she stood up.   
After wiping himself off from the gritty and grimy ground, Joshua continued. 

Joshua: This is the home of a rogue reaper.   
Rhyme: "Rogue Reaper"? You mean, like, they actually rebelled? "Fight the power" and all that?   
Joshua: Yes.  
Rhyme: Huh. Reapers are essentially fighting for their lives. So I guess I'm more surprised I haven't seen more rebel.   
Joshua: Well, the higher ups keep it hush hush to prevent giving anyone else ideas.

There was a pause. Joshua had to change the subject. Quick. 

Rhyme: But then how-? 

Joshua: Do you see why we have to leave now? 

Joshua started for the doorway. 

Joshua: If we leave now we can-

Rhyme: How do you know about them? 

... 

Joshua: That's not important-

As Joshua turned around, he was met with Rhyme holding a card against him. He wasn't sure which one, but it was a weapon none the less. 

Joshua: What the hell are you- are you asking for trouble?!?!

Rhyme let out a small chuckle to herself. 

Rhyme: Whatever powers you have, they're obviously not strong enough to do anything. Between those, the flying, extremely cocky attitude, and a lot of inate knowledge and criticisms of the reapers game: tell me.  
How  
Do  
You  
Know?

The tension was so thick, you couldn't have broken through with a jackhammer.   
There Joshua was, desperately weakened and trying to still play god. It seemed like it had finally caught up to him. But, he decided, he might need to give this whole "trusting your partner" thing a shot after all... 

Joshua: I-

Joshua let out a sigh of defeat. 

Joshua: I'm the composer for Shibuya.

Rhymes lowered the card as her expression changes multiple times in a frighteningly short span. Confusion, anger, determination. Then, Rhyme fixated on Joshua, as if recalling something. 

Rhyme: Then- you- you're the one who killed-

Joshua: Oh. He told you about that didn't he? 

Rhyme, face now extremely pale, was frozen.

Joshua: Well, I hope your happy. After all that-  
Rhyme: What did the file say? Tell me. I have to know. 

Joshua looked down at the floor, contemplating. 

Joshua: I honestly don't think you'd understand.   
Rhyme: LIKE HELL I WOULDN'T!!!

Rhyme threw the card at the wall next to her in frustration. Small chunks of the concrete wall flew across the room. Rhyme leaned on the wall. 

Rhyme: How conceited are you? I'm human too. Contrary to what you may think, I'm sure. 

Joshua: Yes, but this goes above you! Above Neku! Probably above me. But, I'm the only one who's had any experience with this sort of thing before. You know nothing about the reapers game.   
Rhyme: More than you know... 

Joshua: Oh? Really? Then please, tell me who was it that brought you back to life after you died halfway through your first game? 

Rhyme: ...

Joshua: I thought so.

Joshua paced the room, messing with his hair. 

Joshua: You, your idiot of a brother, that tramp of a woman. All of you were worthless. Nothing. Ultimately serveing as pawns in a game of chess played by gods. Gods who, mind you nearly wiped Shibuya clean.

Joshua stood arms crossed in front of Rhyme, who was still trying to grasp all of the information being thrown at her. Eventually, she walked over to the sleeping bag and slumped against the wall.

Rhyme: Did you know what my entry fee was?

There it was. Joshua was anticipating this question all week. Now that it was posed, he actually felt awkward about it. 

Joshua: ... Yes.   
Rhyme: Then tell me. Why would a god take something like that? What purpose does it serve anyone? 

Joshua: I don't think you get the point of-

Rhyme slammed her fist on the sleeping bag, paper flying out from underneath. 

Rhyme: WHAT DON'T I GET!?!? THAT I'M SUPPOSED TO BE A BETTER PERSON?!?!? THAT MY FRIENDS ARE ALL THAT REALLY MATTER RIGHT??? 

Rhyme tore the sleeping bag open, letting loose even more papers. She stops. Breathing heavily, but slowly. 

Rhyme: That my life means goddamn nothing... 

Rhyme kicked the papers across the floor. One landed near Joshua's foot. It was a strange symbol he hadn't recognized. But his mind being preoccupied, he simply kicked it away. 

Joshua scratched his head.

Joshua: That reminds me: how did you- you know... 

Rhyme: Die?

... 

Rhyme let out another deep breath. 

Rhyme: I ran away. I didn't know what to do with myself. I remembered how my parents treated my brother, who was in a similar boat. So I just said... F-it. I'm not putting up with that. So I came here to Shinjuku. 

Joshua: Getting warmer... 

Rhyme gave Joshua a glaring side eye. 

Rhyme: I got mixed up with bad people. Ok?   
Joshua: Does it have anything to do with that scar on the side of your head? 

Rhyme flinched when mentioning of the scar. 

Rhyme: I- well...   
Joshua: Did you get shot too?

Rhyme continued to gave Joshua a threatening glare. She sighed, rubbing the scar wuth her beanie still concealing it. 

Rhyme: That's not important. What's important, is that they're gone now. Those- bad people.  
Joshua: Oh really? How so?  
Rhyme: Well, I guess you could say that another group of bad people got pissed at them.  
Joshua: Ah. Gang war. So then, you were all executed I'm guessing?

Rhyme flinched again with the word execute. She burried her face into her knees, seemingly trying to compose herself. 

Rhyme: You know, I came to Shinjuku to find myself, and I think I did. Just not in the way that I hoped.

There was a moment of silence.

Joshua: God, your all so petty. 

Rhyme stood, fists clenched. 

Rhyme: What? Because you're so much better?   
Joshua: Better? Please, I deal with far more pertinent things than self worth.

Rhyme: How conceited can you be??? Just because you're the composer-

Joshua: YOU THINK I WANT THIS JOB?!?! 

Joshua stopped himself. I taking a breath himself. He fiddled with his hair.

Joshua: I didn't ask to play god. Hell, I don't even remember when it started. 

... 

Joshua: I hope you realize that death is ultimately meaningless in the grand scheme of things.

Rhyme: How can you say such a thing-  
Joshua: Simple, you die, you play this game. You win it, and you come back to life. It's a constant balance of clinging to life for a long as you can. At first, it's so very much worth it...   
But what happens when you win? When you keep winning? You get noticed and brought on to be a successor??? Next thing you know, you can live forever. But at what cost? 

... 

Joshua: I have no life. I do what's needed for existence's sake. The existence of the people that stumble, bumble, and destroy not only their own, but others lives. It's pathetic. It's disgusting... God-

Joshua grips his forehead, grimacing.

Joshua: I should have just wiped Shibuya off the face of the planet when I could... 

Rhyme takes a second to look around the room once last time. 

Rhyme: We should leave.   
Joshua: Right... 

... 

The two exit the building. Rhyme looked around the corner of the building to check for reapers or noise.

Rhyme: All clear.   
Joshua: One last thing-

Joshua: Once we return, we shouldn't say a word about what we talked about in there. Got it? All of that stays in that building. 

Rhyme: Sure. 

Joshua sneered, letting let out a sigh of impatience. 

Joshua: Listen, I know we hate each other. That's whatever. But we still need to cooperate to live. 

Rhyme: Well that's rich. 

Rhyme turned her head back to Joshua. They locked eyes as the tension returned. 

Joshua: Well? After you.

Rhyme raised an eyebrow as she performed one last check around the block and walked out. Joshua followed.

They found themselves in front of the station. The warm sun beaming down, people filtering in and out with ease, all in a hurry to reach some job or vacation activity. The duo sat on a nearby bench and reflected. Joshua leaned back while Rhyme leaned forward. It was an awkward feeling. 

Joshua: I'm.... Sorry. 

Rhyme sat idle. Seemingly trying to zone him out. Joshua furrowed his brow and continued. 

Joshua: I was a bit.... Forward, perhaps. In my trying to peice that place together.

Joshua turned his head to a nearby foreign family walking to their next tourist destination. With the youngest pulling their father along with excitement for their next venture. 

Joshua: I know you think life is hard now. But I promise, it gets worse before it gets better. 

Rhyme: Uh- thanks? 

Joshua: ... You're probably in the worst of it.

Rhyme turned her head to Joshua, who's still watching the family. 

Rhyme: I'm- sorry if I lost my cool. I guess. Ever since the reapers game last year- I've essentially lost my identity. Like, who am I? What's my purpose? Am I supposed to have purpose??? I don't know if I'll know. 

Joshua closed his eye and crossed his legs as the cool breeze ran through the plaza.

Joshua: You know, Rhyme. Just because you're lost in this world doesn't mean you can't make more out of it. Nor does it mean that you can't find yourself. Ultimately, like I said, death should be seen as meaningless in the grand scheme of things. But maybe that just because I'm the composer. I'm programmed to think like that I guess. But that doesn't mean there's nothing to gain from that mindset. 

Rhyme: Like what? 

Joshua: A friend would always tell me that the world ends with me. That I have to expand my horizons or some crap. Truthfully, I don't think I ever really bought into that. 

Rhyme: Why does it have to end?   
Joshua: Sorry?   
Rhyme: Why does the world have to end with me? Can't it start with me? I dunno. I feel like in this sea of people, I'm the only one that's this lost.

Joshua pondered the sentiment for a moment. This was Hanekoma's thing. He was never the greatest at philosophical discussions. But as he thought about it, something came to mind. 

Joshua: Well- then let's say that your existence begin with you. You make out of live what you can. If anyone tries to hinder that, cut ties... I guess.   
Rhyme: That- wasn't half bad.

Rhyme: I guess then- I should also be thanking you....   
Joshua: Oh? What for?   
Rhyme: Bringing me back to life. You didn't have to do that, I don't think.   
Joshua: Don't flatter yourself. It was for Neku. 

Rhyme raised an eyebrow. 

Rhyme: You- like him a fair bit, don't you?

Joshua's gaze to out to the world glazed over. Did he have feelings for Neku? He had assumed that was the case, but there was always something that bothered him about the idea. He couldn't put his finger on it.

Joshua: Maybe... I guess- I dunno, I need to understand what it means to "feel" in that way. 

Rhyme glanced at her hand. The timer was gone. She didn't notice when that happened, but at this point, she was too emotionally drained to care. She let out a sigh and curled up on the seat letting the sleep try and take her. 

Joshua: Say, Rhyme? 

Rhyme: Hrm? 

Joshua: Do you think- that Neku might let me tag along with you all at some point? It doesn't have to be anytime soon, just- I dunno, maybe in the future?

Rhyme smirked at him. 

Rhyme: Yoshiya, you're the type to assert yourself whether you're wanted or not.

Joshua scratched his head. Was that supposed to be a compliment or insult?

Joshua followed Rhymes example and dozed off as well. The two of them, exhausted on the bench as the sun set in the distance, had fallen fast asleep. 

Day 4: Closing Observations


	14. Joshua - Day 5

Joshua: Day 5

Joshua felt gross that morning. He had woken up piled on top of Rhyme. They were both still sweaty and grimy from the previous days venture, and prompt exhaustion.  
It was midday, bright and colorful as ever. Their day began at No. 1.

Joshua stood up and observed as the streets were littered with the lunch crowd. Almost all of them in suits 

Joshua: Well, If there's anything I can give Shinjuku is that they've got the "working stiff" schick down...

Rhyme shifted as she woke up.

Rhyme: Urg- What?  
Joshua: It's not important. How are you this fine afternoon?

Rhyme, still trying to wake up, raises an eyebrow.

Rhyme: I'm- Ok. I think.  
Joshua: Good, good. I think then it's time we-

Just then their phones interrupted. It was the mission.

Joshua: Oh. Right.

The two players both opened their phones to reveal the daily message: "Cleanse the tunes by the isles. 90 minutes; fail and face extinction."

They looked at each other, eye narrowed.

Rhyme: What a load of bull.  
Joshua: I wouldn't put it that way, but sure. So, what do you say we go with my plan instead?  
Rhyme: Just what is that plan, exactly?

Joshua looked around to be sure they were alone. 

Joshua: To meet with *her*. Of course.  
Rhyme: Right, to meet about an escape plan or some-

Joshua clamped Rhymes mouth shut and put a finger to his lips.

Joshua: *Shut it*.

Rhyme threw his hand off.

Rhyme: Touch me again and I'll break that hand of yours. 

Joshua: I don't need your petty threats. 

As Joshua waved Rhyme away, she grabbed his forearm and menaced.

Rhyme: I don't make promises I can't keep.

Rhyme sneered, tightening her grip.

Rhyme: And that was a promise.

Beads of sweat rolled down Joshuas already oliy face.  
She had done this sort of thing before, hadn't she?

Joshua: Ok, ok. You've made your point. You can let go.

Rhyme gripped the lower half of his forearm with the other hand and began to twist.

Rhyme: What- do- you- say-?

Desprately trying to keep a straight face as the burn began to set in, Joshua attempted to retort as calmly as possible. But still sounded obviously strained. 

Joshua: P-please. Let me go.

Just like that, she released. Joshua recoiled and checked his arm. It was beat red.  
Joshua glared at a very pleased Rhyme.

Joshua: Oh- you think you're funny don't you?

Rhyme: Yoshiya, I'm not funny. I'm *hilarious*.

They began their treck back to the alleyways. All the meanwhile, Joshua was deep in thought. Rhyme looks over quizzically. 

Rhyme: What are you thinking about now?   
Joshua: Nothing important, not if you keep interrupting me...

Rhyme: Look, my reactions yesterday while well warrented, maybe probably a little extreme given our circumstances. We're still partners, like it or not. So, I guess- I'm trying to apologize?   
I think? 

Joshua continued to glare at Rhyme. She was up to something. He felt it. Having already tried to trusting thing yesterday, Joshua wasn't too keen on the outcome. As such, he decided to play along, for now. 

Joshua: Fine. Sure. Whatever. Just- no more threats, alright? From either of us. It's going to get us nowhere fast. 

Rhyme shrugged, she was very worried about teaming with the person involved in murdering a friend of hers. Yeah, sure, he brought everyone back to life, but the trauma both mental and physical were clear as day. She wasn't sure uf she should be at all thankful or resentful. Probably a bit of both.   
In an attempt to change the topic, Joshua was about to try and interject with a thought of his own, but something caught his eye before then.  
A pair of figures ducked into the a nearby alleyway. Joshua stooped dead in his tracks. 

Joshua: Wait. 

Joshua gripped Rhymes shoulder, but quickly let go once the glares returned. Joshua pointed at the alley. 

Joshua: Over there, two of them.   
Rhyme: Reapers? 

Joshua: I dunno-

Or did he? Something terrifying occurred to him. It could be rogues. He shuttered at the thought. At least traditional reapers had restrictions put on them by the higher ups, but rogues? They were loose cannons. They could do whatever they wanted, however they wanted. If that meant gutting a player like a pig, torturing them for information, it didn't matter. 

Joshua: We should avoid them.  
Rhyme: But what if they're after Neku. Those files, remember?

A chill ran down Joshuas back. She was right.

Joshua: We can tail them, but we don't get seen. Ok? No heroics, period. 

Rhyme hesitated, but ultimately nodded in acceptance. 

The duo slinked into the alley, hiding behind a trash bin.   
They saw a man and a woman. The woman was posing with a gun, seemingly playfully. While the man was rummaging through a nearby store. 

(Girl): How much longer?   
(Man): Not long.

The woman let out a sigh of frustration. She had muddy brown frilly hair, pulled up in a ponytail with large strands of hair falling down both sides of her face. Her face was sharp. She whore a brown plad untucked dress shirt, her long sleeves rolled up, and a black leather vest. As well as Short jeans.

She spun the gun around her finger, whistling. 

(Girl): So??? Anything? 

The man grumbled audibly and stumbled out. He seemed like a grouch. His hair was of decent length for a man, and was a dark brown. He had rectangular glasses, and some scruffy facial hair. He was dressed in a dark grey buttoned up shirt. Joshua was tempted to remark on his appearence, but chose to refrain. More so for his own sake.

(Man): Jess. Shut the hell up.  
Jess: Well maybe, you shouldn't keep me waiting Shourin.   
Shourin: Do you want to rummage through an abandoned building? 

Jess rolled her eyes and handed the gun back to the Shourin. Where he cocked it, put the safety on, and holstered it. 

Shourin: Besides. I'm pretty confident that our mission goal is supposed to be somewhere around here.  
Jess: "Tunes"? "Isles"? That makes you want to search the alleyway for an abandoned music store?  
Shourin: I garuntee, one of them will be filled with noise. We just need to find the right one.

Jess scoffed.

Jess: I doubt that. We should have headed east. I'm almost certain. 

Rhyme let out a sigh next to Joshua. 

Rhyme: (They're only players...) 

Joshua turned to Rhyme and put a finger to his lips again, slowly shaking his head. 

Next thing they new, out of nowhere, Sunako was walking beside them towards the duo.

Sun: I've been looking for you guys.

Jess and Shourin turned to Sunako.

Jess: Oh. You again.  
Shourin: You're too persistent for your own good.

Shourin raised his gun.

Sun: WHOA WHOA- I'm not a reaper! For the last time!!! Jeez...

Jess: And why should we believe that?  
Sun: Because, if I was a reaper, you'd both be dead already.  
Shourin: I beg to differ. 

Sunako narrowed her eyes.

Sun: Listen. I'm not here to fight. Quite the contrary in fact, I'm here to give you both some advise.

Both pairs of players gave their partners concerned looks.

Jess: Just what does that mean?

Shourin tightened his grip on the gun. Also glancing back and forth, seemingly trying to find an escape route. 

Sun: First. Don't just threaten everyone you meet... Ok? I've been hearing from other players. Second. In cases like today- Well... Let's just say you're on the right the wrong side of town.

Jess's eyes widened.

Jess: Your telling me that I was-

She looked at Shourin, glaring.

Jess: WELL LET'S GO THEN SMARTASS!!!

Jess shoved Shourin and the two of them began their sprint.

Joshua: I appreciate that.

Joshua and Rhyme stepped out from behind their hiding spot.

Sun: Hey, you made this easier for me. I'd been trying to talk to them since yesterday morning, but they kept running off... Since they were in such a rush, they didn't get any of the actually useful information.

Rhyme: Their loss.  
Sun: Right? So. What did you want?

A grin crept across Joshua's face as he reminded himself of his idea. In an attempt to keep his composure, he guestured to the store.

Joshua: After you all. 

...

The store smelled. Like, really bad. It caught Joshua off guard at first. It wasn't anything like yesterday, just a general moldy sort of odor that would attract the pests. Beyond the narrow entrance, the shop opened up into a decent sized place that had definitely seen better days. The most of the shelves in the back were knocked over, presumably from that burly man Shourin rummaging through the place.   
It took Joshua fully entering the room before he recognized what being stored in here, with a grand piano being stationed off in the left corner of the room. As well as guitars, basses, horns of all kinds of varieties. Not to mention all of the equipment to use and maybe even produce music with these instruments.  
Joshua seated himself at the piano, cracked his knuckles, and began to bash the piano. Initially, he sounded horrible. Because he had no idea what he was doing. But as he played, something clicked. Next thing he knew, he was playing a peice by Mozart.  
Joshua stopped dead after a second. He was caught off guard by the fact he didn't recall ever playing the piano. He stopped, stood up, and continued observing the rest of the room.

Rhyme and Sunako shared a surprised look.

Rhyme: Um- Yoshiya-?  
Joshua: Just- don't ask.  
Rhyme: Are you sure? 

Joshua looked back at Rhyme as if recalling a memory. 

Joshua: I- yes. Just leave it. 

As the two stood in confusion, Joshua walked into the back office.

Sun: You play any instruments?  
Rhyme: Oh- um. No. Not really no.  
Sun: Shame. I pestered my parents during childhood to learn the bass...

An awkward silence crept the room as Joshua rummaged the office.

Sun: Do- you like music?

Rhyme shrugged. 

Rhyme: I dunno. I guess. It's all just noise I think. It's a good distraction. 

With a smirk, Sunako raised an eyebrow.

Sun: Was that a pun?

Rhyme suddenly grew wide eyes, realizing what she had done.

Rhyme: Oh god- I didn't realize.

Sunako began to chuckle to herself. 

Sun: It's fine. I think we could use a good laugh.

It suddenly occurred to Rhyme: when was the last time she laughed? Like, properly let her mind hang in numbness, embracing ignorance, and laughed? She recalled where she was, what she was doing, and who she was with. The reality of the situation donned on her yet again, recalling those who were responsible for her frustration in the first place.  
Yeah. Definitely worth laughing about. 

Rhyme: Right... Laugh...

Almost as if on que, Joshua stumbled out of the office with a black board on wheels. He rolled in front of his partners in crime, grabbed a peice of chalk, and began to sketch something. It was vaugly the shape of Shinjuku. 

Joshua: Right. Here's my idea. 

Joshua touched the side of his nose and drew down the area next to Shinjuku station. 

Joshua: i suspect this is the primary way in and out of Shinjuku. But- we shouldn't expect to just be able to leave. They're going to have some trick ls up their sleeve.

Sunako pulled up two chairs and offered one to Rhyme, who gladly collapsed in the seat. Sunako, meanwhile, simply leaned on hers. 

Sun: So... About what we expected then? 

Joshua thought to himself briefly, then nodded. 

Joshua: I seems so, yes. 

With another pause, Joshua drew circles around various spots on the map.

Joshua: These are locations that I'm personally going to try and overtake. I believe they're reaper hideouts. 

The room went silent. Rhyme simply blinked. Sunako grew pale.

Sun: You're- you're kidding right? You have to be... Right?

Joshua: I'm going to burn this place to the ground Sun. Keep in mind I didn't want to. But this game is going to be rigged. After this week, no matter how amazing Neku plays, he's going to play again. I won't explain why I think this yet. But whoever brought us here, let the higher ups know of our presence. Now, whether it's a higher up that brought us here, or someone else, I can't say. But I have to fight back. Sooner rather than later.

Rhyme was lost in thought over the idea. She knew the risks involved, especially in working with Joshua. But she also felt obligated for some reason. Was it her brother? Her friends? She wasn't sure. Add to all of this it seems she wasn't even expected or recognized by any of the reapers. Was she there purely by chance? 

The players looked at Sunako causiously. Joshua knew this was the make it or break it point. Where Sunako either joins them, or turns on them. 

Sunako let out a trembled breath.

Sun: You're both crazy...

Joshua flicked his hair, attempting to diffuse the tension.

Joshua: I try. 

Sun: I'll help. But, I'm going to need as much information as possible if I'm going to put my- no. Likely all of Shinjukus future in your hands.

Rhyme: That's a bit much, isn't it?   
Sunako: It- it really isn't... 

Joshua gave himself a second to think. At worst, she would rat them out as a double agent. At best, she could be an incredible asset. Obtaining inside knowledge on both reapers and players. The risk is was worth it. Besides, if worse came to worse, Joshua could take on a reaper. At least, he thought so.

Joshua: All right, I'll give you a brief run down, but not all of it. Not yet. I need to know I can trust you for certain.

Joshua proceeded to explain some of the brief details to Sunako. The circumstances in how he and Neku came to Shinjuku, as well as some of Joshua's knowledge of the reapers.   
Once they were finished, Sunako stood up from her seat and stretched. 

Sun: Well, that was certainly a story. But... 

Sunako looks at her wrist at an oddly shaped watch. She frowned. 

Sun: I think our time is almost up. I suggest you both leave before anyone comes looking for you two.

Joshua nodded. 

Joshua: Remember our first target. Joshua pointed at No. 3.

Sun: Just so you know, I'll be busy keeping an eye on other players tomorrow. I can't keep up with everything you do. But next time we meet, I'll maybe try and fill you in on some of the weird things I've been hearing and seeing recently.

Rhyme: Thats would be great!

Joshua narrowed his eyes slightly.

Joshua: Remember, don't let anything slip. Because if you do. 

Joshua stepped towards Sunako.

Joshua: I will find you. 

Joshua takes another step forward. 

Joshua: And if that puts any one of us at risk...

Another step. 

Joshua: Including Neku. 

Joshua stood face to face with Sunako. Who was sweating bullets at this point. 

Joshua: I will kill you. 

Sunako was very unsure of what this kid was capable of. Especially if he had no issue threatening a reaper.

Sun: Ok hot stuff, I hear you. 

With a look of disgust, Joshua steps back and gestures Rhyme to follow as he exits the building.   
As Rhyme passess, Sunako grabs her shoulder. 

Sunako: Don't let him push you around too much. Ok? 

Rhyme looked at Suns hand. She grips it and nods.   
With that, the trio parted. 

... 

As Rhyme and Joshua exited the alleyways, they pondered their next move. 

Joshua: After today, we only have two more days to make any sort of move...   
Rhyme: Aren't you planning on playing the long game though???

Joshua nodded. Just then, a sound caught Joshua's ear. It was hard to make out. But as it grew louder, it became obvious. He quickly turned to his side. 

Joshua: Noise-!?!

Rhyme turned with him. Just then, a massive wave of noise debri began to fill the streets. It was like a sandstorm but particles of noise that were barely coherent. 

Rhyme: What the hell?!?!? 

Rhyme was barely audible as static filled their ears, their vision became hazy, and their heads began to throb.  
Joshua began to dash towards to source of the noise. But Rhyme noticed something, in the debri that was flying by, actual noise began to form. Almost as if the renains were molding into another being. Before Rhyme could say anything, Joshua was met with a face full of frog, sending him stumbling backwards. 

Joshua: Son of a-! 

With a loud thud he landed on his back. Joshua threw the frog towards a wall directly next to him, and tried to summon a pillar of light. But instead a trashcan flew by, nicking him in the head and thrashing the noise. He slowly tried to regain his balance. The two began their treck to the source. 

The noise was growing thicker as they move along. The occasional noise flew their way. But they were occurring more often, much to Joshua's concern. He hadn't seen noise like this before. They were almost immortal. Then again, they were able to fight them in a single plane. Nothing about any of this was normal. 

Rhyme noticed two figures off to their side. Her vision was stull obscured so she couldn't see who they were exactly. But she had guessed it was more players. Suddenly, one of the figures, began to shift their form. Arching their back and convulsing. Next thing she knew, it was heading straight towards them. The other not far behind. 

Rhyme knew what she was about to do was stupid. Literally every other time she did this, it ended very badly for her. But still, she knew better. She knew it had to be done. She lept in front of the offensive player, and swung a card from her pocket. It almost felt like it was growing as she swung. Next thing she knew, she had cut the player in half as an attack was launched against her, long, black talon-like protrusions struck Rhyme as the figure evaporated. Sending her flying in front of Joshua. 

Joshua: The hell-? 

Joshua turned too late to notice the other figure that had lept towards him. Joshua was met with a sound punch to the face, sending him after Rhyme. 

His vision was still obscured, but the figure stood out amongst the noise. It was almost like a massive void of nothing that stretched over them as it approached.

Joshua was met with the what he thought was the maw of the figure, because as it approached, all noise disappeared. No sound, all light began to fade. Joshua wasn't even sure if he was trying to make any sort of sound due to the massive resistance of the noise storm and the lack of sound. 

He tried to summon a pillar, nothing. Not even a blink of light.  
But as Joshua was certain he had met his end, the maw slowly enveloping him, suddenly, a resounding, reverberating *crack* was heard as the figure was split in two with a blaze of fire.

Suddenly Joshua could see. He was met with a face full of Shourin and the barrel of his gun pointed at his face. Jess was running behind.

Jess: JACKASS-!

A can was thrown on the back of Shourin's head.

Shourin: Ow- god-  
Jess: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!?!

Shourin: Didn't you see it?  
Jess: See what?!?!  
Shourin: Those other players. They-

Shourin was interrupted, not by Jess, but shockingly, something even louder. The deafening sound of static intensified greatly as everyones vision was entirely obscured.  
Joshua found himself gasping for air, as the noise overtook everything.   
After what felt like the longest minute of Joshua's life, the air cleared entirely. What was revealed in front of them was some building. A resturant to be exact.   
Joshua recalled that Rhyme was still probably on the the ground. He turned and- yep. She was out. Those- things hit them hard. It took until about then for him to realize the immense pain from his face. He recoiled. 

Joshua: Arg- Dammit!!! 

Jess elbowed Shourin. 

Jess: Come on, I've got a pretty good idea as to whose behind this. 

Shourin hesitated as he observed Joshua intently. He holstered his gun and walked after Jess. He saluted to them as he walked away. 

Shourin: You're welcome. 

Joshua shook Rhyme, trying to wake her up. 

Joshua: Hey, Bito, come on. We shouldn't stick around in case they're more of those- things... 

Rhyme groaned as she sat up. She gripped her chest as a sharp pain erupted. 

Rhyme: Gah-!  
Joshua: You idiot! What were you thinking?!? 

Rhyme could only let out a low voice. 

Rhyme: Saving your scrawny ass. 

Joshua huffed in frustration, stood and tried snapping his fingers. He wanted to see if any of his tricks still worked.   
Thankfully, this one did. Well- mostly. Joshua's once very brused face, suddenly healed in a flash. Thankfully, there wasn't any bloodshed. Otherwise, he wasn't sure if he could manage that. 

Rhyme's eyes widened briefly before rolling and gripping her head. 

Rhyme: That's right... 

Joshua: That's right indeed. Don't be an idiot and put yourself in harms way in a situation like this. 

Rhyme: Whats that Yoshiya? Getting soft?

Joshua narrowed his eyes. It clearly wasn't clicking. 

Joshua: I don't think you get what I've been trying to tell you. I don't have control. Not really. My- "abilities" are extremely limited. So if you get seriously hurt *like this,* I can't help you. Do you have any healing psychs? 

Rhyme: No. I haven't found any-

Everything began to blur yet again. Signaling the end of the day. Joshua stomped his foot in frustration. 

Joshua: Oh of c-

*THUD*

Day 5: Players Plan


	15. Joshua - Day 6

Joshua: Day 6

Rhyme was drifting in and out of consciousness. She couldn't conceive much. Her mind was a puddle. Nothing made sense, everything hurt, and she felt like she was in grave danger.   
But out of nowhere, a memory appeared. It was vivid. Once she recalled where she was, she knew exactly what was happening. 

Rhyme had lost her memory among other things in her first go around of the reapers game. Her brother masked himself for both their sakes. So they could focus on beating the game. Something they weren't counting on, however, was a trap. 

Beat had ran ahead while Rhyme stayed back and talked with Shiki and- well, Neku listened. As Rhyme ran to catch up, she noticed something swimming around Beats feet, her eyes widened at this realization. She ran, pushed Beat out of the way, and was erased by a giant shark noise. Then everything went black. 

Just. 

Like. 

This time... 

...   
...   
...   
... 

Joshua was thrown against the wall, Mitaka holding him by the neck.

The game master narrowed her eyes. 

Mitaka: Why don't you explain those players yesterday, composer?

Joshua: Heh- I wasn't expecting you to be so protective of the players Copperhead. Then again, seeing what happened to them, you probably feel threatened yourself-

Joshua felt a swift punch to the gut before being tossed next to Rhyme.

Mitaka: You don't want to tell me? Fine. You'll all be dead soon anyway. If not from the reapers or noise, then by my hand.

Mitaka disappeared in a shriek of static. Leaving to duo on the ground.

Joshua: Rhyme- Come on. Not again...

Joshua thought for a second, and had a crazy idea follow. He sighed.

Joshua: I swear you're going to kill me before the snake does.

Joshua gripped Rhymes head with one hand and snapped his fingers. For a very brief second, the world distorted, as if the color had misaligned with the rest of the world. Joshua felt some life being sapped from himself. 

Rhyme slowly came to. She tried to stand, but was met with a sharp pain across her chest.

Rhyme: Ah- god- forgot...

Joshua: Can you stand?

She was still wobbling, but Rhyme was on her feet. She nodded. 

Rhyme: I think so.

Joshua: Well. Let's set the world on fire then. 

The duo began their slow, awkward trek to No. 3. Though, there was still a few things picking at the back of Joshua's mind. Between the rogue reapers, shadowy players, plus the general sloppiness of the these games, he couldn't help but wonder, where was Shinjuku's composer? Or even the conductor for that matter? The game master was attacking players before the end of the week, though, Joshua felt that he was likely an exception.   
Then there was the issue of planes. Noise aren't controlled by the reapers, more so guided if anything at all. So it made little sense that the noise could be fought properly in a single plane. There were no clear answers. Much to his frustration. He likely wouldn't find out anytime soon. If at all. 

As they approached No. 3. It hit Joshua that they hadn't gotten a mission yet. He checked the time and it was early. Very early. Like, too early for players to be up and about. It was Mitakas first big mitake, and was Joshua's biggest opportunity yet.

Joshua stopped Rhyme near the entrance.

Joshua: We have a very interesting opportunity here Rhyme.   
Rhyme: Um. Why?   
Joshua: It seems we're the first ones awake today, thanks to Mitaka.   
Rhyme: Thats... Convenient.   
Joshua: It puts less pressure on us as the reapers and game master prepare for the day. We should use this chance while we can.

Rhyme: Well, whats the plan of attack?   
Joshua: We look for a backdoor- so to speak. I want to get in and tear this place down.

They began attempting to sneak behind the building, keeping an eye out for reapers or noise. Rhyme leaned in. 

Rhyme: You're not actually looking for a backdoor right? Because I doubt they'd be that stupid.   
Joshua: Honestly, I'm too sure anymore. It seems to depend on their mood. 

On the back of the building was, indeed, a backdoor. But it was a stainless steel door that was likely locked from both ends, as it was completely immobile, not even a budge. 

Rhyme: That rules that out.

Joshua took a second to get a closer look at the door. It was locked on both ends, but since it wasn't even jiggling, that must have meant there was more than a llain old lock. He assumed that meant a metal bar ran across the door holding it in place. He quietly tried knocking around. There was a slight ring around the middle section. With everywhere else sounding like plain old steel. 

Joshua recalled that he had been able to use the bare minimum of his powers. He smirked, tilting his head towards Rhyme. 

Joshua: Give me a second please. 

Rhyme rolled her eyes, turned around and kept an eye out for trouble. 

Joshua raised both of his hand as they began to glow an mesmerizing blue. He tried to feel around the other side of the door looking for anything physical that he might be able to move.  
There was a sudden creak. The two stopped dead. Joshua wiggled his fingers slightly. The creak appeared again.  
Joshua blinked and proceeded to push and pull his hands towards himself. Next thing either of them knew, a metal beam, plunged straight through the door, which creaked open. 

Joshua and Rhyme looked at each other, slightly stunned by what just happened. 

Rhyme: Well- ah- ladies first?

Joshua, now frowning, dropped his physic grip. 

Joshua: You think you're so clever. Don't you? 

Joshua entered the building mind flaring with possibilities of what happened and why. Did he have his powers back? Was it a fluke? He needed to know. He figured he'd have a chance to find out soon enough. 

They entered into a dark room, presumably storage. It was dimly lit and empty. Crates were stacked all around. Some of them were wrapped together on pallet racks. They had gotten a shipment of something recently.   
Rhyme slowly began to lift the lid to what looked like a recently opened crate. Joshua peeking over her shoulder. She shoved the lid over to reveal guns. Lots of them. Not just any old gun either. Assault rifles lined the inside of the box with minimal packaging. Probably to avoid suspicious by minimizing the quantity of crates. The sights was unnerving to say the least. Joshua let out a snort of disgust. 

Joshua: Just what the hell are they doing!?!? Guns like this? Here? Being kept by reapers?!?   
Rhyme: I- I think I'm going to be sick... 

Rhyme backed away, caught *very* off guard by the sight. 

Joshua: Oh yeah. You died because of- right... 

Joshua scratched his head. Obviously the subject was touchy, so for the sake of the mission, he helped her out. He placed the lid back on the crate and attempted to console her. As well as Joshua could console. Which, mind you, wasn't much. 

Joshua: Do you... Need anything?   
Rhyme: No, I'm good, just- I wasn't expecting that is all. 

After a brief moment of silence the two snuck out into the halls. The very white halls. Joshua turned to Rhyme. 

Joshua: My goal is to get to the higher levels, so we need to find the stairs. While down here, if we could avoid getting spotted, that'd be great.   
Rhyme: Especially since they're armed now.   
Joshua: No kidding. Don't expect them to pull any punches.   
Rhyme: Considering who we're dealing with, I'd be more concerned if they did. 

They exited the doorway and began their slink through the halls. The two tried to be as quiet as humanly possible. The halls were mostly empty until they came across a trio of reapers all of wich either wore an oddly colored jumpsuit or trench coat. Joshua couldn't help but feel they were trying to compensate for their strength with a slightly more intimidating appearance. Even still, they weren't that intimidating. 

They hid in the nearest room once they heard the footsteps and chatter from around the next corner. They pressed against the door to listen for when they had passed. 

Joshua: Ok. I think-

???: Is that you Tai? 

They froze. Collectively noticing the doorway leading ti an adjacent room. A shadow appeared and was walking towards them. But Joshua had noticed something worse. They were in the servaliance room, with cameras lining the halls and included the two of them on display. They were about to be found out if they hadn't been already. 

Rhyme pulled Joshua next to the adjacent doorway and whispered. 

Rhyme: (I'll grab them, you turn off the cameras). 

Finally, something they could agree on. 

???: Hello??? 

A reaper in a jumpsuit walked out and walked to her station at the surveillance station, past the players. 

???: Freakin' Tai. I swear I this is another one of those dumb pranks... 

Rhyme looked at Joshua and began mouthing a countdown. 

3.  
2.  
1.

Rhyme ran up behind the reapers and locked her in a chokehold, pulling her chair away from the station.   
Joshua ran up and began to search for a way to turn off the cameras and security. 

The reaper collapsed to the ground. Rhyme placed her down carefully and approached the station next to Joshua. 

Rhyme: Any luck?   
Joshua: I'll try and wrap by head around this, you just restrain her. Reapers are always resilient you know. 

Rhyme looked around the room for anything useful. 

Rhyme: Restrain her with what?!? 

Joshua stopped, turned and noticed an oddly green first aid kit hung up on the wall with a utility closet next to it. He gestures to the closet. 

Rhyme managed some very awkward restraints with tape from the utility closet. 

Joshua: Gag her too. We don't want anyone to know something is wrong. So make it tight. If she chokes to death so be it. 

Rhyme hesitated, giving a disturbed look to Joshua, who wasn't paying her any mind. She unrolled the cloth bandages from the first aid kit and shoved them into her mouth, followed by wrapping her head with the remaining tape. She threw the emptied tape roll aside. 

Rhyme: The deed is done sicko. 

Joshua shot her a side glance. Not more than a second later, the console shut down. 

Joshua: There. That should work.   
Rhyme: What did you do?  
Joshua: Let's just say, don't give a reaper admin privileges. I speak from experience. 

Rhyme shoved the reaper, now trying to moan as she woke up, into the closet, and the two exited the room. 

Continuing down the hall and turning a corner, they found a flight of stairs next to an elevator. They charged in climbing the stairs.   
Joshua suddenly stopped and listened. Footsteps, they began to echo the throughout staircase. Faint conversation could be heard. 

???: You know Mitaka is being extremely aggressive this time around. It's kinda surprising to be honest.   
???: What? Are you doubting her reasoning???   
???: No, just curious as to why the composer would allow for a direct approach so early.

Joshua: *Shi-*

Joshua charged through the door immediately closest. It was the 5th floor. Which was a start. He looked around to find it ominously quiet. The two began slowly walking throughout the floor, with nothing but the echo of their own footsteps accompanying them.

Soon, they found themselves at a hall with a completely glass wall. Showing Shinjuku on display from five stories up. 

The roads and sidewalks began backing up from the morning commuters and students while the tall skyscrapers reflected the morning sun. For as business casual and traditional as the city tended to be, Shinjuku was still beautiful, even during the day. They took a moment to soak it all in.

Rhyme: You know, it'd be nice to actually experience this place without fearing for our lives.   
Joshua: You could say that's what we've been able to do this week.   
Rhyme: What? With all the running around and covert op crap? Not what I had in mind. 

It's true. They had been on the run almost non stop for the whole week. But, it had been at least slightly eye opening for Joshua. He figured for as long as he could remember this week, he wasn't going to take his powers for granted again. There was also the strange occurrences of his memory occasionally getting sparked by- something...

As they were admiring the view, Joshua and Rhyme heard a door slam open, along with the cocking of guns. 

???: I thought I heard someone open the door on this floor...   
???: You sure???   
???: Yeah. I know that there aren't any reapers scouting this area too. That's supposed to be us.   
???: Dammit... Let me call for backup on the floors above and below.

Joshua froze, he knew what that meant. Mitaka was going to find them out and she would be sure there was hell to pay. Mind now on the fritz he tapped Rhyme on the shoulder as he ran back towards the reaper. 

Joshua: Be ready!

Rhyme rolled up her sleeves and pulled out a pair of cards and braced as they rounded the corner. 

???: Hey!!

The two reapers both in jumpsuits turned towards the approaching onslaught. One raised his gun, the other putting away his phone and began to ice the ground, presumably with a psych.

Joshua jumped onto the ice and began to slide towards the reaper who began to open fire. Rhyme, however, threw two bullet cards, the blue energy melting the ice, providing a path. With the other one jamming into the barrel of the reapers gun. 

As Joshua approached the reaper, he pulled out his phone and began to spin it by the strap. He ducked under the reapers bump-stock-led lunge, extended his phone's antenna, and smacked him in the gut, stunning the reaper. Following up with a twirl and a swift elbow to the back of the head, sending him face first across the ice.   
Rhyme leapt over the face planted reaper, bared her blade card, and began to spiral towards his friend in the back.  
The panicked reaper summoned a wolf noise that didn't seem interested in her until it realized it was heading straight towards it.  
The noise lept for Rhyme to try and cancel her strike. It snapped at her arm and connected, stopping her midair. 

Rhyme: Son of a-

Now desperate, with her free hand she pulled out a card she hadn't used before. It featured what looked like a vortex. She swiped at the noise and the card escaped from her grasp, floating in front of them. It quickly revved up and began to suck the two up towards the ceiling at a fast pace.  
The noise released its grasp once they collided with the ceiling, giving Rhyme another chance to take out both the noise and reaper.   
In one swift motion, she grabbed a card and threw it, once the two were aligned in front of her. A chain trailed behind a card which increase in velocity as it moved. Once accumulating enough speed, it tore through the noise and reaper instantaneously. 

Rhyme landed on the ground, pulling her sleeves back over her arms, hiding the bite.

Rhyme: Damn noise.  
Joshua: Doesn't hurt that much does it?   
Rhyme: I'll live.   
Joshua: Fair enough. 

Rhyme: What about those reinforcements they called-? 

With that, their phones rang. It was the days mission.  
The two shared cautious looks as they opened their phones. 

"Reap the player trespassers at No. 3, 90 minutes, fail and face extinction."

They both went white. It was the worst case scenario. 

Rhyme: God-  
Joshua: Well well. They really hate us now. 

Rhyme began pacing frantically. 

Rhyme: We're dead. Why did I let you talk me into this? What are they going to do when they-  
Joshua: Are we going to waste our time panicking? Or are we going to do something useful??? 

Rhyme stopped herself and took a deep breath, then muttered something to herself. 

Rhyme: Right...

She turned to Joshua, who was waiting, foot tapping. He raised an eyebrow. 

Joshua: Yes? And? 

Rhyme frowned, eyes now narrowed. 

Rhyme: What the hell right?   
Joshua: That's the spirit!

They continued to the 6th floor. The reapers hadn't made their way up yet. They needed to be quick and quiet. 

Joshua: Top floor. There's bound to be something hidden up here.   
Rhyme: Like what?   
Joshua: I'm looking for any sort of information first. I think it's clear that "burning this place down" was a little hasty on my part.  
Rhyme: No kidding...   
Joshua: Whatever the case, just start opening doors. Those reapers from before were coming down the stair well, so they might have been patrolling this place alone too.   
Rhyme: One could only hope.

Door by door Joshua and Rhyme peeked in and slinked by. Most were empty offices. As if these buildings weren't used by the reapers until recently.

Rhyme opened a door close to the end of the first hall. Inside she found a very dark room full of cabinets. 

Rhyme: Hello there... 

She waved Joshua over and together they entered. 

They closed the door behind them and turned on the lights. They were met with a massive quantity of cabinets with reaper symbols embedded on them. The two shared a look. 

Jackpot. 

The began to break open the cabinets as quickly as they could. Attempting to sort whatever they pulled out. Reports, blueprints for constructions, direct orders from the composer, there was a lot to digest. But likely not enough for everything. 

Joshua began to rifle through the sorted piles, looking for a general weak points to the buildings the reapers used.   
He pulled out a paper for No. 3. The conveyed how the building used support pillars scattered all over. Not necessarily one specific spot. Not cornerstone, not central support point. The building was a sum of its parts. 

Rhyme: Yoshiya-  
Joshua: God- how many times do I have to-

Rhyme thrusted a folder onto Joshua, who aptly began to look through it. It was a description of significant foreign powers in the reapers game in Shinjuku. Specifically powers from other reapers games.   
The long and short of it all described how these powers were to be suppressed by any means necessary. But how reaper headquarters throughout Shinjuku might act as a gateway to the pool of power on the outside.   
This was puzzling to Joshua, while, yes, other districts were known for not getting along particularly well, Shinjuku seemed to want to trap other powers and presumably killed them. 

To test this information, Joshua tried summoning a pillar again... 

Nothing. 

He tried again, nothing. 

In frustration, he punched a cabinet, and threw it across the room. 

But wait- how did he do that? Joshua's physical form wasn't strong. Period. But he lifted that like it was nothing.

After a pause for thought, Joshua attempted to levitate a folder on the ground. Sure enough, it was floating before him. 

He recalled the beam on the backdoor.

Joshua: That's right. My psychokinesis works better here. 

Them they heard a slam on their door. 

???: Hey-! Who the hells making that racket?!?! 

Rhyme: We need to leave. Now.

Joshua's hand glowed a familiar blue aura. 

Joshua: And I think I have the perfect idea as to how to do that. 

The reapers on the other side of the door continued to slam on the door. 

???: Hey! I said open the damn door!   
???: Obviously they don't care.   
???: So what, we bust in?   
???: What else could we do?  
???: That's fair. 

The two nodded, let their guns hang, and prepared to ram the door. 

???: On my mark.   
???: Right.   
???: One-

*SLAM*

The door thrusted from its hinges into the reapers embedding into the wall. 

Joshua and Rhyme emerged from the doorway. Joshua wiping his hands clean.

Joshua: Not even breaking a sweat. 

???: Hey it's them! 

To their right, down the hall was another pair of reapers now charging towards them rifles drawn. 

Rhyme: Run?   
Joshua: Like hell. 

They darted off in the opposite direction. Joshua tried to obstruct their path by throwing the chairs, tables, and potted plants lining the halls around with, psychokinesis.

One of the reapers was thrown back by a stray chair and began to open fire from a distance. But the other managed to bob and weave around the airborne obstacles.

Joshua and Rhyme rounded the corner, looking back to be sure they're pursuers were still after them. Just in case he still was, Joshua flicked his hand. A horizontal pillar beamed out the hallway from where they came. He was finally figuring out this "pool of power" that was written about.   
Rhyme stumbles from the sudden surge of power. She stopped and turned to Joshua. 

Rhyme: DAMMIT YOSHIYA! For once could you please-  
Joshua: How many times do I have to say- JOSHUA! Just- for the sake of my sanity PLEASE just call me Joshua.

An mischievous grin smears Rhymes face.

Rhyme: You realize that you're just giving more incentive to not call you Joshua... Right? 

She elbowed a clearly frustrated Joshua. 

Joshua: I- 

Voices emanate from the hall they came from. They quickly grew in volume. 

Joshua: Wha-? 

Joshua turned around, arm thrown towards whatever was coming. The other reaper was met a face full of demon pillar, dissolving instantly.

Joshua turned to Rhyme while walking past her, visibly annoyed.

Joshua: Such sass, Bito.

The two began towards the end of the hall to make their escape.

???: JOSHUA!

Time seemed to freeze. All at once a very real pain surged in his chest, also feeling sick to his stomach. Joshua had been worried about this. 

Joshua stepped back next to Rhyme, who had also stopped, hand sweeping hair from his face.

Joshua: Neku... 

Neku stopped, thinking about his next words carefully. He sneered. 

Neku: Er-  
Neku: I mean- Yoshiya.

Joshua's face turned beat red both in embarrassment and anger. He'd been drug through the mud all week. He was tired and ready to kill someone. If Neku wasn't going to lighten up, it could possibly be him. Feelings be damned.  
Joshua, fast footed, approached Neku. 

Joshua: Listen here, you dick-

He stopped, looking directly at Neku. 

Joshua: All I wanted was a nice lunch with an old friend, whom. I, perhaps, might have left things with in a rather premature manner.  
Joshua: Furthermore: I even suck up the partnership of Mrs. Assumption here. Only, and I repeat, only to reunite with said old friend.

The two shared a very long and anger filled glare. 

Neku: Yeah right. Like I'm supposed to buy that?   
Neku: I'm here because of you!

Rhyme, meanwhile, took note of Rikka since she didn't get much of a look last time they met.  
One thing was for sure, Neku had a thing with girls didn't he? That, or he was either the luckiest or unluckiest, depending on the point of view.   
They approached each other. 

Rhyme: What's with Neku getting paired with lookers? 

The Rikka's face also beamed red. 

Rikka: I-I BEG YOUR P-PARDON?!?!

Neku: I bet you're the intruders here. Having just killed that reaper.

Joshua scratches his head. He was pretty sure he had killed *four* but who's counting?

Joshua: Guilty is charged. But what was that about me killing you?  
Neku: Wha-? You're kidding right???

Joshua furrowed his brow. He had been through this song and dance before. But this time, he really had no clue what Neku was going on about. 

Joshua: My dear Neku: that is the single most idiotic thing you could possibly suggest. 

Neku cocked his head. He took a step back. Clearly he wasn't in a trusting mood. 

Joshua chuckled. 

Joshua: You're not putting two and two together I see. If you're dead, that must mean I must be dead as well.  
Neku: Please- you can see the dead! You could easily blend in. You've done it before-!

Joshua, eyebrow raised, shows Neku his hand. A red timer counted down.

Joshua: Why would I kill myself? Seriously. Far too messy.

Rikka was trying to argue with Rhyme. Who had finally had time to process what was happening after all the commotion of the chase. She approached Neku and hugged him. She was exhausted. She missed home. She wanted to be with her friends and brother again. The wounds in her chest and arm weren't helping matters either. 

Rhyme: I've... Missed you guys... 

Neku is caught off guard and awkwardly stands there fir a second, but after some hesitation, eventually embraced Rhyme's hug.

Neku: So have I-

Neku grabs Rhymes shoulders.

Neku: Where have you been? Beat, Shiki, and I, have been worried sick!

Rhyme lowered her head. Joshua was messing with a strand of hair, glancing back and forth between Rhyme and Neku awkwardly. He shouldn't have asked.  
Silence filled the room for a moment.

Rikka: Er- N-n-not to intrude. B-but don't we have a mission?

Neku stepped back. 

Neku: Y-yeah...  
Joshua: I wasn't kidding.  
Neku: Huh?  
Joshua: We're the intruders.

Neku looked at Rhyme, then at Joshua, then back at Rhyme.

Neku: S-so...  
Rikka: N-n-no...

Rhyme, with a half hearted smile, raised her hand for a hand shake.

Rhyme: Well- Good luck!   
Neku: But- we can't-  
Rhyme: I can't think of another way...  
Joshua: Hrm? What? Are you giving up Rhyme?  
Rhyme: I can't fight my friends... So yes.

Joshua tried to keep his composure. He was about ready to smack Rhyme upside the head. There was so much left to do, if they were stopped now, Neku would like be playing a game rigged against him anyway. He wasn't prepared to go down without a fight.

Joshua: Then I will.

Neku took a step back. 

Neku: W-what?!?!

Neku glances at his hand, and relaxes slightly. 

Neku: Fine.

He raised a card towards Joshua.

Neku: You wanna fight?

Joshua narrowed his eyes.

Neku: I'll give you a fight.

Rikka also stepped back. Eyes widened.

Rikka: Y-you can't be serious!?!?  
Rhyme: Honestly! Think of what you're doing! Just for one second! The reapers are on our asses-! 

Joshua's expression was grim. He starred at Neku with an indescribable malice that flowed through his gaze. He was mad. No, he wasn't just mad, he was pissed. He was done with Shinjuku, ready to burn it all down. If Neku stood in his way... 

Neku: Well-?

Before Neku could finish, Joshua eyes flared to life with a white energy. He darted forward, thrusting his arm. A demonic pillar shone from behind him and aimed straight towards Neku. He rolled aside, pulling out a card and threw the card to Joshua's right, arcing it. It quickly began to increase in speed, and revolve around Joshua. Tiny gusts of wind seemed to try and swipe at Joshua, a few hit him.  
Upon taking notice, Joshua, mildly bloodied, summoned a pillar around him to cut through the whirlwind.  
With the flick of the wrist, Joshua leaped from the pillar of light, summoned his phones antenna, and swung three times in succession. Neku sidestepped the first vertical strike, but the following two were lightning fast horizontal stikes that nicked him once in the arm and the opposite side of his torso.   
Neku girmanced from the pain, gripping his side. 

Neku: Arg-!  
Rikka: Neku!  
Rhyme: Yoshiya! That's enough!

Everything stopped for a moment, Rhyme taken a step forward in protest. But as Joshua turned his head to her, it wasn't anyone she recognized. There were deep crevices in his face while his eyes eminated a white fog. He spoke, but Rhyme could bare understand it, let alone process he was even speaking. 

Joshua: *Don't tell me what to do you bitch.*

Joshua flinched. In a flash, he flung his hand towards Rhyme. Tables, chairs, and vases flew in her direction.

Rikka: Look out!

Rikka jumped into Rhyme, pushing both of them to the floor. The airborne furniture flew overhead.

Neku: What the hell?!?!

Joshua wasn't even responding. He launched toward Neku, who rolled to the side, throwing the lightning card as a counter attack. It sheared thought the air with the force of the throw. Joshua simply stepped aside.

Neku: Listen to me for once will you-!

Joshua ran towards Neku to continue the assault. Neku in retaliation pulled out three bullet cards and threw them one at a time. But Joshua weaved around them as they flew.  
Once close enough, Joshua flicked his phone through the air, the antenna sheared across Neku's chest.

Neku: D-dammit...

The other two bystanders watched on in horror. Rhyme approached Joshua, who was on one knee, panting.

Rhyme: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?!   
Joshua: Just-

Joshua stood up. 

Joshua: JUST SHUT UP!!!

A flash from the opposite end of the room blinded everybody briefly. Joshua's appearance returned to normal as he realized who was standing in front of Neku: Copperhead herself, Mitaka. She stood clapping, with a smirk.

Mitaka: Well, isn't this a predicament.

Joshua stood, powerless yet again, sweat beading down his face while gritting his teeth. His mind trying to roll through as many possible escape plans as he could. 

Mitaka: Now what am I to do with you two?

Neku stumbled to his feet. 

Neku: The hell did you sa-?

Mitaka kicked Neku square in the face, knocking him back across the floor. Joshua flinched at the sight.

Mitaka: Watch your tone!!

The game master played with her hair. 

Mitaka: As I was saying: the two of you fought with psychs, outside your zones? Tch, hardly appropriate.

I struggled to my feet.

Neku: P-please-  
Neku: I could take you the old fashioned way if I knew how to fix it.

Joshua was suddenly reminded that the zones were indeed not working as intended. But something this time clicked, he wasn't sure why, but an idea came to mind. The pain had finally caught up to him, however. He wretched, coughing up a little bit of blood. Before straightening and wiping his chin.

Joshua: So: that's it.

Joshua flicked a few strands of hair that had fallen to his face. He locked eyes with Neku, hoping the message would get across. 

Joshua: Neku, Mis Copperhead seems to have a connection with the oddities surrounding this game.

He turned to Mitaka, smirking with certainty.

Joshua: Isn't that right? Copperhead?

Mitaka stood in consideration, her eyes narrowing.

Mitaka: Do go on... 

Joshua threw his arms to either side, shrugging. 

Joshua: Certainly-

In a flash, Mitaka appeared in front of Joshua, giving him a swift kick to the face. He collapsed to the floor. 

Rikka had maneuvered around the hustle to Neku, seemingly to check his wounds.  
After all of this, a reaper appeared next to Mitaka. One in a very colorful trench coat. 

Bakanuju: Fantastic Copperhead! May I... Dispose of these pests.  
Mitaka: Hrmph. Not yet, while I appreciate your enthusiasm, I must protest.  
Bakanuju: Wha-? But-!  
Mitaka: What did I just say?

Another reaper appeared behind Mitaka. This time, it was a blonde haired woman.

???: Heh, go on brother- do it.

On the other side of the room, I could hear Joshua let out a loud groan.

Bakanuju: Er- I- But-!

Bakanuju seemed to spaz out of proportion for a moment. But he ultimately charged towards Neku and Rikka.  
Rikka, now visibly angry, jumped in front of me. Rather than using a psych, or something viable. She proceeded to punch the reaper square in the face. A loud pop was heard from Bakanuju's face. 

Rikka: THAT'S FOR FRAMING US- REAPER BASTARD! 

Rikka gripped her now sore right wrist. While the reaper was grasping his face, covering his probably now broken nose.   
Before the he could complain, Mitaka disappeared and reappeared beside him, and thrusted her hand through the reaper.

Mitaka: What. Did. I. Say?

The reaper fell to his knees. Then on his already broken nose and faded away.

Everybody merely stared wide eyed for a moment. The exceptions being Mitaka who was unamused, and the apparently sister reaper, who stood with an unnervingly wide grin.

Mitaka: That was far too much to show to players.

She chuckled to herself. 

Mitaka: Then again none of you are anywhere near normal.

Mitaka: Consider this a freebie, since we had some- internal issues. But. I fully expect you two-

She eyed Neku and Rikka. 

Mitaka: To face me tomorrow.   
Mitaka: Two trouble makers like yourselves must be dealt with appropriately. 

I stood up, leaning on Rikka as support. 

Neku: If you really want to fight us- why not now?   
Mitaka: I could- but that wasn't the goal of today's mission. 

Rhyme, who was helping Joshua up, chimed in. 

Rhyme: Then what's this about a "freebie"? 

The sister turned and hissed. 

???: Don't speak unless spoken to!

Rhyme drops Joshua, pulling out a card and holding up against the reaper. 

Rhyme: You wanna try me? Go ahead. I already have nothing to live for.   
Joshua: Urg- you idiot- don't-

Mitaka: I'm tired of antagonizing these players. Goodnight. 

Mitaka snapper her fingers, and we suddenly all collapsed to the floor.

...   
...   
... 

Or so it seemed. 

Whether It be the fuming anger, the fact Joshua had finally had a clue as to how to get his powers back, or something buried deep inside him, Joshua had managed to grab hold of Mitaka by a psychic hold before he and Rhyme could be sedated. 

Joshua's eyes flared back to life with the white smoke. He stood up locking eyes with the game master. 

Joshua: *Not. Again.*

With as much force as he could possibly muster, he thrust his arm to the side, forcing Mitaka into the wall, air escaping her briefly. 

The other reaper ran to get the jump on Rhyme, who summoned an ice pillar under her to fly over and deliver a swift backwards kick to the reaper, knocking her into the pillar.   
The reaper retaliated with a psych of her own, flames suddenly burst forth from her hands, singeing Rhyme's beanie as she tried to duck out of the way. 

Mitaka summoned a portal of static where a flurry of darts flew towards Joshua, who levitated above and retaliated with an onslaught of light pillars, which Mitaka gracefully weaved around summoning darts whenever she had the chance.   
A dart pricked Joshua on the arm. The pain began very quickly obvious. It was venom. He wasn't sure if it was necessarily poisonous, but he didn't really care at the moment, letting it fule his attacks. 

Once Mitaka had weaved into a cross section of the hallways, Joshua flicked two fingers with his free hand, and she was met with a table that sent her flying down the perpendicular hall. Joshua, still levitating, followed.

Rhyme, meanwhile had locked fists with the reaper. 

???: What the hell are you trying to accomplish anyway?   
Rhyme: I thought that was obvious??? 

The reaper sneered. Slipped one of her hands free, and backhanded Rhyme in the face. Rhyme was taken aback bewildered. She paused for a moment. 

Rhyme: Did- did you just slap me? 

The reaper cocked her head. 

???: Yes? 

Rhyme rolled her eyes, and flicked a card towards the reaper, summoning a vortex that sent her crashing into the ceiling. The drywall around was beginning to crumble from the barrage of attacks from both parties. She followed after Joshua as the reapers fell back to the ground. 

The composer and game master charged through the halls, pillars of light shining all around creating holes throughout the building. As Rhyme attempted to make chase, she could feel the rumbling and creaking. She smirked. She knew exactly what was going on.

Rhyme decided she'd try and cut them off once she noticed Mitaka change directions to another hall.  
Joshua continued the barrage of debri and pillars. Mitaka spent most of her time guarding from the onslaught, occasionally summoning an array of darts. 

As Rhyme ran alongside the two in parallel, she pulled out a card that had what seemed to be a large rock. What better time to try it right? She threw it, expecting it to change in some way, but instead it hovered in front of Rhymes hand. She focused on the card, which began to spin rapidly, and ultimately, launched a giant boulder, throwing Rhyme back from the sheer intensity.

Mitaka looked back at the ever closing in Joshua, before the boulder crashed into her, sending the gm through multiple walls. Joshua stopped in his tracks. He looked where the boulder came from to find Rhyme struggling to her feet. She gave him a thumbs up. 

The building began to shake again from the destruction. 

Joshua was about to turn around, but was met with a jab in the side, along with a hiss creeping next to his face. 

Mitaka: You think you're so smart don't you? 

Trying to keep the mental high ground with not much else left, he lets out a snort. 

Joshua: You think I'm not? God- how blind are you. 

The hiss grew in intensity. Whatever was stabbed into his side slowly started to sink in. 

Joshua: D-don't you see? This battle has essentially destroyed this building. 

Joshua struggled to turn his head around, trying to see Mitaka face to face, his eyes still lit with pure white energy. 

Joshua: And it's all because some bitch didn't learn her place. 

Mitaka barred her very real, very long, fangs. Purple liquid flung around with saliva as the hiss had turned into a scream. She bit into Joshua's beck. He could feel a sort of poison enter his body. But he could feel his energy bruning it up. 

Mitaka: Well? You little *SHIT* have you learned *YOUR* place yet?!?! 

She slammed him into the wall. Where he immediately collapsed to the ground. 

Mitaka: I've had *ENOUGH*!!!

The building had started to rumble continuously at this point. 

Mitaka locked eyes with Rhyme and licked her fangs. 

Mitaka: To hell with you all then.

The game master charged towards Rhyme. Who very quickly ran back around the corner from where she came from. She was exhausted. The entire scenario being something out of a horror novel.   
Her mind ran through all the cards she had. Blade, bullet, slash, that rock card, the vortex, a spring-trap-sort-of-thing, and a big ass sword. They each had their uses. But in this situation? They were slow, and unruly. How could they be used?   
Then it clicked. Possibly the worst idea she had yet. But truthfully, she was out of options. Rhyme grabbed the spring trap and vortex cards. She focused on them as she tossed them behind her. She heard the *snap* and sudden gust of wind that hopefully carried the trap farther. Reaching into her pockets again, she peeked over he shoulder to see the hall empty.  
Expecting literally anything from either side, she pulled out the rock card again, and tossed it below her.   
Mitaka lunged from the right, but was met with a face full of boulder threw Rhyme into the ceiling of the already falling apart building. It was so weak, in fact, that Rhyme broke straight through what was left of the ceiling at that position in the corridors.  
Rhyme was about ten feet above the roof of the building before she began her descent. She pulled out another card, anticipating another attack. Sure enough, Mitaka lunged from the top of the boulder, where Rhyme let loose the lighting card that struck the game master, who wailed in pain from the shock. Rhyme readied one more card, she spun as a giant blade materialized, and connected with the already stunned Mitaka, sending back down through the boulder through the floor.

Psychs were a bitch. 

Rhyme began to descend again, losing consciousness as the building around her collapsed to rubble. 

Day 6: The End.


	16. Joshua - Day 7

Joshua: Day 7

Rhyme opened her eyes to find herself underneath- something... It was dark. Her whole body felt like it was in pieces. The memories of yesterday came rushing back. She groaned. 

Rhyme: Son of a *bitch*...

She could barely even speak. Dust coated her lungs, forcing her to gag and cough up as much as possible. Even that was extremely painful. 

So. Mental recap. She had fought the game master, after Joshua gotten stabbed and bitten. Next thing she knew she was on the roof slam dunking Mitaka down the building. She fell. Beyond that, everything was blank. 

Rhyme tried to wiggle, at least enough where she could find some light. She very quickly found one of her legs were broken and had managed to twist her other one up pretty good. Her arms managed to stay usable. Very sore, but usable.

She wormed her hand upwards hopefully towards light. Small chunks of drywall and dust would fall in her as she tried to poke through.

Suddenly, all around her, the entire structure began to creak. It hadn't collapsed entirely yet.  
This was enough to send Rhyme into an anxiety attack for a multitude of reasons. Primarily that this meant the reapers in the building were likely still alive and searching the debri. Also that Mitaka wasn't far behind.

Or... Were they assumed dead? Rhyme was buried. Joshua might actually be dead. So it was possible that she had a chance to escape unnoticed. She wasn't concerned with the details at the moment. She needed to live through this first.

Not too far above she heard voices.

???: Keep searching, we might find the other one.

Rhymes heart stopped. That voice. It was Sun.

???: Ma'am, what about this one?

Sun looked over a battered and bloodied Joshua. He was out cold.

Sun: For the time being, keep him up here with the search team. I'll take the two players once all is said and done.

???: But what about Copperhead maam?  
Sun: Don't worry about her. She's got her hands full with the other two players.

Rhyme knew exactly what that meant. It was mentioned earlier, if her memory served correctly.  
Change of plans. Escape with Joshua, save Neku and Rikka, and beat the crap out of Sun.  
Obviously it wasn't going to be easy. She had to figure out how to move first.  
She rifled through her pockets for any sort of card this might come in handy in this situation. Only to find that most of them were missing. Only the vortex and a slash card remained. Neither of which were going to be effective without causing a racket.

Rhyme ultimately decided to try and dig around by hand. What else could go wrong? She dies? Her understanding is that she's already dead, just delaying the inevitable. She let out a deep sigh as she began to pull herself along and attempt to move the debris out of the way. 

Joshua was very slowly reawakening. It was dark out. Probably past midnight. 

Joshua: What-? What the-

Joshua stopped. He suddenly realized everything hurt. Even speaking hurt like hell.  
He noticed Sunako walking around nearby with reapers crawling all around, looking for... Something... He decided to keep quiet, not being sure why Sunako was even t  
here. Observing and gauging the situation would probably be best.

Sunako took notice of Joshua's shuffling. She approached.

Crap.

Sun got uncomfortably close to Joshua. She pulled him up and pinned him against the wall. She whispered.

Sun: If you know what's good for you, you'll stay down and shut the hell up. Ok?

Joshua: S-sur-

Before even finishing that response, Joshua was met with a punch to the gut and another whisper.

Sun: I repeat. Shut your trap. Now isn't the time.

Sunako sat Joshua back down. She was trying to put on a performance for the time being. Whether or not it was genuine, he had no clue.

Rhyme had made very little progress. But she eventually found herself under a pair of reapers who began talking.

???: You heard the composer will be addressing how off this game has been?  
???: Really? That's the first I'm hearing about it.  
???: Yeah, there's supposed to be an off day to sort out a bunch of the issues that have been happening recently.  
???: When was the last time the composer was in front of anyone?  
???: ... Good question...  
???: I dunno, it just seems weird.  
???: Right. No- i get it. I'm just glad the radio silence is coming to an end soon.

Rhyme was ready to pounce. She had a card at the ready. Although, she didn't know what would happen. She would likely bite the bullet in the process. Especially if Sun was against her.

She put card on the ground and let begin to spin. She braced, knowing exactly what was next.

The ground began to creak and shift slightly. Sunako and and reapers stopped dead.

Sun: What is that?!?

With a sudden blast of wind, Rhyme flew into the air, throwing the reapers above aside.

Sun grew wide eyed at the sight.

Rhyme grabbed hold of the rafters above, finally getting a good look at the night sky. Taking a moment to observe the moon. It had been a week since she'd seen that.

She pulled out her slash card, yelling.

Rhyme: Let me leave alive and no one gets hurt!

The reapers give each other looks. They then proceeded to raise their guns towards Rhyme.

Rhyme: Son of a bitch...

Sun grabbed one of the reapers guns.

Sun: Stop you idiots! We need them alive!!!

Just then, Rhyme took notice of Joshua, who was looking beyond rough, almost like he was hit by a truck. Which, given her own circumstances, was fairly likely.

The reapers flourished their wings and charged towards the rafters. With only a free hand and leg, Rhyme had to take on an army of reapers.

Easy, right?

Three appeared from underneath at once on all sides, Rhyme kicked the one behind her, and swiping at one in front. From the side, however, a reaper drew a lead pipe and smacked her on the side of her torso.  
Pain shot up her spine, as she twirled her non injured leg around and into the side of the reapers head, and followed up with a swipe of her card. One wave down, about ten more to go.

Rhyme continued to defend her position. Meanwhile Joshua took advantage of his weakened appearance. He had begun to search for some way of accessing his power proper.  
He observed Sunako as he focused, If she was really on their side, he wasn't sure why she was letting the reapers hound Rhyme.

Rhyme's grip was slipping. Between the accumulated sweat and the beatings from the reapers, she was going to fall sooner rather than later. But she sure as hell wasn't going to be anyone's prisoner. Another wave approached. Rhyme shared a glance with Joshua, and nodded.

Joshua whispered under his breath. 

Joshua: Don't do anything stupid Bito.

Without much else in terms of options, Rhyme flung herself from the rafters, flipping the bird towards Sunako, who was suddenly panicking.

Sun: Oh no you don't-!

Sunako spread wings of her own and made haste. The two disappeared out of Joshua's sight.

Joshua was panicking a bit of his own. Not sure what was next for either of them. Finally, however, he felt it.  
Joshua stood up shakily, and reached for the sky, where clouds began to part revealing a bright light. His eyes flared to life with a white flame and he slowly with all of the effort a severely weakened composer could muster, he pulled. It felt like he was pulling an entire planet down onto them. Which wasn't too far off.

Sunako grabbed Rhyme who was now unconscious, presumably from all of the pain. She turned around to find a meteor coming down on the building, very quickly.

Sun: JOSHUA!!! 

With a crash that easily would have woken the entire district, the meteor impacted. The creaking turned into crumbling as the building began to fall apart from the giant chunk of space rock that surged through the building, all the way down below the first floor. 

Sun looked on in horror as reapers began to drop like flies. She desperately scanned for any survivors, including Joshua.  
Sure enough, she noticed a very torn up Joshua, on the edge of the building that had fires lining the rest of the makeshift rooftop. He was presumably looking for her. She began to make her way towards him, dodging the debris and rocks that were falling. 

The fires burned harshly behind Joshua, who, upon looking back, was jumped by a surviving reaper. The two of them fell. 

Sun: No no no no-! 

Sunako picked up the pace trying her best to weave around the falling debris. Meanwhile Joshua and the reaper shared punches and ultimately locked fists.

Joshua looked behind him to see the ground fast approaching. He closed his eyes and focused as hard as he could. Trying desperately to dip into that pool yet again. 

At this point Sun had caught to the them, but was trying to keep up with the duos ever increasing falling velocity. She reached out. 

Sun: Grab on-! 

Joshua kicked the reaper off, knocking him into Sun and Rhyme, and went into a free fall. After another moment of panicking, his eyes flared to life, but this time with much less potency. He stretched out and sprouted wings of his own, and began to steady his descent.  
Joshua hovered across the ground, hit wings flickering in and out of existence. He broke into a roll once close enough, shakily standing up, and preparing for Sun to approach.  
Sun, after placing the reaper on the ground, quickly met Joshua after landing. He was battered and bruised.

Sunako and Joshua exchanged glares.

Sun: Are you MAD?!?!

Joshua, with the flick of the wrist, threw a nearby bench towards Sun, who ducked onto the ground, out of the way. 

Sun: What's your problem-? 

Joshua forced the bench on her back, pinning her to the ground. 

Joshua: I need you- to shut up-

Joshua gripped his head while trying to get a grasp on the situation. His entire body was burning from exhaustion. Ready or not, it was day seven. Joshua was still poisoned, Rhyme was out cold, and Sunako was likely not on their side at the moment. 

Joshua: Why-? Did you sell us out???

Sun cocked her head, straining from the pressure. 

Sun: How much of an idiot are you?!?!

She released her grip on Rhyme, letting her sprawl out on the pavement as she tried to unpin herself from the chair.

Sun: I'm- trying- to save you two-

Joshua: Oh yeah sticking your reapers on us is a sure fire way to help us!!!

Sun: They weren't my doing- Ask- Mitaka-

More emotions began to swell in Joshua. Ultimately he unpinned Sun, and out of frustration, shattered the bench on the nearby road.  
Sun gasped for air. 

Sun: I get it- You're worried about one of us turning on you. But there's been no indication that we might actually do that.

Joshua: Oh, you want a bet?

Joshua glanced at Rhyme, who had began to shuffle slightly.

Joshua: You're a reaper. She's a player. Meanwhile I'm the one you're both supposed to hate-

Sun, still managing her breathing, raises an eyebrow. 

Sun: What-? How about you give us a reason not to hate you?

There was a pause as Joshua's muddied mind tried to parse what exactly that meant.  
Sun looked around. 

Sun: We should find a place to-

A sudden explosion erupted behind them. They turned to find that top floors of No. 3 had finally collapsed, and were caving into the lower floors.

Sun: Shit- RUN!!!

Sunako grabbed Rhyme, placing over her shoulder and began pulling Joshua along. The three of them ran off to find a place to hide as No. 3 collapsed. 

...   
...   
... 

Sunako dragged Joshua and Rhyme into the abandoned music shop and inspected their wounds. Sunako managed a splint on Rhymes broken leg and gauged how badly poisoned Joshua was. 

Sun: You're both lucky you aren't dead. 

Joshua remained silent. He was still trying to recount what exactly happened over the past few hours that ended this badly. 

Sun squeezed one of the entry points for poison on Joshua's neck and sampled the residue.

Sun: My god Joshua...

She smelled the poison and visibly recoiled.

Sun: Yeah- you're poisoned alright.

She tossed the sample on the ground.

Sun: Right- I'm not sure how much actually entered your body. But I can minimize the infection and pain with a psych of my own...

Sunako's voice trailed off as Joshua's memory slowly returned to him. The confrontation with Neku and Mitaka, how he had managed to interrupt her forcing the next day onto the two of them. As well as the ensuing battle. He also remembered a promise she made.

Joshua: Neku...

He stood up suddenly, startling Sun.

Sun: Hey- sit down!  
Joshua: He's in trouble. Mitaka is going to fight him! He can't do that alone-!

Sunako forced him back into the chair. Which was easy enough since he was so weakened.

Sun: The day hasn't even started yet. You and Rhyme need to rest. Besides, you guys still weakened Mitaka substantially.

Joshua raised an eyebrow.

Joshua: How so?  
Sun: I caught the tail end of the fight and- well...

Sun glanced at the still unconscious Rhyme.

Sun: You have her to thank. She's tough. Tough enough in fact, to land a blow that threw the GM into unconsciousness.

Joshua blinked. They were talking about the same person right?

Joshua: You mean-?  
Sun: Yes. Yes I do.

The two remained silent as Sun tended to both the players wounds. 

...  
...  
...

Joshua: So- what happened to Mitaka??? Where did she go?

Sunako had begun bandaging up Rhyme. But she paused briefly, before continuing.

Sun: She left to reorganize. You all caused quite the fuss I have to say.  
Joshua: Why would she just leave us?  
Sun: I already said you weakened her right?  
Joshua: I dunno. It just seemed too easy to get away.

Sun stopped and turned to Joshua with a blank stare.

Sun: For you maybe. I had to keep the reapers from gutting you both. Everyone is *pissed* at you two. Even being here right now, you've just made my life a living hell.

Joshua couldn't help but feel slightly bad for all the trouble. She did save their lives after all.

Joshua: Look-

Joshua tried to sit up, but slowed down once he felt that he was moving too fast. He grimaced. 

Joshua: I'll- try and make it up to you for the help.

Sunako gave Joshua an annoyed look.

Sun: Just what do you have to give? Your a-

She stopped. Recalling the wings as well as the meteor from before.

Sun: You... Have a lot of explaining to do.

Joshua figured as much. He spent the next hour or so conveying more detail about his coming to Shinjuku, as well as filling in some of the blanks in regards to Rhyme.

Sun: Interesting. So you and Neku know-

Joshua: I killed him.

Sun paused. Simply starring at the idiot who just confessed to killing someone in front of her.

Sun: Could- could repeat that for me please? I think I'm more tired than I thought.

Joshua let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

Joshua: I needed him in the reapers game about a year ago, so... Yeah. I shot him.

Sun blinked.

Sun: Um. Context?  
Joshua: I'm Shibuya's composer. It's a long story, but I chose Neku as my... Subject... For an... Experiment...

... 

Sun: I don't like those pauses. It sounds like you're not that sure as to what you were doing.  
Joshua: There was thought put into the ordeal. It's just... It was messy. To put it lightly.

... 

Sun: So, ah. Rhyme was murdered too? 

Joshua nodded and pointed on hit head where she was shot. 

Sunako took off Rhymes beanie to get a look at the scar. She starred in concern and began to gently rub it. 

Sun: So. Composer huh?  
Joshua: Given your responses so far, I'm surprised you're not freaking out.  
Sun: it makes sense though. Between the powers, the god complex, and the control freak nature. You fit the ticket.

Joshua was slightly offended. But it did make sense. Composers had a knack for being high and mighty due to their position of power. He would know, he'd met a few in his lifetime. Hell, he was one. 

Before either of them knew it, the sun was beginning to rise. Sunako did a double take once she saw the light. 

Sun: Damn.

Joshua stumbled to his feet, still dizzy. He propped himself against a nearby wall. 

Joshua: Sun, how many players are left?

Sun was quiet as she finished applying some gel to one of Rhymes wounds and wrapping it in a bandage.

Sun: More than anyone would care to admit.   
Joshua: What does that mean? 

Sun: I mean there are players that went missing. Not dead, missing. It has most of the higher ups concerned. 

A thought suddenly hit Joshua like a truck. A reminder that a few days prior, there was a pair of players that scarred Mitaka. 

Joshua: Those possessed-

Rhyme coughed herself awake. Filled with adrenaline, her darted her gaze in as many directions as possible. 

Rhyme: Wha- wha- what-? 

Sunako grabbed Rhymes shoulders. 

Sun: Hey- you're ok. You're safe. 

Rhyme took notice of Joshua, who's skin looked much more pale than normal, standing at the doorway, fists clenched. He was looking out into the streets, hearing strange noises. 

Joshua: Sunako. I need to talk to you real quick. 

Sun looked at Rhyme and back to Joshua. She sighed. 

Sun: Sure. Give me a sec ok? 

She patted Rhyme on the shoulder as she stood, and followed Joshua outside where they conversed briefly. 

Rhymes head was spinning to say the least. She looked around and noticed the piano that Joshua played with ease a few days ago. She hobbily stood and menouvered towards the bench.  
Once seated, Rhyme tried to play a little tune from memory. It wasn't anything complex, just a little nursery rhyme she was taught years ago. Why did she quit again?   
As she played, memories from Rhymes past trickled back. From her odd little adventures with Beat when they were both much younger, to more recent memories with her, Beat, Neku, and Shiki, all relaxing at a local restaurant, simply enjoying the world.   
She smiled. 

Rhyme: Existence begins with me, huh? 

She slammed on the last keys and stood. Still with a smirk on her face she retorted. 

Rhyme: Joshua you bastard. 

Sun and Joshua reentered the room quickly at the slam of the piano. 

Sun: Was- that you?

Rhyme nodded. Trying not to look at them.

Rhyme: Yeah. I just- felt nostalgic I guess.  
Joshua: There can be time for games later. We think we know where Neku is.

Rhyme turned her head.

Rhyme: And?

Joshua pulled out his phone.

Joshua: Didn't you get the message?

It suddenly donned on Rhyme that, no, She didn't. She searched her pockets to find that her phone was missing. Presumably lost in the fall and getting buried in the rubble.

Rhyme: Crap. Well, I'm out of the loop.  
Sun: Don't worry about it, we'll fill you in as we go. Come on!

Joshua wondered outside again as Rhyme limped her way to Sunako.

Sun: You- gonna be okay?

Rhyme grimaced as she limped.

Rhyme: No... But I'll manage somehow. Neku needs us.

Sun looked down in thought for a brief second, before offering an arm.

Sun: Come on, let me help.

Sun supported Rhyme as they began their trek towards Shinjuku station. As Joshua had mentioned, the only real way in or out of the district.

As the trio approached the entrance, they noticed how empty it was around them. Not a soul in sight. 

Joshua: We should hurry. I don't want to know why it's so quiet... 

Rhyme: Hey- Joshua-

Joshua stopped. He turned to Rhyme, shocked by what he just heard. 

Joshua: What did you just call me? 

Rhyme rolled her eyes, ignoring his question. 

Rhyme: Neku's going to be fine. We'll make sure of that.

Joshua broke eye contact. 

Joshua: R-Right. 

As they entered, Rhyme again took notice of Joshua's pale skin. In fact, it was more pale than before. She turned to Sun. 

Rhyme: Is he okay?

Sun frowned, she was still looking ahead. 

Sun: Yeah. I think so.   
Rhyme: That doesn't sound very confident.   
Sun: Well- truthfully it's more complicated than that, but I'll have to explain later. 

Rhyme furrowed her brow. What the hell did that mean??? 

They carefully walked down the steep steps to the Shinjuku subway station. It was dimly lit. Off in the nearby distance, as they walked down the first set of steps, Sun stopped, having seen a colleague of hers approach. 

Sun: Hello, Serpent. 

A man walked up the steps, he wore a hoodie and a mask over his face. When he pulled out his hands to stretch them to either side, Rhyme noted the bandages that wrapped them. They were almost inky, being dotted in black splotches of something. Similar bandages were wrapped around his eyes. It was difficult to make out, especially in the dim lights, but she could tell his skin was similarly colored. The man waved Sun off. 

???: Please, with the formalities, just call me Zethube. 

His voice was, familiar somehow, while also being extremely gravelly. He sounded friendly enough. Friendly with Sunako at least. 

Zethube: So, what brings you band of misfits here? 

Sun glanced at Rhyme and back to Joshua, who was gripping the railing of the stairs while starting Zethube dead in the eyes. 

Sun: Nothing spectacular I guess. 

Zethube: Heh. Right. I guess you wouldn't know about the events up in No. 3 right. 

Without breaking a sweat, Sun smirked and nodded. 

Sun: You know me. I hate trouble.   
Zethube: Yeah. Sounds about right.

Rhyme could swear she saw him try and wink through the bandages. She cocked her head in confusion. 

Zethube: You know, I did also see- 

Zethube paused and pondered, considering his next words very carefully. 

Zethube: Some- very, interesting characters back there. 

He pointed back down the rest of the stairs. 

Zethube: Must have imagined it though. 

He shrugged, put his hands back in his pockets, and began to walk back up the stairs. 

Sunako chuckled to herself. 

Sun: peh- dumbass... 

Zethube turned around once he reached the top of the stairs. 

Zethube: Also, yes, that was a wink. Um.. Wink-wink??? 

Zethube shrugged again and mumbled to himself as he walked away. 

Joshua let out a gasp of relief. 

Joshua: What- the *hell* was that about. 

Just then, the underground began to rumble, and a very distinct hiss was heard in the distance. 

Joshua: Neku-

Rhyme: No... 

Sun: Dammit, shut up and move! 

The three struggled forward as fast as they could. It was a few minutes before they rounded the corner to see that not too terribly far away was Neku and Rikka facing off against a giant snake. 

Rikka and Neku were in the air bracing for an attack, while the snake had purple- something, emitting from its nostrils. 

Joshua's eyes widen at the sight of the poison. 

Joshua: That's- that's Mitaka! We have to-! 

It was too late, Neku had thrown a bullet card at Rikka, sending her off course. Neku was rearing up momentum for an attack, while Rikka summoned a chain to impale the copperhead snake. They collide, Neku is enveloped in the cloud of poison. They all proceed to collapse to the ground. 

Joshua: NO! 

Rhyme had a choice. She felt the card in her pocket. Joshua was already in a sprint, while Sun was slowly following with her. She pulled out a card, tossed it behind her and pushed Sunako away. 

Rhyme: RUN! 

Suddenly a burst of wind flung Rhyme towards Rikka. She broke into a roll as she approached the ground. Her legs were burning with pain. The splint was also probably worse for wear. But nonetheless, she limped to Rikka. 

Rhyme: Hey- come on, wake up! 

Rikka groaned and coughed as she opened her eyes. She held the bullet card in front of her and frowned. 

Rikka: D-d-d-dammit Neku!!!   
Rhyme: Did- did you do it???

Rikka looked at Copperhead as her form shifted into what could only be described as a puddle of static. It shaped into a vague human form as it approached Neku, grabbing him by an arm and lifting him. She whispered something in his ear. 

Rhyme: Listen, we have to finish her off NOW. 

Rikka looked she was on the verge of a breakdown. But she froze, pulled out her scarf and observed the pins she had. Her eyes widened. 

Rikka: H-hey, you can use psychs, right?   
Rhyme: Yeah. I can. Why? 

Rikka tossed her a few pins. 

Rikka: I'm going to try s-something probably pretty stupid and unp-planned.   
Rhyme: Trust me. I get it. 

Rikka stood, walked forward, and focused. A chain formed straight across in front of her. Then, suddenly, it began to glow a familiar blueish aura and began to twist around her, spinning, gaining momentum. Rikka, with a strained expression, looked to Rhyme. 

Rikka: Ice pillar! 

Rhymes eyes widened at the realization of what was happening.  
Getting back to basics, she put the pins on her beanie and summoned an ice pillar next to Rikka. It then broke apart, with ice shards then dotted the chain. 

Rikka: Pump some b-bullet in here!  
Rhyme: Wh-what?!?!   
Rikka: Just do it!!! 

Rhyme, with great hesitation, took aim, and shot a round into the chain. It began to glow a deeper, more radiant blue. 

Rhyme: What now?!?! 

Rikka was already having trouble sustaining the massive psych. Not being sure what to do with it would cause massive issues. 

Sun: HERE! 

Out of nowhere, a pin is thrown towards them. Joshua catches it and quickly gives on over. 

Joshua: This is just an average slash psych. 

Sun rolled her eyes and yelled. 

Sun: Give it to her!!! 

Joshua looked at Rikka, who was desperately trying to maintain the psych. He tossed her the pin and began to try and keep the psych going himself. This wasn't a psych he was using, however, this was the power of a composer. It was even more draining given the poison and the fact that he really wasn't supposed to be able to do this. But he found it. The well that was mentioned back in the files of No. 3. Unfortunately for him, he also found out why he couldn't use it initially. 

Rikka grabbed the pin and held it out in front of her. Joshua released the chain, having felt the pull. It then began to get sucked into the pin. Rhyme, Rikka, and Joshua all starred in amazement. Sunako cheering from behind. 

Rikka stood dazed from the exhaustion and pain. Joshua and Rhyme shared a look. 

Rhyme/Joshua: DO IT! 

With a swift flick of the arm, the chain extended, launching into Mitaka, who threw Neku to the ground. Mitaka turned to see the group of familiar faces qlas she disintegrated. 

Every immediately collapsed to the ground exhausted. Joshua struggled to his feet and ran to Neku.

Joshua: Neku! Come on...

Neku was pale himself. He was definitely poisoned. Rikka collapsed as well. Joshua looked at the two of them. Unsure what to do. Rhyme shook Rikka. 

Rhyme: Hey- hey! Wake up! 

Sun finally caught up with everyone. She frantically tried looking between the two players. While Joshua simply stood helpless. 

Joshua: Dammit all...   
Rhyme: Don't you have your healing powers?   
Joshua: Not for something of this scale. Especially not here.

He was already massively drained from that unconventional surge of power. Trying to use his healing on these two would basically result in him dropping dead instantly. He looked at his hands. They were basically white. His whole body was numb. He let out a sight, knowing what to do. 

Joshua: Hey, Rhyme. 

Rhyme looked up. 

Rhyme: What? 

Joshua grew a pained expression. Rhyme caught on. 

Joshua: You have every right to hate me.   
Rhyme: Shut up-! Now isn't the time remember? 

Joshua smirked. 

Joshua: That's the funny thing. It might not be the time, but it's probably the time I've got left. I can't let them- I can't let Neku die. Not this way. 

Sun: Don't play hero dumbass, we can still-  
Joshua: Sun, I already told you I'm a dead man. Remember? 

Sunako froze. She looked away. 

Joshua: This poison its-

He grimaced. 

Joshua: Nothing like I've felt before. I can't last for much longer. This physical form has already been stretched to it's limit. Fortunately, when they cut me off to my power, they had contingencies in the event it was used on their own. But at this point, we're too far away from any of the towers, and they don't have time. 

Joshua knelt next to the two unconscious players and placed his hands on each. 

Joshua: I'm going to do something stupid-   
Rhyme: God- not again...  
Joshua: I'll probably die. So Rhyme, I just wanted to say- thanks. And tell Neku that I saved him because I wanted to. Not out of some ulterior motive. 

With that, Joshua eyes lit up yet again. Burning a solid white. His skin began to light up as well, growing more and more pale as he bellowed in pain as color returned to Neku and Rikka.

Once finished Joshua collapsed to the ground. Sunako quickly stood and grabbed him. 

Sun: No no no. Come on!!! 

Sun could only stare at the decrepit face of the composer. It was like he had aged a century in a matter of minutes. She turned to Rhyme. 

Sun: We need to hide. 

Rhyme was tuned out for the time being. Eventually though, Sun dragged her along. As the two player faded into noise. She thought she heard Sun try and reassure her that they were all fine. But she knew. They had just lost their secret weapon. She felt that feeling again. Fear. It seeped deep in side of her. A lingering thought from a year ago. 

She had been dammed to the reapers game... 

Day 7: Rhyme

Week 1: Joshua


	17. Neku Week 2 - Day 1

Above all else, I was hoping that when I awoke, I would be ready. But when I opened mt eyes, I was at the scramble crossing in Shibuya.  
I stood up quickly, and began turning all around to try and grasp what was happening. People occasionally turned and gave me looks like I was a loon. Suddenly, a man bumped into me. 

Man: Oh, sorry. Good morning.

He tipped his hat towards me and continued his commute.

I stood agast at what was happening. Was I- alive?

Before I could get my bearings I heard a beep come from across the walk. Next thing I knew, I was alone, with cars driving towards me.

Neku: Oh shi-

I broke into a sprint towards the closest sidewalk as cars began to wizz by me. Completely ignoring me as if I was roadkill.

As the adrenaline was pumping through me from the sprint, everything started to clear up.  
Maybe Rhyme made it back?   
I could see Shiki again!  
I can apologies to Beat!  
I could....  
Maybe, get that bowl of ramen with Joshua. Never say never, right?  
The sidewalk was literally right in front of me, I could almost reach out the nearby sign.  
But then I was hit.  
Hard.

I was sent flying across the road, slamming on the concrete. It felt as if every bone in my body was shattered. I let out a gasp for what little air I could muster.

A saw a number of figures approach me. Each becoming more clear as they got closer.  
Rhyme stood over me.

Rhyme: You left me.

Rikka and Shiki joined her.

Rikka: You pushed me too hard.

Shiki: You let everyone down.

Beat appear besides Shiki.

Beat: You let my sis die? With her whole life ahead of her??? You're worse than me. At least I cared enough to try and save her!

Suddenly, everything dissolved as the last figure approached. I slowly stood.   
Joshua raised a gun to me. 

Joshua: Let's face it, the you only ever a pawn. 

*BANG*

... 

Neku Week 2:  
Day 1:

...

I awoke in a cold sweat. The hot sun beaming down on me.   
I stood up. As it turned out, I was in front of No. 1.

My mind was still moving a thousand miles an hour from what I assumed was a dream. Or was it? Everything was fuzzy at that moment. Given that I had just been thrown into the reapers game for the fifth time in my life. Needless to say, I was frustrated.   
I looked up at the ominous building as the water trickled down in the giant water fountain.  
I figured I was in the courtyard.

I surveyed the nearby area. It was quiet. Almost too quiet. It seemed like the crowds were avoiding the building for one reason or another.

I pulled out my phone expecting, well, something. But instead all I was met with was a wallpaper, and a time: 8:05. Damn, did we always wake up this early? I put my phone away and let out a sigh.

For as quiet as the place was, it was all so oddly serene. With the occasional gust of wind with the therapeutic sounds of the fountain.

I sat down cross-legged, getting conformable to think.

Now let's see: I need to play the game again right? That's where I was right?? Then, what was my entry fee again?

In previous games, the entry fee was either something we valued most, or some BS intervention on the higher ups part to rig the game.

Odds are, Joshua was still lingering around. So was Rhyme by extension. Rikka was probably with Sun. Meanwhile Shiki-

Neku: DAMMIT!!!

I slammed my fist against the pavement, promptly bruising it.  
I had almost forgotten about Shiki. She was apparently my entry fee for week one. She'll probably give me a solid scolding for this happening again. Even though truthfully, it wasn't my fault. Right? I couldn't have prevented this.... Right? Definitely not coming to Shinjuku... But- had I been more aggressive during the previous game...   
I realized I was essentially wishing Rikka was here instead of me. Which wasn't fair one way or the other. Then again- she did come here by her own choice... What if she-? 

I smacked the side of my head, realizing I was letting the stress get to me.   
Eventually a question began repeating in my head: What was my entry fee this time?

... 

An hour later and still nothing from my phone... I was getting impatient. At this rate I ended up deciding to nap for a bit to calm myself. So I reclined, pulled my headphones on and tried to drift off...

…  
…

Then a foot planted on my chest. 

Neku: Oof-

I opened my eyes to a silhouette of a figure hiding in front of the sun. 

???: What- the hell- are you doing here?

I kick the figure away, rolling backwards, and awkwardly standing straight. In front of me I saw a recoiling Jess. She looked the exact same as last time we met. 

Neku: What are *you* doing here? 

Jess let out a cough and gasp for air. She steadied herself, taking in a deep breath. 

Jess: I wasn't anywhere close to winning the last game in case you didn't know. So... Yeah. I thought you and miss slutty won. 

I grimaced at that comment.

Neku: Watch it! But yes- she did win. It's just...

I recalled that Rikka was supposedly now Sunako's replacement. 

Neku: It's a bit more complicated now...

Jess raised an eyebrow at me.

Jess: Boy- complicated is my middle name.

Jess then got unconfortably close. It was almost like she was trying to- seduce me? For lack of a better word? I pushed her away again. She hissed at me.

Jess: What's your problem?!?!  
Neku: I don't have time for you. I've got things to do.

I began walking away. To where? Literally anywhere but there.

Jess: Like what???  
Neku: Like none of your damn business is what!!!

Jess sneered at me. I returned the gesture. With that, I turned around and decided to make my way to the cafe where Rikka and I had met Sun for the first time, hoping that I might run across either of them.  
But a noise appeared directly in front of me, however. It wasn't just any normal noise too. It was lifeless. Like it was just a floating corpse, begging even more questions.   
I took a step back, Jess took a stance next to me.

The noise began to move towards us unnaturally, like it was being pulled along. It spun around like a razer blade and flew towards us. We ducked to either side. A laughter echoed around us.

Neku: What now-?!

The noise dropped to the ground. While in between the two of us, a figure appeared. He donned a large hooded tie die overcoat. He wasn't the tallest, but he made the mass up in muscle. 

???: You two need to learn to calm down. This isn't how my first day on the job is supposed to go. 

Neku: Who the hell are you? 

He flinched, startled by comments. 

???: Very aggressive too. How rude. 

He patted himself down. 

???: Anyway, I'm only here to give players a heads up. Shinjukus reapers game is now under new management!

He posed charasmatically.

???: And I intend on not breaking any rules, or letting rule breakers go scott free...   
Neku: What does that mean???  
Jess: It means he's not going to be breaking rules. He literally just said. 

The figure pointed at Jess.

???: Exactly! Mitaka, for all of her perks, broke a handfull of rules without clear explanation, but that's internal matters. You only need to know that I won't be so reckless. So then- best of luck!

With a snap he exploded into a haze of static. Jess and I left to simply look at each other.

Jess blinked.

Jess: So... Was he high or...?

I stood up and pulled out my phone, anticipating that frustratingly familiar tone.

Jess: What are you-?  
Neku: Just shut up. 

Jess rolled her eyes and began pacing. 

Sure enough, my phone rang. I flipped it opened, revealing the day's mission: "Seek your soul, and reach a safe place, 30 min". 

I starred wide eyed at the sudden change in format before the jolt hit me. The timer appeared on my hand. 

Neku: Dammit! We don't have much time... Do you know if pacts are still important? 

Jess simply shrugged. 

Jess: If the planes are still busted I can't imagine why.   
Neku: Ok then let's skip that for now. Do you know where a "safe place" would be? 

Jess raised an eyebrow. 

Jess: 'dunno. Does Sunako have a place?  
Neku: Don't know. Never found out. But I was going to check somewhere just in case.  
Jess: You just love to live on the edge don't you?   
Neku: Honestly? I'm not normally given much of a choice.

I finally started towards the cafe with Jess following. As we ran through the streets, I noticed figures quickly appearing and dissapearing. I assumed they were noise. Then one of them decked me in the face from an alley next to us.

I was sent flying across the ground and rolled into the side of a nearby building.  
Jess flung her knee around and straight into the figures gut, causing it to recoil. She clasped both of her hands together and smashed them into the side of the figures face, sending it flying as well.

Jess: God- that was gross.

As I stumbled to my feet I noticed Jess' hands and leg dripping a black inky substance.

Neku: Later- right now, let's go! 

I glance at my hand: 16:41... 16:40...

Jess and I rounded at least a dozen corners before the path branched. 

Jess: These alleyway are a maze I swear...

Rikka and I the previous week took the longer, more obvious route. But Jess was right. These alleyways were almost designed to get lost in, especially if you're in a hurry.   
The two branching paths were suspect, to put it lightly. With the branch on the left being tighter and dimly lit, while the path on the right almost glowed in comparison as it opened up.

Jess: Let's go left!

Jess darted off towards the left. 

Neku: Why?  
Jess: Because good adveterurers always go left!!! 

I paused as her voice faded away. I glanced at the other path, there could have been more of those... Things from before. Especially in an environment like that path. I shook my head. 

Neku: Your funeral. 

I started on the right path.

The path widened as I found myself by a road. I looked either way, no indication of life, regardless of the now brightened environment. I try and head towards the general direction of where we were headed before.  
I continue along the path for a few minutes with nothing of note happening. Eventually I had broken into a sprint. Time was running out. I didn't have time for this.  
Suddenly, I heard what I thought was the all to familiar sound of static. I assumed it was noise.   
I... Wasn't too far off.

What seemed like a player at first, decided to tackle me from behind, slamming me onto the asphalt. I tried to roll them off of me, turning and kicking into their chest. They landed on all fours, with a strange aura appearing around their head. Suddenly, a streak of flames appeared in front of me. I shuffle backwards.

Rolling backwards, I stand and check for a card in my pocket. I pull out a boomerang card? After a brief moment, it clicked. I threw it at an angle towards the figure, knocking it in the head. The aura fades immediately, as does the fire. The card flies back to my hand as the figure ran towards me almost like a dog. 

They lept into the air and thrusted out their arms. I rolled to the side and grabbed a shockwave card from my pocket and tried to swipe at the figues side. It makes purchase, and pushed it away.   
As we both collapse onto the ground we slowly steady ourselves back to our feet and and stand off. This thing was fast, I needed to cover a large enough area at once to be sure I get it...   
Keep locked eyes on the figure, I pull out all of my cards. The shockwave psych, bullet psychs, lighning, whirlwind, and... Then there was that big blade. Probably best be described as a claymore. I pocket the rest and ready the card, waiting for the first signs of movement.  
After a brief moment, we were both still idle. So, I decide to try and juke it out. I hop to the side, acting like I'm about to break into a run. The figure immediately charges. I catch myself and pull back swinging my card arm in the process. The card grew heavy and a bluish psychic blade expanded from the end. As the figure was about to try and leap for me, the claymore crashes into it, sending into the pavement with a crack.

I pause, unsure if it's dead. Then it decides to, what I can only describe as "fall apart" and sprawl out its inky remains on the ground. I recoil at the gross sight. It was, basically just a puddle of ink that quickly began to dry up.

I let out a deep sigh and check my hand: 4:25...

Neku: *shit*

I stumble back into my hurried sprint down the road.

... 

Finally, after another series of twists and turns in the road I find myself in front of the cafe whwre I found Rikka unresponsive, its also where we met Sunako for the first time.

I hurriedly run inside. The first thing I see is Jess at a booth, sipping on a soda.

Jess: Sup.

She lifts her hand, the timer is still there.

Neku: No no nonono!

I grip my head. We had less than two minutes at this point. We were done, finished, doomed.

???: WOAH!

A familiar voice shouts from behind the counter.

A surprised and concerned Sunako runs towards us.

Sun: Neku! And- ah... You...  
Jess: Oh please, we just need to know how to beat this stupid mission and we're on our way.

Neku: I messed up bad Sun.

Sun puts her hands up.

Sun: I think I already know. You two haven't made a pact yet have you?

I freeze. Jess slowly turns her gaze to me.

Jess: Well?  
Neku: Alright! I accept!!!

After a flash, the timers are gone. I let put a gasp as I fall to my knees, clutching my chest.

Jess: Well done. *Partner*. 

My head was spinning. So much for pacts nit being important...

???: N-neku?!?

I riase my head to see Rikka in front of me. This time wearing an apron over her usual attire.

Neku: Rikka?!?! I- you-? 

I pause. Finally taking note of the wardrobe change. 

Neku: What's with the apron?

Rikka looked at herself and scratched her head.

Rikka: Well- I-I- ah...

Sunako offered her hand.

Sun: She's with me.

I accepted her hand. After pulling me up, she continued. 

Sun: Due to... Unforseen circumstances... Rikka offered to become a guardian and to try and offer help to you and the other players.

Rikka: I also h-hoped that you would have been able to take my top spot and leave the game... B-B-But- um...  
Neku: Yeah, that didn't happen.

I sneer. Recalling that prick who told us everything.

Rikka: S-sorry...  
Neku: You have no reason to apologize. I appreciate the attempt. But, why? Why not take your second chance at life?  
Rikka: I- I-

Rikka paused and composed herself. 

Rikka: You told me I could help people. S-So I started with you. 

I turned my gaze to the ground. I couldn't help but feel guilty. Yeah, I encouraged her to help people, but... Why me? What did do to deserve it? Did I deserve it???   
I stood and noticed that even Rikka's expression had changed. Almost as if she was questioning what she had just said. Not that I blamed her. 

Neku: Either way, even if you see it as a waste, I really do appreciate the gesture.  
Rikka: R-right. Thanks...

Jess slapped my shoulder.

Jess: How heartwarming. But what's the game plan?  
Neku: Game plan? We're just playing the reapers game. I'm not risking anything else.

A smirk appeared on Jess' face.

Jess: Oh? What have you risked so far?

I hesitated. She was giving me creepo vibes by the stare alone.

Neku: That's not important to you.

Rikka stepped forward.

Rikka: N-Neku-!

I tuned back to Rikka, who was wearing a frown.

Rikka: You n-need to trust your partner!

I blinked. Well, she was right. Using my own damn words too... I tried to convince myself that the hesitation was due to Jess being... Well- weird.

Neku: I mean...

Saved by the guardian, Sunako walked up.

Sun: Reguardless, it's smart you stay out of trouble. There's been a lot going on behind the scenes that-

She froze. Pondering her next words carefully. Eyeing up Jess. 

Sun: That're too many strings of stories and experiences that I'm not going to sort through.

I stepped forward. 

Neku: But Sun- what about Joshua? Rhyme??? 

Sunako's expression pained briefly. She avoided making eye contact as she responded. 

Sun: Like I said... 

Sun wondered back behind the counter and pointed to an empty booth.

Sun: You can fall asleep there. Noone takes the sun seat...

Jess wondered toward the booth. I began walking too, but Rikka grabbed my shoulder. She seemed like she was trying to focus hard on something. 

Rikka: I need you to know, this w-week won't be the same. Don't let your guard d-down. 

I nodded, patting her on the shoulder as I turned back around to sit across from Jess. 

Following Sun's instructions, we sat down. Just as we were drifting off into unconsciousness...

Day 1: The Loop


	18. Neku Week 2 - Day 2

Neku: Day 2

You know- if someone had told me that if one day, I'd be looking at the Shinjuku sky and be learning to hate it, I might have believed them... 

I was leaning against the entrance to one of the nearby clothing stores next to the Shinjuku subway station. Jess had decided her clothes were too tattered. Which, she wasn't wrong I guess... 

As I waited outside, simply flicking my player pin in the air with the satisfying click and ring of my fingernail against aluminum, my focus shifted in and out of the thoughts of people around me. Tourists wondering where to look next, or commuters complaining about the tourists. It wasn't anything new to me. In fact, Shibuya was maybe just as bad. 

Eventually the door rang and Jess exited with a few bags of clothing. 

Neku: What? You got new shoes too? 

Jess narrowed her eyes and kicked her flip flops off her feet and into my face. 

Neku: Hey- Ok! Ok! Sorry-! 

By the time I had lowered my arms and opened my eyes Jess was already stipping down.

Neku: Eh- Jeez Jess...

I turned around and paced.

Jess: What? Never seen a girl naked?

Neku: Well- I mean... For one that's none of your business, and I figured you'd appreciate me not looking.

Jess shrugged.

Jess: I mean, if we weren't dead and invisible to literally everyone but each other maybe? But yeah, no. I really don't care. 

I scratch my head. She was so something else wasn't she? 

Neku: Erm- Well, why's that? 

I could hear Jess pause as she was pulling a flannel over shirt over her arms. She sighed. 

Jess: If you want me to get pretentious, I don't think nudity is really as risqué as most make it out to be. It's humans in our natural form right? Now, um- what humans tend to do while naked... Yeah, that probably gives validity to having clothes in public. I'm not gonna be embarrassed by it, but other will. So...

Jess shugged. 

Jess: Eh? 

Jess: It helps that I look great in clothes, if I'm allowed to be full of myself. 

Neku: Well- ah- I'll stick to not seeing anyone naked, thanks. 

Jess shrugged. 

Jess: Suit yourself. I'll warn you next time hows about that? 

Neku: "Next time"? S-Sure... 

With the clicking of boots, Jess began walking towards me. 

Jess: Done. 

She patted me on the shoulder as she passed, reminding me just how much taller she was than me. With that, our phones buzzed.

Neku: Pefect timing...

"Meet in fellowship, your fellow players en mass, 90 mins"

Neku: The hell?  
Jess: "En mass"? Does that mean all together? Or just find a lot of players?

Had I seen other players so far? I couldn't remember. The closest thing were those... Figures... But they were clearly not players, but rather some mutated- things... I told myself to try and tell Sunako about them next time we met.

Neku: Either way, we should be mindful of those... Things...  
Jess: Oh yeah, the mutants?   
Neku: Excuse me?   
Jess: They're definitely humanoid. Just gross looking. Deadly too.   
Neku: Right... So then we need to be mindful of those- mutants. Question is, where can we find other players?   
Jess: Good question. Generally in a series of games, they keep the same group, maybe add a few more players if they're running thin. So, if I was a player... I'd probably stay around the station, especially if I don't know where I am.   
Neku: So, just- linger around?   
Jess: Yep. Keep your eyes peeled. In the meantime, we can act as tourists!  
Neku: We only have ninety minutes. I don't think we should dawdle.  
Jess: I'm not dawdling. I'm just- thinking outside the box. 

I narrowed my eyes as Jess began walking off. 

This was going to be a long ass week. 

... 

I followed Jess as she wondered down the street. The narrowed alley filled with shops and people opened up into the largest road I had seen so far. There was a sky walk overhead, guiding people around the station. Car wizzed by with many stopping and going with frequent honks, trying to articulate their frustration however they can.

Jess found a nearby bench and sat down. I stopped and cocked my head, staring at her. What was she playing at?

Neku: Um. Hey-?  
Jess: Just sit down.

She patted the seat next to her. Slowly, I approached and sat next to her.

Jess: Before we go any further, I want to ask you a few questions.  
Neku: Are you being serious??? We don't have time-!  
Jess: First off: where are you from?  
Neku: Why are we doing this no-?   
Jess: Just answer the damn question, Sakuraba.

I raised an eyebrow.

Neku: Shibuya. Not too far from here. But even still, I'm not all that familiar with Shinjuku.

Jess nodded.

Jess: Right. Makes sense. Next question: what's you're entry fee?

I froze. I knew my entry fee from last week... But was never clear on what- or if they took anything for this week or not.

Neku: I dunno. Not yet anyway.  
Jess: Last week?  
Neku: They took- someome important to me.

Jess turned to me.

Jess: Like- that girl at the diner? Is she their prisoner???  
Neku: What-? No-!  
Jess: Then you're gay for that guy-?

I lept out of my seat.

Neku: The hell-? NO-!

I stopped myself. My initial reaction was- maybe a little too strong. But generally, I didn't know what to think of Joshua... I'm, mostly sure it wasn't positive through. 

Neku: Well- it's not him.

Jess nodded.

Jess: But, you know- There's no shame in liking a guy you know.  
Neku: I mean- I know that.

I shoved my hands in my pocket and averted my gaze. Sort of an awkward conversation to have with someone I barely know.

Jess: In fact, if that chick from the diner isn't yours... Well, I hope you wouldn't mind me taking her. 

Jess expressed a slightly sheepish grin. I crossed my arms, annoyed with her choice of words. 

Neku: She isn't an object. But that's not up to me anyway.

Jess shrugged.

Jess: Clearly you have no game. But eh- can't win 'em all. In fact, I'm disappointed to hear you're taken...

Unbelievable.

Neku: I get it. You're cool because you're bisexual.  
Jess: Ah! So you do know what that is!  
Neku: Wha-? Why does that matter?

Jess stood, a smirk running across her face. 

Jess: It doesn't. Come on, let's continue the hunt.

She smacked me on the back and continued down the road. I simply rolled my eyes and followed. I'm pretty sure most bisexuals weren't... Unsettling, in their sexuality. Unfortunately, Jess was the exception. 

We quickly found ourselves back in the crowded narrow streets in the markets. Jess hopped on an idle bus to get a view of the place. 

Neku: You're going to get yourself killed you know! 

Jess turned and flashed me a thumbs up. I simply sigh and climbed after her.

As I gained my footing on the hood, the bus started moving.

Neku: Guh-! 

I flailed and fell forward onto the windshield as it began to make its way down the street. Thankfully, Jess grabbed my arm and jerked me up with her. 

Jess: You're a clutz aren't you?   
Neku: ...Thanks for the save... 

Neku: What are you looking for exactly?   
Jess: Right now? Probably just noise. Hopefully some battling other players.  
Neku: A little morbid, but it's a start. 

A sneer crept across Jess' face. 

Jess: My friend, morbid is my middle name.   
Neku: But- I thought it was complicated?

Jess ignored me. I wasn't buying her act. She had been intimidating during the first week, but that was because I was out of my element. Now? Let's just say I was much more comfortable. Relatively speaking of course, and I can see through BS when I see it. 

As we continued down the road on our little bus ride, I grew weary. We hadn't seen anything yet. Not even noise. In fact, the noise in general were sparse so far. 

Neku: If only there was a way to bring the players to us... Maybe if we used a psych to stand out. Like a beacon??? 

A lightbulb went off in Jess' head. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a pin. With a smirk, she glanced and me. 

Jess: Miiight want to cover your ears...   
Neku: What? Why would I need to-

Jess: HELLOOOO SHIIINJUUKUU!!!! 

My ears immediately were errupted. Giant speakers appeared next to Jess, who was suddenly was belting into a microphone. 

Jess: IM GOING TO NEED ALL PLAYERS OF THE REAPERS GAME TO MEET AT THE PLAZA IN FRONT OF THE STATION A. S. A. P!!! 

With that, the speakers dissappeared. It felt as if everything had went quiet. Then I realized it was just my ringing ears. 

Jess tried to talk to me, but I was busy smacking my ears for any for of feeling...

Suddenly, Jess grabbed my arm and pulled my off the bus with her. She gracefully rolled into a sprint, while I crashed face first into the concrete. 

I tried shouting at her, but, yet again, I couldn't hear anything. I stumbled to get up and follow her, turning back to see another inky figure, a mutant. A small crowd of noise followed. My guess was Jess thought it was better to book it. 

So I did. 

I started to make use of my probably specral form? I pushed and phased through the crowd of tourists, making my way to the plaza and hopefully following Jess.  
From the side, the mutant tried to body slam me. As it got close, I kicked off the ground and began to roll my back over it, where it slammed into the building beside me. Stumbling on the landing, I pull out a card and toss it backwards towards the noise. It began to spark, crackle, and grow heavy, as in a flash, it disappeared from my hand and struck a chain of noise behind me.   
For my last trick, I eyed an empty car on the road, desperately trying to recall if I had a telechenesis card on me. I shuffle to find that it only had the whirlwind card.  
Close enough.  
I slid beside the car, tossing the card underneath, trying to angle it backwards towards the noise. I rolled from my slide, and picked up the pace, my breathing becoming heavy as i struggled to leave the area in time.  
To my surprise, as I rounded the corner, I heard the sudden crash of the car slamming into the building beside it. So, in short- my aim was off.

I entered the plaza to see Jess waiting and starring at the horrifying sight. There were... People there? But not players. The same figures from before, now en mass, crowded around the fountain which acted as the center peice of the area surrounded by street lamps. On top of the fointain, seemingly trying to drink from it, was another, not entirely black figure. It seemed- somewhat coherent. Perched on the cobblestone construction with some sort of poise, with some ounce of intent. Whatever it was, it was actually collected. Unlike the mutants around it which simply swarmed mindlessly.   
Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a few different groups of players appear and withdraw, seeing the spectacle in front of everyone.

Trying to keep as still and as quiet as possible, I whisper to Jess.

Neku: What brought them here?   
Jess: They gotta be-

Jess caught herself, shaking her head. 

Jess: I think there are still some. Other players safe nearby.   
Neku: What do you say we leave? We can't take them all at once.

I couldn't see Jess' face. Only hear the sight and see the tightening of her fists. Sweat began beating down my face. The hot summer sun aside, I had a horrible feeling.

Jess turned to me with a face of determination.

Jess: I'll take 'em. You be sure those players steer clear. Ok?

I could only blink.

Neku: What-?

Jess charged the fountain screaming in anger. Suddenly she pulls out a revolver from her side.  
Decideing not to waste the opportunity, I ran to the other groups of players.

Beside me as I ran, Jess had jumped for the leader, shooting a strange blueish energy from the gun and into the mutants, who dissolved after a few rounds.  
Jess hopped, kicked a mutant to her side with one foot, and keeping up the momentum, kicked off the head of another in front of her. She proceeded to fan the hammer of her revolver and spray a swarm with bullets, she seemed to be avoiding the leader specifically for some reason.

I approached the players and tried to see if I recognized anyone... Unfortunately, no one I knew...  
With a grimace I wipe the sweat off my forehead.

Neku: You all need to leave NOW!

A player stepped forward.

Player: Why should we trust you???

I pointed back at the swarm.

Neku: You want to trust them? Do they seem friendly enough???

Players glanced at one another, nodded, and began to backtrack. The player in front of me sneered.

Player: Fine. Are you coming with us? 

I looked over my shoulder to Jess. She had locked fists with a mutant.

Neku: We might meet later. Right now, my partner needs me.

The player frowned, but nodded and ran to rejoin his group.

Jess proceeded to knee the mutant in the face, breaking tgeir lock. She twirled her revolver around and pumped full of blue... Bullets? Energy??? I had no clue. But it was effective enough. She used the swarm as stepping stools to their leader, who was standing to face her.

It was big. Whatever *it* was. It held a much more uniform shape of a human compared to its almost liquid like counterparts. I think it was wearing clothes? While it definitely seemed human, it's form was still almost wavy. As a result, it didn't have any sharp edges. Everything rounded out somewhere point. The head was basically bald, it had no claws to speak of, just fingers without nails. I couldn't see it's feet, but I'd imagine I'd be a similar picture.

As Jess drew near, the leader grabbed a mutant, which began to flail and growl. It began to glow blue before turning into static and was shaped into a sheld like object, which was thrusted in front of Jess right as she approached.

To my total dismay, Jess, bare fisted, punched the shield-like object. It reverberated the impact into ripples across the shield, as the figure pulled away and decked Jess in the face. Sending her back to me.

I skid to a halt gaging where she was going to land. Unfortunately, she was flying so fast she collided into me immediately after.

I groan as I push her off.

Neku: Hey- you alive?

Jess spits up blood coated saliva before turning to me. Revealing her probably broke nose.

Jess: Nothing I can't fix...

Jess stood, cocked her gun, and took aim. I follow suit pulling a few cards from my pocket.

Neku: Your insane. You know that right?

Jess sneered, keeping eye contact with whatever she was aiming at. I noticed her eyes had the red hue to them. Exactly like when Rikka and I first met her and Shourin... 

Jess: Just stay back.

I frown, readying a claymore card, seeing the impending onslaught of mutants.  
I recall that we still hadn't completed our mission. I hastily checked the timer. 18 minutes.

Neku: Damn. Let's hurry this up.

Jess: Then shut up and fight.

I run in front of her towards the mutants. As Jess steps around trying to get a good shot. Their leader was still wielding the shield close. But it was cracked. A few well placed shots might shatter the thing. It was all they had left, but she had to be quick once it broke. 

I skid across the ground as I began to swing the claymore card, with a psychic blade appearing from it, sweeping a wave of mutants away. I pocket the now used up card to let it recharge and ready my lightning card. I catch a nearby street lamp and swipe my card towards it and hoped for the best. If I aimed this right... 

*DING*

With that, my card reflected. Sheering across in front of me, destroying another wave of mutants into a haze of static. 

*DING*

Miraculously, it bounced again towards to back, catching the leader by surprise. It turns its shield to my bolt, which was still ricocheting on other lamp posts. 

Jess: Gotcha bitch-

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

With three well aimed shots to the head, the leader dissolved into static. The mutants around me froze. Before suddenly attacking each other or running off.  
I started to back away slowly. I wanted nothing to do with that mess. Unfortunately a few stragglers took notice of me and tried to get the jump. I broke into a sprint back towards Jess, swiping them away with my shockwave card.

Neku: Any idea what's happening??? 

Jess pondered for a moment, but shrugged. 

Jess: No idea. 

By the time I turned around, most of the mutants were gone. I stood for a monent, panting desperately. Jess watched as the remaining mutants scurried away. 

Suddenly, our phones rang. I pull out my phone, it was a- phone call? I looked over at Jess who also had a phone call. I answer. 

Neku: Uh- hello? 

There was no response for almost 30 seconds, then the voice of the GM began to speak:

???: Due to unfortunate circumstances, the remaining players shall given an automatic clear condition on todays mission. But be vigalent. Things will only get more difficult. 

With a click, it was back to static. I closed my phone and checked my hand. The timer was just- stuck. Wasn't counting down, but still there. I smirked, the reapers must have screwed up big time.

I glanced over at Jess. Who wore a grim expression. 

Neku: You're thinking about the "remaining" part right?   
Jess: That must mean those mutants killed a lot of players. Maybe because of me... 

I rubbed the back of my head. 

Neku: Hey- it's fine. We had no way of knowing.

Jess turned away and began walking towards the fountain. I followed. 

She muttered to herself. 

Jess: I wish I was that ignorant.

I double checked to see if any players were still around. No one. We were all alone.

Neku: Do- do you know what those mutants are? 

Jess turned her head slightly, avoiding turning around. Before saying anything, she pulled out a soda can and chugged it, using a restoration psych. I heard the crack of her realigning nose once she finished the can. She flinched, inhaling sharply. 

Jess: I have... An inkling, let's say.  
Neku: Well- do you wanna share? 

She turned to me, deep in thought. 

Jess: I'm gonna go with- no.   
Neku: You realize people are dying right? Why waste our time when we can maybe put our minds together and stop these mutants?!?!   
Jess: Because I need to test you, Neku. 

That could only mean bad things coming from her. 

Neku: And just what does that mean?   
Jess: I don't trust you entirely. Well get there, I'm sure. You're showing a lot of potential... But, there are somethings I need to be sure of. 

Were we talking trust? Or a job interview? 

Before I could interject, tiredness overcame. Taking us to sleep. 

Day 2: Missing


	19. Neku Week 2 - Day 3

... 

... 

I opened my eyes too... A sight I wasn't expecting. It was on a rooftop. The early morning sun had risen. I looked down at myself, feeling a little odd, to realize that I couldn't see my body.   
Ah. So I was dreaming. 

I turned towards the sunrise to see Jess on the edge of the building. She looked around, as if waiting for someone or something. 

It was then I realized I was definitely dreaming since I *knew* it was Jess, but everything about her was hazy. Her exact appearance down to her height was unclear and seemed to shift if I didn't focus hard enough. 

After a moment of waiting, another figure approached. This one I couldn't identify at first. I had to focus a lot harder to get any detail to work with. 

The two began speaking in mutterings. At least, that's all I could hear. Their conversation seemed to grow in tension. With the figure becoming more and more animated. Eventually, Jess began to walk away. 

I took the chance to try and focus in. I got closer and closer to try and make out any minute detail to help. Until something came into view. It was a hat. Then, it all clicked. I was looking at Diata. The guy that met Rikka and I in that... Place... The one who showed me Shiki... 

Diata: -t know what's at stake!!! 

Just as I came to this revelation, he froze and turned to me. Locking eyes. 

Diata: What the hell??? 

He stepped towards me, and suddenly the world flew from view, like I had been thrown out the window of reality, and I faded back to sleep... 

... 

... 

Neku: Day 3

My eyes slowly opened to an overcast sky. Not uncommon for Tokyo, but often meant rain wasn't too far away. I looked around for Jess. She wasn't immediately nearby. No- no where in sight... Which- was unnerving, to say the least. 

Stumbling to my feet, I began to regain my senses. I was on the side of road near the station. I vaguely recall the dream I had. It involved Diata and Jess. I couldn't remember much else... Only that I was high up. Very high up... 

I looked at No. 1. It towered over the rest of the city. I decide to say screw it to Jess and make my way over. 

On the way, my phone buzzes. I ignored it. My arm jolts with pain. I ignored that too. For some reason, that dream had stuck out to me. It was- strangely vivid. In a way that was unfamiliar and uncomfortable. Truth be told, it was eerily similar in the way Jess made me feel.

Upon approaching No. 1, I notice the plaza was being used for an event in front. There was a stage with seats scattered all around. Everything seemed to be in the process of assembly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a few reapers meandering. I was able to notice them thanks to their... Unfortunate colored trench coats. Seems like reapers had a dress code here. 

Another unhooded reaper came out from behind the stage, rejoining their brethren. Their face was unmoving, like they was so focused on the task at hand, nothing would or could get in their way. Their midlength hair was methodical, symmetrical, and just as unmoving. Looks like someone loves their hairspray. 

They spoke in a soft tone to the other reapers. The others seemed to look at them as a leader. I tried to position myself just out of sight, but still in earshot buried amongst the boxes of what looked like music equipment. 

???: The arrangements are made. All we have to do, Is keep tge area clear. 

Another clearly masculine reaper chimed in. 

???: What about the GM? Where has they been. 

A sigh eminates from the leader. 

???: If only I knew. It seems that yesterday caused quite the fuss. I'd also appreciate an explanation. 

???: Meanwhile we've heard nothing from the composer...   
???: We had an official address on sunday, I'm not sure if you wre present or not-  
???: Oh I was. But that was just Diata blowing smoke out his ass I'm sure-

A slap echoed the plaza, catching the attention of a passersby or two. 

???: Don't talk about the conductor like that... Or-

The reaper got close and quiet. 

???: (You know what will happen.)

There was silence. It sounded like everyone was in agreement. Their leader stepped away and coughed. 

???: You all know your positions. Keep an eye out. And remember, players are to steer away from this area. 

They all scrambled. I positioned myself away from the crowd and in on a seat, twiddling my thumbs in silence.  
To hopefully further any interest in me, I pull up my headphones as I gaze across to the stage. There were roadies setting up speakers and placing guitar stands. I counted how many groups of stands they had placed. Four in total. My mind immediately wonders to the previous week. With a band Rikka and I had a run in with.

I check if the coast is clear, then I stood to make my way to the back of the stage. Why were the reapers back there? What were the "arrangements" that one made? My worry only grew as I drew closer to the back. 

I suddenly got the feeling I was being followed. I slowed until the footsteps were close enough, the I spun around, pulling the figure behind a stack of boxes and slammed them up against it, holding them up with my arm. I whispered. 

Neku: You have two seconds to tell me what the hell you want.   
???: Same thing as you you dipshit! 

Once getting a better look at the figure I found it was the same player from yesterday. The one who doubted me and Jess. My eyes widen. 

???: You want back there right?!?! That's the days mission...   
Right??? 

Damn. I hadn't looked at the mission proper. Tunnel vision had overtaken whatever drive I had. Still holding him with one arm, I pull out my phone with my other hand: "Resolve Grivances at the square, 120 mins". Lucky me I guess. Or was I related to that??? Or... Was it the reapers... 

I let the player go and pondered for a minute. Before he grabbed me by the shoulders and got in my face. 

???: What are you doing here-? Huh? What's your game??? 

I pushed the punk off me. 

Neku: My "game" is whatever the hell my phone yells at me. I just so happened to be here beforehand.

The player raised his eyebrow. 

???: Pretty damn convenient. Wouldn't you say?

I stared at him briefly. I didn't have time to care about this asshat. 

Neku: Sure. 

I pushed him aside and continued back stage. 

???: Wait- what the hell?!?! 

The player followed me. Just as I was about to get in, a big, burly man stepped in front. It was a bouncer. 

Man: You got a pass? 

I was surprised to even be seen since we were out in the open. So I had a suspicion... 

Neku: You a reaper? 

The man chuckled to himself. 

Man: What? Like that reaper creeper crap? Do I have a hood or a scythe or something??? Get out of here. 

The man shoved me away onto the brick ground. Thankfully, a softer landing than asphalt. I stood and walked to the front of the stage. With the player still following. 

Neku: How did he see me??? 

???: Maybe we need a special psych to get in? 

I glare at him. 

???: We're fighting the same fight, right? The name's Price, by the way. 

I sigh. Clearly he wasn't going away and Jess was nowhere in sight. 

Neku: I'm Neku.   
Price: Right- but like I was saying. Didn't Sunako mention special emblems?

Sun mentioned that some form of the reapers symbol could be found in some places and provide a special psych. Since the bouncer could see us... 

Neku: We need to find that emblem. 

Immediately before we were about embark, we get another text: " - is none, while O is all." 

... 

Price: Are- are they high?   
Neku: Here we go again... This all feels so slapped together. Like this is the GMs first time-

I'm suddenly reminded that the reapers game was under "new management." 

Neku: God- I hate being right...   
Price: Tonigi, right?   
Neku: Sorry?   
Price: The Viper???  
Neku: Again with the snakes!!!

Price scratched his head before continuing. 

Price: He calls himself. Viper. I dunno. It's like, a thing among GMs here. They give themselves snake related names to identify a sort of playstyle. Or, at least, that's what I've heard.  
Neku: Ok, so then Viper hasn't lead a game before... Why start now?  
Price: Well- that's just it. Apprently, it's supposed to be one GM per series. And- uh. Well, Copperhead kocked the bucket didn't she? 

Thats right. This was a "Series." Diata mentioned that before the second week started. I assumed it was as self explanatory as it sounded.

Neku: Yeah... Do you know much more about series?   
Price: Not that much, just that it's a series of three games each with their own gimmick. Except... This whole series seems... I dunno-  
Neku: Broken?   
Price: Yeah, I guess that sums it up pretty well.   
Neku: I know that Mitaka, Copperhead to you maybe, had been breaking some rules. I couldn't say what exactly.  
Price: Rumors had been circulating that she attacked players prematurely and apparently killed a few of their own.   
Neku: Reapers? 

Price put his hands up. 

Price: Maybe. I'm just passing along the message. The takeaway is that the Shinjuku reapers seems to be unhinged. That's why we players have to band together whenever we can. 

I nodded. But, I was also very aware that at any time, the GMs could turn us against each other. 

Neku: But about that text...   
Price: Yeah, I'm not sure. 

I perched myself on the edge of the stage. Trying to think what the "none" or "all" could possibly mean.

Price: While you mope. I'm gonna go take a better look around.   
Neku: Yeah. You do that. 

... 

Some time passed and I wasn't any closer to an answer. Price was about half way around the area. It seemed that the reapers weren't paying us any mind... Yet that is...   
Eventually I was just staring at a seat. Letting my mind get lost in the boring white. My eyes meandering over to a black seat. Noting the difference in reflection between the metal seats. Meanwhile, my mind, being... Somewhere, decided to tell itself a joke:

"Heh, I knew this band was metal but this is ridiculous!" 

... 

Needless to say, I'm no comedian...

...? 

It suddenly hit me like a truck. I stumbled on the stage and began trying to get a good view of the seating arrangement.  
Sure enough... 

Neku: Hey Price! 

I yelled across the plaza, frazzled at my discovery. But I needed to get higher. The question was how... Price, in tge meantime, turned around, being sure that there were no reapers about the to get the jump on us, then ran towards the stage. He whispered:

Price: Why are you yelling?!?! 

I leaned down and offered a hand, pulling him up next to me.   
I pointed out to the seats. 

Neku: Notice anything out of the ordinary?

Price stared out at the arrangement of black and white metal seats and just shrugged. 

Price: Not whatever your seeing. Clearly.   
Neku: The all and nothing is referring to color. All being white, and nothing being black. If I'm a betting man, I'd say if we get a good look from above, we'll find a symbol formed from the seating arrangement. Probably black against white.  
Price: I- think I see it. 

I hop down and. Began looking for the tallest stack of boxes I could find. Unfortunately, it was right next to the group of reapers. 

Neku: Right... Hey.   
Price: What now?  
Neku: How comfortable would you be acting as a distraction? 

Price raised an eyebrow with a sneer of distaste. 

Neku: O-K then, how fast can you climb?   
Price: Fast enough.   
Neku: That's fair... 

He hops down. I pat him on the shoulder nodding and pointing towards the box tower. 

Neku: I'll get their attention, you get that photo.  
Price: But-  
Neku: What?   
Price: Were not partners you know. If I take the photo, I think it'll be split between only me and my partner. 

It suddenly donned on me that Price had been all alone. 

Neku: Say- where is your partner?   
Price: Um. Good question. I think she's probably nearby, but I haven't seen her all day.   
Neku: Same deal here...   
Price: Women. Huh? 

I narrowed my eyes. Clearly not the same page.

Price: Erm- well- that is to say...   
Neku: Forget it. Just do the climbing. I'll distract them.   
Price: But what about -?  
Neku: Did I stutter? I have my own things to do anyway. You go ahead and finish the mission. 

Price nodded with determination. Then we split. 

I began by stomping towards the reapers. Hopping up on a crate, and kicking down the nearest box. It promptly collapsed on an unsuspecting reaper. I whistle in case they didn't notice me yet. 

Neku: Hey reapers!

They all turn to me. But their leader and a few reapers seemed to not be present... 

Neku: I hear your planning something? Well? I'm all ears. 

I was expecting a number of things. None of which involved one of the reapers to pull out an uzi and unleash a flurry of bullets. I dove behind the box, taking cover as I heard a clatter of foots steps circling around. 

I reach in my pocket, plant a card on the ground, and made a run for it. 

As I ran, a rapid gust of wind blew crates all over the place. Knocking into reapers all around. Thankfully, my distraction was working.

A reaper managed to body slam me from the side and throw me into another stack of crates. I tried to push myself up, but they all collapsed on me, shoving me to the ground. I waited quietly underneath the pile as reapers began surrounding me. While not too far away, Price was still climbing. From underneath the pile of boxes I heard his foot scrape as he misstepped, I had to act fast. I pulled out the first card I could reach, forced myself up shoving all the boxes away, and threw the card towards the nearest reaper.

I was oddly fortunate I didn't look at that card. Because next thing I knew, a giant psychic blade formed and impaled the reaper. Wide eyed, I was frozen. I just killed a man, and his friends were right in front of me. It took a moment for everyone to comprehend what just happened. As everyone came to their senses, I was already taking steps back away from them as they turned to face me. 

Then, as if the situation couldn't get any more tense, there was a brief flash that blinded me for a second. No accompanying sound, just a blink of flash. 

Neku: Oh no. 

Price was now scrambling down very audibly, trying to run for cover. Photo in hand. Half of the reapers broke off to make chase. The other half continued to menace me. 

Neku: Don't suppose to you'd be willing to chat? 

They pull out guns. 

Neku: Ah- dammit. 

My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket. I pull it out to see the photo Price had taken. Sure enough, the black seats were arranged in such a way that the reapers symbol was formed against the white seats. Not even a second later, I get another text: "Influence. Briefly, people around you cooperate, regardless of their alignment toward you." 

Bingo. With my ticket out of there, I focus on my phone, repeating the name of the psych in my head without any other real direction. 

The reapers cock their guns. One mutters to his cohorts. 

Reaper: On my mark, ready? 

They steady their aim. I focus harder in desperation. 

Reaper: Aim-! 

Then, I felt it. I don't really know how to describe the feeling of "having influence," but I knew the psych was in effect. Only one way to be sure. 

Neku: STOP! 

The reapers freeze. 

Neku: It- it was an accident, I didn't mean to kill your friend. Just- please let me go... 

The reapers look at one another, lower their weapons and begin walking back wothout a word. I let out a sigh of relief. 

Neku: Holy hell... 

Now. That bouncer.

Knowing I didn't have long, I ran back to the backstage entrance. Getting right in front of the bouncer. Price wasn't anywhere in sight.

Neku: Erm- hey! I need backstage.   
Bouncer: You again... Do you have ID?   
Neku: Do.... I need an ID??? I really need to speak to the peole back there. I won't be long ok? 

The bouncer had a look of frustration, that ultimately levied. 

Bouncer: Fine. Make it quick. 

I give the man a two finger salute as I pass. 

Neku: I will... Try my damnest. 

Finally, I entered the backstage.

... 

Once I entered, I notice that Masaya, the manager of "Cleanse Your Pallette" is talking to Price.

Masaya: For the last time, how did you get in here-

I catch the managers eye. 

Masaya: Oh. You again.   
Neku: Well... You again. 

I approach. 

Neku: So your band is playing here at No. 1?  
Masaya: Yeah- uh. We were approached by a rep of the tower not long after you and your friend wrecked shit up in that resturant.   
Neku: Oh yeah... I hope me and my partner didn't make things too difficult.   
Masaya: Partner huh. Well- just know that things haven't changed much for us since then. In fact, that whole event got us more attention I'd say. 

He chuckled to himself. 

Neku: I figured you'd be fine. Especially since you're a reaper after all. 

He froze. Price took a few steps back. 

Masaya: What-?   
Neku: Cut the act, that's probably why your band is as well known as they are. You Shinjuku reapers seem to have extra influence here for some reason. Plus that one reaper that came back here earlier? Probably chatting with you.   
Masaya: That's- A mighty bold claim.   
Neku: Let's just say that I'm getting a little deja vu. Are any of the band members reapers?  
Masaya: No. They're not.

I raise an eyebrow. 

Neku: You admit it then?   
Masaya: Why not? I've got nothing to hide. It's a minor gig I do in between tours, events, or records.   
Neku: But you probably don't work all that much with the other reapers do you?   
Masaya: Nah. I've done my time for a few decades now. I'm transitioning to retirement here soon. Hopefully so I can devote all my time to the band. 

Price reentered the conversation as he positioned himself next to me. 

Price: So you must care a fair bit about them, huh?   
Masaya: Yeah... So, are you both players???   
Neku: Right. We actually lost our actual partners and- well, just sort of met up here. 

Masaya nodded. Looking down. 

Masaya: It's good to hear players can still cooperate with one another. Especially after all the news that's been making rounds. 

Price and I shared a look of concern.

Neku: What news? 

Masaya eyed us up and down. Seemingly to guage our intent.

Masaya: Well, you didn't hear it from me, but I've been hearing something about players attacking one another. I don't know why for sure. But a personal theory is it has something to do with those monsters I've also been catching wind about.

Neku: Mutants...   
Masaya: So that's what you're calling them... Either way, those reapers wanted me to help them with whatever it is they're doing. I don't know what, I told them off before they explained. So, the reason I bring this up, is because I need you two to do something for me. 

Neku: What? Now we're errand boys?   
Masaya: Yep. Unless you want me to toss you two out. 

I crossed my arms. Waiting for the explanation. 

Masaya: Right, so, I need you two to shoo away those reapers. They're causing my trouble. Get them to leave us alone and your mission is done. 

I crossed my arms. 

Neku: This is the most direct mission so far.  
Price: I'm on it! 

Price makes his way to the front stage. 

Neku: Er-  
Masaya: Remember kid, this is still a competition. I think you're on your own now. 

Neku: ... Dammit... 

I followed Price out, but found that he'd already disappeared. I got close to the reapers yet again to find a proper approach. 

... 

The lead reaper was examining the group that had gathered. 

???: So, how exactly did this happen?

The reapers were silent. 

???: Well... I suppose it can't be helped now. But if anyone feels the need to convey their experience, by all means. Especially if it can get us back on track.

???: Ah~ um- excuse me? 

A feminine voice came from the group. She sounded... Disturbingly young to be a reaper. 

???: There was an- uh... I dunno. "Influence" over us. I think? 

Their leader stepped forward. 

???: Please, continue. 

???: Well- there's not much else to it. The player told us to stop and leave him alone... And we all just sort of... Did. 

Silence ran over the small crowd. Eventually, the leader chimed in. 

???: I don't know how this place works, but that sounds like a psych. And- if I understand correctly, a damn powerful one at that. Especially if it effected a group of you. 

I paused. Are psychs effected by the caster? Wasn't it explained to me as a "you do or you don't" sort of deal?  
Before I could question any more, another voice joined... Unfortunately for me, I immediately began banging my head on a crate once I heard it. 

Price: Let me go-! 

Price was thrown in front of the lead reaper. Who looked down in distain. They almost seemed disappointed. 

???: So. You're the one who controlled my reapers.   
Price: I just told one of them to take a hike. I didn't control anyone! 

They scoffed.

???: I'm tired of these moronic games. Clearly, no one knows what's at stake here. So-

I heard the sound of a hand torch turning on. Confused, I try and shift the boxes to make a small peep hole. Loe and behold, the reaper had flame hands. 

???: I think you're time is up, player.

The leader reeled back. I instinctively pulled out a card, preparing to get the jump on the reaper and duel them one on one.  
But then, a voice cried out. 

???: Wait-! 

The small reaper stepped forward. Getting a proper look, she wore a purple gradient trench coat. With multiple piercings on her ears and nose with a funky quiff punk styled haircut. I suddenly remember she was a part of the group that tried to shoot me. But- she couldn't have been older than Rhyme... Maybe younger... The mere thought sent a terror filled shiver down my spine. 

???: That's not the same player... 

The leader turned to Price, holding their flame close to his face. 

???: Where's your partner?   
Price: He- he's not my partner, you freak! 

I facepalm. Clearly, and maybe even understandably, Price wasn't focused on working with me. 

I had to think though, I needed to lure all of the reapers away somehow.

???: Oh. So I'm a freak?  
Price: H-hey man- your the one threatening me with fire hands. 

The lead looked at their hands and sighed. 

???: My name is Kyo. Please refer to me as such.   
Price: Ok then K-Kyo... Why are you all here anyway? 

Kyo looked towards the stage. Presumably toward Masaya specifically. 

Kyo: We were sent here to- negotiate the return of a colleague. But, that's not important to you. 

They looked at the girl, pointing at Price. 

Kyo: Please- eh... 

The girl perked up slightly. 

???: Junko.

Kyo: Junko... Please take his phone and read out todays mission. 

Price and I shared a similar reaction of confusion. 

Price: But- you're reapers... You should be in on the job right??? 

Kyo merely glared at Price while Junko rummaged through his pockets, pulling out a phone. She opened it up and began clicking away, searching its contents. She froze. Looking back and forth between the message and Kyo. She swallowed with anxiety. 

Kyo: Well? 

Junko: "Resolve grivances at the square,"... 

Kyo looked away, absorbing the message and what it could mean. They look around at their men. 

Kyo: Well... It seems we've been found out. Long in advance I assume. 

Junko: The message was sent this morning. So at least yesterday.

I glance down at my hand to verify the time while I was at it. "45:29... 28..." I wasn't doing too bad. But I had to get them out of here sooner rather than later... 

Junko: There's more... He sent an image to this number... 

Dammit it Price. I shuffled for my phone as fast as possible, but it was too late. It began to ring loudly.

Suddenly all eyes were turned to me. I backed away from the boxes and readied a card.

My phone continued to ring, and ring, and ring, and ring... Then... Silence. All around it sounded like every had held their breath. Then, the slow clack of shoes on the brick ground began to grow closer. That same blowtorch sound, faintly eminated on the other side of the boxes. 

I hold my breath, sweat now beading down my face. I waited.   
And waited..   
And waited...   
And waited....   
Until I couldn't hold my breath any longer and slowly exhaled, still holding my pose... 

...   
...   
... 

*CRASH*  
*VOOSH*

The boxes grouped in front of me exploded into shrapnel all around me, trying to anticipate the attack, I lunged with two different cards in hand. I tossed one in the air as I swung my claymore clean through the dust and debris. Once my psych had finished, I grabbed the card out of the air and threw It straight forward, as a vortex of flame trailed behind it. 

It was a flame card. One I had gotten the previous day from one of the monsters we fought. Always fun when you find some random new cards in your pocket after a fight... 

The dust cleared, the crowd of reapers stood agast. Price starred in horror. While Junko looked pained. 

I probably looked like shit. I certainly felt like it. Being peppered with wooden shrapnel isn't what I would consider "pleasant."

I thought, regardless of whatever pain was enveloping me at the time, that I got Kyo. But like a snake, they managed to slither behind. They thrusted their hand towards me, I collapsed to the ground, hearing the squeal of the flame approach. Falling into a roll, I pull out a bullet card and throw it as I stumble out of it. Kyo simply swipes the card away.

They approached slowly just as the downpour of rain began. I tried to stand, but the pain was taking over. I fell back down, trying desperately to hold myself up. Kyo got right in my face, pulling my head up. 

Kyo: Your... Him...

I spit in their face. They wince, glaring in response. They toss me back down. 

Kyo: Let's take them both with us. 

A reaper pipes up. 

Reaper: But- what about-?

Kyo: We can handle that later. Right now. 

They turned to me. 

Kyo: Something... More important, has come up... 

...   
... 

*Due to the lengthy size of this day, it will be split into two parts*  
*Part II Next Week*


	20. Neku Week 2 - Day 3 PT II

...  
... 

Kyo: Let's take them both with us. 

A reaper pipes up. 

Reaper: But- what about-?

Kyo: We can handle that later. Right now. 

They turned to me. 

Kyo: Something... More important, has come up... 

They grabbed me by the arm, pulling me off the ground. I groaned in pain. But they quickly froze after hearing distinct click. 

I looked up. 

Jess: Boom boom, bitch. 

*BANG* *BANG*

Kyo is thrown to the ground by the force of Jess' attack, tossing me aside. However, it didn't effectively hurt them. Jess runs up and pulls me up wraps her arm over mine, shouldering me. She whispered. 

Jess: Don't die on me, I should have everything under control.  
Neku: Don't- don't forget-... Price... 

Jess raised her gun to the crowd of reapers and turned to me, deadpan. 

Jess: Who? 

I shook my head, trying to look for him in the meantime, but it seemed that a bunch of reapers had scrambled after Jess' stunt. Including Price.

Jess raised her voice. 

Jess: Ok, I'm gonna need you all to clear out.  
Neku: Where- where have you been?

Jess squeezed my side tightly, ignoring my question. 

Jess: Honestly, I will shoot every single one of you... 

Kyo struggled to their feet. Trying to regain balance.

Kyo: You idiot, that gun doesn't work on humans... Only those that have-

They stopped themselves. Shaking their head. 

Kyo: Whatever, I'll just have to kill you... 

With that, their hands ignited. Again.

Jess looked at her gun and began to step back. 

Jess: What kind of crap did you get yourself into?  
Neku: urg-

I was close to unconsciousness at that point. But I do remember clearly that Jess began running with me on her back, as she tried her damnest to fend off the occasional straggler. 

As we fled from the scene into the streets, mutants and noise began to appear on all sides. With whatever energy I had left, I pulled out a random assortment of cards to try and help our defense.  
I tossed a bullet card straight into behind us into a wolf noise that tried to snap at us. I clocked it square in the head, sending it into a mutant that was also trying to make chase. They suddenly began fighting each other...  
Jess slid into an alleyway as reapers ran past, fending off stray mutants. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately for us, they were good at handling them.

Jess sat me down and inspected my wounds. Her face unmoving. 

Jess: God- kid. You need to stop playing so recklessly.  
Neku: I~ I should say the s~same to you... 

I was struggling to articulate anything at that point. My thoughts were swimming among the pain that was scattered all over my body. I tried to steady my breathing as Jess poked and prodded, trying to guage the severity of my condition.

Jess: I can probably fix you up. But we're going to need to finish this mission first.  
Neku: R~right. But how?

Jess pulled out her phone, presumably double checking the mission for the day. She snapped it closed. 

Jess: Well, this debacle gave us a good head start. But we need something more severe... So crazy that they'll just drop everything to check out... 

Neku: What~ what about another mutant attack? 

Jess grew grim upon suggesting the idea. She shook her head. 

Jess: That's definitely not as smart as you think it is... Trust me. 

That comment made no sense to me. If the mutants cause enough of a ruckus, just far away enough for the reapers to hear, they would likely split again. Leaving us to deal with the stragglers. But Jess' comment suggests she knew more than she let on... I decided to keep my mouth shut and ask later.

But then, I noticed something else. Jess had begun to stare at her gun again. Her expression was pained. Against my better judgment, I asked what was wrong. 

Neku: Hey~ What's up with the gun? 

Jess avoided eye contact and holstered it, moving to the alleyway entrance to keep an eye out. 

Neku: Was it his?

You could hear a pin drop from the silence. I was referring to Shourin, Jess' previous partner. I hadn't seen him since last week, nor has Jess spoken a word about him.

I continued to wait for a response.

... 

Jess: Yeah... 

I nodded. That was I'll I needed.  
We continued to embellish in the silence. It felt like a moment of mourning. But only for a monent. Time was running short... 

... 

While pondering, suddenly Price decided to charge by, with a group of reapers in chase. Jess didn't pay them any mind, so I knew I had to say something. 

Neku: Jess...  
Jess: What now?  
Neku: Could you help~ that guy? The one getting chased by reapers? He might~ be able to help... 

Jess let out a deep sight, rolling her eyes. 

Jess: Fine. Not like we have anything important to do or anything... 

Jess continued to mumble to herself as she existed the alleyway, firing off warning shot into the sky. The reapers stoo and turn around. 

Jess: You all mind-? I dunno... Going away? 

The reapers looked at one another awkwardly, then pulled out their guns and took aim. 

Jess: Ooof course... 

From the my alleyway view, Jess almost disappeared she was so quick. But I heard a variety of sounds from guns firing, to the grunts and thuds of reapers. Eventually, all went quiet... 

Jess: Hey kid! Where'd you go? 

Another moment of silence, followed by a short scuffle. Next thing I knew, Jess tossed Price to the ground right next to me. 

Jess: Here. 

I give a half hearted thumbs up and turn my head to Price. 

Neku: L~look, we're going to have to work together on this... Since we're sorely lacking in time, we need~ to be quick, and effective.

Price: And why should I listen to you? 

What was with all the damn hostility??? 

Jess: Jeez kid, chill out. We're technically all on the same team.  
Neku: Add the fact I saved your ass to the mix. 

Price looked away. He seemed to question his own words too. But reaffirmed himself. 

Price: I don't trust you. Simple as that.  
Neku: Well tough because I trust you. For better or worse. The least you could do is trust her. 

I tilt my head to Jess. Who shrugged. 

Price: I- I dunno...  
Jess: Do you want a broken neck??? 

Price went pale, presumably recalling whatever Jess did to those reapers... 

Price: R-right- yes ma'am!  
Jess: Now then... Let's figure something out huh? 

Jess pulled in Price and we spend the next five minutes planning. 

...  
...  
... 

My confidence in this plan wasn't exactly sound. But we had basically no time left. With 15 minutes remaining in the day's mission, it was now or never. Jess dropped me off at a spot to try and watch the whole event from above. More specifically, she left me on the fire escape of an apartment complex. I was at an angle, such that I could just barely spot the bouncer to the backstage. Meanwhile, I could spot Jess lecturing Price behind a stack of boxes near the reapers circle, where Kyo was scrambling talking to reapers running in and out of the area. Maybe they were still taking care of the mutants... 

Jess tries to find me, and flashes a thumbs up.  
It was do or die time. 

Jess gestured to Price, and they split. Running to opposite ends of the stage area. Once in position, Price mangled a few pins in order, while Jess loaded her gun with- something... 

Once Price was ready, he peeked up, waiting for Jess' signal.  
Jess finished loading her gun and cocked it. Flashing a thumbs up from behind her cover. They both dropped back behind cover as the reapers continued to scramble amongst one another.

Then a ear shattering scream came from Price's position as he activated a street jam psych. Catching all the reapers off guards. Jess lept over the stack of crates and begin aimlessly firing vaguely in Price's direction. The reapers mistook the gunshots for their own and pulled out their own SMGs and began unloading.  
Price ran deeper into the jungle of crates concealing the concert equipment, while Jess snuck back into the city. Where she let out a similar screech with her own psych not too far in the distance. The reapers turn around. 

Reaper 1: It's the freaks!  
Reaper 2: What do we do Kyo?!?! 

Kyo stood, trying to determine if the threat was real enough to concern themselves with.  
They were at the ledge... I just needed to push them in...  
Then, a stray mutant wondered into the same street. It was snarling and drooling black ink as it jittered from wall to wall, looking for something, or probably more likely, someone.  
I took note of a trashcan and readied a bullet card. Using the remainder of my strength, I threw it at the can, knocking it over as loud as I could have ever wanted. The mutnat approached the trashcan to investigate its contents.

The group of repaers are startled with the influx of noise and noticed the mutant. 

Reaper: There's one! 

Kyo returned to their certain demeanor, and turned to their comrades. 

Kyo: Ok, let's split up and find these freaks. Afterwards, we reconvene here. Got it? 

The crowd responds in unison. 

Reapers: Got it! 

They split, leaving only Kyo in the circle. Once the reapers cleared, I jankily worked my way down the fire escape. As I approached, Jess and Price began walking beside me. 

Kyo turned their gaze to us, unsurprised. 

Kyo: I should have figured. You've all been a real pain in the ass you know that??? 

Neku: I should~ say the same to you... 

Kyo sneered at me. Somewhat amused. 

Kyo: Not looking too hot are we Sakuraba?

I grimaced. Jess, meanwhile, spread her arms. 

Jess: What? Not surprised to see us? 

Kyo was properly able to get a good look at Jess and acess what kind of threat she posed. Didn't seem they were too impressed. 

Kyo: Not- exactly. I had a sneaking suspicion. You even had me fooled with that one... Thing-

Neku: We call them mutants.  
Kyo: Sure. Mutants. One the mutant appeared, It was better safe than sorry. I just hope no one goes off along in there... 

Jess flinched slightly. Possibly feeling a tinge of guilt. 

Jess: Well- if you leave right now, you can save their sorry asses. 

Kyo looked down. 

Kyo: If only it were that simple... 

They then locked eyes with me specifically. 

Kyo: Neku. For reasons I can't explain, I'm going to need to take you with me. Normally, reapers aren't allowed to fight until ordered too. But this time- I need to make an exception... 

Kyo lit their hands woth a blue flame. Price stepping back nervous. 

Price: Wh-where the hell is the GM???  
Kyo: That damn idiot is willfully ignorant of everything that's happening. The mutants, disappearing players, the very rules keeping the UG together weaving apart... Not to mention the noise blockage... 

I cocked my head. "Noise blockage"? Before I could ask any questions, Jess raised her gun. 

Jess: Shut up and fight then!  
Kyo: How many times do I- that gun won't work-

*BANG* 

My ears rang from the blast of that shot. I shook my head and noticed that Kyo now had a very real would on their shoulder. 

In a look of shock they slowly turned to Jess. 

Kyo: What- the-

Their look of shock and horror transitioned to that of anger and hatred. In a flash they disappeared and reappeared right behind Jess and jutted their flaming hand into her back.  
Jess let out a shriek before attempting to roundhouse kick Kyo. They grabbed her leg and pulled back and over arming slammed her into the ground. Brick debri flew all around as her gun flew away behind a stack of boxes.

Price and I stood shocked. As Kyo straightened up, I pulled put my shockwave card and began swinging at them. But they were nimble, and ducked and weaved around my attacks util my card needed recharging.  
I hop back pull out a lightning card. But as I was preparing, Kyo leapt at me preparing to thrust their hand in my chest. But Price flew in and slammed into them with such force and speed I hadn't seen in a while. That was a velocity crash psych.  
Once Kyo was thrown aside, I readied my card and threw it. It built up energy, sparking and crackling as it grew heavy once more in my hand. But once I let it loose, a streak of light was sent into Kyo, bouncing off and striking a box that aptly exploded on impact.  
Kyo was looking rough from the attacks, but they weren't done yet. They twisted their legs, aiming towards me, and lunged yet again. I was ready this tune however, and rolled to the right. Struggling to get up, Kyo tried and aims for the legs, I leap in response, falling to the ground with a thud and an unusually sharp pain up my spine. I let out a short scream from the impact.  
Kyo, now very visibly pissed off. Steps towards me with a frustrated smirk. They reel back and thrust their hand down at me. Quickly, a slew of emotions flow through me like a waterfall. I was immobile, afraid, and angry. But felt shame, regret, and sadness. I could only think of Shiki as I felt the burn of Kyo's hand reach my torso and I faded out of consciousness. 

... 

... 

That- honestly seemed liked the end. But the next few moments, were- very strange... Specifically due to the fact that I was only half conscious. As such, I'm not sure what was entirely real and what wasn't.

I opened my eyes to see Kyo recoiling, gripping their arm. Immediately I assumed Jess had stumbled for her gun. 

I faded out of consciousness again. 

... 

When I opened my eyes again, Kyo was lunging with their other arm ablaze. But Price, being timely as usual, slammed into them yet again. 

I faded again... 

...  
... 

I ope ed my eyes to see me getting dragged away slowly. I watched on as Price was joined by another figure. His partner? Together, they chased Kyo, who was nlw fleeing the scene. Maybe trying to find me. 

With that I went unconscious for the last time... 

...  
...  
... 

I starred at the ceiling of some random decrepit building for a solid three minutes at least. 

As I slowly came to my senses, I sat up. No immediate pain. It was a good start. I inspected my hands for damage. They were clean. The timer was gone too. 

I stood up and tried to look around the room I was in. It was certainly a room alright. Cinderblock wall with wood floorboards that were coming up. It was then I noticed something... Something- smelled? It was a weird mixture of senses that conflocted with one another. Ultimately, I exited the room via the only door accessible, and found myself in a short hallway. I heard a low, crackly, and echoey noise to my right. I followed.  
As I approached, I noticed shadows on the wall, signifying a figure in the room, but there was a weird swirling of- something... Was it fire? 

Neku: Hey- Jess? 

The figure froze. I freeze as well. It dissapeared and the swirling calms down. I hold my breath, slowly reaching for a card in my pocket. I hear the creak of the floorboard as the figure approaches and-

Jess: Yeah? 

Jess leaned on the corner, eyeing me up and down. She seemed pleased with herself. 

Jess: Lookin pretty good. If I do say so myself!

I rolled my eyes and wall into the room. I found a kitchen with an active stove top cooking... Something... It smelled good though. I scratch my head. 

Neku: How- how long was I out? 

Jess returned to her crackling pan of vegetables and some sort of meat and shot me a concerned side glance. 

Jess: Erm- about... An hour...  
Neku: I'm sorry?  
Jess: Yeah. Don't ask me kid. I've got just as little of an idea myself. 

I shook my head in disbelief. 

Neku: Ok. Followup question: What happened? 

Jess frowned. Eyes still on her work.

Jess: *ahem* Your pal decided to take matter up with his partner and run out that reaper.  
Neku: He- She-... 

I stopped myself. I couldn't actually identify who Kyo was. 

Jess: They.  
Neku: They- seemed like they had a lot of plans that we just crashed.  
Jess: That's the understatement of the year, my friend. That reaper-  
Neku: I think- their name was "Kyo".  
Jess: Kyo said he had plans with you. As well as plans for that other reaper. Which truthfully? I don't know which concerns me more.  
Neku: Not to mention all that crap about the GM... 

I stopped, recalling that Jess wasn't present for most of the day. 

Neku: Oh yeah-

I up behind Jess, pulling out my lighting card, and thrust it in Jess' back. 

Jess: WHAT- The shi-?!?!  
Neku: Shut up. Where were you today? Huh? Not a damn word and you only appear only after I've done all the heavy lifting, with completely separate player mind you- and I'm about to be dragged off to god knows where! 

Jess was silent. Her hand stuttering as she held the pan by the handle in one hand, and a wooden spoon in the other. She took a deep breath, and with one swift motion, dropped both items on the stove top, spun around, knocking my arms out of the way and pulled her gun, just in time for us to lock in a stalemate. My card to her face, her gun to my chin. 

Jess: I don't have to justify *shit* to you kid. If I was absent there was a reason for it. 

I'm able to get a good look at the gun yet again. It was definitely Shourin's. Her hand was also still jittery. 

Neku: What happened to him? 

Her anger faltered briefly. Before jutting the gun harder against my chin. 

Jess: *shut* *up*.  
Neku: We all have our own share of problems, ok? There's no reason to have to worry about it alone.  
Jess: You're too determined to win this game, you won't care.  
Neku: Says who? 

Jess raised an eyebrow. I lower my card. 

Neku: We're partners. For better or worse. Start acting like it. 

Struggling to keep her composure, Jess shoved me away, lowering her gun. 

Jess: I-... Got antsy...  
Neku: What does that mean?  
Jess: After yesterday, well. I felt something familiar... Something I was trying to repress. Guilt.  
Neku: Are you talking about-

I stopped myself. I already knew the answer. Jess turned and began stirring up her mixture again. With puffs of steam and smoke occasionally emintating from the pan. 

Jess: On the final day, something happened... I don't know why, but... Copperhead just sort of... Appeared in front of us. Calling us "cheaters". We were apparently the last ones besides you and your friend. 

I looked down. Thay must have meant Joshua and Rhyme- they didn't make it??? 

Jess: She attacked us. Spitting poison at us. Shourin keeled over because the dumbass decided to take the brunt of it... Moron...  
Neku: So you lived? Why didn't Mitaka kill you?  
Jess: Oh, I wtill got hit. Just not with nearly as much as Shourin... Mitaka seemed... Weakened. She spat some crud on us and left not long after being sure we were both hit. I was able to find shelter and recover. But Shourin... Nothing worked on him... He died. Leaving me his gun. 

She clutched the revolver in her left hand tightly. 

Jess: Yesterday showed me that I'm self destructive. If I'm gonna do something, others are gonna get hurt in the process. So, today, I decided I'd put that bad luck to good use...  
Neku: How so?  
Jess: Haven't you noticed that No. 3 has basically disappeared? 

I blinked. I, in fact, had not realized this.

Neku: Since when??? 

Jess shrugged. 

Jess: Dunno. But I went to investigate. Apparently, someone tore it down.  
Neku: How the hell..?

Jess shook her head as if still in disbelief herself. 

Jess: What's weirder, reapers were talking about the size of the- the...  
Neku: The what?  
Jess: Meteor that came crashing down... 

My eyes widened. I knew exactly what that meant. Only one person can summon a freaking meteor from nothing, and I thought he was dead. 

Neku: That- BASTARD! 

I kicked the wall out of frustration. Unfortunately, cinderblock doesn't play nice with bone. I recoiled and gripped my foot, holding back random pained noises. 

Jess: I'm guessing you know-?  
Neku: It was Joshua. Joshua brought down No. 3! The question is: when did he manage that?!?! Rikka and I were just there-

I paused. Recalling who's working with Rikka, probably right now. 

Neku: And Sunako didn't tell us...  
Jess: Would she? That's a place of business for the reapers you know. 

Neku: But- Still wouldn't she know about-? 

I shook my head. 

Neku: I guess she doesn't know we know Joshua and Rhyme personally.  
Jess: Probably. Anyway, I came over when I got the second text. The one about ones and zeros? 

Ah. The clue about the sigil. 

Neku: Right... But what about here? Why are we still awake? 

Jess turned to me, with and extremely annoyed look. 

Jess: Take a guess.  
Nelu: Neglectful GM? 

Jess nodded slowly.

Jess: Something is very wrong with this whole game. So...

Jess pours the mixture into two bowls and plants them on the small wodden table in the center of the kitchen. 

Jess: I have a proposal, if you're willing.  
Neku: What kind of proposal?  
Jess: The messy kind. One that will likely garuntee you another week here. 

I sneer at the thought. But then again, I had enough of these reapers. I sat down at the table, and starred across at Jess. 

Neku: I'm listening.  
Jess: We take down No. 2. Then, we take the fight to No. 1, the composer themself. 

At that point, I truthfully had little to lose. There was very little hope, especially since I had reapers targeting me, that I was going to win the reapers game in a legitimate fashion. 

Neku: So we burn it the hell down? 

Jess smirked. 

Jess: Damn-straight.  
Neku: You mean-

I smirk to myself. 

Neku: "Damn-Bi???" 

... 

Jess simply resumed eating her food. 

Jess: Shut up and eat.  
Neku: R-right. Sorry. 

That night was filled with nothing but awkward conversation, planning, and more food. But throughout the nigh, one thing was certain... 

We were done with games.

Day 3: Respect Lost


	21. Neku Week 2 - Day 4

Needless to say, the morning was... Awkward... I tried giving Jess some space once I noticed she was up likely long before me. But in the meantime, I was performing a few mental recaps.

After our... Success yesterday, we took shifts keeping watch. Jess had found an abandoned complex that she snuck into and a place we ideally, could stay in without much issue. I wasn't entirely prepared to take that bet, but for the night it worked. 

We had taken shifts all night to be sure we weren't being followed or watched. But it seemed that at some point in the night, Jess simply stopped waking me up. I knew she had a difficult night. After our brief, but effective heart to heart. She was distant, understandably so. She felt guilt for something that I don't think I could comprehend. But I was mentally preparing myself for when she let it get too far.

I took a seat at the table. Noticing the bowl of the reheated stew-like substance from the night before. Jess was standing and starring at the wall as she was leaning on the counter, sipping on what smelled like coffee.   
As I began to quietly eat, I realized just how long it'd been since I've had an- I dunno... A normal morning? It may have only been just over a week and a half, but it felt like years.

As I recounted every event up to this point, meeting Joshua, Rikka, finding Rhyme was alive and- mostly well... Meeting Jess and Shourin on our second day, meeting Sunako only a few days later, our confrontations with Mitaka, as well as Joshua, I realized something...  
The reapers game here in Shinjuku probably doesn't have a composer behind it. At least, not right now. This whole series of events reminded me all too well of my time previously in the reapers game. As such, I knew for certain, that between the coup of reapers against the GM and maybe the conductor, would have been known to the composer. That, or the composer is in on the events, watching and waiting...   
During this messy mental transaction, I eventually rounded my way back to Joshua. He likely wasn't involved. But- you never can tell with him... Which was always my issue. I wanted to trust him... But, after learning how he used me... How he forced me to chose between him and Shibuya. It was hard to trust anything he said.

Jess: You finished eating kid? 

I snapped back to the reality. Looking at my bowl of half eaten stew. I sighed, placed my spoon down and pushed the bowl away. 

Neku: Yeah... I'm good. 

Jess continued starring at the wall. Upon getting a better look at her, I realized just how tired she was. But my concern quickly turned into suspicion. About twenty four hours ago, I had a dream involving her and Diata on top of No. 1. I barely remembered any details, but I remember that the I was alarmed enough to head out alone to No. 1.

Neku: Hey, Jess. 

Jess: Yeah? 

Jess was still starring at the wall, presumably deep in a separate conversation entirely. 

Neku: D-do you know much about Diata??? 

Jess flinched slightly, and placed her mug on the counter. 

Jess: Yeah... Yeah I do. Why are you asking?

I looked away as she aimed her flaming gaze directly at me. I was striking a nerve it seemed. 

Neku: I-I ask because I ran into him at the end of last wee-

I paused... How did I know Diana's name? It was from the dream right? Did someone mention it??? I don't remember him introducing himself proper when he met Rikka and I... 

I shook my head and continued. 

Neku: -last week. I was wondering if you met him when you, well... Finished. 

Jess eased her insense anger slightly, and turned away. She grabbed her mug fron the counter and took a sip.

Jess: He just gave the "good job on not dying" bullshit. No mention of Shourin. The asshole. 

Jess gripped the mug sightly. So tight in fact, that it shattered in her hand. She tossed the shards away inspecting the mess she left on her clothes. 

Jess: God-

She looked at her hand. It was cut in a number of places. 

Jess: Dammit... 

I stood upon seeing this. 

Neku: You- ah... Need help. 

Jess shot me a glare. 

Jess: I'm fine. But for right now, I need you to wait outside for me ok? 

I scratched my head. 

Neku: Um. Sure. What for though? 

The glare intensified. 

Jess: Just go. 

Wanting to avoid any more trouble, I made my way down the building. 

I waited outside in the alleyway we were tucked in. Arms crossed and only half paying attention to my surroundings. Jess wanted to avoid talking about yesterday. At least, that's the impression she gave. At least part of the reason is likely because the story she gave regarding her whereabouts didn't exactly invoke all the confidence in the world. Why leave alone? I knew firsthand what guilt can drive someone to do, but between her apprehension and the dream I had... I couldn't write off anything. 

Jess exited the building with a change of clothes. Sporting a generic black tank top and a baggy flannel long sleeved button up... That she didn't bother buttoning...  
Her hand was wrapped up a little,with now mildly red stained cloth.

Neku: So- what's your plan?

Jess looked around. 

Jess: First, I'll show you No. 3. After that, I want to scout out No. 2.

I pulled out my phone to check the time. It was 10:45. We should have a message by now... I gave Jess a worried look. 

Jess: What?   
Neku: No mission yet. I'm worried that he's planning something...   
Jess: You're giving him too much credit.   
Neku: Not so much in terms of the game but-

I was worried the GM had gone rogue. 

Jess: But what? 

I shook my head. If that was going to be an issue. I could handle it again. 

Neku: Never mind, we'll cross that bridge if we come to it. 

I started out the alleyway and followed Jess towards No. 3.

The walk was quiet. Not that I particularly minded. But It was definitely noticeable. It didn't help that Jess would occasionally look back at me like she wanted to say something, but would ultimately psych herself out of it.

As we approached No. 3 from a distance I noticed immediately the lack of- well, a building. Jess mentioned that it had partially collapsed, with murmurings of a meteor being responsible. I had to see myself to be certain.  
Jess stopped me in an alley near No. 3.

Jess: You're going to have to be quiet. The reapers will have this place heavily guarded. But above all else, be ready to fight if necessary.  
Neku: Sure. Let's just hurry up before our GM gets wise.

Jess rolled her eyes and continued.

We hid an alley and watched on as reapers circled the building. The very much torn up building.

It was like a giant chunk was taken out of it. A single corner remained the middle level. About half of the lower levels were still standing, with a giant ellipse taken out of the entire building...  
Jess was absolutely right when she mentioned the musings of a meteor. Putting aside the shape of the remains of the building; as I noticed the ground was peppered with small but familiar pieces of space rock. While no one was looking, I ran out, snagged one, and ran back. Jess pulled me aside and slammed me into the side of one of the building we were hiding in between. Speaking as stern, but quiet as possible. 

Jess: Are you *trying* to get us killed?!?!?!

I held up the meteor piece up to her face. 

Neku: That's definitely his. 

Jess frowned and let me go. She turned away and let out a deep breath.

Jess: Alright. So your friend was here?   
Neku: I'd be hard pressed to call us friends, but yeah. If not him, then someone damn near a strong.

Honestly, it couldn't be anyone else. If it was Shinjuku's own composer, then I would be even more confused than I already was. Plus, Joshua is the type to shatter the rules if given the chance anyway and- well, no normal person can summon a meteor out of nothing, there's also that.

Neku: OK. So I believe you for sure now.  
Jess: You doubted?  
Neku: You literally disappeared before I woke up yesterday. What the hell am I supposed to think?

Jess was quiet for a second, starring off into space while in thought.

Jess: OK, fine. That's fair.  
Neku: Then- to No. 2?  
Jess: In a minute, I wanted to get a closer look at the site.

It was at that point when our phones rang, a pain shot up in our arms, ext, ext. You get the idea. We didn't pay it any mind, however, as we maneuvered around the building lining the area. 

I wasn't entirely sure what Jess was looking for. Seeing as the building was both in pieces and heavily guarded. 

As we peered out, now on the other side of the building, nothing immediately stood out. Jess, however tensed up.

Neku: Something wrong? 

Jess looked at me then back to the scene. She backed away.

Jess: You don't see it?

I blinked. That sort of response was never a good sign.

Neku: Clearly not.

She pointed back out. I walked up next to her to see.

Jess: Right up there...

She pointed to an open side of the building. It was scorched all around.

Neku: Yeah, the whole thing is a barbecue. What are you seeing in all that?

Jess turned my head towards the edge top- well, missing floor.

Jess: That edge there, it's missing a chunk. Exposing material that isn't actually burnt. It's not that big, but it's right-

She tried pointing next to me head to line everything up correctly. 

Jess: There...   
Neku: O-ok? Why is that important? The building is literally falling apart anyway.   
Jess: Not like that though. A hundred yen says someone tripped and fell there.

Looking down, I noticed a small crowd of reapers. They were all looking at something and discussing it. I bumped Jess. 

Neku: What are they looking at?   
Jess: Something suspect, if there's that many.

Jess began to slink out of the alleyway, checking both sides before continuing. I, not sure what she was doing, about had a panic attack when she stepped out. 

Neku: Jess-! 

She was already out of a whispers earshot. I sighed. Deciding I'd make myself useful. I grabbed a card and aimed at a nearby bench. I ready my arm. 

Neku: One... Two... Three-!

I threw the card, it gained speed until smacking into the bench splitting one of the wooden boards with a loud "CRACK". It got the crowds attention, drawing two of them away. I hoped it was enough for Jess to get a good look. 

Jess, meanwhile, was hiding behind a trashcan. Waiting for an opportunity to get closer. Thankfully, the two that left were enough for her to catch what they were looking at. The sight made her stomach sink. She recoiled, grabbing her mouth to keep her unsteady breathing from leaking out. I could only watch her from a distance. Having never seen Jess so clearly stressed, I was obviously concerned. I gestured for her to come back. It took a moment for her to notice, but she ultimately made her back way over. 

Neku: So-? What is it? 

Jess avoided eye contact. I was getting especially nervous at that point. 

Neku: Come on Jess, don't leave me in the dark here.   
Jess: Well- there were feathers...   
Neku: I'm- sorry? 

Jess nodded, as if I understood what that meant. 

Neku: Erm- What about the feathers?

Jess looked up with a look of confusion, then seemed to realize my own confusion. 

Jess: Right- sorry. I mean, there was definitely-

She paused, shaking her head. 

Jess: *More*. But- I figured you'd know...   
Neku: Work with me Jess, why's that important? What else was there? 

Jess: There was- there was a corpse. It was mangled pretty bad. I think they were smashed by some debris, but-  
Neku: And the feathers?   
Jess: That- normally suggests something a bit more- crazy... 

I cocked my head. 

Neku: Isn't "crazy" your middle name or something? 

Jess narrowed her eyes at me. 

Jess: You obviously have no idea. So I'll lay it out: feathers like that, normally mean the composer was involved. 

I looked down, trying to put two and two together. 

Neku: "The" Composer? Or "A" Composer? 

Jess gave me a weird look. 

Jess: I- guess that depends. But-  
Neku: But it could have been... Right?   
Jess Gauging by your response, I'm going to say probably. 

I stood up, arms crossed. My immediate thought was Joshua just killed someone again. But I couldn't be sure. The reaper could have simply fallen, and Joshua made a get away... But if Joshua escaped by means of his flight... Then what happened to Rhyme?

With all that in mind, I could only sigh. We had no more leads. I suspected Sunako knew something about this whole mess, hence her apprehension to fill me in. Ideally, Rikka was just as in the dark as I was, since she was new to the whole guardian businesses.

Neku: So then... Now we head to No. 2?  
Jess: Wanna fill me in on your thought process first?  
Neku: Soon. I wanna be sure. In fact, if we can, let's stop by Sunako's café first. I also want to finally fill her in on the mutants and the rest of this mess... 

Jess shrugged.

Jess: Sure, should be on the way.

She began walking off. I followed, noting, again the lack of noise.

Neku: Where are all the noise?  
Jess: They were pretty active last week weren't they?  
Neku: Yeah, but instead, we've got these mutants.  
Jess: There's been a little bit of both.   
Neku: Well- a lot of mutants, not enough noise. 

We made our way to Sunako's café with basically no interference. 

I pushed open the door and the a bell ringed. At that moment I noticed the place had been given quite a few renovations. I whistled at the sight. New tables, booths, and a new door. In addition to the general cleanliness of the place. 

Neku: Hey- Sun? 

I heard a stumble and a crash from the kitchen. The door opened slightly and Rikka poked her head out. 

Rikka: Oh- it-t's you guys... Give me a s-sec. 

She closed the door. Some more clanking and rattling of presumably pots and pans continued. Jess gave me an awkward look before she started walking around the cafe. I waited at the front counter in the meantime. 

After a good minute, Sunako came out from the back. Still in her usual attire, sans the hat. 

Neku: Hey Sun, I just wanted to-  
Sun: Why are you here? 

I blinked. 

Neku: I was- getting to that...   
Sun: I hope you realize I can't help you with whatever the crap it's convenient for you- right?   
Neku: I- what? Jess and I were just at No. 3. We saw what happened? 

Sunako frowned, and pulled out her phone.

Sun: That isn't a part of today's game is it?  
Neku: Sun- to hell with the reapers game! Ok?!?! We're focused on something far more important than that!

Sun narrowed her eyes at me. I noticed they were almost glazed over when she looked directly at me. 

Sun: What did you do?  
Neku: Sun- the reapers are fragmented. They're turning against the GM, and are rallying people for something. Not to mention the mutants that appeared out of nowhere and- well. I know that someone of- particular skills was involved in the destruction of No. 3.

Sunako tensed up at that last comment. She was about to say something, but paused.

Sun: Listen, I don't give a damn about whatever you're mucking about with right now. If you're not going to take this game seriously, then get the hell out of my cafe!

I starred at her awestruck. She'd been more than helpful before, even expressing her concerns about what had been happening. Why the change of heart? Why the aggression?

Neku: Can I at least talk to Rikka?  
Sun: She's busy.  
Neku: When I talk to her, I'll be gone... Ok?

Sunako sighed with frustration.

Sun: Make it quick.

She pushed away from the counted and slammed the door open. A moment later, Rikka came out.

Neku: Am I glad to see you- listen, Sunako won't listen to me for some reason, but the reapers are planning something behind the GMs back! There are also these mutants that have been attacking us, plus the noise have all but disappeared and apparently Joshua took down a building-

Rikka: You done?

My soul just sank. The only other hope I had to getting some sort of extra help, just slammed the door in my face. Even more, it was Rikka. Who was suddenly so cold and distant. Dismissing me without any hint of anxiety. Which, liking someone or not, was unnatural for her. Awestruck, I tried my damnest to muster some response. 

Neku: I- uh- yeah... I'm done.

She backed away, eyes still locked with mine. I noticed she also had a strange glaze over her eyes too... She shook her head and walked away.

Out of nowhere, Jess piped up behind me.

Jess: You're quite the charmer you know?

I shoved her out of my way.

Neku: Shut up.

With that, I exited the café.

...

Neku: I don't get it... Why did neither of them care *at all* about what's happening here???  
Jess: I mean, it is odd I guess. They were both pretty helpful on day one.  
Neku: Exactly. But I also know Rikka! She should have- I dunno... At least acknowledged what I was saying... Is that- presumptuous of me?

Jess shrugged.

Jess: All I know is that she was pretty cold towards you in there. Which is inconsistent with what I saw last week and the start of this week. I mean, she stuck her neck out for you in the end, didn't she?  
Neku: I mean- I guess... But-  
Jess: But what? Look. Let me talk to them. I'll see if at least Sun will listen.   
Neku: Well, I'm not sure you won't nake things worse to be honest...   
Jess: What does that mean?   
Neku: I don't think Sun has very high opinions of you... Just a guess though.  
Jess: How about you keep your opinions to yourself? K? 

Jess huffed back into the café. I leaned against the wall next to the door to try and listen in.   
Next thing I knew, Jess was slamming on the counter. 

Jess: EY! SUN! I WANNA TALK TO YA! 

Smooth Jess. Very smooth.   
It seemed to be effective none the less, as the kitchen door slammed open not a second later. 

Sun: What the hell are you doing?!?!   
Jess: Come here. I have a bone to pick with you. 

Sun approached the counter yet again. But not even looking at the scene, I could feel the tension in the air. Which only magnified once she spoke. 

Sun: Make it quick.  
Jess: I'm not sure if you heard, but There's sort of a situation going on with the reapers. Also we know who was responsible for No. 3 breaking down. Or- I guess burning down might be more accurate. 

There was a pause, before more glass began squeaking and was placed down on the counter. 

Sun: I- am aware. Yes.   
Jess: Then-? Let us help!   
Sun: "Us"?   
Jess: Are you high? Neku you idiot! 

There was another pause. Followed by the glass being picked up. 

Jess: Where the hell are you going?  
Sun: I don't have time for this-

Suddenly I heard a click and a scream from inside the café. It wasn't either of the people I knew. So I figured Jess just pulled out her gun.

Jess: Well- you're gonna make some goddamn time. Unless you want reaper bains spalttered all over your lovely café.

Sun: And you called me the idiot.  
Jess: Oh? So you are paying attention to what I'm saying. Good. Why aren't you giving a solitary *shit* about any of it then?  
Sun: Like I've been saying, I have better things to do.  
Jess: And what? These problems aren't worth your time? We're not worth your time? Neku isn't worth your time???  
Sun: I mean- yeah. You hit the nail on the head really.  
Jess: You really are stupid aren't you?  
Sun: No. It's called respect. I have none for Neku. Ok? Ok. Put the gun down your scaring my customers.

I- didn't know what to think about Sunako's comment... "No respect" huh?  
There was one last pause. Then-

*BANG*

Glass suddenly shattered, followed by Sunako cursing very loudly.

A few seconds later, Jess walked out.

Neku: What the hell did you do?  
Jess: She didn't want to listen, so I broke her shit.  
Neku: You didn't shoot her did you?

Jess scoffed.

Jess: Nah. I just broke a glass. Anyway. To No. 2?

Again, I didn't know how to respond. So I just nodded. 

Jess: Did you check what the days mission way anyway?   
Neku: No. I didn't. 

Out of pure morbid curiosity, I flipped open my phone to see- ah. I honestly didn't know what. It was just a text with no subject, with its only contents being "know who rules". 

Neku: It's- um. Definitely in character... I think? 

Jess raises an eyebrow, and checks the text herself. 

Jess: Well. He must have gone mad.   
Neku: We didn't do anything, did we?  
Jess: Not that I can remember. Last we saw he was just dicking with us on day one. That was that.   
Neku: You... Didn't see him yesterday? Did you?   
Jess: Again with the accusations.  
Neku: Can you honestly blame me? 

Jess pondered for a second, and then looked at her currently jankily holstered gun.

Jess: Ok, fair point... 

With that, we continued to No. 2. We mutually agreed that we would likely run into the reapers from yesterday if we made it inside. So for today, it was recon around the building.  
As we drew closer I realized how close we were to No. 1. It was unsettling how close it was in fact. No. 3 was segmented slightly closer to the station. It was also obviously the newest of the bunch. It had a very modern theme throughout. But No. 2? It was just as obvious how much older it was. 

We approached the fairly tall building slowly, and began circling once we noticed any reapers. Once we made a full rotation, I think behind the Shinjuku Washington, Jess spoke up. 

Jess: That's odd.   
Neku: What?   
Jess: I was expecting more reapers.   
Neku: Maybe our friendly neighborhood GM is keeping them occupied, if they are at odds. 

Something caught Jess' eye, a smirk appearing on her face. 

Jess: How about we stop asking questions, and start finding answers?   
Neku: What do you mean?   
Jess: I'm gonna grab that reaper over there. The one scouting alone, you see?

Jess pointed to a reaper who was looking around alone. Visible between the buildings we were hiding behind. 

Jess: I want you to wait that alleyway over there. The one with the big industrial garbage bin. 

She pointed to a perfectly generic green rectangular bin.

Jess: Go ahead. I'll be there in a sec.   
Neku: Hey- wait! That's only going to grab their attention! 

She was already sneaking up to the reaper through the alleyway.

Neku: Dammit all!

I slammed my fist onto the pavement. Because why wouldn't I? 

Jess dropped her boots off at the alley, before slowly slinking to behind the reaper. She grabbed the reaper by the mouth and beginning the process of choking them out. I watched the two struggle from a distance as Jess attempted to pull her pray back into the alleys with her. 

Was I supposed to do anything? Was I just waiting? Having nothing better to do at that moment, I peeked in the bin. To my surprise, it was only full of old computer with their perriferals. The occasional stray fast food wrapper dropped in there to give it the familiar trash bin stink. 

Eventually, Jess overtook the reaper and pulled back next to the bin. She sat them down and-

Neku: Well- *shit*. 

It was that young reaper from yesterday, Junko. So- Kyo's reapers are working with the ones at the numbered buildings at least. How far does their reach extend then?

Jess: You know her?   
Neku: She was one of the reapers yesterday.   
Jess: Huh. That's- mildly concerning...  
Neku: It means that the GM has likely gone rogue, rather than the reapers splintering...  
Jess: Is he responsible for the mutants then?  
Neku: Maybe... The reapers probably know most of this already.

Jess flinched, remembering who she was holding. 

Jess: Right-! Right... What's in the bin then? 

She laid Junko on the ground.

Neku: Old computers... And old food wrappers...  
Jess: Perfect! Rummage through, and grab some cable will you?

Raising an eyebrow, I peek in again. Pulling out an old computer mice and a keyboard.

Jess: Yeah! Exactly.

Jess yanked the chords off the old components and began tying up the reaper.  
I stood somewhat dumbfounded at the strange circumstance. Jess looked at me annoyed.

Jess: Well keep going. I need more cable.  
Neku: R-right...

This continued until the reapers arms, hands, and legs were sufficiently bound.  
Jess pulled out her gun and began bumping the hilt on Junko's head. I honestly felt bad for her. She likely had a rough upbringing, and life. Know she was forced to be a reaper at an extremely young age, and is now going to be threatened at gunpoint on things she likely knows very little about.

Neku: Hey Jess?

She paused and turned to me.

Jess: What?  
Neku: Just- go easy on her. We're not looking to kill her ok?  
Jess: God- you're such a ladies man.  
Neku: Excuse me-?! Do you see how young she is? Why wouldn't I feel sorry for her?  
Jess: Young or not, she's still a reaper. And reapers don't deserve our pitty.  
Neku: Speak for yourself asshole.

Jess straightened up and looked down at me with intensity.

Jess: You wanna repeat that?

Sweat now forming on my forehead, I held my form. 

Neku: Speak. For yourself. You asshole.

Jess narrowed her eyes in disgust. 

Jess: What is wrong with you? Honestly? They're the reason we're in this situation to begin with- and here you are, wanting to show mercy? Well I'm not having that.  
Neku: Are we gonna do this again?  
Jess: Yeah, except this time, I don't have anything to share to ease off.  
Neku: Fine with me.

Just as the tension was about to explode in our faces, Junko began groaning herself awake. Jess just looked at me.

Jess: Later.

She pulled put her gun and rammed it into the reapers head, and began to whisper to her. I knelt down to inject myself into the conversation.

Jess: Ok, I have a few questions, your gonna answer them, unless you want a bulled in your head. K?

Junko, now wide eyed, whimpered a response.

Junko: D-doesn't that thing not work on reapers.

Jess cocked her head. Reeling back and jamming the gun into Junko's leg.

Jess: You wanna find out???  
Neku: Jess! What the hell?!?!?

I shoved Jess off Junko, who was watching in horror.

Jess rolled up and pointed her gun at me, all but to find I was know pointing a lightning card at her.

Neku: Like I said: Are we *really* doing this again?  
Jess: Never interrupt my process, and we never will.  
Neku: How about- you process is bullshit, and we do it my way instead?  
Jess: Are you high???  
Neku: No, but you're sure as hell crazy. I thought between Shourin and you, you were the voice of reason. But know I know you're both just as crazy.  
Jess: DON'T- Talk about him that way... He was more of a partner than you've ever been.  
Neku: And you wish you were half of what Rikka was.   
Jess: *Is* you mean?   
Neku: Oh- that's true. I didn't let her die. 

In hindsight, I was a total asshole. But my frustration with Jess had reached a boiling point in a matter of minutes. All thanks to her antics up until then this week.  
In response to my obtusely harsh words, Jess fired a shot directly next to my head, shattering my headphones instantly. I recoiled from the blast, wide eyed.

As this happened, Junko began screaming at the top of her lungs. Jess instinctually turned her aim to the reaper. Seeing this going very wrong, very quickly, I made the jump on Jess, trying to pry away the gun from her. She kicked me off. Knocking me against the wall.

Unfortunately, the impact knocked the wind out of me. Forcing me unconscious for a brief moment.

...

When I came to, I saw Jess running away from the scene with Junko in her arms. I try to stumble to me feet, but was quickly met with a blow to the back. Knocking me prone.

A familiar face walked in front of me. Shaking their head.

Kyo: You've made a grace mistake, friend. Or-

They pondered for a moment.

Kyo: Perhaps, you've saved your life.

They gesture behind me.

Kyo: Take him inside. I want to have a one on one conversation.

I try again to get to my feet. But upon seeing my movement, Kyo up and kicked me in the head, forcing me unconscious yet again...

...

Day 4: Conflict


	22. Neku - Week 2: Day 5

That goddamn idiot. That spineless moron. Why did he do that? Why didn't he just followed my orders???

I guess it didn't matter at that point. I fled the scene bound reaper over arm, and was running as fast as I could. Where to? Beats me. I was just running from the onslaught of reapers.

I would have been lying if I said I wasn't feeling guilty. After Neku got the jump on me once the reaper began screaming, I kicked him off me and into the side of a nearby building. I guess I knocked the wind out of him. Before I could check him, reapers began charging into the alley. So I had to bail. But not before picking someone to run off with...

I eventually ran away from the Shinjuku Washington, eastward, following the road until I lost sight of the reapers. I figured Neku would be enough for them.

I decided to hide out between some café and a bank to get my bearings. I placed the reaper down and began to pace as she struggled against her bindings.

Junko: Urg- just- just let me go! 

I sneered at her. She had caused me enough trouble as is. I kneeled down and got close. 

Jess: Why should I? You're the perfect leverage to get my partner back. 

The reaper saddened. I simply frowned, expecting what was next. 

Jess: Let me guess, they don't care do they?  
Junko: Most of us are considered expendable by the conductors standards... Kyo tries to help us when things get rough, but- there's only so much they can do.  
Jess: Yeah, yeah.

I stood and continued pacing.

The moon was directly above us now. It was probably around midnight when I had the idea to try and chat with Sunako again. Maybe she'd help... Maybe... 

So I decided, I'd hideout for the night, and head over to Sun's café first thing in the morning... 

I just hoped Neku would stay alive that long...

Neku: Day 5

After being kicked again, I was unconscious for a while. When I finally came to, however, I found myself in an ominously quiet room. Everything was metal. The walls, the floor, the ceiling. Even the table, chair, and door. All of it was bolted down. Meanwhile, I was shackled to one of the chairs.  
After realizing I was all alone, I checked my pockets... Nothing. They took everything off me it seemed. Including my phone. Left with only my thoughts to keep me sane. 

So. Recap. How did I get here again??? 

I was face to face with Kyo. But before that... I was thrown into a building... But by who-?

Neku: Oh...

I realized quickly, even through my throbbing head, that Jess had basically left me for dead. 

Just then, the door opened, and in came Kyo. They sighed. 

Kyo: I'm really not fond of how you're partner took one of pur own.  
Neku: Did she? Honestly, I'm more concerned that she seemed to care about them over me.

Kyo pondered the idea. Narrowing their eyes at me. 

Kyo: Yes. I can see. But- nothing can be done now. 

Kyo sat down.

Kyo: And thankfully, you're probably worth more to us than she was.  
Neku: That's- messed up... 

Kyo cocked their head upwards, reached into a bag and pulled out a number of folders. They proceeded to lay them out in from of me and open them one by one.  
It was three in total, with my eyes growing wider with each one opened. It was files on me, Joshua, and Rhyme. 

Kyo: These should look familiar to you, yeah? 

Speechless, I simply glanced at Kyo in confusion. 

Neku: I- what? What the hell am I looking at??? 

Kyo slammed the table getting uncomfortably in my face. 

Kyo: You know damn well, you copied these, did you not?  
Neku: What are you talking about?!?! You're saying you all surveyed us before bringing us here??? 

Kyo raised an eyebrow, sitting back down. 

Kyo: Let me get this straight, you haven't seen these?  
Neku: Why would I have?!?! You're the ones who shot me and Joshua!!! 

Kyo leans back. 

Kyo: No. If you're a civilian of Shinjuku, we have you on file. Easy as that really.  
Neku: Try Shibuya jackass. 

Kyo froze. Then proceeded to check the files. 

Kyo: It clearly says you're address in Shinjuku here.  
Neku: That's bullshit- Joshua and I were in Dogenzaka, Shibuya before getting shot and waking up here. Someone wants us here, but I don't know-

Kyo slammed the table again.

Kyo: Shut up! Why on gods green earth would these files be forged???

Why would they be? Unless-

Neku: One year ago, Shibuya had a- situation... One that nearly led the composer to wipe it from the map. I'm guessing someone higher up saw that, and- for some reason, brought us here because of it.

There was an prolonged silence. Eventually, Kyo stood, took the files and exited the room without a word. Meanwhile I leaned back in my metal chair, letting out an anxious sigh of relief. 

…

The sun eventually started glaring on my sunken, baggy eyes. It was time to make a house call, so-to-speak.

Jess: Hey- hey! Wake up reaper!!! 

The reaper mumbled awake. God she was slow. 

Junko: Urg- Just- call me Junko alright-

She stopped when looking at me. 

Junko: Oh my god, what happened to you?  
Jess: Why are you worrying about it?  
Junko: Because you look- did you sleep at all last night?  
Jess: No. Why? Should I have?

Junko blinked a few times before shaking her head.

Junko: Um- sure. Whatever floats your boat.

Junko squeaked as I picked her up and began making my way to Sunako's place.  
As I walked through the streets, hefting a Junko over my shoulder, she began to try and make conversation... 

Junko: So... Um- why did you leave your partner?  
Jess: You seemed more valuable at the time.  
Junko: What does that mean? 

I rolled my eyes. 

Jess: You maybe have information. 

Junko snickered to herself.

Jess: What?  
Junko: It's just- I did say we're disposable aren't we?  
Jess: And?  
Junko: Why would they give disposable troops valuable information?

Shit. 

Jess: See, issue is: I have no reason to believe you. So if you don't mind, shut up, speak only when spoken to, and we'll be fine and dandy.

Thankfully, that got her to shut up. As I approached Sun's café, hearing the trains pass by amidst the quiet, but potent morning hustle, I saw Neku's old pal, Rikka wiping windows. Turely, they were our guardians.

I stopped in the alley next to the café, planting Junko down. I pulled off my flannel shirt, and began tearing the bottom part. 

Junko: What are you doing? Why not take me in with you?  
Jess: Well- If I'm right, Sun won't like that I've kidnapped a reaper. So, I'll just leave you here for safe keeping. 

I began rolling up the torn flannel. 

Junko: Sun-? She lives here?  
Jess: Probably not "live" but she spends most of her time here. Now, I'm gonna need you to shut it for now.

I shoved it the flannel into the reapers mouth, and hid her in the dumpster. I wave before I close it. 

Jess: I'll be back, don't worry- Jeez. Even their dumpsters got cleaned. 

I slammed the dumpster shut. 

Jess: The hell Sun...

I put back on my- almost- midriff flannel button up, and step inside. 

...

I sat in silence for what felt like forever. But eventually, the door opened again. This time a familiar figure from last week walked in. Someone I wasn't expecting to see. 

It was Zethube.  
He put a finger to his lips as he slowly closed the door.

The reaper grabbed a chair, turned it around, and sat down.

Neku: Gotta say, you're the last person I expected to see.

The serpent shrugged, seemingly aware of the odd circumstance himself.

Zethube: Yeah. It's ah- definitely unconventional. But here I am, and boy, it's your lucky day.

I narrow my eyes.

Neku: How so?  
Zethube: I have some information regarding everything.  
Neku: What do you mean by-

I hesitate. Zethube's gaze becoming more intense.

Neku: -Everything...

Without missing a beat, Zethube pull out all too familiar files. He sets my file in front of me, and opens. He points to my address.

Zethube: That's not you. Right?  
Neku: Y-yeah... How did Kyo get that?  
Zethube: Kyo didn't. In fact, Kyo is only a pawn in this whole shitfest of a series of games.

There was a pause. 

Neku: Care to elaborate?  
Zethube: I'll give you one guess..

My face grew grim. Catching onto what he was implying. 

Neku: Diata?

The serpent nodded.

Zethube: Diata is involved in a lot of messes here. He's the front for most of the reapers. Now? The composer.  
Neku: Is he why the composer is gone? Why the rules aren't being enforced??? 

Zethube chuckles. 

Zethube: God- if only it were just Diata. Let me spell this out as clear as I can. 

I tense up. Readying myself for those desperate answers I've been seeking all week... 

Zethube: Tinogi and I- we're a part of a group intending on dethroning Diata. 

Neku: God- another coup huh?  
Zethube: Maybe closer to impeachment? I dunno. I don't care. All I know is that my fellow reapers are getting tossed in the can for reasons "we can't comprehend", according to Diata. He claims the Composer is alive and well, that they're pulling all the strings, but we know better. 

Neku: Who's "we"?  
Zethube: Like I said. Tinogi and I. All of pur other associates are nameless right now. They're none of your concern.  
Neku: So then- do you know about the mutants?  
Zethube: Mutants??? 

Zethube thought for a minute before something hitting him. He scratched his head. 

Zethube: O-oh. Those guys... That's Tinogi doing, unfortunately... Which actually lead me to my next point-

He stopped. Jerked out of his seat, and ran to the door. 

Zethube: Sorry kid, be back in a while. 

The door slammed behind him. Leaving me alone with my thoughts yet again... 

... 

I swung open the door with *just* the right amount of force. It got everyone's attention, and it didn't break anything. A win win for everyone really.  
Sun, however, wasn't so amused. In fact, she looked pissed. I walked up to the counter anyway. 

Jess: Fancy seeing you again.  
Sun: What do you want?  
Jess: Simple. I need information on No. 2. I figure your the ideal person to turn to.  
Sun: And why would I give you any information?  
Jess: Maybe because Neku is captured by reapers? Locked up and likely being interrogated as we speak. 

Sun narrowed her eyes.

Sun: Ok then. 

She turned around and began walking back to the kitchen. 

Jess: Oh my god- what's your problem???  
Sun: It's not my problem. That's the issue.

Jess: Oh- well. 

I swung my gun from my pocket, aiming directly at Sun. 

Sun: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!  
Jess: Now is it your problem?!?! 

Suddenly, from behind Sunako, a tendril extends and slams me into the glass wall right next to the door. The tendril wrapped around my hand, forcing the gun out and onto the ground.

Sun: You think this is some suck joke?!?!  
Jess: It's- not a joke- why don't you- listen?!?! 

As I was nearly getting chocked to death, a sound comes from behind. 

I hear a voice. 

???: What in the hell is happening?!?! 

A chain shot through the tendril, releasing me. I dropped to the ground, finally letting me catch my breath. 

Sun: Oh. Good. She'll care. Rhyme, let me know if anyone *actually* needs me.  
Jess: Rhyme? Wait... 

I looked up, and sure enough. The orange, beanie wearing punk was standing in front of me, arms crossed. She hands me my gun. 

Rhyme: I'm guessing this is yours? 

I snag it back forcefully and straighten myself. 

Jess: So, you're Rhyme. 

She looked to either side. 

Rhyme: I mean, I'm the only one with that name here so... Yeah. That's me. 

She gave me a cocky smile. The look of it was enough to make my stomach churn. I dunno why, but she rubbed the wrong way. 

Jess: So then, what are you doing here? And-

I looked around. 

Jess: Where's your partner??? What's his face? 

Rhyme looked down with a now pained expression. 

Rhyme: I'm not a part of the reapers game right now...  
Jess: Wait- then your back in the RG?  
Rhyme: Not true either. I'm just as dead as you are.  
Jess: Then- how-?  
Rhyme: I have Sun to thank for that.  
Jess: Oh. Then, since she said you'd care, want to explain why neither of those two do? 

Rhyme frowned. Clearly annoyed herself. She began walking to a booth. 

Rhyme: Sit down, let's chat. 

We sit down. At a booth, the morning sun out of view by the window, as the general hustle and bustle drags by. I lean back in my seat arms crossed. 

Jess: So? 

Rhyme fiddles with her fingers, seemingly trying to articulate the words she needs to use in her head prior to the explanation. Eventually, she leans forward. 

Rhyme: So, Neku, this is his second game right? 

I slowly nod. That much should be obvious. 

Rhyme: So that means he already has an entry fee for the first game. That means there needs to be something taken for the second game. 

I raise an eyebrow. 

Jess: But an entry fee has to be tangible... Right? 

Rhyme shook her head. 

Rhyme: Unfortunately... They can also be pretentious and abstract. In this case, it seems that any respect for Neku has been taken as his entry fee... 

I narrow my eyes at Rhyme, who clearly still cared about Neku's well being. 

Rhyme: Oh- right. Me. Well- like I said, I'm not a part of the game. As such, I don't seem to be effected. But you... 

She narrowed her eyes in return. 

Rhyme: Here you are. Trying to help Neku, why? 

I raised an eyebrow. Not entirely sure how to respond. 

Jess: I dunno. Maybe I have to respect him enough??? I honestly don't care about the semantics of it all. What I want to know now, is how we get into No. 2.

Rhyme: That's- a little complicated... I have no way in myself. But if Josh-

I lean in. 

Jess: Who?  
Rhyme: No one you know, clearly. 

I huffed yet again. 

Jess: Both you and Neku I swear, are the worst when it comes to trying to keep secrets.  
Rhyme: The point is: There's no easy way in. Unless your a reaper, you can't get in there. 

A little lightbulb went off in my head. Immediately turning to a particular dumpster...

Rhyme: What's that look for?  
Jess: Oh, nothing. I just think I have that covered. Here-

I stood up and began walking out the door. 

Jess: Give me a sec'. 

...

It was a good, say twenty minutes of not really getting anywhere before Kyo started posing the threats. 

Kyo: Let's keep this simple. I want to know where *this* one-

They point to Joshua's file. 

Kyo: -is. If you can't provide that, I'll just have to erase your entry fees.  
Neku: But- you can't do that!  
Kyo: Actually, I can do as I damn well please. I'm not restricted to traditional regulations. I'm assuming you don't want a demonstration...  
Neku: But I've already told you, I don't know where Joshua is! Last I saw, he was in No. 3!  
Kyo: And No. 3 is now torn down.  
Neku: If he really did do that, I've had no idea when, or even how. 

Kyo let's out a sigh. 

Kyo: Well- I guess you've pressed my hand... I'll be back. 

They stood and walked out, slamming the door behind them. 

Again, not long after, Zethube reentered. 

Zethube: OK. Let's make this quick: Tinogi has gone rogue.  
Neku: *What*.  
Zethube: I know- I know. Those, what did you call them, mutants? That was his doing. He was given instructions to gather forces, but clearly, he's gone too far.  
Neku: Wait- what exactly *are* the mutants? 

Zethube lowered his head, looking away. 

Zethube: I mean, I don't know how else to say it but- they're players turned into monsters... 

My heart just sort of- stopped at that moment. Does that mean, that whole time, we'd been killing players? 

Zethube: Truth be told, I don't even know how Tinogi managed to do that. But they call him the puppet master for a reason. So, I'm gonna try and present you an offer.  
Neku: Go on...  
Zethube: You promise to take Tinogi down, and I can help you get back your leverage against Diata...  
Neku: What does that mean?  
Zethube: Take him down, and I'll show you. 

I thought for a second. At that point I had little to lose. Odds were I was on death row from whatever Kyo was planning. I nodded. 

Neku: Alright, I'll do it. But I need to get out of here first.  
Zethube: Way ahead of you. 

Zethube slid a card in front of me. It was a- ball and chain? 

Neku: I- what?  
Zethube: I knew Kyo when they went by a different name. They were... More feminine, I guess. But regardless of what's changed, Kyo is still Kyo. Just as rule bound and devoted as they've ever been. I want you to help show them that their only real authority doesn't have their best interests in mind. They're good people, just a little misguided in this case. 

He smirked.

Zethube: But- ah, if they fail to listen to reason, you have my permission to beat the crap out of them until they listen.

For the last time, Zethube stands and exits.

I pocket the card, and await my fate with Kyo.

...  
...  
... 

The door flung open. Kyo stood with a grim look. Sweat was slowly trickling down my head as they just stood at the doorframe for a bit, before walking over and undoing my shackles. 

Neku: You- know, Diata probably isn't as reliable as you think. 

Silence. Kyo stood, yanking me out of my seat. They shoved me out the door, guiding me through the corridor. 

Everything around me was metal. Not just like sheet metal, I'm talking borderline stainless steel. It was a straight hallways with dozens of doors lining either side, each presumably leading to an isolated prison of their own. 

Repeatedly, I was shoved through, eventually exiting into an assembly hall. I turned to see where we came from, but the door was simply- gone. 

In the center of the assembly sat Diata and a group of hooded individuals, including Zethube.  
Kyo led me down in front of the table where the group all stood. They kick my legs, bringing me to my knees. Diata smirked. 

Diata: Ahhh. We meet again, Neku. 

Diata stood. 

Diata: Excuse me, please.

He walked around the table and knelt in front of me.

Diata: I hope your stay has been as pleasant as it could have been. But- you know... I've had my eyes on you since last week.

I narrowed my eyes. He was going to give me some sort of offer to join, isn't he?

Diata: I think it would be smart if-  
Neku: I'm not joining you bastards.

Diata sneered, holding back the rage. He stood.

Diata: Well, that's rude of you. Jumping to conclusions, presuming we want you to join. When in fact-

Diata then kicked me in the face. I flew backwards onto the marble flooring. I lurched upright, to meet an ethereal sword pointed right at me.

Diata: That couldn't be further from the truth. You see- you have something. Something I don't know about. Something I want.

Neku: I- you- what???

Diata: Yes. I'm going to get what I want, then, I'll kill you. Sound simple enough?

I was frozen. What could he possibly get from me? Besides the card Zethube gave me, did I have anything on me?

Diata snapped his fingers, and two minx noise appeared on either side. Once summoned, they began to sniff me with intent. I could only stay frozen. Diata mumbled to himself. 

Diata: Come on... Do it!

Kyo, who was now next to Diata appeared puzzled.

Kyo: Is this really necessary sir? Doesn't it seem rather- wasteful???  
Diata: Not- now, Kyo... I'm so close... If he'll just... Do... It...

Diata was about to burst a vein he looked so pissed. Meanwhile I was desperately trying to not antagonize two rather already antsy noise.  
What's more? I had no clue what the hell he wanted. But regardless, I reached into my pocket, locking eyes with Zethube, who was watching with curiosity. He solemnly nodded. Issue was, if I made any sudden movements, the noise would pounce. I managed to get my hand in my pocket...

???: Hello? Kyo???

Then- panic ensued. That was Jess' voice. Why was I hearing Jess' voice?

Kyo: Junko?

Kyo walked right past me, one of the noise snapping at them. They responded with a flaming palm to the face, and continued. 

Diata was fuming now. 

Diata: Kyo-!

I turned to see Jess making the most- out of character pose I'd ever seen. But, Kyo walked up to her as if nothing was wrong. 

Jess: What's going on Kyo?  
Kyo: Junko... First, how did you escape? I thought you were kidnapped by that- that... 

She probably would have shot them then and there... But instead, she kept her composure. 

Jess: She was exhausted after staying up all night keeping watch, I was able to slip away. 

Kyo turned around and began walking back to the center. 

Kyo: So long as you're okay, we'll have to debrief you so we can-

Jess suddenly let out a whistle, pulled her gun, and shot Kyo in the side.  
They let out a screech, keeling over in pain. I was still surrounded by two very pissed off noise. But with the sound to grab their attention, I pulled out my card and swung it outward, full force. As I swung my arm, a ball sprawled out with a chain attached to the card and it. It swung around me, making a full 180, knocking both noise into the seats to my right. Just like that, the ball and chain disappeared. 

I stumbled to rejoin Jess, who aimed right past me. Suddenly, I heard a series of clicks all around.  
Everyone, including Zethube had a gun pulled, and was aimed at me. 

Diata: I wouldn't do that if I were you... 

Jess: Well thank god you're not him then. 

Neku: Let's just- put down all the guns okay?

Diata: NO!!! YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE ME EXACTLY WHAT I'M GODDAMN LOOKING FOR, OR YOU'RE GOING TO DROP. DEAD. 

Jess: Come on... Where are you... 

I turned to Jess.

Neku: Who-? 

Of course. On que, a very loud squeal was heard from above, eventually leading to the windows shattering all around, letting in the immensely loud feedback to seer into the room and deafen everyone.  
Jess grabbed me and pulled me back into the entrance from where she came from and we took cover. 

Neku: What the hell is going on?!?!?!  
Jess: In a sec-! 

From one of the windows as the sound began to fade, a silhouette appeared in the evening sun and thrusted their arm toward the reapers. I realized that they threw a card, which began the spark and churn. Building up to an electrical shear through the hall. The table was split in two, reapers were knocked to either side from the blast. Just before the figure went back into cover, my eyes finally managed to focus and reveal... Rhyme??? 

Neku: Wait- is that-?  
Jess: Yeah, it's your pal, we'll talk later. First run! 

Jess pulled me out of the building. As the reapers opened fire both on us and Rhyme.

We ran out to meet the evening sun, and looked around. 

Jess: Shit. 

That was the nice way of putting it... 

Reapers surrounded us on all sides. I turned around and looked at where we came from to see... No. 1? Was I in No. 1? 

Neku: Where did I-  
Jess: Not now.

Also from behind came a furious Diata, followed by his lackeys... And Zethube... 

Diata: You- you *killed* Kyo. 

Jess: They're not dead. Don't worry. I just needed them out of the way for now. Give 'em a day or two. They can get back to sucking you off in no time-

I elbowed Jess as hard as humanly possible. 

Jess: *H-urk*! 

Diata slowly raised his gun. 

Diata: I have no idea who you are but- your gonna die too. How about that-?

Neku: Jess, duck! 

As fast as I could I pulled the wrecking ball card out again and flung around in circles. I grew massive in size, but simply holding was zapping me of my stamina fast. 

I couldn't see clearly as I was spinning, but reapers were definitely flying. However, Diata looked like. He was simply walking through it, and was fast approaching. I release the card and stumble back behind Jess. 

Neku: Jess! Now-! 

Jess twisted her feet around and pushed herself in front of me. She swung her gun towards Diata and fired. It only took one shot. Diata staggered, and knelt down, groaning in pain. I peeked to see that he was shot right in the eye, but it just bounced off. What was left, however, was a massive bloody wound around his eye. 

Diata: D-damn... You... 

Seizing the opportunity, Jess grabbed me again and shoved through the field of reapers that were very slowly regaining their footing. Together, we ran into the city...

...

Day 5: To Hell


	23. Neku - Week 2: Day 6

After a solid hour of running through the streets of Shinjuku, Jess and I decided we'd try to hide out in Sun's café. With Jess promising to explain what just happened.

Finally, we approached and- Rhyme was standing at the door, with Junko still tied and gagged.

Neku: Erm- h-hey, Rhyme.

Rhyme sighed heavily.

Rhyme: Ask your friend about the reaper here.  
Jess: What? I'll get rid of her, don't worry.

Junko began to moan and groan in a panic.

Neku: Jess!

Jess slowly turned to me. Eyes narrowed.

Jess: I said, I'll deal with it.

I stepped towards her. 

Neku: And I say, go screw yourself.

Jess shoved me. 

Jess: Why are you so stubborn! It's a reaper! We shouldn't care!  
Neku: Yeah- well- she's still human!  
Jess: Now that's a joke if I'd ever hear one-! 

As we we were bitching at one another, Rhyme took it upon herself to untie Junko, then guide her into the café. Eventually, we both caught on.

Jess: What-? why-? Did she-?

I nodded.

Neku: Congrats, you're in the minority. She's staying for now. And we WON'T kill her... Right???

Jess was smoldering. Not that I cared. Jess was the reason I was imprisoned to begin with. With that, I followed Rhyme into the cafe. 

We all sat down at a booth, expecting Sun to ignore us. Rhyme brought us all water, and we began relaying information. 

Neku: So. Do either of you know Zethube? 

Jess and Rhyme starred at me blankly. 

Neku: Right- well, he told me about what's been happening this game. At least, the important footnotes...   
Rhyme: Like- what's been going on with missions?  
Jess: The mutants?   
Neku: Yes and yes. As it turns out, Tinogi is responsible for all of it. He and Zethube are a part of a group trying to take down Diata. I wasn't told exactly why, but after yesterday, I think I can wager a guess.   
Rhyme: So Tinogi is on our side? 

I scratched my head, recounting everything Zethube had told me. If only it was that simple. 

Neku: Tinogi was tasked with building an army, similar to the reapers, but- apparently, that resulted in the-  
Jess: Mutants...   
Neku: Er- right-

Jess slammed her fist on the table. 

Jess: That son of a *bitch*! 

Rhyme and I were taken aback by the sudden outburst, Junko flinching while quietly trying to drink her water. We shared a concerned glance, both likely concerned about the exact same thing. 

Neku: It sounds like you're not too surprised, but just immensely pissed. 

Jess hesitated. She looked at the counter and back at us. Feeling bold, I kept pressing. 

Neku: Also, what the everliving hell was that you pulled back there?!?!   
Jess: What?   
Neku: Don't "what" me! Kyo thought you were Junko! 

Junko looked up at me, seemingly wanted to say something, but looked back down. 

Jess: I have- talents...   
Neku: No. You're not stopping there. Explain.   
Jess: Ok then, who's Joshua? Why is he so important? And why doesn't blondie want to talk about him??? 

Frustratingly enough, I recalled that Joshua and Rhyme were partnered. That fact slipped my mind on account of the rest of the insanity. 

Neku: Where- is Joshua, Rhyme? 

Rhyme was looked down, avoiding eye contact. I sunk. I figured something had gone wrong. 

Neku: You two tore down No. 3, didn't you? 

Rhyme silently nodded. Meanwhile, Junko starred at us all wide eyed, coming to realize we were probably criminals as far as the reapers were concerned. Still, she sat quietly.

Neku: I'm going to guess Joshua didn't make it... 

Rhyme raised her head, a confused look on her face.

Rhyme: But- don't you remember? 

I blinked. Remember anything was a big ask at that point. 

Neku: Remember what?   
Rhyme: We helped you and Rikka fight Mitaka? 

Ah. That fight.

Neku: I don't know if you remember, but I took a hearty blow. I think I was- poisoned? I can't remember exactly. But I was out by the time Rikka landed the killing blow. Speaking of which-

I leaned back, trying to see if I could peek in the kitchen. 

Neku: It'd be great if they could join us... I wish I knew  
what I did to make them hate me... Or, at least not care. 

Rhyme: I can explain that later, but Neku, Yoshiya- er- Joshua- He was poisoned pretty badly, spending the last of his energy to be sure Mitaka didn't kill you two. In fact- he took both of your poison.   
Neku: When you say took-

Rhyme nodded. 

Rhyme: He went pale. We fled the scene, then Sun took him here to try and revive him. It was too late... 

I looked down at my shimmering glass. Josh was gone huh? For some reason, I didn't believe it. No- I knew exactly why. 

Neku: He's not dead.   
Rhyme: I'm- sorry?   
Neku: The bastard has done this before. He's ethereal or- something. He can't die normally!

Jess: Ethereal? You mean-?   
Neku: God- yes, Jess, he's Shibuya's composer.  
Rhyme: But Neku, he barely had access to any of his powers here. He'd been mostly cut off all week, until he found something in No. 3, but even then, he said it was sucking his life away to even use that power. In truth, he wasn't right since No. 3. Probably thanks to the meteor and the poison. 

Neku: Even still, there's no way he'd let himself die like-  
Sun: You wanna see the body? 

I stopped, we all turned to Sunako. Who was blankly watching us, drying a dish off. 

Sun: Because I can show you his body. 

I stood. 

Neku: I- er- yes, please. 

I squeezed out, and followed Sun into the kitchen, I looked back to see the others looked awkwardly at the table. They all seemed to understand that I wanted to go alone. Jess was likely still processing who Joshua was, and Junko was sort of forced to stay in place thanks to Rhyme. 

Sun took me through the kitchen and out the back door. As I passed Rikka, who was wiping off a greasy stove, she showed a brief moment of enthusiasm, before that blank haze returned. Without a word, she returned to her stove.

We exited through the back into a lovely little garden tucked away behind the plethora of buildings. I couldn't help but feel thankful for even being there.

Neku: Hey, Sun, I just wanted to say thanks for-  
Sun: Shut up and follow me.

That was that then...

Sun guided me to a small pond near the center of the garden. She looked down into it. I followed suit. It was crystal clear, with small fish and tadpoles rushing too and fro. I noticed a larger than usual fish linger around the edge, where a rush of water would pull them away, underneath the garden. 

Sun: This pond is a habitat for newborn fish. Once they grow old enough, they're taken to a river that best suits them. I felt it was appropriate to lay Joshua in here. 

Neku: But- where? 

Sun waved her hand over the water. 

Sun: I'll warn you now, it's not pretty. 

Unfortunate for Joshua, since that was his thing. 

After Sun waved her hand, bubbles began to surface, followed by- well... I don't actually remember. That specific memory was something I blocked out all detail. But- it was Joshua, I knew that much. But it definitely wasn't all there... 

What I do remember was me on the ground in shock. 

Neku: I- I-

I shook my head in disbelief.  
Sun waved her hand again. Then began walking back into the café. 

Sun: Don't touch anything else.

I blinked. Unsure how to process any of what I just saw. Joshua was- Dead?   
I still doubted. I was in denial, regardless of what I was shown. My mind was going a mile a minute, combing over every thought, every action that led me here... Was it my fault? If I had been more careful and not gotten poisoned... Would Joshua still be alive?

I slammed my fist on the ground, stood up and returned to the booth where Rhyme, Junko, and Jess sat in silence.

Neku: How?

Rhyme: Like I said: in addition to getting poisoned by Mitaka, he took yours and Rikka's poison. That's enough to kill anyone...  
Neku: But again- you know we're not just talking about "anyone" right?

Rhyme looked down. Clearly upset. I sighed and exited the café for some fresh air.

...

I paced the sidewalk by myself for at least half an hour. There was no mission, no timer, no text, just me, my partner, and my thoughts. I hated it. I hated myself. I hated everything about me and what I had managed to screw up to that point. If I had maybe been more trusting, would Rikka and Sun still be talking to me? If I hadn't just ignored Beat when he needed reassuring the most, would Rhyme be here? Would we have banded together to find her?  
There was one other question, of course. The one that seemed to seer into my very soul. That maybe, just maybe, if I hadn't pushed Joshua away, if I had given him a second chance he tried to ask for, would he still be alive? Hell- would have either of us been dragged into this god-forsaken game again?  
I felt the answer to everything was yes, and my hatred for myself only grew. I was- alone. I messed up. Maybe, just maybe, if I was erased, maybe...

I pondered this disturbing thought. The reapers were after me. Everyone already hated me... Rhyme was clearly better off on her own, and Jess? I wasn't sure what to think of her. If I just disappeared, who would care? She definitely wouldn't have. 

...  
...

Why not?

...  
...

I dunno... 

...  
...

But Neku, I thought you couldn't afford to lose?

…  
…

How can I not afford to lose if everyone hates me?

...  
...

That's the shitter isn't it? You're existence, for better or worse, helps defines the people around you. You leave an imprint on others that- to many, the world would be a little darker without.

...  
...

That's what sucks the most. I don't want people to rely on me. If they do, they'll have false expectations that I can't live up to. And in many cases, I'll just show them how much of an ass I am. My true colors so-to-speak...

...  
...

It's too late to think twice isn't it?

...  
...

Why?

...  
...

You've already left your mark. Once your existence began, someone's life became a little bit brighter. No... The world became a litte bit brighter. No matter what you think, people care. It's not something you can voluntarily demand people start or stop. It's organic. It breaths. It's learning to love life as you experience it.

...  
...

What's there to love? People who'll turn their backs on you when you need them the most?

...  
...

Hardly. Not everyone is worthy of your love and vice versa, of course. But there are those whom love you all the same. Even if you don't.

...  
...

You mean...

…  
…

Bottom line is: Remember that existence begins with you. It's up to you to try and make your life worth living. If that means asking for help? So be it. But- If you give up on yourself, then you give up on someone else- no... the world. 

...   
...   
...   
... 

I snapped back to reality, sat down on a bench. I looked around to realize Jess was sitting next to me in silence. Her eyes were closed, presumably also trying to clear her head.

I slowly tried to stand up without intruding on her. 

Jess: Hey. 

Damn it all. 

Jess: Could you- ah. Sit down for another second? 

I sat down quietly. With Jess leaning forward, avoiding eye contact. 

Jess: Listen, I- 

She scratched her head, letting out an awkward sigh. 

Jess: I'm sorry for leaving you behind. 

I blinked. We sat in silence for a moment, trying to determine how either of should respond. 

Neku: I- um...   
Jess: I'm also sorry- for trying to kill someone. Even though you were not keen on the idea. I mean, we're partners, right? We should at least be able to agree on a solution before I go in, guns blazing I guess...   
Neku: It's- fine. Let's just- be sure we actually talk before jumping into things ok?   
Jess: Talk... Right...

I only then realized Jess was fiddling with her revolver. 

Jess: You know, Shourin and I had an understanding on things. We knew how to handle situations because we thought so similarly. I guess, I dunno... I'm not used to having a partner so different from me.   
Neku: I'm sure you and Shourin were more different than you realized.  
Jess: Maybe... 

She spun the revolver's cylinder one more time before clicking it back in.

Jess: You- saw through my disguise back there, didn't you?   
Neku: You mean when Kyo thought you were Junko? 

Jess nodded. 

Neku: Yeah. Absolutely. Wait- that was a disguise???   
Jess: Yeah. It's a- quirk I have.   
Neku: Care to elaborate? 

Jess thought for a second, before holstering her gun, standing up, and facing me.

Jess: I have a few different quirks. I assume it's because I'm like you.   
Neku: Like- what?   
Jess: You're extremely strong with psychs aren't you? 

Shiki did used to call me a "psych wizard"... 

Neku: Y-yeah. I guess.   
Jess: Same here. Except, I can use that proficiency for something else. I can outright manipulate psychs.   
Neku: What does that mean?

Jess pulled out a fire pin, and bullet pin. The standard, boring pins. She clutched them in one hand, and held out the other. A flaming bullet erupted out, diffusing a short distance later. 

Jess: My disguise was a result of- something like that. In fact, you should be able to do it too. Maybe not the disguise, but mix your psychs next time you're fighting.   
Neku: I'll- have to give it a try. Thanks. 

Jess nodded and began walking back inside.

Neku: Hey- Jess? 

She turned back. 

Jess: Yeah?   
Neku: Thanks for the rescue. 

She smirked. 

Jess: Sure. Next time, I won't bail on you. Promise.

She returned to the café. Meanwhile I starred at the lowering sun, mulling over what our next move could be... 

After a brief moment of contemplation, I turned around to rejoin the others, hoping we'd come up with some plan. When I turned around, I was met with Zethube starring down at me. 

Neku: God-! 

I stumbled to the ground, thrown completely off guard. Zethube continued to stare at me, now complete with a raised eyebrow. 

Zethube: So. This is where you and your partners have been hiding?  
Neku: I-I-ah... How did you-?  
Zethube: I'll be quick, don't worry. On the 7th day, Tinogi is going to try and make use of his recently formed army and invade No. 2.I need you all to erase him there.  
Neku: Why at No. 2?  
Zethube: Because I can control most, if not all of the variables there. I can't do shit wherever the hell Tinogi is currently hiding. I can help you all enter, make your way through, and route both of you into meeting.  
Neku: Wouldn't Diata take issue with us fighting?  
Zethube: Quite the contrary, he always saw Tinogi as a liability. Same as you. If you both fight, he'll just have to worry about whatever's left.  
Neku: Sound like what a reaper would do...  
Zethube: So, it's decided. On the 7th day, you will enter and fight Tinogi at No. 2. I'll help when I can, but just know, Tinogi's no pushover. It'll take a hell of a lot of skill to take him down. But I'm sure you already knew that...

I raised an eyebrow myself, not entirely sure what he meant.

Zethube: Anyway, I'll leave you to it. Oh- and give my regards to your old partner, would ya?  
Neku: What, Rikka?

He shrugged.

Zethube: Sure.

The reaper snapped his fingers, erupting a blinding light out of nowhere. When I could see again, he was gone. Instead, at the doorframe was Jess, who was presumably listening in.

Neku: So, you're still a bit of a snitch, huh?

Jess shrugged, grinning. 

Jess: What can I say? 'Can't take the delinquent out of me!

I narrowed my eyes. Not mad, just disappointed.

Neku: Come on then delinquent, let's head back inside.

We re-entered the café, to began our planning for the oncoming battle...

... 

Day 6: Lost Soul


	24. Neku - Week 2: Day 6 Part II

When analyzing the world, you tend to find strictly the worst sides of it. To be honest, that's all I'd ever known. I'd be lying of I said my time in the reapers game didn't change me for the better, but I often wonder about the cost of it all. Regardless of the positive aftermath that bathed me stability, there was trauma that I don't will leave for the rest of my life.

What happens... When that stability is taken from you? 

...

Neku: Day 6.5

We had been scouting No. 2 all night, Rhyme and I. We were reclined on a rooftop we managed to climb up to via fire escape, bringing a backpack full of food and materials for the chilly night, and the hot summer morning. If we had to scout, looking out for Tinogi, may as well get a little R&R in before the big fight.   
Junko and Jess were at the café resting up. Rhyme informed Jess that Sun would kill her if she made a mess of any kind, that was her trying to cover her bases. Fortunately for everyone, Jess was already exhausted, having stayed awake for nearly twenty four hour or more.

Jess said she'd meet up with us once she had at least five or so house of rest. It had was coming up on hour ten, still nothing from her. Not that I minded, in truth, she was tiring me out too. Any solitude away from her was a breath of fresh air. Even better, I finally had time to catch up with Rhyme. She was filling me in on her and Joshua's antics the previous week, how the two constantly clashed, but found that they made a pretty good team by the end, as well as skirting around the ever so awkward discussion of her death...

Rhyme: You know- you and Jess might find you have more in common than you expect and- not- hate each other?

I rolled my eyes. 

Neku: Fat chance of that. She doesn't give a shit about anything I say or do. And that's been rubbing off on me! I've been reciprocating, and she hates me even more!!! 

Rhyme gave a half hearted smirk. Seemingly recalling a similar memory of her own.

Rhyme: Either way... Are you gonna invite her to the Ramen Don? 

I flinched a little. That- came out of nowhere. 

Neku: What do you mean?   
Rhyme: Once this is all said and done. You gonna invite her? 

I reclined even more, looking up at the fading stars in the sky. I popped a chicken nugget in my mouth.

Neku: Probably not-

Crumbs emitted from my mouth as I talked with my mouth full. 

Rhyme: God- gross. 

I wiped the grease from around my mouth and sat up. 

Neku: I don't know if you've caught on- but Jess and I hate each other. Like- almost violently. Hell- she left me to rot with the reapers!  
Rhyme: I though you two had a talk?   
Neku: That diffused the situation, and we plan being better about talking- but beyond that- not too much has changed. I just figured it'd be better to split without too much anger. Just- a neutral departure. Is that too much to ask?   
Rhyme: Keep in mind, she's also going to be present next week. Same as you. 

I frowned. Right. Next week. The last week- at least I hoped... 

Neku: Whatever... What about you? What are gonna do when you get back to life?

Rhyme looked down. She sat cross legged on an aluminum AC unit, with her orange sweatshirt tied around her waist.  
I noted yet again how much she had changed within only a year. She was a lot more methodical, less positive, and much more cynical. Sadly, she reminded me of myself at her age... 

Rhyme: Dunno. I don't have any plans with my life. Maybe I'll just stay here. 

I raised an eyebrow. 

Neku: Really? After all that's happened, you still want to stay here??? 

Rhyme starred off at the lights of the skyline in the distance.

Rhyme: This hell is better than home, that's for sure... 

We sat in silence, letting the moment sink in. I decided to remind Rhyme of home. 

Neku: Beat- misses you, you know?   
Rhyme: I do...   
Neku: You want to ghost him the rest of your life? 

Rhyme furrowed her brow, looking down. 

Rhyme: It's stupid, I know... But I don't have much else left. I thought- I had something... Something before last year... Something I cared about... Like, not just people or whatever, something I felt passionate about... After the first time we were in the reapers game, I played it off as nothing. I couldn't remember too much of it, so I wasn't effected, surely. But-

Rhyme scratched her head, flinching as she did so. 

Rhyme: Eventually I stopped all of my volunteer activities, all my hobbies... It was a waste. I felt... Nothing, what's worse- I think I hated it. So, obviously, my parents began scolding me to do something, anything. Then I remembered Beat... What he delt with... So- I ran away. Simple as that.  
Neku: Ran away... To here, right?

Rhyme scoffed. 

Rhyme: Yeah. Here. A fantastic decision, I know.  
Neku: Hey, I'm not here to judge. I just want to remind you that you're brother- all of us, have been worried sick since you ran away. 

Rhyme looked away. 

Rhyme: R-right. Sorry about that... 

... 

Neku: But I get it. 

Rhyme glanced at me. 

Neku: I get struggling to live up to expectations. I was in a similar rut. Not as rough, but people expected things of me. Things I wanted nothing to do with. That's probably why Mr. H's stuff spoke to me like it did... 

Silence once more. It was clear we both had things to say, but weren't sure how to articulate them. I decided, for both our sakes, to try and change topics. 

Neku: So- have you met any of the other reapers?   
Rhyme: You mean like Kyo?  
Neku: Exactly Kyo. There's also Zethube, and a few others... Junko included.   
Rhyme: Kyo... She-  
Neku: They, apparently.   
Rhyme: Ah. Well- they were at No. 1 yesterday, right?   
Neku: That's another thing that confused me. Are No. 2 and No. 1 connected? I was drug into No. 2, but found my way to the courthouse in No. 1.

Rhyme nodded. 

Rhyme: They are. I'm not sure how. It's probably reaper shenanigans to be honest, so I'm probably not the person to ask... Now if Joshua were here...

Neku: Yeah, that asswipe normally had all the answers.  
Rhyme: Really?

I blinked.

Neku: I mean- yeah. He's a cocky prick, don't you know?  
Rhyme: Could have fooled me. He was cocky, I'll give you that. But he was normally just as clueless. It's almost like he'd never been to Shinjuku before. He did catch on quick, though.

It then donned on me how Joshua, as Shibuya's composer, likely never had the chance to leave. 

Neku: I guess that makes sense... 

... 

Time ticked on. We continued watching in the dark, silently munching on whatever we brought with us.

After another hour of nothing, Rhyme resumed the conversation. 

Rhyme: So, I'm curious. Who exactly is Rikka?   
Neku: Hadn't you been around her just as long at this point?   
Rhyme: I've been in and out of the Café all week. I haven't really had time to chat. 

I rubbed my nose, recollecting the previous week. 

Neku: Well, how would I describe her? She's an anxious mess for one.   
Rhyme: I have gathered that much.   
Neku: But, she's willing to try harder for her friends. She's saved my ass more than once.   
Rhyme: Oh- so you are friends?   
Neku: I'd like to think. This past week made me think differently...   
Rhyme: I did explain why not long ago didn't I?   
Neku: Yeah... Doesn't make it any less... I dunno...   
Rhyme: Painful?   
Neku: Yeah. That's probably the word.

Rhyme: But- under the station, Rikka managed to pull off a weird trick. Do you remember?

Neku: Uh. Not really...  
Rhyme: It's like- she mixed psyches. That's not anything I've seen before.  
Neku: That's nothing I've heard of before...

Rhyme sneered in frustration.

Rhyme: It's probably Sun. Again. I swear she always has something doesn't she?  
Neku: Seems like it.

Rhyme seemed lost in thought. It was obvious she wanted to say something else. But- she was hesitating.

Neku: Something else on your mind?  
Rhyme: Where do I start... Again...   
Neku: How about we keep it simple.   
Rhyme: Well, it's actually something Joshua wanted me to pass on... Problem being, I'm still not sure what to make of it... 

I sat up, mentally preparing for a stupid Joshua remark. 

Neku: Shoot. I'm ready.   
Rhyme: Well- he said he wanted you to know that he saved you because he wanted to. Not for some "ulterior motive." whatever he meant by that. 

I looked down at the ground. Attempting to process the shockingly simple message.  
I kept repeating to myself how... Out of character that was... Wasn't it? That wasn't the Joshua I knew. He never said anything like that before.... Did he??? 

I shook my head and sighed. 

Neku: Thanks- I- I think.   
Rhyme: I seemed to care about you.  
Neku: Honestly, that's what's got me concerned...  
Rhyme: What for?  
Neku: Well- I dunno... It's stupid really...  
Rhyme: Whatever you say. I'm not you, so I can't make that call.

I paused, took a deep breath, and look up at Rhyme.

Neku: I'm almost- afraid that I feel... Similarly...  
Rhyme: Oh. Like-  
Neku: I don't know how. But, I wanna say I care. But, the obvious problem remains: He killed me, used me, and maybe even borderline abused me. But-

I was silent. The facts I relayed to myself should have been enough. I let out another sigh.

Neku: But it feels like he wants to try again. For real. Kinda like- he got to know me and- wants to be friends???

Rhyme clicked her tongue and chugged more water down.

Rhyme: You know, that's sounds an awful lot like someone who's in denial.  
Neku: In denial of what?  
Rhyme: You said it yourself. He abused you right? Both physically and mentally, from what ot sounds like. Why do you owe him the time of day?  
Neku: Well- what if it's real? What if it's a cry for help?

I stopped. Realizing what I'm saying. I lowered my head, recollecting some of the last moments I remember vividly from my first time in the reapers game. Two guns, one choice, and one cocky prick, without hesitation, gunning me down again. Meanwhile, I remembered Shiki, Beat, Rhyme, and now Rikka. They're my friends. They're the one's who consoled me. It was in that moment, it clicked.

Joshua can go to hell.

...

Maybe it was more complicated than that, but I didn't care. I chose at that moment, I'd had enough. I was going to move on.

...

I heard an audible drop of water on the pavement at my feet. Rhyme seemed taken aback slightly. I looked down to see it was my own tears.  
Damn. He messed me up, didn't he?

I wiped my face clean, feeling extremely uncomfortable. But Rhyme sat next to me, patting me on the back. She said nothing. Only nodding in solice.

It was another quiet hour ahead.

Day 6.5: Breaking Point


	25. Neku - Week 2: Day 7

White.

Nothing but white...

... 

It was strange, like waking from a dream. A very long, sluggish dream.

He was only half awake the whole time, of course. Whether that was a good thing, or even helpful... That wasn't something worth considering.

Not long after lingering in full consciousness, he realized it wasn't just white.

Huh.

He stretched from his fetal position stretching his wings. 

Daintily landing on the ground, hands in his pocket, he looked around. Yep. About what he'd expected, unfortunately. This was a last resort, one that he had little pleasure in undertaking. The pure static that was the sky, the dark silhouette that was the buildings in the distance, he recalled why he hid in his wings during the restoration process.

Ah. Yes.

He looked at his hands. They were in tact. He ran one through his hair.   
Oh? He pulled a strand out, inspecting it.   
It seemed to have lost even more color. Glorious...

He scanned the area, getting a proper idea as to where he was. No. 1? Of course that's where he hid...

He noticed something though. There was no noise in view. Where was-?

Upon turning around, he saw the army approaching.

Why *wouldn't* they be there? 

A miscellaneous mixture of noise were grouped together approaching the building.

He sighed, outstretched his wings, and took flight. The view was remarkable, but what caught his attention was how the noise were being kept out of a radius around No. 1. The primary point of interest. It made some sense. It's likely where all of their operations were being performed. 

Out in the distance, however, he spotted something else. A familiar young boy on top of a nearby building. The only ounce of color in the dark, mostly monochrome world. He flew towards the boy. 

Upon approach, the boy recoiled. 

Boy: Who- who are you??? 

He sighed sadly. 

???: I'm sorry. It seems you met a sad end. As well as choosing to fight at the worst moment imaginable.   
Boy: W-what the hell are you going on about?!?! 

He flicked his hair out of his face. It was even longer now. It seems the restoration process aged him up slightly.

???: Call me Joshua. Not that you'll need names...  
Boy: What do you mean?

The composer's expression soured slightly. He tried to parse the word as straightforward as possible. 

Joshua: You've been damned to the planes in between my friend. This is the noise' home world.

Week 2: Day 7

... 

Boy: W-what?

Joshua rubbed his temples, shrugging. 

Joshua: I'd hoped that would have been enough for you, but fine. I'll *try* to keep it brief- You must have been fighting the noise before appearing here... Right?

The boy nodded, hesitantly. 

Joshua: Right. That means while you were fighting, someone destroyed that plane. Or- both planes. I guess.  
Boy: So- I'm stuck here???  
Joshua: Probably.

The boys face was stuck in panic mode for a moment. Before it turned into determination.

Boy: But- what about my friend???

Joshua paused. That's right. There was a girl with him. He and Rhyme had seen them both while searching Shinjuku for the first time. They were both complaining about the cards...   
But something clearly didn't add up... 

Joshua: I'd imagine, if you haven't seen her already- she's probably dead.

The boys face returned to dread.

No time to dwell on sour feelings, unfortunately. Joshua had to figure out how to rejoin his cohorts. If he could at all.

As if on cue, Joshua saw something appear behind the boy. A tear. It was brief, but it seemed like- the UG?

Just as soon as it appeared, it vanished. However, Joshua saw all he needed to see.

Neku and Rhyme.

They were gathering their things, looking behind him. Joshua turned around to see another, not quite as big a building not far from No. 1.

Joshua: Do you know what that is?

He pointed to the building.

Boy: Oh- erm. It- it's No. 2. I think.  
Joshua: No. 2... Sounds about right.   
Boy: W-What about that sounds right?   
Joshua: I get to burn down another one of the reapers' hideout.   
Boy: I- ah- how?!?! 

Joshua rolled his eyes. He didn't want to go through this song and dance with a nobody. So he wasn't going to.

Joshua: How good are you with psychs?

The boy paused, recalling his brief experience in the reapers game so far. 

Boy: Alright... I think.   
Joshua: Now spawning much confidence, but I can work with that. 

Joshua cracked his knuckles and dragged the boy with him as he flew over the noise army towards No. 2.

Boy: WOAH- WHAT THE HELL?!?! 

Joshua rolled his eyes again. At this point the reactions were tired and repetitive. Humans really were mundane, weren't they?   
He ignored the boy's flailing and wailing as he approached the rooftop of No. 2. Upon touching down, another tear appeared. 

Joshua: Oh? 

There wasn't anything of note at first glance. The sky was slowly lightning up with the morning sun. Perhaps they were about to be on the clock... 

Joshua tapped his feet pensively. Trying to understand the existence of a tear to begin with. 

Boy: What- are you looking at? 

Ah. Right. Joshua hadn't had to elaborate on the "I see dead people" bit before. But in essence it was the same idea. But rather than the RG and UG being melded together in some fashion, Joshua apparently saw a tear from the Noise Realm into the UG. But only him, it seemed.

Joshua: Right now, just keep watch. It's too much to explain. 

The boy narrowed his eyes. 

Boy: Why should I trust you of all people? 

Joshua turned to him and blinked. 

Joshua: Because I'm the only people you're gonna see here? 

The boy wanted to protest further, but seceded. Likely having been in this realm for a while already. He began to circle the rooftop, keeping an eye out for anything potentially hostile. 

Joshua, meanwhile, began to circle the tear; as it was lasting much longer than expected.  
It followed him as he circled. Always facing him directly. It was disorienting just how unnatural it looked. But it was almost like a moving window. As he circled, so did the perspective of the tear. Once behind it, he saw the occasional flash of light in the distance.   
Joshua cocked his head at the odd sight. Then, suddenly, a stray bullet flew by directly next to him. Startled, he fell backwards on the ground.  
He shook his head. Slowly, he reached out to the tear. He eventually hit something. Something hot. Something very hot. It was, in fact, burning his hand it was so hot. Joshua immediately recoiled.

Joshua: The barrier between... Huh. 

He positioned himself back where the flashes were in frame. He could barely make out Neku in the distance, who was launching flames towards something or someone just out of view. Presumably a reaper. 

So. That's their plan? Not particularly elaborate... But should suffice.   
Joshua nodded to himself and began looking for an entrance to the building. The boy looked over. 

Boy: What's the plan then?  
Joshua: We're going in. There are people on the other side that could use our help.   
Boy: What people?   
Joshua: Shut up and maybe I'll tell you. 

Joshua stopped at a latch on the floor. He pulled it up to reveal a ladder leading down into the building proper. 

Joshua: Here we are-

He began to climb down, gesturing the boy to follow. 

Joshua: This way.

The more Joshua had to deal with the baggage that was another person's presence, the less patient he was with it. By now, he could have floored the entire building if he wanted.   
Of course- he wouldn't actually...   
Would he?  
...   
Joshua shook his head. No. No he probably wouldn't have. Whether he would admit it or not, Neku was a large reason he was there to begin with. Another one of those fabled emotions he would occasionally hear about... Or- in recent cases, actually felt himself...

The more his mind wondered, the more he questioned himself: why was he there again? What was keeping him from leaving and helping Neku personally? Was he bound to this plane for one reason or another???

Well- he assumed he could leave if he wanted, but he knew Neku hated him. That wasn't up for debate. So then that probably meant Joshua didn't hate Neku if he couldn't face him under those conditions... 

"Didn't hate."

What a roundabout way of saying you at least have feelings for someone. Joshua scoffed to himself in frustration, stepping off the ladder into the dark room. 

They seemed to have found themselves in a storage room. Joshua was getting deja vu from his time bringing down No. 3. He glanced at the boy cautiously following him. The events coming up probably didn't bode well for him. 

Boy: So- what's the plan? Why are we here?  
Joshua: Dunno. I'm going to try and find Neku again. We'll see what he needs. 

The boy cocked his head, clearly bewildered by everything happening at once.   
Joshua traced his hand across one of the boxes as he passed. They were metal. No- aluminum? It was quickly absorbing his body heat, so it was a thin metal of sorts. He began to push the boxes around, trying to find the door.

The boy stood, looking around, trying to regain his bearings. He noticed a switch next to the ladder. Upon further inspection, there was a label: "power to utilities". He look up at the ceiling to see if that included light.  
As Joshua pushed around, he heard a *click* followed by a low persistent hum. He froze, turning around slowly. At seeing the boy starring at the ceiling, he turned his gaze upwards as well. He saw the lights "turn on," but it wasn't quite "on" in the traditional sense. It was almost like they could see the light was on, but there was no light.  
Joshua looked at the boy and narrowed his eyes.

Joshua: Turn it off.  
Boy: Why- isn't the light on?  
Joshua: It is.  
Boy: But-  
Joshua: Turn it off. We don't have time for this.

Joshua finally found the door. He turned back to the boy again.

Joshua: Well?

The boy starred at the light for only another moment before turning it off and following Joshua.

...

As the two wondered through the halls they noticed how empty it wall was. 

Boy: Nobody here?  
Joshua: Not quite. But there are no noise.  
Boy: Could you be anymore cryptic?

Joshua turned back and gave the boy a smirk. 

Joshua: It's part of my charm.

The boy was not amused.

They continued down the hall, noting how close cornered everything was. No windows, no decor, just a white hall, with the most basic of carpets. The whole set of government buildings were out of character for Tokyo as is, but it felt- lifeless. The lack of people sure didn't help. 

Boy: You mentioned that this is the plane between? Between what, exactly?

Joshua narrowed his eyes. Unsure of how to respond. He didn't know if any explanation would sent him into an existential crisis or if he'll try to quickly cope with it on the fly. No telling with humans.

Against his better judgment, he decided to bite.

Joshua: The plane between the UG and oblivion.  
Boy: Oblivion???  
Joshua: Yes. You know- death?  
Boy: So this is-  
Joshua: A part of purgatory, yes.  
Boy: "Part?"  
Joshua: The reapers game is the majority of it. But the noise- well... They exist due to negative emotions. Emotions like that die quickly. As such, they're sent to the UG and are in abundance. But...

Joshua froze. It hit him, why he felt something was off.

Joshua: The noise are then sent here, where they normally either die off, or try and force themselves back into the UG. So then why the hell are there so many-?

Joshua had an epiphany. The noise were here because the planes between the noise' and UG, or- where players fight the noise, disappeared. At the very least, they were locked off. So, what happens if they stay here? If the noise plane gets *too* full... 

Joshua: Shit...   
Boy: What?   
Joshua: Well- if nothing else, everyone's going to be able to fight the noise sooner rather than later...   
Boy: Again, with the cryptic remarks!!! 

Joshua turned to the boy and grabbed his shoulders. 

Joshua: If the noise are allowed to fester here for too much longer, then this plane will be overflowing with noise. And if that happens-

A tear appeared behind Joshua, but this time, he could hear voices. Muffled voices, but voices. 

???: You hear about what happened outside No. 1 a few days back?   
???: I thought it was yesterday?   
???: I'm not sure. Nobody keeps me in the loop...   
???: Maybe if you attended the weekly meeting in stead of constantly trying to get laid...  
???: I don't want to hear it from you-!

The voices faded away as the duo walked past.

At this point, sweat was beating down Joshua's face. 

Joshua: The barriers between shatter... 

Not a moment later there was a muffled boom that rang through the tear. 

Joshua: That's our cue. We need to get the entrance!  
Boy: Cue? WHAT CUE?!?! 

Joshua ran up and touched the tear again. The burning sensation returned. But this time, he tried to see if he could tap into it, and see what it's made of... 

... 

The duo ran down flight after flight of stairs until they reached the ground floor. Joshua ran into the door, forcing it open, and ran out into the lobby. He immediately took notice of the debris and the noise which were crowded at the door. They were swarming like a bunch of angry bees. It was a colorful and terrifying sight. 

Joshua: Come on out here! 

The boy followed hesitantly, taking note of everything surrounding them.

Boy: What happened here???   
Joshua: Neku happened. 

Joshua thrusted his hand in front of him, focusing on a specific point. He attempted to tug. On what, he wasn't sure. It felt almost like a middle layer of blankets on a bed. But once Joshua had a good enough grip, he began to pull. As he pulled, an audible hiss was heard around him. The boy noticed a world wrinkle around them as the white haired angel continued to pull the fabric of reality around them. 

Boy: Um- Josh-

At a certain point, Joshua froze, he had been mentally calculating how much force he was putting into his pull, as well as taking note of the resistance he was meeting. With that, he tugged the slightest more, and a tear was created. It was shockingly clean as well. Featuring the muffled sound and one way perspective to boot.

Inside was an... Interesting sight. Where Joshua was expecting reapers, he found more of those... Creatures- from the week prior. They were sluggish. Seemingly trying to gain their bearings for the first time. A group of at least four were hovering over the debris from a battle. 

Boy: That- was incredible!

The boy stepped towards the tear. Apparently, everyone else could see what he made... 

Boy: What is this-? Can- can we go home? 

Joshua looked away. 

Joshua: I- ah... Thought I made that clear...   
Boy: What? 

...

Joshua shook his head. 

Joshua: Nevermind. We have to stay on this end for now.

Like he said- humans... 

Joshua circled the tear. Seeing the elevators untouched towards the back of the plaza. More of those fuzzy creatures were sprawled again the elevator doors, trying to claw away at them.

Joshua: So then, they must have passed us on the way up.   
Boy: So we came down here for nothing???   
Joshua: Not quite. This scene paints a picture. One we can use to try and determine their next move.

The boy crossed his arms, staring at Joshua impatiently.

Joshua: The better question is what these things are doing here... I've seen them before... But the fact that they're here, now? It's unsettling, to say the least.  
Boy: So you don't know what they are? 

Joshua shook his head.

Joshua: Not really... 

Suddenly, a *CA-CHUNK* reverberated throughout the plaza. The creatures continued their business, unfazed.

Joshua: You heard that, right?  
Boy: Yeah- Unfortunately... 

The boy was rubbing his ears. It was loud, now that he thought about it... 

Joshua scanned the plaza to find nothing. He relaxed slightly. It thankfully wasn't noise. 

Boy: Erm- Hey, don't they seem a bit-

Joshua turned to the entrance where the boy was pointing, to see that the noise were more feral than ever. They must have seen the tear.

They wanted out. 

With the flick of his wrist Joshua closed the tear, sending the noise in a frenzy. He grabbed the boy and headed straight for the stairway door. 

Their ascent began with a stumble. As they ascended, Joshua thrusted his arm behind them, summoning a beam of light to destroy the stairway behind them. 

Joshua exited into the second floor. Throwing the boy aside and slamming the door shut with a familiar *CA-CHUNK*. 

Joshua: That won't keep them for long...  
Boy: Well- what's our plan of attack? Where are those friends you're looking for??? 

Joshua: Not sure. We need to get our bearings. 

Joshua quickly created another tear. He paused. Reapers were standing at the ready, looking at the door. They were all masked, but Joshua could sense the tension they were feeling. 

The crowd was silent, waiting for something or someone. Joshua slowly walked around to get an idea as to what they were waiting for. 

Boy: They couldn't have seen the noise- could they?   
Joshua: Maybe more of those... Things. 

They both stood for a moment. Seeing if anything was going to happen. 

Boy: So, ah- Where would your friends be heading? What's here that's so important?

Joshua pondered. It must have been the GM of the week. There was Mitaka week one, but this week....? He didn't know. Embarrassed at the realization, he scratched his head.

Joshua: Do you know who the GM is?

The boy shook his head.

Boy: If only I'd stuck around long enough...

Ah. Right.

Joshua: Well- the GM normally dwells on the top floors of these buildings-

Joshua slowly turned around, reminding himself that he'd sort of locked them in.

Joshua: Well then...  
Boy: There's gotta be another way up. Maybe on the other end of the building?  
Joshua: Probably. But then there's the issue of the noise.  
Boy: So what? Just blast them.  
Joshua: You underestimate the noise in their most natural environment.  
Boy: I dunno. They didn't seem so tough.

There it was again. It was like a prick on the back of his neck, a scratch on the most irritating spot on his back- what was bothering him?

Joshua: Tell me, how did you die?  
Boy: Come again?

Joshua sighed. Again with the humans. Always forcing him to ask twice...

Joshua: I said: How. Did. You. Die? 

Boy: OK! Ok... Chill out-

The boy rubbed the back of his head.

Boy: I- ah...

He frowned. 

Boy: Don't... Remember???

The boy said this to himself as if he realized it for the first time.

Boy: Huh. Well that's a bitch isn't it?

Joshua rolled his eyes. Trying to steadily breathe in and out.

Joshua: Fine. Come on.

Together they began their jog to the other side of the building. This floor was just as plain as the others. The only thing differentiating it was the odd trash can. Winding halls and the most generic office spaces you could imagine were dotted all over.  
Joshua could *feel* the emotion being sapped from his very being, just by standing in one of the office spaces. It all felt joyless, lifeless, hopeless... Whatever else you could tack on- it was probably just as valid.  
They made their way to a separate stairwell. Joshua took a second to try and listen through the door for noise...

It sounded clear... But he has to be sure. 

He slowly cracked it open. Taking a peek, he saw an empty stairwell. He opened the door and turned to the boy. 

Joshua: Coast is clea-

*WHAM*

Next thing he knew- Joshua was skidding across the floor with what felt like a hole in his chest. Upon regaining his balance, he saw the giant in front of him. A Rhino that forced itself through the doorway. Unlike most noise he saw in the UG, this one had no distinct color. Instead, it was constantly shifting, in brief moments, it would even become a color that even Joshua had a hard time comprehending. 

Joshua shrugged the existential dread of visual concepts away and began to focus his power into one large beam. 

However, for reasons Joshua didn't *want* to understand, the boy ran up and jumped off of Joshua's arched back, his body glowing with an aura. The boy reeled back midair and thrusted his arm downwards, and, from the ceiling, a massive spike of ice slammed into the Rhino sending it howling down through the floor. 

The boy steadied himself on the floor, aghast at what he'd managed to pull off. 

Joshua: Hey.   
Boy: Yea-

The boy was backhanded across the face by Joshua.

Joshua: Pull a stunt like that again, and I will kill you with them.   
Boy: I- thought we were partners? It looked like it was ready to charge.  
Joshua: Well, quite frankly, you idiot, I don't give a shit. Next time I need your damned help, I'll ask for it! 

The boy stepped back. Unsure of how to think. 

Boy: You're welcome then- I guess. 

Suddenly, the floor gave out from below. The Rhino had gotten wise, it seemed. The two fell into a free fall towards the debris below. From which, the Rhino thrust itself upwards towards Joshua. The boy, trying to think as fast as he can, spun around midair and thrust his arm be between the two, summoning an ethereal chain that broke into the noise' horn.   
With a fancy flick of the wrist, the chain wrapped itself around the entry point of penetration, and, with a pull, sliced the horn right off.  
Joshua collided with the now blunted base of the horn, kicked off and summoned a beam of light.  
The composer summoned his wings and flew back up to the floor above, dusting himself off. The boy falling into the dust below. 

Joshua narrowed his eyes at hole trying to peer through the cloud. Before he could even flinch, the Rhino jumped upward and body slammed Joshua, pinning him into the wall with a crater.

Joshua tried to regain his focus to summon an attack of any kind, really, but as soon as he tried to lift his hand, the Rhino began to grind Joshua into the wall further with its blunted, yet roughed up horn. 

He began to lose feeling in parts of his body as his presumed eternal body was being ground to dust. 

Joshua, feeling at least somewhat remorseful, tried to call out for help, but was quickly silenced by another shove from the noise.

Is- is this what they call karma??? 

Joshua almost wanted to laugh, if it wasn't going to hurt so much. Such a crude concept actually being applicable. It was ironic, really.

Desperately, he tried to push the Rhino off of his body, it was heavy, but Joshua had an ace up his sleeve, he was frustrated to use it so soon, but it was necessary...

Well- it was. Then the Rhino finally eased it's push, as if distracted. It turned its head. Leaving Joshua to collapse to his knees.

Just beyond the noise, however, was the boy wielding a giant ethereal sword, preparing to swing.

The Rhino in frustration began to shift its whole body to try and charge him, and at once two massive, objects collided. The blade lodged into the remaining portion of the noises horn. Miraculously, the boy managed to stand his ground. It was basically watching a wrestling match, two forces trying desperately to overtake the other. What boggled Joshua the most, was that the boy was actually standing a chance. He wasn't sure if it was the psych, or something the boy has tapped into, but his feet were planted, he wasn't going to move.

With what little strength Joshua had, he struggled to leave the hold in the wall, making some space between himself and- whatever the hell was happening behind him.  
Once far enough, he collapsed to the floor, turned around and pointed two finger at the eye of the noise, abd focused. It didn't have to be big. It didn't have to be flashy. It just had give the boy time.

With a loud ring, a beam shot from Joshua's fingers, penetrating straight through the Rhino's eye. Causing him to bellow in pain and lose footing. With this upper hand, the boy pull the sword to the side, exposing the Rhino's neck.

The boy leapt into the air summoning a bright yellow saber, and began to spin rapidly in the air, falling toward the noise.

With a loud discharge of static, the boy fell into the hole in the wall, and the Rhino faded away with a much more audible shriek.

Joshua laid back on the ground. Exhausted from the last few minutes of his life.

Like, god- this again???

He wanted to say there was a pattern. Hell, he *knew* there was a pattern. He just wasn't sure if he could admit it to himself...

He took a deep breath, his wings extending from the ground. He quickly wrapped himself in them, absorbing the glow that they emanated. Joshua felt restored... Mostly. But also felt more of- *that* fade away.

It was hard to describe. But, in essence, he had given up some of his composer life force to quickly restore his physical body. Something he had done a few times prior, with himself, with Rhyme, then with Neku and Rikka.

He chided himself for his recklessness. Turning back to the doorway, flew over, and once again turned to the boy. 

Joshua: What was I-? Oh, right. The coast is clear. 

Joshua walked through the door and into the stairwell. The boy rolled his eyes and followed.

The trek up the rest of the way was silent. Joshua would occasionally create a tear to see what people were doing around them and would continue based off of that. This cycle repeated until they hit the second to last floor. The 4th floor, to be exact.   
They stepped off and Joshua created a tear to peek in, only to be met with a face full of a very strange looking man.   
The colorful tie die overcoat almost blinded him and his pointed scraggly beard almost poked through the tear. He was grinning. Almost as of he could see straight through.  
He turned away, letting the raising sun catch his visor sunglasses. Chatting with another reaper. A- male? Female? Joshua couldn't really distinguish. 

Tinogi: Kyo- I don't want to hurt you. 

The reaper known as Kyo readied themselves. 

Kyo: I don't want to hurt you either Tinogi, sir... 

Tinogi sighed. Joshua could tell his smirk had melted.

Tinogi: If only you knew how much bigger this situation actually is. I'm sure you wouldn't be siding with *him* if you did.   
Kyo: Those damned kids have one of my own. If you're associated with them, then you certainly are no ally of mine.   
Tinogi: I'm not, actually. In fact- I think they have the same goal as you. Just as I also share a goal with them.  
Kyo: Oh? Do tell.   
Tinogi: Well, you both want me dead, for one.   
Kyo: But what could they possibly have in common with you, if you aren't associated? 

Tinogi tapped the side of his nose, knowingly.

Tinogi: Ah- ah- ah! Not quite... 

Tinogi began emitting a power unfamiliar to Joshua. It was building quickly. It was- unstable? 

Joshua quickly closed the tear. Then turned to the boy, unsure of what to say.

Joshua: I- ah...   
Boy: So? We gonna make chase?

Joshua was trying to figure that out himself. As he was doing so, space began to warp around them. Another tear was opening, but-

Oh. 

Joshua broke into a sprint trying to follow the source of the tear as quickly as possible. If a tear was created improperly, it could create a hole in the planes between and give the noise a permanent entrance. Nobody wants that.

After rounding a corner, they found the tear up against a wall opposite to the large windows, exposing all of shinjuku. The noise were crawling all over, they had began to cover the buildings... 

Joshua approached the tear to inspect the damage. He tried reaching out, and closing it... But he only himself obtaining massive burns instead. He recoiled from the sudden impulse of heat, inspecting his hand.   
It was okay, but there was definitely going to be a mark.

Boy: You can't close it?   
Joshua: N-no. 

Boy: But what about the noise? What if they get out?   
Joshua: One step at a time. Panicking won't solve anything.   
Boy: What about pulling it shut??? 

Pulling? Like-? 

Joshua paused. 

Joshua: Explain.   
Boy: I dunno- can't you just, pull it closed like fabric?   
Joshua: What the hell are you-? 

The boy let out a frustrated sigh, pulled off his sweatshirt, and made a tear at the end. 

Boy: See? Tear. Now:

He pulled the two ends together and tied them off using loose threads. 

Boy: Tear gone. 

Joshua blinked.

Joshua: How-?  
Boy: How what?  
Joshua: How could you know that?  
Boy: Given what I've seen you do already, I don't think it's that crazy.

Joshua looked down, crossing his arms.

Joshua: No... That's- *too* specific... How could you know that's possible???  
Boy: Well I- I-

The boy seemed more and more confused the more he thought about it.

Joshua: And don't give me that "I don't know" crap either. You know something I don't . What is it?  
Boy: No- your right... Why- How *could* I think like that??? Not to sell myself short, but, like- I dunno anything about this place. 

He seemed to slowly be trying to remember *something*.

Joshua: Well. I can wait.

After a moment of pause, the boy jolted up, starring at Joshua dead in the eyes.

Boy: No. We can't

Suddenly, the window beside them shattered, letting in at least a dozen of vulture-like noise, shrieking at them in anger. 

Joshua stepped back and summoned a flurry of beams to try and cover the area the noise were swarming. Only for most of them to miss, with the exception of a single noise getting clipped on the wing, causing it to fall to the streets below.

Boy: We don't have time, others are climbing up!

The boy ran to the tear.

Boy: Can you get to Neku from here???

Joshua hesitated. Worst case scenario, this kid was playing him like a fiddle and was trying to get to Neku... Better safe than sorry... 

Joshua: Don't know for sure, for all I know they've left already.  
Boy: Good enough-

The boy jutted his arms outward into the tear. Sparks that dissolved into static emitted from the interaction, as if metal was grinding against metal. He began to scream in pain.

Joshua: Just- stop! I can handle it! Just help me with these noise!!!  
Boy: No- Time-

With that, the boy thrusted his arms to either side, creating a hole into the UG.

Joshua: WHAT DID YOU DO???

Joshua turned to the boy, who was trying desperately to keep the hole open

Boy: Get in!!!

The second Joshua eased on his attacks, more birds began to swarm. He continued his assault.

Joshua: Like I said- Help me with this first- then we can-  
Boy: You said it yourself right? I'm stuck here. I don't know how or why, exactly- H-URG-!

Smoke began to arise from his hands.

Boy: But- once this closes, I don't think another one will open.

Joshua hesitated, feeling *extremely* mixed feelings towards these sudden happenings. Just who was this boy, exactly?

Boy: Now- GO!

Joshua unleashed one last burst of beams to clear the room, then ran towards the hole.

Boy: Wish- Neku luck for me, will ya? Especially- if he's gotta put up with you- ha ha- urg-

Joshua, jumped through the hole, turning around to face the boy.

Joshua: I never got your name. Sorry to say but, I didn't think it'd matter.  
Boy: Still don't think it will. But I get it- my name is- 

The boy hesitated, looking down, and chucking to himself.

Boy: Shit...

He looked at Joshua.

Boy: It's Nao.

Joshua took one last good look at Nao, someone who might have just saved his life. He gave him a smirk.

Joshua: Well thanks, Nao. And-

Joshua's expression pained. Knowing full well what going to happen next.

Joshua: I'm sorry.  
Nao: Heh- don't worry too much about it. I chose to save you- remember that, despite you being an ass the whole time~

His voice wavered. Looking at his hands Joshua knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Joshua: Just- jump through!

Nao shook his head.

Nao: Sorry, I don't think I can. Again- tell Neku good luck, and- If you ever find a man named Diata, I think was the name... 

Nao's expression became grim.

Nao: Tell him to go to hell.

With that, the hole closed. But- not only did it close, but space seemed to almost pull inward around the space. Joshua began taking steps back, before breaking into a sprint down the hall.  
The building began to creak and distort in a very unsettling manner. After a minute, the pulling stopped. Joshua turned around to find that the floor had bowed awkwardly were the tear once stood. Not only that, but it was almost as if a chunk of the building had just- folded in on itself, and was gone. 

Joshua blinked.

Joshua: What- the-?

... 

Hell???

…

...

...

... 

... 

You know the worst part about plans? They nine times out of ten, often go to shit before you can think twice.

That, unsurprisingly, is about how the assault on No. 2 had been going with Rhyme and I. We hit head on against the reapers protecting the front entrance, we nearly tore apart the lobby, and now we were running from god knows what somewhere on the third floor. All we knew was that *something* was tearing the place apart behind us, and it sure as hell wasn't a reaper.

We rounded a corner to hear an ass ton of crashes and clatter from behind. I twisted around and threw a lightning card, feeling an extra sharp shock from the static the carpet decided to accumulate.

Neku: Arg- dammit!  
Rhyme: I said be careful!  
Neku: We can't run from this thing forever!  
Rhyme: We can't fight what we can't even see!

I pounded my fist on the wall as we continued out jog down the hall.

Rhyme: If I understand this layout right, next corner should bring us to the other stairwell.  
Neku: Cool- great- then we just keep running right-?  
Rhyme: I don't know if we can stop!

Sure enough, to my shagrin, there was the stairwell. Fourth floor was bound to be the same as the third, and the second, and the first...

I missed the lobby...

Rhyme body slammed into the door and began running up the stairs as fast as possible. I followed suit. Unfortunately, I gracefully tripped on one of the steps. Turning around to gauge how far behind the thing was, I was greeted with a giant hole where the door once was. So, whatever it was, it was massive... 

Joyous.

Neku: HOW THE HELL DID THAT NOT HIT YOU-!

*CRASH*

Upon seeing some of the stairs in front me cave in, I decided to shut my trap and run. It didn't stop, either. As I ran up the stairs, following Rhyme, as did the crashes of the monster close behind.   
As I ran through the door, Rhyme shoved me tp the side, and tossed out a new card. I couldn't get a good look, but next thing I knew, there was a giant ethereal fist that appeared around the card, slugging the giant what's its face.  
The card flew back into Rhyme's hands where she starred at it with amazement. 

Rhyme: Huh.   
Neku: Huh.  
Rhyme: I swear, with psychs you never know what you're gonna get.   
Neku: No kidding.

We turned around, taking the moment to catch our breath. In that moment, I heard a strange creaking above. 

Neku: You heard that- right? 

Rhyme looked up, trying to listen herself... Nothing. 

Rhyme: Heard what?   
Neku: There was a- a noise? I think?

It suddenly began to increase in volume. To make matters worse, I felt the floor below me move. 

Neku: Er- we need to move!  
Rhyme: Where??? Towards it? Or back there with the god knows what?!?! 

My brain was trying to run through a thousand scenarios in a second. Ultimately, being incapable of doing this, I settled on the most obvious option. Which, historically, has also been the dumbest. 

I ran towards the source of the creaking.

Finding- nothing... Well, I guess that isn't entirely true. There was an area om the floor that was crinkled- almost. It also bowed just enough to be noticeable. I walked over, placing my hand on the deformed flooring. 

Rhyme: We should leave. Just standing here feels wrong... 

I knew what she meant. As we stood there, sounds began to emit from *somewhere*. Like- it came from a single point, and depending on where you stood, it would literally be coming from your head. So yeah, unsettling was an understatement.

Not too far off, we could hear the rushing of footsteps. Seems we were the only people who heard the ruckus. 

Except- as the sound approached, an all too familiar hissing. My instincts kicked in. I pulled Rhyme behind, grabbed a card from my pocket, and, as if I knew exactly what card I had pulled out, I sheared it across the floor and a massive gash appeared, creating a gap in between us, and whatever was coming. 

Rhyme: What was *that*?   
Neku: Something's coming.   
Rhyme: What-? 

The his became louder and around the corner came dozens upon dozens of mutants. Being led by none other than the intrepid GM, Tinogi. His face never looked more punchable.

Neku: Well, look what the existential cat dragged in.   
Rhyme: You're finally putting these mooks to good use I see.

Tinogi just wore a stupid grin on his face, thrusting his arms to either side. 

Tinogi: Behold! My army of both human and noise!

I stepped forward, trying to see what he was seeing in the mutants. Again, they held not definite form. It was like smoke, but was held together, and was much more dense. 

Neku: Human- and noise?!   
Tinogi: Of course! In fact- you might see a few... Familiar faces... 

The GM waved his hand and two mutants stepped forward. One tall and buff the other short and scrawny. 

Tinogi: I believe you should know both of these individuals. 

At first, I wasn't sure what I was looking at. It was just a pair of odd looking individuals. It took me a second to realize who was standing in front of me. 

The short one was Price. Full stop. It was difficult to forget a face like that. The person immediately next to him- that's were my brain began to hurt. It *looked* like Shourin, but unlike Price, there was so much detail missing from his form.

Neku: You- what did you do?!?!   
Tinogi: I did what I had to. Obviously I was on my own, learning the forbidden arts required to obtain this army of mine. So I rounded up players. Easy peasy. Why go hunting for candidates, when they could come to me?

My mind suddenly raced to earlier in the week, when Jess called a bunch of players to the plaza, and when we arrived to only find mutants...

Neku: But- how??? We never saw you!!! 

Tinogi grinned, slowly opening his mouth to reveal absurdly long fangs.

Tinogi: All natural fangs, modified to my liking. Why do you think I'm, at least sometimes, referred to as the Viper? These inject a- special kind of poison, let's say. One in which entrances the victim, allowing me to take control. 

Thinking about for more than a second made me sick to my stomach.

What if-

Was Jess-?

Rhyme stepped forward, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Rhyme: It doesn't matter anymore. We will stop you.  
Tinogi: Stop me from what? Destroying this building? If I remember right that was your plan verbatim.

I clenched my fist. 

Enough was enough. 

I pulled out a handful of cards and threw a lightning bolt towards the crowd. Price and Shourin stepped aside, but a few stragglers in the crowd weren't so lucky. 

Those are players. Remember? 

Doesn't that make me-? 

I pulled my headphones up. Turning them to full blast in a vain attempt to drown out the horrific thoughts flooding my brain. 

I ran forward and jumped off my side of the hole, throwing a card to the wall on my left and clenching my blade card in the other hand. The card ricochet off the wall and formed a boomerang, shearing into the crowd of mutants.  
I rolled on impacting the ground. Swiping at any mutants that tried to charge me.   
Summoning my inner Jess, I grabbed onto the nearest mutant, pulled their head down and used it as a springboard to try and get above them all.   
I stepped from mutant to mutant until one got wise and jumped for me. In response, I tossed another card in the air. Then threw the blade card at it. Upon collision, the other card sparked and sprung up to the ceiling and slammed back down in a burst of lightning, eviscerating not only my target, but also removing a sizeable chunk of the remaining mutants ahead. In fact I'm pretty sure I was also singed during the ordeal...   
I landed in the center, with Tinogi standing right in front of me. I was ready to pounce. All around, mutants were slowly creeping in, as if waiting for Tinogi's command. 

Tinogi: Do you think you can take on all of these??? 

I looked back; Rhyme was holding her own, try to catch up. But she was taking it slow. I wasn't going to have her help.

I simply shrugged in response. 

Neku: Guess it doesn't matter. 

Tinogi frowned. 

Tinogi: You wanna bet kid? 

With the snap of a finger they poured in. I immediately grabbed a card and spun around rapidly, shredding any mutant that got too close. Once they got wise and stopped advancing, I pulled out a series of card. Throwing bullets to either side then behind.  
As mutant began their charge again, I launched myself in the air with an ice pillar, throwing a lightning card behind the try and assist Rhyme. As I descended I spun rapidly in the air, making myself into a buzz saw as I collided.  
Once I landed, I took a look at a new card I had obtained recently. With a smirk I thrusted my hand forward, gripping onto the card tightly. I suddenly was hurled forward towards Tinogi at an absurd velocity, a powerful aura covering me as I flew.  
After the initial impact of the psych staggering the GM, I decided to say "screw it" and deck him in the face. Which he took with stride, might I add. He gripped my arm and slammed me to the ground. Mutants ran up on all sides pinning me to the ground, but not attacking me... Yet...

Tinogi looked up at Rhyme. 

Tinogi: I think I've had enough of this fighting. Come, join us! 

Rhyme was caught off guard by the cheerful call-out and was immediately overwhelmed by mutants. They dragged her next to me and pinned her as well. 

Tinogi clicked his tongue, presumably figuring out what was next. 

Tinogi: So. I don't *want* to kill you. Not yet. But at the same time, you've been an absolute pain in my ass! You're impossible to work with!!!

Rhyme and I shared a confused glance. 

Neku: "Work with"? 

Tinogi let out an exhausted sigh. 

Tinogi: Really? You- ah... Listen: we both are literally after the same thing. We want Diata- gone! Poof! Kaput! Kapiche?   
Neku: You missed the part where you turned players into mutant!   
Tinogi: Your missing the part where you've consistently destroyed them whenever they get in your way. I dunno, I'd certainly be impressed.  
Neku: So what? You want a truce??? 

Tinogi bellowed out in laughter. 

Tinogi: Oh- GOD no! You'd all slaughter me the second I had my back turned. No no no... I don't need a truce... 

As Tinogi slowly turned around, something changed about him. His smirk turned into a large open smile revealing his maw lined with fangs that dripped an orange colored liquid. His eyes had also lost all color with the exception of his pupils, which had became stipes.

Tinogi: I just need some volunteers... 

It was a snake. 

He looked like a damn snake.

I audibly sighed I was sick of his shit.

Neku: You're hysterical.  
Tinogi: What's with your attitude? I basically give you a free week, and here you are. On the floor at my mercy. Pathetic.

In a flash, Tinogi went from standing, to being right on top of Rhyme, who could even react it was so fast. 

Neku: Rhyme!!! 

I desperately squirmed, trying to get free from the mutants grasp.  
Rhyme's head went limp, falling to the side. She was alive, just- out of it. The color had also drained from her eyes as well. 

Neku: Damn you! Have some goddamn pride and let me fight you!!!   
Tinogi: You still don't get it... I know your stronger. In fact, I've known since day one. That was Mitaka's greatest mistake. Me? I have insider info. Information that I'm not even sure you're privy to. What's even better, is that it's so crazy- so tide turning-! And it's all about you. But you have no clue.

As Tinogi spoke, he slowly crept over me, getting closer and closer to my face. Until he finished and prepared to bite. 

*SNAP*

The sudden amount of pressure surprised me. Very quickly I felt all of my senses go numb. I was panicking internally, but I couldn't scream. 

It was like a nightmare-

No. 

This was a nightmare.

Both me and my only other friend that actually gave a damn about me were about to lose ourselves from some asshat with fancy teeth.

The mutants walked away from Rhyme and I. Watching with intent. Tinogi stepped back, clearly pleased with his work.

As I was about to lose consciousness... A- strange feeling bubbled up inside me.

It felt familiar. Or- something untapped?

No.  
I definitely felt it before.

In a flash I saw images rush through my mind.

Diata was coming. 

Sun was at the plaza facing off against mutants. 

Then Jess-

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

A sudden rush flowed through me. I felt everything. It was like a shot of adrenaline had purged the poison from my blood stream.

I stood. Starring at Tinogi, who had a look of shock on his face. 

The GM clutched his chest in disbelief, turning around to see Jess, wielding the smoking revolver of her only real friend.

Jess: Drop dead you son of a bitch.

Tinogi struggled to articulate anything at that point. 

Tinogi: J-J- J- Je-

*BANG*

The GM dropped like a rock to the floor, a bullet hole in his forehead. I starred at his body, wide eyed, as it faded into static.

I looked up to Jess whose bloodshot eyes were fading back to normal. She took a deep breath. 

Jess: Phew. So? How's it going?

I was honestly speechless in that moment. How- was I supposed to respond??? 

Neku: I- I-ah-? 

Jess narrowed her eyes and cocked her head. 

Jess: Don't start with the stuttering again. I've heard enough of that from your not-girlfriend. 

Putting the incredibly obtuse and insensitive comments aside, I turned around to Rhyme. She was lying on the floor, unmoving. A bead of sweat fell down my face as a very deep pit began form my stomach.   
Before I could run over, Shourin and Price jumped in between us. Still speechless, I glanced at Jess for help. She was also in shock upon seeing the two mutants. 

Jess broke, falling into a roll to the side. Upon straightening, she let loose a flurry of bullets towards the mutants.   
I fell to the ground in a panic, bullets whizzing overhead. While on the ground, I felt it again. 

Diata was coming. 

I had no idea what the feeling was or where it was coming from. I was certain at that point that I had felt it before, though.   
Struggling to my feet, I ran around the mess of mutants beginning to culminate around Jess. But Shourin tried to step in, his fist catching my in the gut. I staggered, proceeding to them backhand him with a card, sending him airborne towards Jess.   
Even from my position, I could see the fury in her eyes as she looked at someone she mourned over. But it wasn't just pure anger. No. She knew what she had to do. 

And she hated it... 

Expecting what was next, I shoved through the crowd once more, trying to make my way to Rhyme. As I ran, I heard at least a dozen more shots as Jess screamed bloody murder.

I slid next to Rhyme, who was turning- well- not pale, but she had definitely lost color. Her skin had darkened and her breathing was heavy. I tried opening her eyes, they were bloodshot. 

Neku: Dammit- dammit- DAMMIT! 

I slammed my fist on the ground. What was I supposed to do? I wasn't like I could just take whatever was screwing with her and throw it else where. At a loss, I turned to the crowd.

Neku: Damn freaks. 

I stood and swung my arm, card in hand, a massive blade cleaved at least half a dozen mutants directly in front of me.  
Everything stopped. They all turned to me. A pissed little teenager, who was officially sick of this shit. I wanted them gone. All of them.

In a flash, I threw lightning into the crowd, followed by plunging myself with intense velocity towards Jess. The aftermath was a straight line of mutant debris- whatever you'd call it. I was covered in it. 

Jess looked at me, unimpressed as ever.

Neku: We gotta bail.   
Jess: And why would we do that?  
Neku: The conductor is about to rain on our parade. 

Diata: I think it's a little late to call this a parade. 

Diata walked in, reapers in tow, from the opposite side of the hall.

Neku: What'd I say? Were in too deep. We gotta grab Rhyme and get the hell out-

Jess elbowed me, pointing out how the mutants were eerily still. 

Jess: You get it?   
Neku: No clue...

Diata snapped his fingers and reapers lines up, wielding guns that were trained on us and the mutants.

My eyes darted around the scene frantically, trying to formulate any idea that could give us the leeway we needed.

Diata: You know, I had high hopes for you. Both of you. 

I raise an eyebrow. Glancing at Jess, who was as stone cold as ever. However, she began stepping to the side. 

Diata: I thought you wanted out of this mess. But fine. I can take a hint. 

Jess, now behind a crowd of mutants, suddenly pulled up her gun towards the reapers. On instinct, the reapers opened fire on everything. Both Jess and I dove for the ground as bullets whizzed overhead. The mutants were much more sturdy, it seemed. They began marching towards the reapers, being slowed by the barrage of bullets.  
Across the room, I saw Jess get on all fours and charge through the crowd. I blinked. Not quite sure what I was seeing.   
Not a moment later, she dove out with Rhyme slouched over her shoulder. 

Jess: COME ON!!! 

She stumbled to her feet and began booking it around the corner and hopefully, back to the stairwell. I followed.

As we approached the door to the stairs, it swung open. There stood Kyo. With a thoroughly pissed look on their face.

Kyo: I figured as much...

On instinct, Jess pull out her gun and took aim. I ran over pulling her arm down.

Neku: Let's not. 

I turned to Kyo. 

Neku: Listen, your fellow reaper is OK. She's waiting for us to return, in fact.   
Kyo: Return where? 

I glanced back a Jess with caution. She made a throat slitting gesture.

Neku: Sorry, can't really say. 

Kyo rubbed their nose, pondering their options. 

Kyo: How's about this: I guide you all out, and you take me to her.   
Jess: You sure do care about this reaper, don't you?   
Kyo: She's a lost soul. I've been doing my best to guide her. But- I'm afraid she's been slipping...   
Neku: Slipping how?

Kyo scratched their head. 

Kyo: I'm afraid she's losing hope... 

I furrowed my brow, slowly catching on. Then, down the pall perpendicular to us, the hall rattled and echoed with loud booming sound. 

Jess: We need to go. 

Jess raised her gun again. 

Neku: Fine. 

Jess starred at me, with a confused expression. 

Jess: I'm- sorry??? 

I ran past and shoved Kyo through the door. 

Neku: Let's *go*!!! 

The three of us ran down the stairs. Not long after, the doorframe exploded inwards. Our invisible friend was back. 

I stepped to the side, letting the two go ahead. Jess stopped. 

Jess: What are you-?   
Neku: Go! Take Rhyme to Sun! She'll do something, I'm sure!

Jess hesitantly chased after Kyo. As I turned my gaze upward. Where everything was still. Eerily still. If I winced, I could make put a fuzzy figure above, coating an entire floors worth of stairs. Whatever this thing was, it was big. I skid my foot back, bracing for whatever came next.  
Letting out a deep breath, I swung my arm upward, card in hand. After a moment, from the bottom floor, a large ice pillar erupted, dislodging the stairs I stood on, throwing me back.

The frost flew upward, attaching to the creature. Getting a better look at it: it was, as suspected, huge. It had a burly shape, with giant shoulders, but surprisingly thin forearms. In fact, it was almost like the forearms were nothing but bone. It's claws were similar. Pieces loosely held together much akin to bone being held together with muscles. Except it was an disgustingly thin layer. 

The creature bellowed in anger as the ice punctured its chest. It thrusted it claw at me, causing me to jump up the stairs in response. A huge chunk of the stairwell behind me was sent a floor downward.

While the creatures arm was embedded in the wall, I saw my opening, I summoned a large blade and like an axe on wood, chopped the freaks forearm clean off. 

The creature plunged its now blunted stump of an arm into me, pinning me to the wall.

Just being pinned, I could feel that strange yet familiar feeling from before... It was bubbling up.  
I gripped the arm, sending... Something through it. It was a warm energy, almost. As it wrapped around the creature, it became more and more visible. 

My eyes widened at the realization of what I was looking at. The creature, from head to toe, was a mutant. But, not just one. No... Red eyes dotted the body and peered through the shadowy mist. It was a mishmash of mutants made into one giant freak of nature. It wasn't phased by becoming visible, fortunately. Or unfortunately? Depends on how it was *supposed* to react... 

It pressed a talon against my head, forcing it upwards. Its head drew closer, inspecting me like piece of meat. I closed my eyes, avoiding those petrifying red beams that covered its body.

It went quiet as the creature inspected me. As it did so, J took a deep breath. I needed to calm down.

Focus.

Slowly, I pulled my headphones over my ears and began to turn them up. A live performance began playing with the crowd clapping with the beat in excitement, preparing for the band to kick in.

My face loosened as I relaxed. As I did so, the creature put more pressure on my head. I let my arms fall slack, next to my pockets.

I dropped a card to the floor below, praying it was the right one... 

After I managed a plan of sorts, another finger arose. This time, it pressed against my neck, presumably gauging how fragile I was.

I too a sharp breath.

How much longer??? 

...

I could feel my heart beating out of my chest.

Was I not fast enough?

I could feel it pulling on my skin. 

Is this-

*WHOOOOSH*

A sharp wind pulled the creature upwards. I was dropped immediately, choking for air.

As the creature was airborne, I pulled out a handful of cards and tossed them in the air, grabbing them and using them as they fell. 

A chain pierced the creatures torso. 

A series of bulled blasted most of the exposed eyes. 

A flame set the whole thing ablaze. 

The last card fell in my hand, I clutched it tight, and waited as the creature fell to my level. 

Just as It approached, I got a running jump off my platform, and began to spin wildly in the air. In an instant, I tore through the creature's now softened texture, landing on another platform below. I turned around to see it fade into static, leaving nothing but remnants of flame and ice to fall theground floor.

It took a moment to fully regain my senses. Eventually, I was able to come to and begin the jog down.

I body slammed the door to the main plaza. When entering, I noticed that it was completely empty. I froze. 

Neku: H-hello? 

I glanced around the room, slowly. Was there another one of those invisible freaks? 

Maybe the other already left to Sun's place? The longer I stood there, the stranger I felt...  
My head began swimming to the point where I wasn't sure if I was conscious or not. 

I clutched my head and shook. Upon opening my eyes, the whole room- no... Everything was darker. Including the outside.  
There was a distinct haze over everything. 

*CHA-CHUNK*

Right behind me, the door slammed shut... Again? It already closed, didn't it? I turned around to observe. 

Neku: What the-? 

???: You heard that, right?  
???: Yeah- Unfortunately... 

My eyes widened. 

Neku: What-?

???: Erm- Hey, don't they seem a bit-

I turned towards the center. There stood Joshua and another boy.  
I was stuck. Joshua, had yet again, faked his death. 

Neku: You-! 

I grit my teeth. Joshua looked around and walked towards me, the boy followed. 

Neku: BASTARD-!!! 

I ran towards them both and tried to slug Joshua. Only to phase right through. I looked at my still clenched fist in disbelief. I turned around as they opened the door and let it close behind them.

What.. Was that??? 

I fell to my knees. Completely deflated. Was all of this his doing??? Is be toying with me again?!?! 

Thoughts began to blur together. Much akin to the environment I- stood in? Even that was becoming a mist. 

At some point, I decided to stop. I ended up lying down, trying to decompress. 

Maybe, maybe if I can sleep. Just a wink. It's been a while... Hasn't it? 

Imagine, day 7 of the second week. There I was, about to call it... 

I took a deep breath. 

... 

*SLAP*

With a jolt I slugged the person immediately in front of me. As I came to I realized that Rikka was now on the floor in front of me, tears in her eyes. 

Neku: Rikka-? 

That swimming feeling came back. Although, not nearly so pleasant, unfortunately. A throbbing pain erupted from head. 

I clutched my head as I fell against the wall. A familiar voice called out. 

Sun: Neku! You gotta stay with us! 

Sunako shouldered me. Together we all walked out. My head was currently soup, so I couldn't quite keep up with everyone there at that moment.  
I could hear Sun trying to reassure Rikka, who was muttering to herself, still clearly upset.

Neku: Jess? Where- where'd she go??? 

I doubt my query was loud enough for Sun to hear. I began to glance around, seeing building regain their color as everything began to level out. 

Neku: God- I'm gonna be sick-  
Sun: Save it, we don't have time. 

Suddenly, bullets whizzed past from behind. We all broke to the ground for cover. Both Sunako and Rikka together summoned a barrier to stop the bullets.

Neku: Where did- Jess-  
Sun: She went with Kyo back to my café.   
Neku: Wait- WHY?!?!   
Sun: Because Kyo was being an impatient prick, they all were waiting on you, and I dunno if you saw, but Rhyme sure as hell couldn't wait either. 

In the crowd of reapers firing at us, Diata emerged, very pissed. He pull out an unnervingly long, black revolver. He took aim, and fired giant blasts at the barrier. The ground rumbled with each impact.

Sunako tipped her fedora, locking eyes with Diata. He paused his firing only briefly.

Sun turned to Rikka. 

Sun: You gotta take Neku and leave!   
Rikka: Wh-what??? B-b-but what about you?!?! I can't leave you here alone!!!   
Sun: Don't play hero kid, it'll only get you killed.   
Rikka: M-maybe practice what you preach!

They couldn't it up for much longer. Still trying to shake off the dizziness, I shuffled through my pockets to see if I could find something- anything to get out of this mess.

As I did so, I heard a subtle cracking. Looking at the barrier again, it was clear there wasn't much time. I was about to call out, then it shattered. 

Through the loud crash of what sounded like glass, Rikka knelt down and immediately summoned a smaller barrier. I pulled my head up from the pavement to see Sun lying next to me.  
As she struggled to move, I pulled myself over to check. She was shot. It only took a split second, but she was shot. 

Neku: Don't move-!   
Sun: Look, Neku, you gotta leave. Now!  
Neku: And why the hell would I do that?   
Sun: Because you're not an idiot. You know better-

She reeled back for a moment, I looked down where she was clutching. It was bad. She was losing blood, a lot, and fast. Looking at the ground behind her, it was also obvious that it was a clean shot. She didn't have long...

I pinned her to the ground and forced her hand on her wound. 

Neku: Keep the pressure on.

I desperately trued to stand up and walk to Rikka, who was very clearly trying to keep it together. I placed a hand on her shoulder. 

Neku: We gotta go!   
Rikka: B-but how?!?! 

Good question. Bullets were blocking us from all sides. We were trapped.

Neku: Can you move the barrier?   
Rikka: I th-think so? 

I pulled Rikka back next to Sun. 

Neku: Sun, we're trapped.   
Sun: Oh, come on-

She coughed up some blood onto her hand. On taking notice, she made an attempt to hide it. 

Sun: Don't tell me you haven't noticed yet?   
Neku: Noticed what, exactly?   
Sun: The visions and you not being like Rhyme right now? 

I blinked. How did she know about that?  
In an instant I recalled that Joshua was... Somewhere... 

I decided to leave that bit out.

There was also the anomaly of Tinogi's poison not affecting me like it should have...

Neku: What does that have to do with anything right now??? 

Sun chuckled to herself. She was pleased to know something I didn't, apparently. 

Sun: Listen carefully kid, there's currently a power shift happening as we speak. No one is currently in control of Shinjuku. Because the composer of Shinjuku is dead.

...

Come again? 

Sun: This happened a few weeks back. Before you arrived. I don't know any details. No one does, in fact. But all that I know now is that Diata wants to take that seat, and remove any threat that anyone has the power to take it from him.

Sunako pokes my chest. 

Sun: That's where you come in.   
Neku: That's where-? Bullshit!  
Sun: Call it want you want-

Sun broke into a coughing fit. Covering her arm with her blood. 

Sun: Arg- damn. Neku, you can get out of this, you just have to focus.

Sun patted my shoulder. She was becoming noticeably more pale by the second.

Sun: H-hey, Rikka.

Rikka, still holding the barrier up, turned her head to Sun.

Sun: Take- care of him. And-- th-thank you.

All color sapped from Sunako's face as she struggled out her last words. Finally falling limp.

I was frozen solid in that moment. But, what gets me more in hindsight, is how little I can remember after that. I just remembered that, all too familiar feeling. The one I felt when the poison left me, and from the dreams... Oh... I remembered both of them?

There were flashes... The second the barrier broke is when my memory got choppy. Flashes of bullets being meters away from my face, reapers cowering in fear, and Diata booking it from the scene.

I fully came to once I turned around. Seeing an aghast Joshua stare at me in horror, with Rikka backing up next to him.

Neku: Oh. Hey there- you son of a bitch.

Joshua's face faltered. Whether it be because I likely looked like shit, slurred my words like a drunk, or some weird compromise of the two, I dunno. All that was for sure, was I fell face first into the asphalt. Falling completely unconscious.

For better or worse, I was in for another hell of a week. 

... 

... 

Day 7: Dreams

... 

... 

... 

...   
Rhyme jolted awake. She was in the middle of Sun's café. With caution, she stood.  
Upon looking around, it was obvious she was alone. How was she alive??? 

... 

Rhyme rubbed her head, recalling how she ended up where she was... Tinogi? Right? The "puppet master" or whatever. How did she-? 

*POP*

Rhyme spun around, throwing a bullet towards the front counter. It shot through the wall into the kitchen. Leaving a notable hole in the wall. 

Rhyme: Dammit... 

From behind the counter, a bottle came up and was placed down. Jess popped her head up right after.

Jess: Yo. 

Rhyme's eyes narrowed. She let the most uninterested response she could muster. 

Rhyme: Erm. Yo. 

Jess stood, pulling out two glasses and pouring the liquid into both. 

Rhyme: Thought you got yourself killed.   
Jess: I thought you were killed.   
Rhyme: Touche.

Jess pushed a glass over to Rhyme's end of the table. She stepped forward. 

Rhyme: What- is this?   
Jess: This, my friend... Is what we call, "negotiating".   
Rhyme: Negotiating what? Exactly? 

Jess shrugged. 

Jess: Future events??? I guess? No... I'm actually working on that. Go ahead. Take a seat. 

Rhyme raised an eyebrow, stepping back to the door. 

Rhyme: What if I don't-

She stopped. Not because she wanted too. She just- stopped. She couldn't speak, couldn't move. Nothing. 

Jess lifted her other hand, revealing a strange pin she was flipping in her hand. She sighed. 

Jess: Sorry, but- you don't really get a choice... 

She poured a little more liquid into Rhyme's cup and pushed it forward some more. 

Jess: So. Shall we try this again?

... 

Week 2: A False Binary


	26. "The Rhyme Interlude"

It was a rainy midnight. Jess wanted to be as far away from Sun's café as humanly possible. Rhyme- well. She wanted nothing more than to turn back. She wanted to be around her friends again. 

Not that she could do anything about it, mind you. Apparently, Jess had found a pin of her in noise form. Both her and Beat thought it was basically worthless now. Apparently not. 

Jess: Apologies for the rain, I might be able to get o find a change of clothes at our stop. 

Rhyme wanted to speak out in protest, but everything but her mind was completely out of her control. She couldn't help but recount the events of the past week, to try and parse what exactly she could have done differently...

…  
... 

  
Week 2: Rhyme

  
...   
... 

Day 0: "The Off Day" 

Rhyme had been starring at an almost empty cup of water for nearly an hour. She felt numb. After dropping off some food and water to keep her alive, Sunako recommended she stay inside and heal. She said she was going to take Joshua... Somewhere. If he was going to die for certain, she'd probably hear about it.  
Though, she was still out of the look on their conversation prior to leaving for the subway.

It didn't matter. Not anymore. Rhyme was alone. With nothing but her thoughts. 

"What could I have done differently?" 

She repeated this question over and over until she stopped, coming to a realization. Then, she started chuckling, she started laughing, she started to cackle, she started to pound the ground it was so goddamn funny.  
But what did she realize?   
Well for one, she was disassociating. That was enough for a small heckle. But she also came to another realization, she was depressed. Not only that, she felt like she experiencing insanity. As a matter of fact, the very definition of insanity is performing the same action over and over, expecting different results. She realized this was what she had partaken in when she left home, doing the same thing as her brother, ending up in an eerily similar situation to Neku, ultimately, asking the same damn question on end for a good five to ten minutes. 

After some time passed, Rhyme wasn't keeping track anymore, Sunako made her return.

Sun: Hey... How are you holding up?

Sun approached, taking her fedora off. Rhyme was unresponsive, the gears of existentialism still spinning rapidly. Sun could only sigh and take a seat on the floor across from her.

She glanced at Rhyme's stoic expression, then turned her gaze to around the empty run down music shop they decided to temporarily house. She looked at the board that Joshua had strewn a series of plots and plans onto. It all seemed so inconsequential now... 

Sun: You know-

Sun paused, trying desperately to find the right words for the situation.

Sun: He was right...

Rhyme lazily lifted her head towards Sun.

Sun: This place may as well be a prison. But- is wasn't always this way.  
Rhyme: You mean purgatory was a happy place once?

Sun rolled her eyes.

Sun: Not what I meant. It used to be where people could at least learn something from the experience. Now? 

Sun scratched her head, looking up at the decrepit ceiling that sheltered them from the rainfall. 

Sun: Now this seems like a graveyard...   
Rhyme: They want people to die here? Shocker.   
Sun: Yeah, obviously that was always the plan. But as of late, there haven't been survivors in the reapers game. Not since-

Sun recalled what day it was. 

Sun: Oh... Crap...   
Rhyme: What?

Sun stood. 

Sun: The composer is set to speak today. They labeled today an "off day". Dunno what that means, but I think I'll need to be present.   
Rhyme: Will they explain all of the things that went haywire this week?  
Sun: Frankly, I'm not sure that the composer is going to appear.

Rhyme jumped to her feet.

Rhyme: Take me with you!  
Sun: To- the gathering???  
Rhyme: Obviously!  
Sun: I hope you realize that since you're technically still a player, you're a prime target of the reapers. You'd be devoured in an instant. 

Sunako put her hand on her chin, pensively.

Sun: But...  
Rhyme: But..?  
Sun: I will be able to relay everything after the fact. My shop needs tending to, anyway.  
Rhyme: Your... Shop?  
Sun: Sorry, café. It isn't open today, but It will need cleaning. We could also set up shop there instead of-

Sun looks at her surroundings again, waving her arms around.

Sun: This- place...   
Rhyme: So then, you finally trust us-

Rhyme caught herself. Forgetting she was the only other person in this scenario. 

Rhyme: I mean... 

Rhyme went silent.  
Sun stood, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sun: Yes. Yes I do. Here. 

Sun dropped a key in Rhyme's hand. 

Sun: You'll need this.

With that, the two went their separate ways. Rhyme didn't have an issue getting to Sun's café once directed. Oddly enough, there were little to no noise present. 

When she approached the café, however. Standing in front of the door, peering through the glass, was a sizable, burly man. Rhyme believed she recognized him from the week prior. Sure enough, he had a revolver at his side.

Rhyme: Um- hey. Café's closed today. Sorry.

The man turned around, sizing up Rhyme.

Shourin: Can I help you?   
Rhyme: You- you're from last week's game... Right?

Shourin' s hand hovered over his gun. 

Shourin: What if I am?  
Rhyme: I- ah-

Rhyme instinctively began panicking at the sight of the gun.

Rhyme: I- I'm a player too!

Shourin narrowed his eyes.

Shourin: Nice try, reaper scum.

In an instant, he pulled out his gun and began unloading a round towards Rhyme, who pulled out a card and tossed ahead. It spun rapidly in front of her, forming a brief but effective shield.

Shourin's gun began clicking upon finishing his clip.

Shourin: Shit-!

Rhyme launched herself forward using a "velocity" card. Ramming into Shourin and shoving him into the glass door behind him. The door vibrated with a strange energy.  
Of course, Sun would use fancy reaper powers to protect her café.

Shourin, using the wall as a crutch, hopped up and kicked Rhyme in the gut with both feet, sending her flying backwards. He began running for cover.

Shourin: Try that again, I dare you!

Rhyme pulled herself up from the pavement and with one fair motion, threw a volley of bullets at Shourin, who ducked in cover behind a sign for the café.

Rhyme pulled out a flame card and pointed it at the sign.

Rhyme: Last chance, asshole. Come on out and talk or I expose you and cut you up. Your choice. 

Out from a corner of the sign, Shourin's revolver peeked out and took a wide potshot at Rhyme. Rhyme instinctively stepped aside as he began aiming. 

Rhyme: Wrong answer! 

In an instant the sign burned up and Rhyme charged with a shockwave card in hand, rearing up for an attack. Before she could get close enough Shourin stepped out from the flames and unloaded his clip yet again. Catching Rhyme's arm. 

Upon hearing the first shot, Rhyme barreled to the ground, only feeling the wound on her arm on impact.

Shourin observed Rhyme, who was now cowering in fear from gunfire, and approached. Pressing the gun against her head. She flinched. This was far too familiar for her.

Shourin: Nothing personal. Just making sure that I don't die. You know how it is, I'm sure.

But with an almost comically loud *BONG*, a trash lid out of nowhere collides into Shourin's head. He reels back in pain.

Shourin: AURG-! WHAT THE HELL?!?!

Rhyme opened her eyes, uncurling to see another figure approach. It was...... Neku's partner?

Standing timidly in front of the raising sun was a frowning Rikka. She was pointing a card at Shourin. 

Rikka: L-L-Leave her alone! I th-thought we were all on the s-same team?!?!  
Shourin: What the shit-?

Shourin recalled who he was seeing.

Shourin: Wait a second... You too-?! 

Shourin began to panic, darting his head all around, trying to make a mental escape route.

Rikka: D-drop the g-g-gun!

Shourin began to flee towards the closest alleyway, taking wide shots behind him.   
Rikka jumped in front of Rhyme, using psychokinesis to stop the bullets fired their way. It was strange, they pulsed in the air for a moment as a strange white aura built up around each piece of lead. In a single swift motion, the bullets ricocheted off of her psychokinetic barrier all around.  
Shourin was out of sight. Neither of them knew if any of the bullets hit him or not. 

After a moment of silence, letting out a heavy sigh of relief, Rhyme pulled herself up and dusted off the gravel from her clothes.

Rikka turned around, still panting and sweating from the altercation. Still, she smiled she held out a hand. 

Rikka: I'm R-R-Rikka. Unfortunately, our partners didn't let us introduce ourselves properly last t-time.

Rhyme smirked.

Rhyme: Yeah. I'm Rhyme. Pleasure.

Rikka nodded. Then frowning while looking around.

Rikka: S-speaking of which, where is your p-partner?  
Rhyme: He's-... 

Rhyme averted her gaze away from Rikka, still feeling guilty over Joshua's fate.

Rhyme: He's gone...  
Rikka: Oh... Well, I'm s-s-sorry.  
Rhyme: Yeah. Wait- if you're here, then is Neku nearby?

Rikka scratched her head.

Rikka: I th-th-thought he'd be here too. But, you see, I'm actually here to see Sunako. It's kind of urgent.  
Rhyme: Well lucky you, she's currently out in a meeting with her fellow reapers, but-

Rhyme whipped out the small golden key, twirling it around her finger.

Rhyme: She lent me the key to her café!

She popped the key into the door and offered Rikka entrance. Once the two entered and got situated, they began their back and forth interrogation.  
Rikka filled Rhyme in on her and Neku winning the game, waking up in a strange place, and leaving Neku to be the winner by default.  
Rhyme was much less forthcoming with information. Not detailing much of her and Joshua's misadventures throughout Shinjuku. Just the basics, she helped Rikka and Neku with Sun's help. They fled. Here they were on an "off day".  
This lasted for at least an hour. 

Rikka: S-so I'm here to be another g-guardian. Er- ap-p-prentice? I'm not sure...  
Rhyme: Either way, she'll be glad to have you.

On cue, the door swung open and Sun walked in. She tipped her fedora before taking it off and hopping behind the counter.

Sunako leaned on the counter looking at the survivors of the reapers game. 

Sun: So you've both met? Good. Saves me some trouble.

Rhyme: So? What was that gathering about?

Sun let out a frustrated sigh. 

Sun: It was a bunch of pissing propaganda, it only made only one thing excruciatingly clear. The conductor is calling the shots. 

Rikka: C-conductor?   
Sun: Diata is his name. He said that the composer is simply taking a much needed respite and wanted to use him as a "mouthpiece". But most everyone I talked to at that meeting thought otherwise.

Rhyme's heart skipped a beat when hearing "composer". Another person like Joshua? That mere idea gave her a headache. 

Sun: Regardless, I was also able to find out a few other things after being briefed.

Sun glanced at Rikka.

Sun: You were Neku's partner this last game, right?

Rikka nodded.

Sun: Well, here's some news. He's still in the game. Not only that, but I happen to know what his next entry fee is.  
Rhyme: Wait- next?  
Sun: Oh god, you don't know how a series works, do you?  
Rikka: What are s-series?

Sunako leaned back and rubbed her temples.

Sun: Right. Right. So, basically, Shinjuku is more densely populated, right? This place also has a decent bulk of the older population due to its businesses centric nature. As such, we end up with a lot more deaths than, say, Shibuya. Granted, a lot of that is also due to the violence that's ramped up recently... 

Rhyme rubbed the scar on her head currently hidden by her beanie. Which sort of served as a permanent reminder that, yes, Shinjuku is definitely dangerous.

Sun: Needless to say, series are basically excuses to be sure that as few people make it out as possible. Sequential games are more difficult, entry fees are compounded, and people are added as time goes along. Still, only one player can be revived, in the end.   
Rhyme: How long is a series, normally?   
Sun: They tend to last around a month, give or take a week. From what I heard, they intend to have this one last indefinitely.  
Rikka: Wh-wh-what?!?! So people will keep replaying and-  
Sun: Ultimately kill everyone.  
Rhyme: That's sick.

Sunako shrugged, turning to make a drink.

Sun: That's the reapers game. 

Silence fell over the trio as they lingered in thought. Once Sunako finished her task, she presented the ex-player with drinks.

Sun: Coffee? 

Rhyme hesitantly took the warm cup. Before long she was downing it all. She didn't realize how much she needed the energy.  
Rikka had taken her cup, but simply starred at it.

Sun: What gets me the most is how Diata can't seem to do anything beyond make people play the game right now. Why not just make himself composer and be done with it?

Rhyme: I mean- I'd imagine that there would have to be a ton of red tape to becoming a composer.

Sun raised an eyebrow.

Sun: I'd imagine so too. But nothing I'm privy to, unfortunately.   
Rikka: Y-you mentioned having details on Neku? I thought he got out...   
Sun: The fact we're in the middle of a series rules that out, unfortunately. But yes. I know Neku's entry fees.

Rhyme raised her head.

Rhyme: Just Neku's?  
Sun: Well- er... Yeah. That's all I asked for. Sorry, I forgot you're still technically a player too.   
Rhyme: Oh... 

Sun coughed. 

Sun: Well, his first entry fee was a person. Someone named-  
Rhyme: Shiki, right? 

Sun blinked. 

Sun: Uh. Yeah. You know her?   
Rhyme: Oh yeah. Her, Neku, me, and my brother used to hang out a fair bit after we escaped the reapers game the first time. The two were kinda insufferable after a while, not gonna lie.   
Rikka: Oooh. So they were, l-like, a *thing* thing?

Rikka teasingly pressed two fingers together with a smirk on her face.. 

Rhyme: Yeah. It was cute enough at first, but- you know how teenaged couples can be sometimes.  
Sun: God, don't I know it.  
Rikka: N-n-neku never really struck me as that kind of p-person.   
Rhyme: Don't let him fool you, he's a big softie once you get to know him. It just- takes a while to get there with him.   
Rikka: Wh-why's that?   
Rhyme: I think he once said it was... "Trust issues"…

Sun: Then there's the matter of his *other* entry fee. The one for this week.   
Rikka: Is it b-bad?   
Sun: Well, it's certainly not good.  
Rhyme: How bad are we talking?  
Sun: ...  
Rikka: S-S-Sun?  
Sun: It's- weird. Like, weirder than usual, while also being oddly specific.  
Rikka: How so?  
Sun: Let me see if I can get this right- basically, Neku's entry fee for this week is his- "respect"?

Rhyme cocked her head.

Rhyme: I'm- sorry???  
Sun: Yeah, I know. It seems pointed. Eerily so. What worries me is that it's an attempt to hijack Neku's chances of winning again.  
Rikka: B-But why??? What reason c-c-could they possibly have to do th-that?

Sun looked past the duo, outside. She scanned the area before leaning in close.

Sun: They know Neku's history with the reapers game. That's stuff I didn't know about. So I think they want to sabotage him before he can cause trouble.  
Rhyme: What could taking away his respect even do?

Sun pulled back, taking a sip from her cup.

Sun: If I had to guess, it's to make nobody respect him to he'll be partner-less.

Rhyme and Rikka shared a concerned glance.

Sun: But even then, I'm not sure how much longer entry fees will mater.

Rhyme: Care to elaborate?  
Sun: Do I have to? The UG is basically falling apart. I thought that at least was obvious.

Rikka darted her eyes between an impatient Rhyme and an accepting Sunako.

Rikka: I- I think my question is, why does Neku's history with the game even m-matter???

Sun: That's the million dollar question, isn't it? Why DOES it matter? It's not like Neku is looking for trouble, right? He just wants out based on my time with him.

Rhyme and Sun looked at each other. The same idea donning on them.

Rhyme: But...  
Sun: What of it wasn't just Neku they were worried about...

Rikka blinked, being completely out of the loop.

Rhyme: So you think it's-  
Sun: Who else?  
Rikka: Um... Wh-who???

Rhyme: My partner from last week, Joshua. Let's say- he's special. Someone the reapers probably want to keep an eye on.

Sun: But, they couldn't track him, because of who he is. So, they picked on Neku instead. Now that Joshua is out of the picture, they want to remove the residual. 

Sunako turned back to the two players. 

Sun: Which will likely include the both of you as well.

Rikka: B-but, they let me be a guardian!

Sun chuckled to herself.

Sun: You sad, sad girl. Technically speaking, guardians don't exists. That's just a simplified ploy. But-

Sunako waved her hand dismissively. 

Sun: You'll learn the details in time. 

Sunako placed her glass upside-down on the table.

Sun: Speaking of which, let's begin your training. Take that glass and come to the kitchen with me.

Rikka stood up and began following Sun, who turned back to Rhyme.

Sun: I'm not gonna stop you from coming and going, but just know that my doors are always open to you.

Rhyme nodded.

Rhyme: Thanks. 

She starred at her now empty glass as the other two left to train. 

... 

Day 1:

Rhyme had a simple goal for the week, find Neku, partner with him, and figure out a plan of attack.  
Now, whether or not she could accomplish that was another story.  
She spent the morning taking stock of her cards, also trying to gauge how proficient she was with their psychs. There was also the matter of combining psychs. It was something that she'd witnessed twice now. Both times from Rikka. She wanted to figure out how the hell that worked.

Rhyme studied her card, recalling each psych and how they were used. She frowned, why did psychs always come in cumbersome forms? First some gaudy pins, now, a bunch of unwieldy cards.

The kitchen door swung open as Sunako opened the café for the day. She stopped by Rhymes booth on her way back to the front counter. 

Sun: What's your plan?   
Rhyme: I guess, I'll try and find Neku. 

Sun scoffed. 

Sun: Good luck with that.  
Rhyme: Why so cynical all the sudden?   
Sun: Girl- have you met me? 

It was a fair point. 

Rhyme: Whatever- I'll be heading out here after a while. I don't think I'll be back for a few days. 

Sunako frowned. 

Sun: Why is that?   
Rhyme: I intend to lay low. I'm not even sure if I'll actually be joining Neku or now.   
Sun: Maybe that's for the best... 

There was an awkward silence for a moment. Rhyme then recalled Neku's entry fee.

Rhyme: Wait- aren't we supposed to like- not care about Neku?   
Sun: Well... Our GM this time around is- an interesting character... Putting it lightly. So he may have just- forgotten.   
  
Just what this game needed. Even more incompetence.

It was then that another thing donned on Rhyme. She checked her hand, no timer. Her eyes widened. 

Rhyme: Holy shit-

She checked her phone, no message. It was approaching eight in the morning, and there was nothing.

Was- was she free?

Was she alive??? 

Rhyme: Right- I'll see you later!   
Sun: Oh. Uh- bye?

In a panic, Rhyme scooped up what little belongings she had, and booked it out into the most populated street she could find. The average morning hustle and bustle of Shinjuku carried on as if nothing was wrong with the world. Just business as usual.

Rhyme reached out to a random stranger on the street, they flinched, turning around. It was a middle aged woman, dressed in business attire. Shs was frazzled by something. 

Rhyme: Can- can you see me?   
Woman: Cab you see me??? 

Damn. She must have been a player. 

Rhyme: Y-yeah-  
Woman: Thank god!

The woman shoved her palm up to Rhymes face. 

Woman: You can see this too, right??? 

It was a timer.   
A bead of sweat rolled down Rhymes face. She really didn't have time for this. But, at the same time, this woman needed help. 

Rhyme: Yeah, I see that too. Look. You need to find a partner, look around and find someone else with a timer, also, be prepared to run. 

Rhymes only real excuse for not offering herself as a partner was the fact she probably would only cause this woman more trouble that it'd be worth.

She patted her on the shoulder, and ran off.

Rhyme: Good luck!

Rhyme gave a weak smile to the woman, who simply looked lost.

... 

Although she wasn't sure where Neku was, Rhyme assumed No. 1 would be a good starting point... 

Vacant. No sign of any players. Rhyme assumed she waited too long to try and find the first wave of players. Now that it was noon, they were likely scattered all over by now. 

She could only hope that Neku found a partner in time. 

Rhyme approached No. 1, but slammed against what felt like a brick wall. 

Rhyme: OW-! SON OF A-

She clasped fhe the side of her face that took the brunt of the hit as she inspected the literal nothingness she collided into. 

Rhyme: The hell? 

She reached out abd sure enough. There was an invisible barrier around the courtyard of No. 1.

Rhyme blinked. That's... Unnatural. You couldn't even see whatever it was, it was just- there. 

She slammed her fist into the invisible wall, trying to peer in. 

There was a fountain in the center of the courtyard, with a few stray individuals walking in and out of the building. They looked to be from the RG, but Rhyme knew she couldn't trust that for certain. 

Better safe than sorry, Rhyme backed away. Deciding to stake out the remains of No. 3 instead. But it was strange that there was a barrier now, since she'd definitely been there before... 

After a good half hour of walking, Rhyme found herself at No. 3. There was a large group of reapers, including a tall, yet scrawny individual. He stood out from the rest in an unnerving manner. He was toying with a frog noise in one hand and gesturing with the other. Rhyme blinked on noticing the noise. It was- dead? It just kinda flopped lifelessly in his hand as he made it pose in various manners. 

???: Make sure that this entire fiasco is kelt on the down low. I know we lost some good people, but we can't let this turn into a whole thing. 

A reaper stepped forward, they seemed to be a leader of some sort. They looked frustrated.

???: But Tinogi, sir, we need to let the rest of the reapers know what's happened here. Too many people will be missing to be able to hide this. We should let Diata kno-

The tall unusual man, who was apparently named Tinogi, snapped at the reaper. 

Tinogi: That BASTARD wouldn't know what to do with a situation like this! He'd just talk and talk and talk about how "something has to happen, no. Something WILL happen!" then spit in the face of anyone who asks for progress. He's the *last* person you want involved. 

The reaper grimaced.

???: I don't think you know exactly what you're talking about, sir. 

Tinogi: And what, exactly, makes you qualified to tell me I don't know anything??? Hrm? 

The reaper looked like they had a bucket list they could whip out then and there, but refrained. Opting instead to step back. 

Tinogi: I thought so. I'll reveal this in a few days time to the necessary people. But for now, I have a plan to keep in motion. 

The surrounding reapers looked at one another nervously. As their representative stood firm. 

???: I think you should leave, sir.

Tinogi narrowed his eyes and checked his watch. 

Tinogi: It's time I pester more players anyway. Need to make my introduction to everyone, you know! 

He turned around, tossing the floppy frog noise behind him. It fell to the ground with an unsavory *splat*, presumably dissolving into static. 

Before exiting completely, he turned to the reapers once more. 

Tinogi: Here soon, you'll all be offered a choice. When that time comes, you'll need to make the correct one. 

Silence befell the reapers as Tinogi walked away with a huff.

Rhyme receded back into her alleyway, and opted to follow Tinogi. 

The strange man's walk turned into a hop and skip. He seemed to be ramping himself up for something. Rhyme followed from as far a distance as she could. She still wasn't sure who this guy was. Although, gauging from the way he was handling his "introductions" she assumed he was the GM. 

Eventually, he stopped by the train station, noticing something just out of sight for Rhyme. Without any sound, glimmer, or glamor, he vanished.

Rhyme froze. Was she noticed? Not too far away, she heard a noise. 

???: DAMN IT ALL, GET AWAY!!! 

Perfect. More problems. 

Rhyme determined she wasn't going to get involved. After all, everyone must have had partners by now, right? It was noon at this point. Anyone without a partner was in serious-

Of course they didn't have a partner. Rhyme observed as a scrawny blonde boy shoved noise off of him and making a break for it. 

Rhyme sighed. 

Shit... 

She whistled as loud as she could. Getting the attention of both the boy and the noise. She whipped out a chain and lightning card. 

Rhyme: Let's have at least a little fun. 

She grimaced as she threw both cards together. They sheared through the air as they cut a line down the middle of the small crowd of noise, leaving the chain to linger in the air like an electric fence. They turned to her. 

Double shit.

She pulled out a blade card as the crowd began its assault. 

She cut through a lizard that attempted to snap at her. As it's fellow frog tried to get the jump on her from behind, she slid underneath the chain, kicking whatever noise got in her way. 

Unfortunately, a giant bear-like noise proceeded to knock her back over the chain sending her flying backwards. 

Rhyme braced herself upright, quickly checking her pockets for another card. Yet while she was occupied that same frog leapt to take a pot shot at her. 

Then suddenly, a flame burst to life in between Rhyme and the noise. Before she knew it, the blonde kid was next to her levitating a bench behind him. 

???: Name's Price.  
Rhyme: I'm Rhyme- thanks for the save, but you need to get out of here!  
Price: No way! I can't let you take these picks alone. Besides, that bear is mine... 

Rhyme could feel the resentment emitting from Price. Best let him handle that one. 

Rhyme: S-sure. Fine. You know how to use psychs, then? 

Price nodded and gave her a thumbs up. 

Rhyme returned the gesture.

Rhyme: Alright then... Partner, whenever you're ready. 

The frog noise looked at the fire in confusion as Price snapped his finger, extinguishing the fire. 

The two broke into a sprint, Rhyme slam dunking a bullet over the confused frogs head. They quickly approached the crowd. 

Rhyme slid underneath the chain and proceeded to blast a leering lizard in the face with lightning.   
Having now gotten their attention, Rhyme grabbed a card, pointed it at the frazzled lizard, and threw it at the bear that was quickly approaching. It fumbled backwards as the lizard was erased.

Meanwhile, Price was struggling with two wolves, a lizard of his own, and a twin frog. All of which were charging at him. Rhyme, having noticed this, called out. 

Rhyme: Hey-! Toss a few over here! 

Price smirked. 

Price: Toss that bear bastard over and you got a deal! 

While hesitant, Rhyme wasn't going to object. She focused her psychokinesis on the bear, and with great effort, tossed it behind her, over the chain.

Price looked over his shoulder and smirked.

Price: You're mine now you prick-

At once, Price thrusted his hands out to either side, with all the noise immediately surrounding him freezing in place. He thrusted both hands upward and the noise spiraled in kind. As they were airborne, Price took a second to admire his handy work. He was new to psychs, but hey, Pavo Real had some rad pins that he'd collected over the years. Turns out, they come in handy too.

With one more harsh motion downward, all the noise came crashing down to the ground, with the frog and lizard getting erased. Leaving the wolves and bear. 

But, in keeping his promise, Price uses his own psychokinesis, and threw both wolves over to Rhyme. 

Almost simultaneously, the two players cracked their knuckles, preparing to clean house.

As the wolves began snapping at Rhyme, she swatted them in the side of the face, disorienting them for a moment. She took that brief moment to setup, summoning an ice pillar next to them, creating a rather uniform line. As the noise came two, Rhyme had already swung a massive ethereal blade into the two noise, forcing them straight through the ice pillar. 

Meanwhile, Price was trying to find a good opening to strike the massive bear that kept trying to claw the ground he stood on.  
He did notice that there was a brief pause before the bear returned his claw to his side. But since it seemed harder than steel, he certainly wasn't going to try and cleave it off somehow. No. Instead, Price saw an opportunity.   
As he hopped away from each strike, Price took a short hop instead, landing directly on the bears giant claw. Using it as leverage, he landed on it and leapt from it on the upswing, sending into the sky.  
Price used the opportunity to prepare a force round, holding out his palm and focusing on it. After a moment, a blast of energy flew from his palm and into the bears face. It recoiled in pain.   
Price then spun downward, preparing a shockwave psych. As the bear roared out in anger, still partially blinded from the blast, Price collided with it, sending it careening sideways into the chain, where it was cut in two as it dissolved into static. 

With a loud *THUD* Price landed on the ground with an awkward roll. Rhyme unsummomed the chain, and ran over to Price to inspect his injuries. 

Rhyme: You ok?

Price was gasping for air, exhausted from the move. 

Price: Y-Y-Yeah-

He gave her a half hearted thumbs up. 

Rhyme: That was stupid. 

Price held out his fist as he was trying to catch his breath. 

Price: "Stupid"? Or "genius"? 

Rhyme, let out an equally exhausted sigh and followed through with the fist bump. 

Price: You know- I'm surprised- we were pretty- in sync there!   
Rhyme: Yeah- I'm surprised too...

The two paused as they recouped their energy. 

Price: Aw hell-! The mission!   
Rhyme: R-right!   
Price: Have you figured it out yet?  
Rhyme: Unfortunately, n-no? 

Price scratched his head. 

Price: Safe place. Safe place. What could they mean by safe place??? 

"Safe place"? In the reapers game the closest thing to a safe space is-

Rhyme: Oh- shit-! Is there a shop nearby? One with the reapers symbol?! 

Price looked around. 

Price: There's a bunch of shops right down there! 

Price pointed southward to an alleyway that coasted the awkwardly shaped station line. 

The two darted down the alley, desperately looking around for the reapers symbol.

Price: Where are we going, exactly?   
Rhyme: Look for a shop with the reapers symbol. What? Are you new?

Price nodded. 

Price: I've heard about the reapers game through the rumor mill but thought it was something like a ouiji board or some crap. Superstition, or whatever. 

Rhyme couldn't blame him, the reapers game generally would catch people by surprise.

Price: Hey, over here! 

Rhyme was lost in thought, apparently, she'd walled right past Price and a shop with a symbol.  
Circling back, the two entered the shop. 

Rhyme: Timer gone? 

Price checked his hand. 

Price: Y-yeah.

The two simultaneously took note of where they were. It was old and decrepit. Unlike any shop they'd seen that was actually functional. 

The walls and ceiling were spottily painted black, if you could see them properly, anyway. Racks of nick nacks and other random material crowded the store. Off to their left, there was an entire rack dedicated to a multitude of variations of chimes that was the primary source of sound in the room, since a fan blew from the checkout desk behind it. 

Price: Um. Should we- like- leave? 

Rhyme slowly stepped towards the counter. 

Proce: Hello?! 

Rhyme quickly turned around and shushed him.

Price: Of course... 

Price followed Rhyme as she approached the counter. 

Rhyme: H-hello? Is anyone here? 

Price twisted his face and recoiled. 

Price: Oh god-! What the hell is that smell??? 

Rhyme felt a knot in her stomach. She remembered this smell. The putrid, rotten, sour smell. 

Rhyme: Stay here. 

Rhyme covered her mouth and nose with her sweatshirt, trying to shield from the every growing smell. 

She looked over the counter. Nothing.

It certainly didn't help that the lights were off. She pushed past one of the racks, exposing the employee's only lounge. On entering, it was obvious she was in the right place. She couldn't see, but she could both smell and hear all she needed. At least half a dozen flies swarmed the back corner of the lounge, definitely amplifying the rancid smell.

Rhyme began reaching around the doorframe, searching for a light switch. Her gut told her to just assume and leave it. But she had to know, was it just like she recalled? 

On finding the light switch she braced herself, taking a deep breath.

*click*

... 

Yeah, no. It was worse than she remembered. It was... A corpse, for sure. It looked like the "Rogue reaper" was responsible. It was uncanny just how identical this corpse looked by comparison to the previous one.

Price: You find anything? 

On noting that his voice was growing in volume, Rhyme stepped back and stopped Price from entering. 

She shook her head. 

Rhyme: You'll want to stay back.   
Price: Shop keep is dead? 

Rhyme nodded.

Price: Damn... Ok. I'll trust you to handle this. I can't stand the smell anyway. I'll be by the entrance if you need me. 

Rhyme: Thanks...

It was strange, being trusted. Because, ironically, the very person who runs the game in Shibuya didn't seem to trust her for the longest time. Now there was someone willing to just- let her be, because she asked. Weird.

Rhyme took a few uneasy steps forward, still masking her face from the smell. Further inspection of the body revealed that it had less bone mass than she was expecting. In fact, the attire draped across the corpse actually seemed rather out of place of the shop. Very formal business clothing. 

Beyond that, the body seemed to have that familiar "sapped of life" look to it. Like the person's very soul was drained slowly.

Last time Rhyme saw a body like this, Joshua said it was the work of a "rogue reaper". The first body was nie unrecognizable. This one? There was a chance of finding a finger print, if you really wanted to.

Rhyme stepped away from the body and made her way to the front desk. She began to rummage around for anything that might identify the shop keep. Or if it even was the shop keep.

Price: What are you doing?   
Rhyme: Seeing if there are any id's laying around here.

Price trailed off for a moment, seemingly parsing what's been happening over the past few hours. Rhyme knew that feeling, for sure. The first day is always one of the most jarring.

Price: Oh-? OH! 

Something clicked with Price, however, and he pointed right above Rhyme. When she turned around to see what it was, she found a security camera. A very primitive one, but a camera nonetheless. 

Rhyme: Good eye!

Rhyme hopped up on the counter and pulled down the camera. On further inspection, it housed a tape inside. It was unlabeled. So it was going to be a crap shoot if the camera had been changed recently.

Rhyme: Um... Uh. 

Rhyme, frantically looked around the shop for a TV with a cassette player. Price, catching on, began shoving through shelves and, after a moment of searching, pulled out an old tv metal tv rack.

Rhyme inserted the tape and-! 

Static. A lot of static. 

*click*

With that, a short, fuzzy video appeared on screen. It was only of the entrance, frustratingly, and it was as empty as it was then. 

Price: This place doesn't see a lot of action, does it?   
Rhyme: Guess not.

After a moment of waiting, watching a black and white entrance, a figure appeared on screen. 

Rhyme's heart skipped.

A just as stoic as ever Shourin, carrying a bad of nick nacks, waved goodbye to the front counter. He exited the shop. 

Rhyme: Wh-what the f- fu-? 

Rhyme's brain began to turn to mush. If Shourin went to this shop, doesn't that mean Jess could have- no. The two met during the reapers game, didn't they? 

She couldn't remember. She never thought to pay either of them mind. But now that she thought of it... Why was Shourin awake during the off day? Weren't player supposed to sleep through it? 

Price: Hey- hey! What's up? Is he our man?   
Rhyme: I- maybe? I dunno he waved to the shop keep. So unless he was playing for the camera, I don't think he's our murderer.

As Rhyme was talking, another person entered the shop. Rhyme widened her eyes at the sight.

A man, with larger than average body mass, in business attire. This is it. It was him. 

Rhyme: There-

Just as Rhyme pointed to the man on screen, the tape sharply faded to static as the man drew closer. It was so sharp, in fact the sound began to screech and squeal out of the silence. The tv speaker exploded with a loud *BANG* temporarily deadening the two players.

Price: That our man?   
Rhyme: What?   
Price: What???   
  
Rhyme shook her head. 

Price: I SAID- WAS THAT OUR MAN! 

Rhyme: Oh.

Rhyme nodded. 

Rhyme: Yeah, I think so. 

With that, the two exited the shop, walking out into a setting sun. 

Price: Well. That's day one. How long ks this game, anyway?   
Rhyme: A full week. 

Price whistled. 

Price: Damn... This week is gonna suck, isn't it?   
Rhyme: I don't doubt it.

Price: So where to ne-

Before being able to finish, Price fell over, unconscious. Rhyme observed him just, lay there. She frowned. 

Rhyme: Well next, I guess I gotta make sure you don't die in your sleep. 

Rhyme sat down, reclining against the shop, watching as the crowds died down for the day. 

This week was gonna suck.

... 


End file.
